Chocolate Covered
by Kitty-Kat Allie
Summary: After a ten year separation, when will two boys finally be together? After girlfriend sabotage, guilt trips, and white roses, who will be happy? Who will be cast aside? Is there a happy ending for everybody? Or will two hearts finally connected be enough? IS BEING EDITED
1. Chocolate Covered Kiss

Summary: This starts in cute, chibi fluffiness. It continues past the chibi fluff, but it was only the first chapter for a while. And the first chapter is definitely my favorite.

That aside, this is a Taishirou, all the way. Maybe some yummy yaoi-ness in later chapters. Who knows what will happen? It starts with a sullen, ill genius the tender age of four…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Nor the Chosen Children. I do own this plot and my love of the Taishirou. Yay!

Chocolate Covered

Chapter One

Chocolate Covered Kiss

His dark eyes were sullen and maybe even angry. Something he never associated with his loving, caring parents. _Too caring, too loving_, the tiny red-head thought with a black-eyed glance their way. His "too loving, too caring" parents were busy at the moment. His home was packed in boxes and covered in sheets, winding its way down the flight of stairs into the slowly filling, hungry van below. His _home_, reduced to so much giant-sized mail! He gave the van that was currently swallowing his living room's couch an angry glare. Yes, angry.

"Koushirou, please, why don't you go into the living room, now? The movers won't be going in there anymore and I won't have to keep such a close eye on you. You know Haha-chan is busy, ne?" His mother plaintively suggested. She knew how much he didn't want to go away from _home_. Away from his Koushirou-sized bed in his Koushirou-sized room, with its bright happy window where he could watch his favorite park.

He frowned at her as he remembered the window he would be leaving behind. He gripped the metal rails of the stairway's railing and shook his head. His small legs were stuck through the rails and his little feet clad in violet-colored shoes with lightning bolts on the sides were swinging over the floors below. His small form was wearing a pair of dark brown shorts and his elbow-sleeved shirt was the same brown with a fat, horizontal purple stripe across his chest. His mother pushed back her light brown hair and reached forward to give him a hug.

"I know how much you don't want to go, dovey. I know you must be so angry at me and your Chichi." Koushirou's dark eyes gave her a startled glance.

"I'm never angry, Haha-chan." Koushirou protested. _How could she know?_

A small smile graced her face.

"I know, love. Haha-chans know everything and this Haha-chan knows you're angry. You love it here, even though you're always so sick." She kissed his forehead. "But you _are_ ill and that's why we have to leave. In the south you may get better, honey. We all want you to get better so you can go to the park one day."

His eyes looked away again, flat and carefully empty. _Such a smart little boy._ His mother thought sadly and fondly.

"I know, Haha-chan." He continued to sit on the stairway.

She kissed his vivid red hair -so like her sister's- and rose.

"Just stay put, ne? We'll be done soon."

Koushirou winced at her words. He didn't want them to be done _soon. _He didn't want them done at all! His mother was right, he always was ill. Always sick. Ever since he could remember, all he could do was stare out his special window to the world outside. Sometimes, when he was well enough, his parents would let him walk with them to the grocery store or go to day camp with other little boys and girls his age. He was a sick boy, though, and they were all scared of him there, and the way he could read books their day camp-sitter didn't read and use words that confused their day camp-sitter, too.

What he wanted to do the most, however, was go to the park that he could see through his window. To that world where children his age laughed and wrestled with their parents. To that world where they all kicked a big black and white ball and ran around without clutching their chests in pain and almost forgetting how to breathe. He wanted to _play._

He turned a little bit and watched his anxious father hover around the bulky moving men carrying the wooden hutch with pretty glass windows. His mother was telling the driver how to get to their other house far, far away. The anger, so unfamiliar and strange, swelled up in him once again. He didn't care that he was a sick little boy anymore.

He shimmied away from the stairway railing and got to his feet. His mouth was a little dry, so he swallowed and wet his mouth with saliva. He'd never disobeyed before. He loved his parents and they loved him, too. It wasn't their fault he was too sick to go play. They get wanted him to be well. They were good parents. He was a good boy, too, until now. He turned and ran for the other staircase. His parents were busy and he was a good boy- they never saw his awkward run down the stairs and towards the world in his window.

He stopped running when he reached the green park. Other children were in there. Adults and animals and babies that couldn't even walk were scattered throughout the large park. Everywhere was green, dark green from the shadows of trees, or bright green from the sunlight filling the air and covering the ground. He took a step onto the thick green grass and smiled.

_Finally!_ He thought triumphantly. He looked around and saw two other children that looked the same height as him and walked forward. He was normally a shy, introverted young boy. If he wasn't going to be a good boy today, though, he shouldn't be shy or introverted, either. _They look nice, and that boy is holding a big black and white ball! I've seen him here before!_

His breath was coming in painful little gasps and gulps, and his hand clutched his shirt over his chest tightly. His lungs were straining from his recent run, unused to so much exercise. Sweat ran down his temples and the boy with big brown hair and the checkered ball began to get fuzzy. He bit his lip to keep from crying. _I just want to play! I don't want to be sick!_

His legs buckled and he fell down.

"OI!" The ground echoed with the thuds of feet beneath Koushirou's ear. "Daijoubou desu ka?" asked an anxious voice.

Koushirou's black eyes fluttered open and met big, dark brown eyes. Grass was stuck up his nose, his neck was bent in a funny way, and his breath was still coming out in little puffs.

"Daijoubou desu," Koushirou lied. He realized he just lied and tried to push himself up. "I'm sorry, I lied. I am not all right."

"Oi! Don't do that! Stop it!" The other little boy reached forward and stopped Koushirou's weak attempts at rising. He pulled Koushirou up himself and held him up in a sitting position.

"Thank you very much." Koushirou smiled.

"No problem!" The other boy grinned a big, wide smile with lots of white teeth. Everything about the boy seemed larger than life; his hair, his brown eyes, and his infectious grin. His skin was a warm brown and he wore a large blue shirt with a yellow triangle on each sleeve and on its chest. His shorts were blue, too, and his white sneakers were beat-up and dirty.

"Tai-kun?" called a girl's voice. The two boys turned to see another child walk towards them. Her hair was ginger-colored and her eyes brown with strange reddish cast to them. Her skin was brown, like the boy's, but her shirt was all pink, and she wore a white skirt. Her feet were bare, however, and just as dirty as "Tai-kun's" shoes.

"Sora-chan, I found somebody. What's your name? My name's Tai."

"My name is Izumi, Koushirou." Koushirou answered his breathing finally deeper, slower.

"That's too long…" Tai frowned.

"Tai-kun, your okaasan's calling us for lunch!"

"Lunch? All right!" Tai threw the arm not holding Koushirou up into the air and grinned again. "Oi, you wanna come, Izzy-kun?"

"Izzy?"

"For Izumi! Come on, my kaasan makes funny-tasting food, but there's always candy at the end of lunch."

"Candy?"

"Yeah! Come on!" He rose, tugging Koushirou-now-called-Izzy up.

"Can we play with the ball, too?" Koushirou-Izzy asked eagerly.

"You mean my soccer ball?" Tai asked picking up the ball he had dropped to help out Koushirou-Izzy.

"Hai!"

"Cool! Sure, Izzy-kun."

"All right, I'll come for lunch."

Tai led him excitedly to the picnic area where a young mother and a girl smaller than even Koushirou-Izzy sat.

"Kaasan, can my new friend eat with us?" Tai asked animatedly. The young woman with Tai's coloring gave Koushirou-Izzy a startled glance. Koushirou-Izzy grabbed Tai's hand.

"Hello, what's your name?" The petite redhead met the young brunette's happy eyes.

"Izzy, my name is Izzy." Kourshirou told the older woman. Tai beamed.

"It's nice to meet you, Izzy-kun. But…where are your parents?" Tai's mother glanced around the park with a slight frown on her face.

"They are allowing a famished vehicle to devour my furniture." The woman gave him a blank look.

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"Really?" Yet another adult's face filled with disbelief at Koushirou's answer. He nodded mutely.

"Kaa_san_, I'm hungry!" Tai whined, thankfully entering them. Koushirou smiled up at the taller boy in relief.

"Well, you're not eating. You ran off without playing with Kari, and that wasn't very nice of you." His mother admonished. She looked as if she was about to start in on him, her confusion and concern set aside for the moment.

"I'll play with her now." Tai interrupted. "Izzy-kun is sick like Kari-immouto, so we can all play together. He wanted to play with the soccer ball, too. Come on, immouto, let's go play." His free hand reached for his sister, whom smiled happily.

Izzy looked at her closely and saw that her own tanned skinned was significantly lighter then her mother's and her brother's. Her eyes were a lighter brown, almost amber in color, and her movements were about as sluggish as his own. She wore a pink corduroy jumpsuit and a white T-shirt.

"Since you and Izzy-kun aren't really up for _real_ soccer, we'll just kick the ball back and forth."

"Tai-kun, since when were you so happy about that?" asked Sora, confused.

"I don't mind. I want lunch and Izzy-kun's never played ball before." Tai met Izzy's gaze and smiled. "You're gonna havta let go, Izzy-kun." Their hands separated and Tai directed everyone into a rather large square.

Kari started the game, kicking the ball with a small, pink sneaker. Sora darted forward to catch it, as Kari was a little too weak to kick it far enough, and then Sora kicked it gently Izzy's way. Izzy quickly brought out a foot and stopped its forward motion. With an ecstatic grin, Izzy pushed it around, aimed mentally, and kicked it. His calculations were a bit off and, by the time it got back around, he corrected them and tried again. Tai smiled proudly as he stopped the perfectly kicked, if weakly, soccer ball.

"Great job, Izzy!"

A while later, when Kari was tired and Sora and Tai bored, they were called back to the picnic blanket and sat down to eat. Izzy was so happy, he didn't even mind lunch wasn't half as good as his Haha-chan's and ate all that was given to him.

At the end, Tai happily tore open a package and took a large bite. Izzy stared at his own wrapped triangle that reminded him vaguely of onigiri.

"Chocolate covered…onigiri?" Izzy read aloud amazed. "They put chocolate on onigiri?"

"Hai! You've never tried it?" Tai replied astounded after a large swallow.

"I've never had chocolate or candy. My Haha-chan only let's me have fruit snacks and fruit yogurts for dessert. She is always very anxious after my health." Izzy explained.

"If your parents don't allow you to have chocolate, I'm afraid I can't let you, either. I do have from red gelatin somewhere, though." Tai's mother took the onigiri away and fished through the basket.

"Izzy-kun." Tai whispered. Izzy turned and blinked as something touched his lips.

Tai held a small piece of chocolate-covered onigiri in his fingers and held it to Izzy's mouth. Tai pressed another finger to his own lips for silence and winked. Izzy opened his mouth and the piece of chocolate-covered rice fell onto his tongue. His mouth closed and he let the taste linger in his mouth. Tai watched as Izzy's black eyes lit up and his mouth curved into a delighted smile. He chewed slowly, his eyes closing as he savored the candy he never tasted before.

"Koushirou! Koushirou, where are you?" A distant voice called worriedly.

"I think my Haha-chan is calling." Izzy murmured lowly.

"Hm?" Tai's mother looked up and then turned to the couple walking quickly through the park, asking people questions and calling out a name.

"Are those your parents?"

Izzy nodded. The woman rose and quickly walked to the Izumis.

"Are you going home now?" Tai asked sadly.

"Hai. Will you come back here tomorrow?"

"Hai. Me'n Sora-chan come almost every day!"

"Then, I'll come back tomorrow at lunch time with my own lunch from home." Izzy promised.

"And I'll come with my soccer ball and," Tai leaned forward and whispered into Izzy's ear, "a chocolate covered onigiri just for you." Tai slipped his half-finished rice ball into Izzy's hands and Izzy stuffed it in his pocket. They smiled at each other and Izzy rose to his feet.

"Thank you very much!" Izzy called, jogging over to his parents.

Izzy glared at his feet, standing in the middle of his empty room. For the second time in two days, Izzy wrestled with the unfamiliar feeling of anger. In his hand, he held the half-melted, half-eaten, squashed rice ball.

They were going away _today_! He couldn't believe he hadn't realized that! Of course they would leave today; they didn't even have beds anymore! Last night they slept on futons that would easily fit rolled up in the back of their car.

He had promised Tai! He would be breaking his promise if he didn't go to the park at lunchtime and his parents wanted to leave right after lunch! He distantly heard his mother making lunch and his father taking their suitcases down to the car. It wasn't fair! His first friend and Tai was going to think he ditched him! Izzy clenched his fists and sniffed, holding back tears. He didn't want to leave Tai. He liked Tai. Tai didn't think he was weird, or scary for being sick. In fact, he was used to sick little kids like his sister, Kari-chan. Where would he ever find a friend like Tai or another friend at all? He peeled back the cellophane and stuffed the chocolate covered rice into his mouth. Tai promised to give him one of his own. Izzy rubbed at his eyes and walked out of his room.

He looked into the kitchen and saw his mother stirring their soup and tossing vegetables in a pan.

"Okaasan?" His voice came out kind of weak. He tried again. "Okaasan?"

"Koushirou, we're not angry at you anymore, it's okay to call me Haha-chan." She smiled fondly at him over her shoulder. "Just don't run away again."

"Haha-chan…I'm sorry for scaring you. Can I go downstairs and help out Chichi-san?"

"Of course, hurry up, lunch is almost ready."

"Hai."

Izzy walked out onto the stairway and saw his father's retreating back. He turned and ran down the opposite staircase and raced towards the park once again. He would apologize later for lying. Besides, he didn't promise yet. He would promise when he came back.

As he stood, gasping, at the picnic area awhile later, he looked around wildly. Nowhere did he see the big-haired boy and the ginger-haired girl.

"Tai-kun! Tai-kun? Tai!" Tears began filling his eyes and his already gasping lungs became more constricted. "He's not here…he didn't come." He fell to his bottom and the tears fell fast and thick to his orange T-shirt. Snot began to run and his sobs became louder. "It's not fair!" He wailed. He rubbed at his eyes and sobbed.

"Izzy-kun? Izzy! Izzy, are you all right? Did you fall down again?" Tai's voice asked. Izzy looked through blurry eyes as Tai crouched next to him.

"I thought I would never see you again, Tai! I thought you weren't here. I couldn't _find_ you." Izzy sobbed.

"Oi, it's all right, I'm here now." The five-year-old immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and squeezed him tightly. "Come on, stop crying, you can't breathe, Izzy."

Izzy took deep gulps of air and wrapped his own arms around Tai's waist.

"Thank you very much."

"What are friends for?" Tai grinned. Koushirou pulled tissue out of his pocket- something his mother insisted on- and blew his nose. "Why'd you think you'd never see me again?"

"I'm going away!" Koushirou wailed. "I'm so sick my parents are moving to the south to help me get better. I might never come back!"

"OI! Why are they doing that? Kari's just as sick!" Tai frowned angrily. "Izzy, don't cry again! Remember you can't breathe."

Izzy nodded, biting his lip and crying to keep more tears at bay.

"I wanted to say thank you, Tai-kun. I ate the chocolate onigiri you gave me yesterday this morning." Izzy told Tai with a blush. "I wanted to save it, but I got angry and sad because my parents told me we were leaving today and I ate it."

"You're leaving _today_?"

"Hai."

"I almost didn't come today." Tai whispered. "My sister got really sick this morning and my mom told me to stay home. I'm glad I sneaked out, but I have to go back really soon."

"Me, too. After lunch we're leaving."

"All right." Tai pulled Izzy up to his feet and held up an extended pinkie. "Pinkie promise you'll come back."

"What?" Izzy rubbed at his eye with one of his fists, staring up at Tai in confusion.

"Pinkie promise to come back to Odaiba when you're grown up." Tai ordered again, his own eyes kind of shiny. "I want to be friends with you, too, Izzy-kun."

Izzy held out his own pinkie. "Will you promise to remember me and play soccer, real soccer, with me?"

"Hai. I promise."

"Then, I promise to come back." Their pinkies linked and bobbed up and down. Tears fell down both their cheeks. "I don't wanna go. You're my best friend, Tai."

"I don't want you to go, either." Tai sniffed. Suddenly, he smiled. "I almost forgot, but here! I remembered just before I left. It's why I came today even though my mom told me not to." He pulled a chocolate onigiri out of his pocket.

"Th-Thank y-you very much." Izzy stuttered. "Can I kiss you?"

"What? Why?" Tai head tilted to one side.

"Whenever my Haha-chan really likes a present I give her, she kisses me. She says it's because she's so happy. I'm really happy right now. Well, I'm really sad, but I'm really happy that you remembered." Izzy smiled. "I've never had a friend before and I've never had chocolate. And now I have both. A kiss seems like the right thing to do." Izzy rubbed at his eyes quickly.

"My parents do that, too….all right." Tai grinned. "I've never kissed anyone, but my kaasan."

"Me, too. I promise you won't get sick."

"I know that. Okay." Tai leaned forward.

Izzy tilted back his head because Tai was taller and tilted his head a bit to side so their noses wouldn't get in the way. Lips pressed together and their eyes closed, vaguely remembering that's what parents do.

Tai tasted rice and chocolate on Izzy's lips. Izzy could have sworn he tasted happiness, if happiness had a taste, that is.

They moved away, eyes fluttering open. Both were blushing without knowing why.

"Sayonara, Tai." Izzy mumbled his voice thick.

"Sayonara, Izzy." Tai echoed back, confusedly.

Izzy started to go and then ran back.

"I love you, Tai." Izzy forced out. Tai blinked, brown eyes still perplexed.

"Eh?"

"Sayonara!" Izzy ran towards home.

"IZZY!" Tai shouted. The tiny redheaded boy continued to run, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. He didn't think he could go home if he stopped to see his only friend one last time. "IZZY!" Tai screamed again, tears streaming down his own face. "I don't want you to go." Tai whimpered.

Kitty: AWWW! It's so sweet. Do you like it? I tried to be more descriptive and it felt a little slow. Does it seem slow? It's so kawaii!

I edited it up a bit for the contest I entered and took out a lot of the Japanese.


	2. Chocolate Covered Memories

Word from the Author: HEYO! I'm so happy that the three that read this story (that I know of) enjoyed it so much.

Thank you to Rokutagrl for your review and your opinion, which I take seriously. The romance does seem fast. I noticed that, too. And I'll explain. Koushirou loves Tai so quickly because he's never had a friend before and no one but his parents have ever given him a gift. Like he previously mentioned, most of the other children were scared of him. Tai, however, didn't realize he was in love with Koushirou. He was just a very caring, heart-on-sleeve little boy who cares very much for people around him, especially people who remind him of his little sister and need to be protected. Tai actually didn't fall in love with Izzy until he grew up and realized that he couldn't feel that way about Sora because of his Phantom-Izzy. So, Tai's romance didn't happen nearly that fast…

SageoWind: Thank you for putting me on your fav list, even if you didn't review. pout I can't really complain seeing as I rarely review myself. sigh

Cool-Hanyou: You put me on your story alert _and_ reviewed me, thanks so much! I feel so lucky! The more reviews I get the more I believe I actually have _some_ talent and it really peps me up! Your review made me laugh and I couldn't wait to write more so I could get more great reviews like that!

To anybody who read this, enjoyed this, and didn't feel like reviewing, (if, indeed, there are any) thank you for reading it and enjoying it, lol. Please, review one day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the Chosen Children. I do own this story, though, YAY!

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Two

Chocolate Covered Memories

A petite redheaded young man, between thirteen to fifteen years of age, stood at the prow of a fast moving ship. A few other passengers wandered aimlessly behind him, but he ignored them. All that mattered was the small island slowly getting larger in front of him. Odaiba, the island just across the bridge from Tokyo, was his destination and the home of a fast-fading memory.

Finally, he was going back. He was going back _home_. It didn't matter the far south town of Edo was where he had been leaving these past two years. All that mattered was that in Odaiba he found he first friend and his first love, a tiny little boy with big hair, big brown eyes, and a big grin.

&&&&&&&&

A young man with a large amount of hair, dark brown eyes, and a big grin tossed his fist in the air as the soccer ball hit the back of the goal net. Sweaty and triumphant, he ran to the edge of the field where a teenage girl with ginger hair and red-brown eyes stood next to a young girl with brown hair, tan skin, and amber eyes.

"Tai-nii-chan, you were great!" The younger girl exclaimed.

"That was a great kick, Tai-kun." Sora agreed. "I have to get to the flower shop now. Okaasan is already going to pitch a fit with me being so late." Sora lifted up her face and kissed Tai on the mouth lightly.

He jumped a bit and Sora pulled away.

As Sora left, Tai turned to meet his sister's knowing gaze.

Sora didn't know Tai had already kissed somebody, a long time ago. She didn't know that "Aishiteru" had been stuck on his tongue for ten years. She didn't know that the person who hadn't heard it was a memory from a long time ago, a memory named "Izzy".

A memory with a chocolate covered kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Izumi, Koushirou, fourteen years old, with shaggy red hair cut close to his head, lifted his face to the wind and smiled. The sea spray dampened his skin lightly and dried instantly, leaving flakes of salt on his pale skin. His shirt with black sleeves, a red front and back lined with thin black lines whipped around his thin frame and his long brown pants molded against his legs and flapped around his ankles.

"Koushirou!"

Koushirou turned, his dark eyes glistening in the bright sun.

"Hai?" Koushirou replied as his mother walked closer. Her lavender summer dress danced and flared with the rushing wind and she let out a delighted giggle.

"I feel like that American super model, Ma-ri-ri-an." His mother joked, holding down her light skirt.

"Marilyn Monroe, Okaasan." Koushirou smiled. His mother smiled back. After all these years, he and his mother were still close, and he still believed her the most beautiful woman in the world, with or without Marilyn Monroes. "What did you need, Okaasan?"

"I miss it when you used to call me Haha-chan." She wrapped her arms around her teenage son and breathed deep his salty, warm hair. "Your father's green in the face from the waves and I wanted to get away. We're almost to your future and we'll have to leave you behind soon when we go back to Edo." His mother whispered. Koushirou returned her hug.

"I know. I'll miss you, too, Haha-chan." Koushirou whispered back. "I'll still just be a phone call away, though, Haha-chan. I'll see you every break I can get, too. Odaiba will be lonely without you there for Christmas." Koushirou assured her, leaning back.

"Hai, you're right." His mother pulled away and wiped a tear away from her eye. "I do miss that little town, but you're father wouldn't be able to leave his job to move back with you. He all ready uprooted once, he can't do it again this close to retirement."

"Hai." Koushirou turned once again to the rapidly nearing island.

"Are you excited about going to Tokyo U?"

"I can't wait!" Koushirou exclaimed. His dark eyes shined. "I worked so hard to get accepted into their Science Program. All the experiments and software breakthroughs! I can't wait to be apart of it!"

"You can't wait to find your dream boy, too, I gather?" His mother teased gently.

"Hai…" Koushirou whispered.

"You still can't remember his name?"

"Iie…I just remember it was fairly short…" Koushirou smiled fondly, remembering the brown fingers holding a piece of chocolate-covered rice to his lips. "I still remember my first taste of chocolate, though, and his bright, happy grin. I'm sure there's no one else in the world with a grin like that."

"Everyone believes there's no one else like the one they love." His mother agreed sagely. "Even when they're green in the face and spew chunks of this morning's miso and rice."

"OKAASAN!" Koushirou cried out laughing in spite of himself. His mother joined him. She gave him another quick hug and started to walk away.

"I'm going to make sure your father's all right for docking. See you in an hour unless you come down and join in vomit watching with me."

"That's disgusting, Okaasan!" Koushirou protested still laughing. His mother just waved.

Koushirou turned back and watched the small land mass gain size.

"Just an hour until I'm near you, koishii."

&&&&&&&&&&

Yagami, Taichi, fifteen years old (though in three hours _sixteen_ years old), leaned forward as the hot water beat into his tired muscles. The adrenaline rush from winning the last game of the summer season was fading fast and the confusion that had been bugging him lately crept back into his mind.

_Why can't I fall in love with Sora-chan? I've known her for over almost sixteen years! She's smart, and funny, and cute, and she loves sports like me! She stopped wearing those stupid skirts her mom always made her wear and she always smells pretty because of the flower shop. Life would be so much simpler if I could just stop loving a stupid memory! I mean, I probably made up that Izzy-kid, whoever she is. Sora-chan doesn't remember any Izzy!_

Tai lifted his face to the stream of water as the memory of chocolate and rice tasting lips crept into his mind. Lips that weren't Sora-chan's. They were softer, a little thinner, and were wet…with salt? Yeah…Izzy was crying because she had to go away.

"_Pinkie promise to come back to Odaiba when you're grown up_."

"_Will you promise to remember me and play soccer, real soccer, with me?"_

"_Hai. I promise."_

"_Then, I promise to come back." Their pinkies linked and bobbed up and down. Tears fell down both their cheeks. "I don't wanna go. You're my best friend, Tai."_

"_I don't want you to go, either."_

Tai gripped his dripping hair in his fist and grimaced. _I just want to forget!_ _I don't want everything to be complicated anymore!_

"Tai, your friends are all going to get here soon. Hurry up and get dressed!" His mother's voice called through the door.

"HAI!" Tai yelled back. He quickly finished washing his hair and turned off the water.

His backside hit the tile behind him and he leaned back, closing his eyes tiredly.

_You promised to come back, Izzy._

_&&&&&&&&& _

"I promised to come back, koishii. I'm sorry it took so long, but here I am." Koushirou whispered as he stepped off the ship onto Odaiba. "You've probably already forgotten me." His smiled sadly.

"Koushirou! Come help me and your father with the luggage!" His mother called from the ship.

"Coming, Okaasan." Koushirou called, winding his way back up the ramp through the small throng of passengers.

A few hours later, Koushirou sighed in relief as he closed the hotel room door behind him. He did love his parents, of course, vomiting or not. Odaiba, however, was right outside the hotel, and so was his chocolate covered memory.

He raced outside, ignoring the glares of the other hotel patrons.

The park was just a few blocks away.

He stopped at the entrance, huffing slightly. He might not be as ill and weak as he used to be, but running three blocks straight was a little tiring. His foot stepped hesitantly onto the pebbled park path.

He walked slowly on the curving pebbled path, his dark eyes drinking in the green grass and tall trees. As he walked, his memory slowly came back. His feet followed his memory off the path towards a patch of sunlit green.

_Here…here is where we last met. _He raised his face to the sun, a pain-filled smile of his face.

"_Pinkie promise to come back to Odaiba when you're grown up_."

"_Will you promise to remember me and play soccer, real soccer, with me?"_

"_Hai. I promise."_

"_Then, I promise to come back." Their pinkies linked and bobbed up and down. Tears fell down both their cheeks. "I don't wanna go. You're my best friend, ---."_

"_I don't want you to go, either."_

He frowned as once again the name was denied him.

"If only I could remember his name." He lowered his face and pulled a small oval sticker out of his pocket. It was the sticker with the brand name of the onigiri that the little boy had given him over ten years before. "I bet he can't remember me, either."

"TAI! Tai, watch out!" Koushirou looked up at the panicked shout. He managed to see a slender, ginger haired teenage girl running towards him. Then, a large, muscled something entered his vision and knocked him to the ground. The muscled something fell on top of him, long legs tangled with his and a nose pressed against his forehead. A nose that leaked a hot, sticky fluid.

"Daidoubou desh da?" asked a worried voice thickly.

"Me? You're asking if _I'm_ all right? You broke your nose of my frontal bone!" Koushirou exclaimed as he pushed the large body off of him. He steadied the taller boy and immediately pressed a tissue against the bleeding nose.

"I do dis all da time." The boy assured him. Koushirou looked up and his breath stopped.

A boy with brown skin, large brown eyes and big brown hair was grinning a huge grin full of shiny white teeth. A grin that was achingly familiar.

"Kon-ni-nichi wa. My name is Izumi, Koushirou. What's yours?" Koushirou stuttered breathlessly.

"Yagami, Taichi." He grinned again. "I can hold da dishyou to ma own nothe." He said around the soft paper.

"H-hai."

"Tai, are you all right, dude?" A younger boy, maybe two years younger than Koushirou came up to their side. "I'm sorry, dude. That was my fault. I kicked the ball too wild. Hikari-chaaaan, your bro's okay! He slammed into a dude that carries around tissues!"

"My mother-anyway, may I ask how old you are?" Koushirou asked, helping Yagami, Taichi rise.

"I'm thixdeen doday." The broken nosed teen replied proudly. "I haven' theen you 'wound her. You new?"

"Ano…" Koushirou frowned and thought hard before he answered. He wasn't sure he heard the question right. "I am new to Odaiba in a way. I lived here as a toddler and just got back to go to school in Tokyo."

"Todeeo?"

"Tokyo, hai." Koushirou repeated.

"OI! My name's Motomiya, Daisuke. What's yours?"

"Oh, sumimasen!" Koushirou turned to the growing group and bowed. "I am Izumi, Koushirou. I am fourteen years old and I just moved back to town from Edo. I used to live here, ten years ago, actually."

"Ten?" asked a girl about Daisuke's age. She also looked familiar to Koushirou. She was obviously Yagami-san's younger sister. Her skin was a lighter shade of tan than her brother's, and her eyes were a light, enigmatic amber, but she had the same color hair and facial build. She laid a hand on Motomiya-kun's upper arm as if to hold herself up. The young man, who had the same dark caramel color skin as her brother, though his hair was a dark fuzzy red-brown, looked down at her in confusion.

"Hikari-chan?" He questioned.

"Ano…nothing." She smiled fondly up at him. "My name is Yagami, Hikari. I'm Tai's younger sister." She introduced herself to Koushirou turning back to face him.

"And my girlfriend!" Motomiya-kun added proudly.

"Hai." Yagami-chan smiled with a slight shake of her head.

"I'm Takenouchi, Sora. This is Tachikawa, Mimi." The ginger haired teenager put in, coming forward with a pink-haired girl about her age. The pink-haired girl smiled cutely at Koushirou, her light chestnut eyes glowing.

"The rest of us aren't so lucky to be having our sixteenth birthday like this bull-raging idiot here. I'm fifteen and single." Mimi said, holding out her hand. She was really cute, with soft full lips and a pert little nose. Her still growing body was slender and willowy with curves already starting to show. "I just turned fifteen last week, actually. When's your birthday?"

Koushirou blinked at her a little confused.

"In December." He looked back at Yagami-san- who was still holding the dampening tissue to his nose. "Here, I have another one." Koushirou reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of tissues.

"Dank you!" Tai grinned. Koushirou felt his throat catch.

"I-I, uh, I was actually looking for someone…" Koushirou stuttered. He didn't notice Hikari's sharpened gaze. "I had a friend, a long time ago. I don't remember his name, but I remember that he gave me-"

"Koushirou!" He spun wildly, flustered and confused.

"There you are, honey. Oh, did you make friends?"

"We were just discussing that." Mimi answered. "We just met him. Maa, Tai-kun just slammed his nose into Izumi-san's forehead, actually." She amended giggling.

"Oh, dear. Didn't I tell you tissues always came in handy, dove?" She smiled down at her son. He blushed vividly.

"Hai, ano, I was about to ask-"

"Gomen ne, dear, demo your otousan needs to get some food into him and you know your orientation at Todai is in just a few hours. We really have to go."

"Oh, right…Tokyo University…right…"

"Tokyo U orientation? Demo! You said you were fourteen!" exclaimed Takenouchi-san.

"Oh, hai…I'm a genius." Koushirou answered absently, staring at Yagami-san. "I have to go, as you heard. I would like you meet with you again. All of you, of course. May I have a number or something-"

"You can have mine! Here, we'll switch!" Mimi excitedly pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

"Oh, um, my number…" He pulled his phone out of his other pocket and the two teens exchanged phone numbers.

"Maybe we should meet up after your orientation in Tokyo." Mimi suggested coyly.

"Hai! That would be excellent." Koushirou exclaimed. "Will you all be able to come to Tokyo tomorrow after three p.m.? I'll call Tachikawa-san as soon as I'm out of orientation and give directions to a coffee shop or something."

"Perfect." Mimi agreed. "You guys up with that?"

"Yeah." Chorused the others, still shocked at his age and intelligence.

"I hope your nose is better tomorrow, Yagami-san." Koushirou bowed to him. Tai grinned again and gave him a thumbs-up.

"No pwob!"

"Sayonara!" Koushirou left with his mother, waving.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Koushirou, dear, you realize that cute pink-haired girl was flirting with you?"

"Don't be silly, Okaasan." He replied vaguely, his thoughts still on that shocking grin. "I think I found him, Okaasan. Yagami, Taichi…Taichi…Tai? Maybe….his name was Tai…"

&&&&&&&&&

"Wasn't he just adorable, you guys? That pretty red hair and those big black eyes! He looked like a strawberry shortcake!"

"A strawberry shortcake? Boys aren't desserts, Mimi-chan." Sora laughed. "I don't think he realized you were flirting with him."

"Of course, not. He's a genius, remember? A Todai student at fourteen! He probably never had time for girls! I never dated someone like him! I'm sure with enough time he'll like me, too." Mimi nodded.

"You sure are sure of yourself, Mimi-san!" Daisuke chuckled. Hikari slipped from under his arm and walked over to her brother.

"Tai…?"

He looked down at her awkwardly, trying to keep his bleeding nose high in the air to stop the bleeding.

"You heard what he said, didn't you?" Hikari pressed.

"Nani?"

"He said he moved away over _ten years ago_ and that he was _looking for someone_. He said he couldn't remember _his_ name. Maybe he was Izzy-kun-"

"Don' be doopid! Ithy wadn't a boy!"

"You don't remember that!" Hikari hissed back.

"Sure I do." But his eyes looked away.

"You just remember his name-"

"_Her_."

"_His or her_ name and the kiss. Barely anything else. Maybe your mystery girl is really a boy and he finally came back like he promised and is looking for you and _found you_. He kept staring at you, Tai. He kept stuttering and staring and blushing. He didn't even really notice the rest of us." Hikari pointed out. "I kept watching him. I noticed it."

"I juth' dammed indo 'is _faith_, Kawi. Of courth he wath daring ad meh. An' pwobabwee wonderin' 'ow a blodhead lie meh dill had nothe lef' do bake seein ath I've done id tho of'en." Taichi growled. Hikari stared a minute, worked out what he said, and frowned.

"R_ii_ght." Hikari frowned even more. "Just because Izzy-kun may be a boy doesn't mean anything. You shouldn't be afraid of your feelings, even if they may be homosexual. Look at Daisuke-kun, he's bisexual and he's completely comfortable with himself."

"I'm nod gay." Tai stated flatly.

"Right now, you're not anything. The only person who ever affected you was Izzy-kun. Who cares if Izzy-kun is girl or boy," Hikari snapped lowly. She returned to Daisuke's side.

Taichi frowned darkly. If anyone had looked, they would've looked up, too, wondering if maybe the sky had sent a cloud by that personally offended the young man. It wasn't the sky, however, that made his frown so dark, obviously. It was his sister's words.

And those dark eyes that rang a bell somewhere deep inside him.

_Is Izzy a boy? Is Izumi, Koushirou the Izzy from my memory? My chocolate covered memory girl…_boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitty: I hope you all liked this new installment. I want there to be some doubt still between the two on whether or not they're each others memories. Izzy-kun almost has it figured, though. Hehe, he is a _genius. _By the way, I know a fourteen year old already in college is a bit extreme, but I forgot I wanted to make him sixteen, not fourteen, and just decided to deal with it and made it so he is _almost _fifteen. I read somewhere his birthday _is_ in December and I never said what season or month it was in the first chapter, so it still makes sense. Some more Japanese for you all:

_Koishii-_ beloved

_Ano-_ um… (really, it means 'um')

_Sumimasen_- Excuse me, pardon me

_(O)tousan- _ formal word for father, the 'O' makes it more formal

_Todai- _A nickname for Tokyo University (a real, famous, college in Tokyo, Japan)

Tai Translations:

_I can hold da dishyou to ma own nothe._- I can hold the tissue to my own nose.

_I'm thixdeen doday. I haven' theen you 'wound her._- I'm sixteen today. I haven't seen you around here.

_Don' be doopid! Ithy wadn't a boy!_- Don't be stupid! Izzy wasn't a boy!

_I juth' dammed indo 'is faith, Kawi. Of courth he wath daring ad meh. An' pwobabwee wonderin' 'ow a blodhead lie meh dill had nothe lef' do bake seein ath I've done id tho of'en._- I just slammed into his face, Kari. Of course he was staring at me. And probably wondering how I blockhead like me still had nose to break seeing as I've done it so often.


	3. Chocolate Covered Triangles

Kitty: Oh, I'm so happy! None of my stories have ever got so many reviews so fast, at least none so absolutely incredible. I love the constructive criticism and advice. I'll go ahead and give a few words real fast and start. I know it's a little fast, but it'll slow down because I have the next three or four chapters planned out and they're all going to be about the same length hopefully. Anyway.

Cool-Hanyou- I'm sorry they met so fast, I actually didn't want them to, lol. The opportunity presented itself and it was too funny to give up, lol. Thank you for reviewing again!

Rokutagrl-Once again, a second-timer reviewer! I feel like I have a following, lol! I'm so excited! I've never had so many real reviews with encouragement and real problems, instead of jerks who surf around looking for yaoi to flame...grrrrr. I'm glad you've read my other Taishirou, lol! It's so good to hear that my stories are read and liked! Even a favorite for someone!

SageoWind- Thank you for breaking from the norm and reviewing me. Like I said last time, I don't normally review stories unless they're either exceptionally well-written or stopped in the middle (sometimes I don't even do it then if I feel really lazy). bows Arigatu gozaimasu!

Rouge-Vixxen- Ooooo, I newbie, BANZAI! Thank you for checking my story out and for your lovely praise! I'm sorry for the quick pace, but I wanted the first chapter to have enough to capture enough attention or else I wouldn't continue it. I'm hoping to pull you guys through a wringer with this story, and a bit more realistically than in my Untitled Taishirou.

Iron Reaver- Your name is very familiar… Now that I've said that, I've got to say that your reviews mean a lot to me. They put out a few things that I'll try my best to correct or didn't know were wrong. Like the transitions? I put them in, but I didn't check out the chapters on the website and didn't realize they didn't upload, so I'll fix that immediately! I'm going to keep up with the glossary at the end and keep adding stuff, I hope. I'll check out that convo you mentioned and see if I messed something up or if I can tweak it a bit. Maybe I went a little OOC (out of character)? Thank you for your comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, of course. But I do own the plot!

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Three

Chocolate Covered Triangles

"Izumi, Koushirou?" a deep voice asked.

The diminutive redhead blinked and turned around, startled.

"Sumimasen. I didn't realize you had been speaking to me. I am Izumi, Koushirou." The older student smiled and straightened his glasses.

"No problem, Izumi-kohai. Tokyo U does take some getting used to. My name is Kido, Jyou and I am your orientation leader." The young man smiled and held out his hand. Koushirou examined him as he reached out with his own hand.

Kido, Jyou had dark blue hair and dark grey eyes hidden behind thick, wire-framed eyeglasses. His appearance was tidy, but had no sense of unique style. His hair was combed, just a little longer than his face as if he forgot he needed to trim it, and his clothes were clean and simple: jeans and a pressed white shirt with almost invisible white, flat buttons. A pen was stuck in his breast pocket with a small notepad.

"Come over here with the rest of the group and we'll get started." Kido-san smiled and motioned towards the room beside them.

"Hai." Koushirou preceded Kido-san into the room and his eyes met a cool, blue gaze.

Another young man, older than himself, obviously, yet younger than Kido-san, was sitting near the rear of the room, an open seat next to him. Many of the girls were glancing at him frequently and making twitching motions as if they longed to stand and sit next to the handsome young man. Hai, the young man was handsome, downright gorgeous to even Koushirou's untrained eye. Blonde hair artfully mussed and spiked shaded the cool blue gaze. Those chill blue orbs were in eyes shaped like a cat's, and had an almost girly flare of eyelashes at the corners. His body was long and lean and clad in form-fitting jeans and a rather baggy black shirt with a howling wolf on it. Thin, yet perfectly shaped lips curved just the slightest bit at the corners and a long-fingered hand rose. He beckoned mutely to Koushirou and indicated the free seat next to him. _He makes arrogance look good._ Koushirou thought impressed.

He walked over and sat down next to the beautiful young man.

"I'm Ishiida, Yamato."

"My name is Izumi, Koushirou."

"I guess we're grouped by last names." He muttered.

"Konnichi wa minna! My name is Kido, Jyou." Kido-san suddenly greeted as he reached the front and opened a neat folder. "Here are some fliers and information about myself. Procedure and all that." Kido-san chuckled and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I hope that you will look to me for any questions you may have for these two days of orientation, and even during your years here at Tokyo U while I am here as well. On my information page, you will see my email and my webpage. Please, do not hesitate to contact me. Think of me as a counselor without the degree. I am a third year here, and in the Pre-Med program, but that doesn't mean manga artists or classics majors are exempt from my guidance. I'm here for…other stuff than just schoolwork, though I _can_ help you there as well.

"Now that my little bit is said, let's all get to know each other and go around the room introducing ourselves."

&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder if he's in orientation right now." Mimi sighed, playing with a strand of pink hair.

"Of course, he is." Sora automatically answered. "My mother told me orientation lasts two days and the future students have to sleep in a dorm room for the night in between." She took a bite of chocolate cake.

"OI! You're eating my name, Daisuke-kun!" Tai suddenly yelped.

"So? You didn't claim it!"

"My name's on it!"

"Yeah…maa…you didn't put it there!" Daisuke shoved another large bite into his mouth.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NAME!" Tai roared. He winced and touched his cottoned up nose.

"Don't shout, you'll just hurt yourself, oniichan." Hikari sighed. She plucked the cake out of Daisuke's hands, kissed his frosting covered mouth to keep him from protesting and handed the plate to her brother. "Now, shut up."

Mimi giggled and sipped her glass of milk.

"Do you think he likes pink?"

"Iie." Hikari replied promptly. "It would clash something horrible with his hair."

"Hai…" Mimi trailed off thoughtfully. "What about blonde? Or maybe purple? His shoes were purple."

"You looked at his shoes?" Daisuke gaped.

"I always notice clothes, on everybody. It's my thing." Mimi sniffed daintily. She reached for a small piece of cake doubtfully. "I don't think I should…I need to make a good impression. I don't want to get pimply or fat or anything..."

"Don't deny yourself chocolate _before_ he asks you out, Mimi-chan!" Sora laughed.

"I think Mimi-san will be doing the asking, not the other way around." Daisuke put in. "That guy seemed kinda shy and…well…_smart_, not a guy to chase after a pretty girl. He's probably too into books for that stuff."

"Hai…" Mimi sighed miserably and forked herself a bite of chocolate.

"Oh, great job, Daisuke-kun." Sora snapped.

"Nani?"

"Never you mind, Dai-kun." Hikari soothed, popping a 'Taichi'-less bite into his mouth.

Tai chewed his cake thoughtfully. _Koushirou Izumi… _

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yagami, Taichi." Koushirou repeated with puzzlement etched onto his face.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it, honto?" Ishiida-san laughed.

"Hai. Doushite? Do you know him?"

"Oh, hai. A little. My okaasan made me go to soccer camp when I was ten and I met him there. We had a fist fight every other day and had to stare at each other for hours for punishment!" Ishiida-san laughed harder. "I'll never forget that stupid grin."

Koushirou smiled. _What a small world. _

"Did you two enjoy the introduction ceremony?" Kido-san asked, coming up behind them.

"Iie." They answered in duet. Kido-san laughed.

"I hate it, too. Why don't we sneak off to the coffee shop over there and get to know each other?"

"Demo Kido-san! You're an OL!" Koushirou exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I don't have caffeine cravings every blessed hour. Coffee keeps you alive in college, first advice of the day." Kido-san warned seriously.

"I believe you. You know how much coffee I already suck down a day? Just a high school student and about three cups of hot coffee in the morning and an iced coffee whenever I pass a vendor, hand to God." Ishiida-san agreed.

"How are you two so _tall_?" Koushirou complained good-naturedly. "I drink next to no caffeine and I'm still a hobbit-sized college freshman."

"Yeah, well, if all college freshmen were fourteen, they'd be hobbit-sized, too." Ishiida-san joked. The three laughed and ditched the crowd of freshmen going to the scheduled ceremony of School Value.

&&&&&&&&

"I hope your nose is next to normal tomorrow, Tai-kun. I don't want to go to Tokyo with a friend with a nose the size of a blimp." Mimi teased, poking his side and darting away.

"MIMI-CHAN!" Tai grabbed at her as she hopped out the front door. She ran off, giggling and waving.

"She's so full of… energy." Sora said with a grin.

"I think the word you're going for is _pink_. It just melted into her brain." Daisuke snickered.

"That wasn't nice, Dai-kun!" Hikari admonished.

"What? Mimi-san would've taken it as a compliment. She _loves_ pink."

"Her room must be the scariest place in the world." Tai shivered. Sora smacked his shoulder. "Nani?" She shook her head and moved into the foyer.

"I have to go now, too, Tai-kun." Sora slipped into her shoes and leaned towards him. Tai leaned away and tapped his nose.

"I smashed this on someone's frontal bone, remember?"

"Oh, hai." Sora chuckled behind her hand. "See you guys tomorrow at the train station." She waved and left, closing the door behind her.

"Aren't you going home, too? Party's over." Tai pointed out to Daisuke.

"So? My girlfriend lives here and we're going to go cuddle."

"EEEEWWWW!" Tai ran out of the hallway towards his room. Hikari and Daisuke laughed.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Hikari asked after their giggles subsided.

"Something with violence and explosions!"

"Boys." Hikari rolled her eyes. "I guess I better snag one from my brother's room before he locks the door."

&&&&&&

"Thanks for the coffee, Kido-sempai."

"No problem, Izumi-kohai. With my student ID, it was almost free."

"That's right, the discount." Ishiida-san grinned. "You know the bullet train is pretty much free now because of that plastic card with your picture on it? It's… sugoi!" Ishiida-san thrust his fist up into the air.

"It does make things rather easier, doesn't it?" Koushirou agreed, pocketing his own ID, newly made at the ID card stall.

"Are you two going to join clubs?"

"Nah. My band's a full-time gig, ya know? It's hard enough fitting in school. I have to start looking for a job now to pay my own bills and rent. And I have to find an apartment!" Ishiida-san groaned.

"Are you not from around here?" Koushirou asked sympathetically.

"Are you kidding? I was born in a hospital not two miles from here!" Ishiida-san burst out. "My old man is just jerk! 'You're a man, now, son. It's time to face the real world. Here's enough yenn for your first month of rent, now beat it.'" Ishiida-san said in a mock-deep voice of his father. "Jerk."

"_Ow_." Kido-sempai winced. "My parents are letting me live with them until I am ready to leave." He blushed suddenly. "I'm already a third year and I still live with my parents, how sad. I keep wanted to get an apartment, but I haven't found anybody else to roommate with me."

Koushirou's eyes glimmered.

"What about with me? And Ishiida-san?"

"Nani?"

"Nani?"

"Dude, I don't even got a place!"

"D-Demo…"

"It's a great idea. We all like each other and get along just fine." Koushirou pointed out. "Ishiida-san needs a place almost immediately, Kido-sempai wants to get away from his parents, and I need people to help me with my rent whom I can rely on. I believe you two are perfect candidates."

"D-Demo…so soon? We just met today." Kido-sempai protested weakly.

"We'll hang out for the rest of orientation and get to know each other some more. Tomorrow after orientation ends, you two can join me and meet some other new friends of mine and spend the whole day together. If you two decide you'd rather not risk it, we'll just exchange cell numbers and continue on in a more acquaintance-like manner. What do you say?"

"I think this idea is getting better and better. You already got a space?"

"It's just the next train stop over in Odaiba. My parents helped me locate it. It has three bedrooms, two bath, and right next to a park. We wanted it on the large size in the event I found a roommate or two. If I didn't, I would just downgrade within the complex." Koushirou told them. Ishiida-san grinned.

"That's great, man. C'mon, Kido-sempai, whaddya say?"

"I say this is moving a little fast. You two can go on ahead if you'd like, but I need a little more time to decide how trustworthy you two are. I'm rather… particular about a few things, I'm afraid. I would like to meet up with you two tomorrow, however." He grinned. "I haven't had such good friends since middle school. I'm sure with enough time I'd gladly join you two in Odaiba."

"That's awesome. I'm glad I didn't skip out on this junk." Ishiida-san crowed. "You guys can call me Yamato-kun, all right?"

"Then, be free to call me Koushirou-kun."

"I guess I'll drop the older student formalities as well." Jyou-sempai sighed, pushing back his glasses again. "I hope I don't regret these impulsive reactions of mine today." Yamato-kun slapped his back with a resounding thud.

"No worries, man. We're cool."

"Of course, you are." Jyou-sempai rolled his eyes. "It's almost dinner time, however, and I'm hungry. Tomorrow you two will really need to stick with the orientation schedule, unlike today. Tomorrow you get your classes." Jyou-sempai instructed them and led them towards the dining hall.

"Oh, right. That should be okay." Yamato-kun shrugged.

"Hai. Kakkoi." Koushirou grinned. _It's been great! I can't believe I found such great friends! I hope they don't just decide to go on with their lives before they met me after tomorrow. It will be hard to find such nice people in the sea of them here in Tokyo U. Though, the people I met earlier seem to be eager to be friends as well. It's all rather nice._

_I wonder if Yagami, Taichi is my memory boy…_

"Oi, Koushirou-kun, hurry up! You're going to get knocked back to end of the line." Yamato called out. Koushirou shook his head and hurried after them.

&&&&&&&&&

Tai lay back on his bed on the bottom bunk. Kari got her own room awhile back (their dad's old study), but his parents kept the bunk bed instead of buying new one for Tai _and_ Kari. He shifted restlessly, trying to get comfortable on a bed that was now too short. _Maybe I should get a job and save up to buy a new bed. Tousan and Kaasan keep frowning whenever I ask for allowance. Their budget must be getting tighter._ He sighed discontentedly. _Stupid money. _

He stretched out his legs and braced his feet against the bottom of the top bunk. He glared angrily at his toes.

_Izzy's a girl. I mean…I'm not gay. I mean, Kari's right saying I haven't really _liked_ anybody. I act all perverted, but I never drool over classmate's boobs or sneak peeks at pornos. I'm just not a sicko or need to…jack off or anything. I don't get all stiff around other guys, so I'm not gay. Right? Izzy's a girl…like Sora-chan. Who cares if some guy with red hair and black eyes and the name Izumi pops up claiming to be looking for someone? That doesn't mean he's Izzy._

_Only Izzy tastes like onigiri, I'm sure of it. And boys don't taste like candy rice balls!_

&&&&&&&

"Oi! Koushirou-kun! Over here!" Yamato-kun's voice sounded. Koushirou turned and waved.

"Hai?"

"Remember how you invited me to hang out with you downtown today?"

"Hai. Are you going to have to cancel?"

"Nah. My younger brother, he's about twelve, he's in Tokyo today and I wanted to hang out with him. You think it'd be cool if he tagged along?"

"I have no problem with it. Yagami-chan and Motomiya-kun are about twelve years old, I believe. At least, they don't look much younger than that. Your younger brother should be able to fit in just fine. Have you seen Jyou-sempai since this morning?"

"Hai. He gave me his cell number and booked it off somewhere. I think his parents called or something. He said he'd meet us at the coffee place, though, at three, so it can't be too serious. I wish I could show you to the café, but my brother…"

"I'll have no problem finding it. You gave me excellent directions at breakfast to give to Tachikawa-san. I shall meet you at three p.m."

"See ya later, dude." Koushirou waved back as Yamato-kun ran from sight.

_If we do meet up, then we'll be friends._ Koushirou thought with a smile. He put his papers and folders into his backpack and shrugged into it. It was rather heavy, and would be in the way when wondering through downtown Tokyo, but he had to carry it around. He couldn't take the train to Odaiba and then come all the way back. That would be ridiculous. It was time to find a good bookstore and sit down with a book until it was time for his rendezvous. He checked his wristwatch.

_About three and a half hours until then…_

&&&&&&&&&

Mimi hummed happily, pinning back waving locks of pink with flower barrettes.

"Should I go with the mini-skirt or those cute bell bottoms I got in New York last summer?" Mimi wondered to Sora, who was sitting on her bed reading a magazine idly.

"You just met him, Mimi-chan."

"Exactly. I have to make a good impression. I have to dazzle. He's a cute little nerd…I'm sure it won't be too hard…" She bit her lip softly. "Maybe those new cargo shorts… and a tank top…"

"You mean those ridiculous pink camouflage?" Sora snorted, turning a page.

"All right…how about a dress? A classy look might catch his eye."

"And be very obvious. You're the kind of girl who wears a dress to hit a guy straight in the forehead on the first date."

"Right. Then…these cargo pants?" She held up cargo khaki pants with a wide, faded pink belt threaded through its belt loops.

"Nice. And a shirt?"

"Hmm…this one. Cute, normal looking, but hugs my curves."

"What you got."

"Oi! I've got boobs! More than you, and you're almost a year older!" Mimi stuck out her tongue and returned to her shirt. It was a pink T-shirt, with darker pink lining the sleeves and neckline. On the front it read '100 Angel' in curving letters and a light dusting of glitter. If she raised her arms over her head while wearing it, her tummy would show, Sora remembered. _She's really serious about that guy…_

"You'll look adorable, Mimi-chan. Maybe those pink earrings your otousan gave you for your birthday will go with it. You haven't been able to wear them yet." Sora suggested gently as an apology.

"'Bout time." Mimi huffed. She easily gave up her sulking when she realized Sora was right. "Perfect, domo arigatu."

"Why are you so…gung-ho about this guy, Mimi-chan. He doesn't seem your type at all." Sora asked, sitting up as Mimi quickly pulled off her robe and pulled on her carefully selected clothes.

"I don't know. He's just so kawaii, Sora-chan. He kept blushing and stammering and all that red hair." Mimi blushed. "There's something about him that makes me feel all giggly."

"I've never seen you have a crush like this." Sora said a little confused.

"I know, I feel so strange. Maybe I'm in love!" Her playful chestnut eyes lit up.

"R_ii_ght, like love at first sight? Get real."

"Come on, it can happen! Maybe it happened for me finally!"

"You've been chasing after every guy that you thought was pretty since you hit puberty trying to find your 'love at first sight'. What makes you think some scrawny, nerdy little genius like that kid could be him?"

"Because…he's so different, Sora-chan. Unlike anybody else." She pressed her hands against her heated cheeks. "I can't wait to see him again. I wonder if I'll get all fluttery inside?"

Sora frowned at her dreamy-eyed friend. _This can't bode well._

&&&&&&&&

Koushirou opened the door to the convenience store nearby the café. Only twenty minutes until rendezvous. He walked through the convenience store, glorying in the AC after Tokyo hot afternoon and the extra weight he had had to carry. He stopped by the open refrigerated area and dropped his pack to the ground lightly.

He looked idly over the selection of food, mainly snacks, as he worked the kinks out of his sweaty shoulders. His eyes fell upon a package and his body went still. He reached out and lifted the triangle up and read the fine print on the oval sticker. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical, albeit faded, oval sticker.

_Chocolate covered onigiri…_ His mind whispered.

"_And I'll come with my soccer ball and," a small voice whispered into Izzy's ear, "a chocolate covered onigiri just for you."_

Koushirou smiled and held the onigiri to his face, its top corner just touching the end of his nose.

"A chocolate covered onigiri just for me." Koushirou whispered softly.

"Daijoubou desu ka?" Koushirou jumped and dropped the onigiri back onto the shelf in surprise.

"Dai-Daijoubou desu!" Koushirou gasped, turned and meeting the slanted olive green eyes of his 'surpriser'.

"I didn't mean to startle you. You look a little flushed and I thought maybe you were having a headache or something. My okaasan gets them all the time." The little boy replied his tone and facial expression completely serious. He had a blunt, bowl cut with thick, fawn-brown hair. He had a straight, even nose, arching dark brows, and a firm, well-shaped mouth. He gave off an aura of meditative calm.

'_Little boy' isn't quite right for this boy. He may be very small and young, but his eyes are very wise and his voice very serious. He's a heavy thinker._

"I-Iie. I was just remembering something. I'm a little flushed from my walk outside carrying around this pack." Koushirou placed the onigiri back in its place and picked up his pack.

"I see." His grave dark eyes seemed to bore into Koushirou's. "My name is Hida, Iori. I am nine years old."

"My name is Izumi, Koushirou. I am fourteen years old. Are you here alone?" Koushirou asked a little amazed.

"Iie. My grandfather is here, also. We live in Odaiba, and we normally shop at the convenience store there, but it ran out of my grandfather's new favorite liquid yogurt and he decided to make a trip of it."

"Ah. I am meeting with some friends at a café nearby and should be heading on my way. I would invite you along, but I don't think your grandfather would agree." Koushirou smiled. Hida-kun smiled back.

"You'd be surprised. My grandfather is a strange man."

"Iori! Iooorrriiii! Ah, my boy, there you are!" A little old man waddled forward, his arms full of plastic cases. "They have enough liquid prune yogurt to keep me to the end of next month!" The old man laughed.

"Oh, Grandfather, meet my new acquaintance, Izumi, Koushirou. Izumi-san, this is my grandfather."

"Hida-sama, it's nice to meet you." Koushirou bowed respectfully. Hida-sama smiled delightedly.

"What a nice, well-mannered young man. I barely ever see kids these days with the kind of respect I grew up with for my elders. Except for my grandson and his friend, Inoue-chan."

"My okaasan and otousan raised me well and deserve the credit. It's been very nice getting to know Hida-kun, but I have to go meet up with friends." Koushirou turned to Hida-kun. "I'm very glad I met you. I hope to see you again. I live in Odaiba, though I go to school here in the city. Maybe later you will be able to meet with my other friends." _At least…I believe we are friends…we've only known each other for such a short amount of time. _Koushirou frowned lightly, and then smiled at Hida-kun, remembering himself. Hida-kun smiled back.

"Hai. I hope we do meet up again. I do not have a cell phone, but I believe you do?"

"Hai."

"Why don't I give you my house phone number and you call me when you have some free time? My school doesn't start for another two weeks, so I'll be free after noon." Hida-kun suggest.

"That seems like a very good idea. Will it be acceptable, Hida-sama, for me to know your house number?"

"Oh, hai, hai, go right on ahead."

"Arigatu gozaimasu." The two boys chorused. A few moments later, Koushirou waved goodbye and set off towards the café…and Yagami, Taichi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Izumi-san, Izumi-san, over here!" a voice called out as Koushirou entered the coffee shop. He looked around and spotted bright pink hair. Tachikawa-san and Takenouchi-san were sitting at a table near the back by the windows, holding iced coffee and sharing a plate of cake. They both were looking strangely excited and flushed. He moved towards them, barely catching a shock of blonde from the corner of his eye.

"Yamato-kun!" Koushirou exclaimed. "I was expected you to be a bit later than this. You must be his younger brother?" He added turned towards the pre-teen standing next to his new friend.

"My name is Takashi, Takeru. Our parents divorced," Takeru added seeing the slight confusion cross Koushirou's polite features.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Takashi-kun. My other friends are sitting over there, in the corner, shall we?" They continued to the table with the gaping girls.

"You didn't mention meeting _Ishiida-sama_." Takenouchi-san hissed as the three boys sat down. Koushirou blinked.

"Does it matter? I was planning to introduce you. Do you two have a history?" Koushirou asked with confusion.

"Iie. I've never met this one before." Yamato-kun winked at Takenouchi-san, "I would have remembered pretty eyes like those. My name is obviously Ishiida, Yamato. I would be honored if you'd call me Yamato-san, however, Kirei-san." Takenouchi-san blushed up to her hairline.

"Oh, i-i-i-iie! I couldn't possibly." Takenouchi-san stammered as Yamato-kun bowed and winked again. He slid into the seat next to her and reached for a strand of ginger hair.

"May I ask your name, Kirei-san? Or should I continue as I have been?"

Koushirou blinked, puzzled, at Yamato-kun's sudden transformation of a relaxed and almost lazy manner, to smooth and cooler than cool.

"My oniichan is in girl-catcher mode, just watch." Takashi-kun whispered, apparently amused.

"My-my n-name is Tak-Takenouchi, Sora. Y-you c-can call me S-S-S-"

"Sora-chan…what a pretty name. Even better than 'kirei'." He smiled, his blue eyes gazing into hers.

"Oh-Oh…_my…_" Takenouchi-san sighed, leaning towards him as if she couldn't help herself. "You're so much cuter in person." She murmured.

Koushirou, Takashi-kun, and Tachikawa-san smiled behind their hands.

"Sumimasen." Tachikawa-san suddenly interrupted. "I don't mean to be a spoilsport, ga Sora-chan has obviously forgotten about a lot of things in the last minute, like introducing me and remembering she has a boyfriend."

Yamato-san frowned as Takenouchi-san pulled away, blushing and shaking her head.

"Oh, oh, right. Oh my…I didn't…ano…" She shook her head again. "This is my best friend, Tachikawa, Mimi. We both are really big fans of yours." She blushed and stared down at the table. "I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"Maa…hai." Yamato-kun agreed, "Demo…hearing you say it sounds better." Sora flushed tomato red. The other three barely kept their chuckles in check and carefully avoided each other's eyes.

"Oh, it is Jyou-sempai…I think…hai…Yagami-san and Hikari-chan are about to enter as well." Koushirou announced suddenly, rising from his chair.

"Oh…Tai-kun. Oh…gomen nasai!" Takenouchi-san jumped up. "I'm acting so strange! I'm normally not like this at _all_."

"Tai-kun, Hikari-chan, over here!" Tachikawa-san called out. Koushirou waved Jyou-sempai over as well.

"I believe it's time for all around introductions." Koushirou proclaimed. "Everyone these are my friends from Tokyo U, Kido, Jyou and Ishiida, Yamato, whom Tachikawa-san and Takenouchi-san seem to know of…and Takashi-kun, Yamato-kun's younger brother."

"Yamato-kohai is a famous band lead guitarist and singer, Koushirou-kohai." Jyou-sempai explained.

"Oh…honto? I had no idea…" Koushirou mused surprised. "That's what you meant when you said your band was a 'full-time gig'."

"Hai." Yamato-kun was currently staring Yagami-san down, as if challenging his right to sit down next to his friend, Takenouchi-san. _How strange. _Koushirou thought as Yagami-san gave up and sat down on Koushirou's other side, so now the redhead was flanked by Yagami-san and Takashi-kun.

"Jyou-sempai, Yamato-kun, this is Yagami, Taichi, his sister, Yagami, Hikari, and their friends, Takenouchi, Sora and Tachikawa, Mimi."

"Konnichi wa!" They all chorused.

"Where's Motomiya-kun, Yagami-chan?" Koushirou asked her.

"Daisuke-kun couldn't make it. His kaasan told him to clean his room when I went to go get him."

"Couldn't he just clean it real fast and follow?" Takashi-kun asked, leaning around Koushirou to meet her gaze. She blinked and a small flush of red appeared over her nose. _He's adorable!_ She thought to herself.

"You obviously don't know, Dai-kun." Yagami-chan giggled. "He'll spend half the day trying to argue his way out of it and then spend the rest of the day pouting and pretending to clean while actually playing his video games. _Then, _when his kaasan starts screaming the next day, he'll start cleaning and spend the whole day doing it."

"Sounds like a plan, though I usually skip the whole first day of that routine." Takashi-kun joked.

Yagami-chan sat down next to her brother, throwing glances at the younger blonde brother and blushing. Takashi-san kept sneaking glances back and smiling when he caught her eye. Jyou-sempai sat in between Yagami-chan and Tachikawa-san, also glancing and blushing, though at the young pink-haired girl, whom Koushirou could swear was staring at _him_.

_I'm imagining all this…_ Koushirou told himself firmly. He glanced at Yagami-san and blushed faintly.

"Why don't we all order something to drink and get to talking?" Yamato-kun suggested, leaning back indolently in his chair and laying his arm across the back of Takenouchi-san's chair.

A few hours later, all of them were laughing and talking animatedly. Their cups were mostly ignored, and a few crumb-laden plates were pushed to the side as they leaned across the table or fiddled with their forks absently. Almost simultaneously, they all agreed to leave and go to Odaiba to check out Koushirou's apartment. After their uneventful trip, except for when Tachikawa-san stumbled into Koushirou on the train when it lurched to a stop and Jyou-sempai caught her causing her to snipe at him, they 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed over Koushirou's large apartment.

"I told you that it was a three bedroom, two bath." Koushirou reminded the goggle-eyed Yamato-kun.

"Yeah, but…I don't think I really believed you. Your _parents _got this_ for you?"_

"Hai…they really wanted me to make friends." He smiled ruefully. "I didn't have time for friends in Edo. I wanted to come back to Odaiba so much that I hurried through school too fast to make friends."

"Why _Odaiba_?" Takashi-kun asked incredulously. "There's nothing special here."

Koushirou blushed and looked at his feet as everyone's eyes looked towards him. "Maa…Tokyo U was one of my reasons, of course. It's a great school and it's cheaper living here than there. …I used to live here, too. Demo…" He trailed off and scratched his cheek. "The main reason is a promise I made…" He smiled softly. "I never made friends in Odaiba, but I did make one here…very long time ago and I promised him I'd come back…and play soccer."

Tai felt his back stiffened and his hands curled into fists his pockets.

"Oh, how _kawaii_! Have you met up with him?" Tachikawa-san asked excitedly.

"I…don't know, actually…I can't remember his name. As I was only four at the time, I'm surprised I remembered at all, to be truthful." Koushirou laughed softly and 'shoo'ed them out. "I have to get back to my parents' hotel now."

"Sora-chan and I will go ahead and go home."

"I'll walk you two ladies home." Jyou-sempai hurriedly offered. "I have to get home to study anyway."

"That would be very sweet, Kido-san." Takenouchi-san accepted graciously.

"Please, I believe you all to be my friends now. Jyou-san will be fine for everyone I've met today." Jyou-sempai requested. His dark grey eyes glanced down at Tachikawa-san, but she was already talking to Koushirou.

"Hai! And you can call me Mimi-chan. I don't mind at all. It's been so much fun." She happily told Koushirou. She quickly gave the same offer to everyone else who was not already calling her Mimi-chan.

"Takenouchi-san really is too long. You all can use my given name as well, too."

"Please, don't call me Taichi. It's Tai, for everyone." Tai requested with a grimace at his first name. Yagami-chan and Takashi-kun gave their own consent, as well as Koushirou.

"Ja ne minna!" Mimi-san called out waving as she, Sora-san, and Jyou-sempai walked away.

"Do you three mind if Yama-niichan and I tag along? I'm not doing anything else today and I'd like to continue getting to know you guys." Takeru-san asked politely.

"Sure!" Hikari-san chirped, linking her arm with his. "We should exchange numbers, Takeru-kun."

The two twelve-year-olds pulled ahead and began to talk earnestly about something or another. The three older boys followed at a slower pace, all caught up in their own thoughts.

_Was that jerk flirting with Sora-chan? I should be angrier…why aren't I more angrier?! Stupid Kari and her 'Izzy might be Koushirou-san' talk. He made a promise…a promise a long time ago…like me…I wonder if he _is_ Izzy? He is _NOT_ Izzy, dammit!_

_I shouldn't have made it so obvious! Tai-san _must_ know I'm Izzy…unless he doesn't remember me…or if he isn't my koishii… It is possible he isn't…but he's so_close_. What if he is but doesn't remember? Or what if he _does_ remember, but he's homophobic or… thinks the memory is just something trivial and childish? Does he have a girlfriend? Speaking of which, I should tell Yamato-kun not to flirt with Sora-san so much. She's obviously addlepated around him and she has a boyfriend._

_I can't believe that clod is her boyfriend! Of all the idiotic, stupid, bullshit! My romantic rival is a clod with a soccer ball for a head! Or maybe he's just blind? I was being pretty obvious! I was playing with her hair and touching her hand and calling her 'kirei', how much more obvious can you get? He just talked about soccer and high school and then stared at the table like _it_ was flirting with Sora! Maybe they're having relationship trouble and he's going to start yelling at her when I'm not there…maybe they'll break? If that bastard makes Sora cry…_

"Oi! Koushirou-san, are you listening?"

Koushirou glanced up and blinked rapidly at Hikari-san who was glaring at him. He noticed sadly that her eyes were almost level with his.

"Gomen ne, I was not listening. Were you speaking to me?"

"_Haaaaiii_." Hikari-san sighed out exasperated. "Takeru-kun and I were talking and I decided your name is too long. Everyone has nice short names, Jyou, Yamato, Tai, Mimi, Sora, but you, you have a _long_ name. Why don't we come up with a nickname for you?" Hikari-san asked pleasantly. Koushirou's black eyes were once again puzzled.

"I don't see why not." He replied. "My name is rather long, isn't it?"

"Hai." Hikari smiled…though to Koushirou it looked rather sneaky.

"Kari, what are you up to?" Tai-san asked suspiciously, also thinking she was acting strange.

"Oh, nandemo." She answered with s singsong voice. "So, your new name…How about _Izzy-san_?" She grinned.

"Kari!"

"Nani?" Kari blithely smiled.

"_Izzy?"_ Yamato-kun snorted.

"Izzy…" Koushirou breathed. _She was the little girl who was sick like me!_ He turned to Tai-san excitedly, only to have his smile fade away.

Tai-san was glaring at his sister angrily. His eyebrows were drawn low over his nose and his eyes were so dark they looked black. He looked absolutely ferocious.

"Will you _shut_ _up_, Kari?"

"Tai-san!" Takeru-san choked out.

"Why are you so damn angry? It's just a name." Hikari-san snapped back equally angry.

"It is _not just a name._ And you know it, damn it, Kari! No else can have that name!"

"No one _else?"_ Koushirou queried with hesitation. _I don't want to know…I don't want to know!_ His mind screamed.

"I used to know a girl a long time ago with that name and Kari knows how much she means to me. _She_, Kari, how much _she_ means to me."

Koushirou felt something heavy and icy filter into him. The ground beneath him seemed to disappear and his legs almost buckled. _She_…Suddenly, the scenery was changing…why? Everything was moving too fast for him…he couldn't see. Somebody was shouting his name…his name…not… _Izzy…_

_He…remembers…but…he doesn't…he doesn't want to think I could be Izzy. He doesn't want a boy to be Izzy. I should have known…I should have known…I'm a boy and so is he. It's different when you're not five and four, stupid Koushirou. _

He didn't realize hot tears were streaking down his cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&

Kitty: That was so much longer than I intended! This was _supposed_ to be 'Chocolate Covered ----', not 'Triangles'. I got to page 15, however, and was like…crap…I can't make this go that far… I am happy I managed to slow it down, but at the same time, I really wanted to write the ending to CC (the next chap)! It seems my planning the next coupla chapters was in vain. I have to lengthen the next chap so much more! WWAAAAHHH! How am I going to do that?!!! I guess I'll have to make up chap four as I go and make the ending to it different than I wanted! ;.;

Japanese time:

_-kohai/sempai- _younger classmate/ older classmate

_-san_- an suffix much like –chan/-kun but denoting respect for a new acquaintance, older student/sibling, or older person

_Minna- _everyone

_Doushite-_ Why?

_Sugoi-_ Awesome

_Kirei-_ pretty

_Itai-_Ow!

_Yen (yenn)-_ currency used in Japan

_-sama- _a suffix like –chan or –kun, only denoting more respect, much more than –san, normally used for elderly and God, lol, elderly and God

_Ga-_ another word for 'but', only used to create compound sentences

_Nandemo-_ nothing, really, it means nothing


	4. Chocolate Covered Onigiri

Kitty: Heyo! I'm sorry I'm behind in uploading! I kept running into internet difficulties…like spending the night at my house where I don't have internet. Grrr. Actually, I do have internet…but it loses signal every five minutes. So I have to wait around until the signal comes back…which is really weak. Gr.

Thanks to SageoWind, rouge-vixxen, and Cool Hanyou for your continuing reviews. Iron Reaver, once again your review made me feel even more like a writer, and I'll do my best to keep it up.

To Mystical- thanks for reviewing and putting me and my story on all your lists! I feel special! I'll shall try and keep it up with the chapters being uploaded fairly quickly…

To constructive criticism- your review was enlightening and I will use less Japanese if I am unsure of the correct usage. I will definitely stop using 'maa'. I hate using 'well' because it's a crutch at the beginning of a sentence…so I kinda cheated and used Japanese instead. . I'll be stopping that. Please point out anything I do wrong in the future, I really do love Japanese!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, woe is me.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Four

Chocolate Covered Onigiri

Ring Ring.

Murmuring of Kaasan's voice.

Footsteps moving towards his door.

_Please, don't knock. I don't want to talk, Kaasan._ Koushirou begged silently. _If I start speaking…I'll begin to weep again. _Koushirou laid his arm over his eyes and his lips begin to tighten.

His bed was beginning to get uncomfortably warm, as he had been laying here ever since he had run home earlier that day. Earlier…when Tai, _his_ Tai, unwittingly rejected him.

_Just because I'm a boy._

He barely suppressed a fresh sob.

Knock…knock.

"Koushirou, dear…a friend is on the phone for you. He said you didn't answer your cell." His mother and father had left the hotel when he didn't come to meet him, and decided to stay awhile, at least until he felt better.

"Who is it?" _Is it Tai? Does he remember now? Is he going to… apologize? Or want me now?_

"It's a young man named Ishiida, Yamato."

_Iie…_ Koushirou felt his pent-up breath whoosh past his lips. _I don't want to talk to anybody. I just want…my dream to come back. _

But his body was moving, pushing itself off his bed and almost running towards the door. No matter what he was telling himself, a part of him wanted to talk to somebody, _anybody_. It wanted to tell someone so he could feel better. He wanted a friend who could understand. He opened the door.

"Domo, kaasan." Koushirou reached for the phone. "Moshi moshi." He smiled at his mother and then closed the door, walking over to his bed.

"Are you okay, man?" A thousand answers raced through Koushirou's mind, all having to do with telling Yamato-kun the truth.

"Yes. I'm fine." Koushirou lied. He frowned and sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry, I lied. I'm not fine. I'm just a little upset. Is there anything you needed? I don't really wish to speak of it."

"Uh, yeah, sure, man. I was actually wondering if I could move into the apartment tomorrow. My 'rents got wind of the idea and _both_ of 'em starting harping in on me. Can you believe that? After, like, over a _decade_ of ignoring each other, they finally ganged up together _on me, their son, their firstborn_, my god."

Koushirou laughed and shifted so his back was to the wall and leaned his head back so it thumped lightly against the drywall.

"I don't see how it could be a bad idea. I'm already moved in, as you already know, and I'll be here tomorrow. My parents could help us as well with the moving. Should we call Jyou-sempai and make a day of it?" Koushirou suggested.

"Hey, great idea! Let's do it. You wanna call Jyou-sempai?"

"Would you mind doing it yourself? I…I'm not really feeling up to it right now. I think a good night's rest will help more than anything."

"No prob, man. See ya tomorrow."

"Hai. By the way, I would like to apologize for any worrying I caused you."

"Like I said, no prob, man. My kaasan always drinks hot tea before taking really hot shower when she's upset. You should try that. I've done it once and it felt great."

"It does sound very relaxing. I was already planning to drink some tea, but the shower sounds like a fantastic idea as well. Ja ne, Yamato-kun."

"Ja ne, Kou-kun!"

_Kou-kun…I guess there are other ways to give me a nickname._ Koushirou thought amusedly as he pushed the 'end' button.

"Koushirou, it's almost time for dinner."

"Domo, kaasan. I'll be right out."

&&&&&&&&&&

Tai sighed disgustedly and threw his phone to the other end of his bed.

_What happened? He just ran off and he won't answer his phone! I went out of my way to get it from Mimi-chan, and dealt with all her annoying questions, and he still won't answer his phone after the fiftieth time! _

"It's all your fault, you know."

"Nani?!"

"That he's not answering his phone. It's your fault, Taichi Yagami. I hope you like being the reason Izzy started hating you."

"Izzy doesn't hate-and Koushirou-san isn't Izzy!"

"Stop lying to yourself. You saw them, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" Tai said softly looking away.

"The tears. You saw them."

"Koushirou-san wasn't crying."

"Oh, so it rained on his face?" Hikari spat.

"SHUT UP!" Tai bellowed, grabbing his pillow. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

A pillow flew towards Hikari and she quickly dodged.

"I'M JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS, TAI! After ten years, and he finally comes back and you make him cry!"

"HE IS NOT IZZY! SHUT UP!" Tai threw his book bag towards her general direction, purposely missing. His soccer ball followed. He pointedly ignored the hot, wet feeling on his face and the way his eyes felt itchy.

Hikari, however, noticed what he refused to and left.

_I don't believe him! What's wrong with him? Is it just because Izzy's a boy?_

"Stupid effigy Kari!" His desk chair hit the ground and his toes began to smart. "Stupid effing little sister," a book slammed onto the ground, "and their stupid noses," he punched the desk angrily, "in other people's business! It's none of her business!" He kicked the overturned chair for good measure with his other foot.

"Tai, what are you doin- TAI! Clean up this mess!" His mother shrieked as she entered his room.

"Get out, mom."

"Don't you talk to me like that, young man. You better clean this up before dinner or you won't get any. Did you throw your book bag at the _wall!?_ Tai, you left a dent in the _wall_!"

"So?"

"You're going to pay for that with your own allowance."

"Whatever. Can you get out now?"

She left with a huff. Tai fell to the ground and leaned back against the desk behind him.

_What am I going to do? Koushirou _can't _be Izzy. I mean…I …I can't be in love with another guy. I'm not gay. Koushirou doesn't even seem gay and Mimi really likes him and Sora…_ Tai let his face fall into his hands. _Everything… I mean… everyone… it'll hurt a lot of people. Sora-chan will get so confused and Mimi-chan would hate me. And my parents…what would they say if I told them I was in love with a boy? Would they hate me, too? The gay kids at school always talk about the bullying they get and they way their parents _changed_ around them in some way. I don't want my parents to hate me…or my friends. How much does Izzy mean to me? If Izzy is a guy… would I risk all that? I don't know if I could. Does that mean I never loved him at all?_

Tai's fingers dug into his skin and hair and he gritted his teeth. Tears slipped down his cheeks to fall to the wooden floor. The shadows grew long on the floor and dinner came and went. Movement outside his room ceased and still he sat there, his jaw tight and the floor dark in between his knees.

&&&&&&&&

Koushirou stared blankly at the ceiling. _I wish we could have stayed four and five forever. Then, he would love me, too._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I have to be okay. I have to be okay and get over it. It's not the end of the world. I'm only fourteen._

&&&&&&&&

"ITAI!"

"Daijoubou desu ka!?" Jyou-sempai anxiously called to Mimi-san around the mattress.

"Daijoubou desu. I just hit my head on the door jamb."

"I can't believe that a _mattress_ could be so hard to carry." Jyou-sempai joked.

"Yeah, well, move it, Aoi. We have to get this crap inside, too." Yamato-kun snapped, straining with the one of his large amps.

"I should help you, Yamato-kun. All I have is your guitar case."

"Shut up and make sure you don't bang it on anything." Yamato-kun hissed. Koushirou struggled between amusement or annoyance and decided to chuckle quietly.

An hour or so later the five of them (Yamato-kun, Jyou-sempai who called Mimi-san, Takeru-san, and Koushirou) were draped over various furniture pieces, panting and grinning.

"Moving is complete." Koushirou announced.

"Until Jyou-kun moves in," Mimi-san reminded them.

"I haven't decided to just yet." Jyou-sempai anxiously put in as the other three muttered darkly.

"When you have, you're paying for movers, fuck this."

"Yamato-kun!" Koushirou protested. "My parents are still here!"

"Sorry, forgot you were fourteen." Yamato-kun laughed.

"I thought your parents had a hotel room, Koushirou-san." Mimi-san said suddenly.

"They did, but when all my stuff got moved, they decided to stay here until they left."

"How long are they planning to stay?"

"They are leaving in two days, actually. They extended their stay because they enjoy it here. A little vacation for my workaholic dad."

"How sweet." Mimi-san gushed.

"Yama-niichan, I have to get home."

"Oh, right. We better go."

"Yamato-kohai, should I come, too? We planned on going to the bookstore." Jyou-sempai half-rose from his seat on the desktop.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You can meet my mom. See ya guys!" Yamato-san waved jauntily.

"Ja ne, Mimi-san, Koushirou-kohai."

"I'll see you guys around." Takeru-san followed the two older boys out.

"Would you like some tea, Mimi-san?" Koushirou asked, getting off Yamato's bed and dusting off his shirt.

"Ano…Koushirou-san…I wanted to talk to you about something." Mimi-san blushed and fiddled with a strand of hair.

"Yes?" He turned towards her and waited.

"I-uh…I…I really like you, Koushirou-san." She blurted out. Koushirou blinked.

"Honto?"

"Would…would you go out with me? Like…on a date…"

Koushirou stared at her.

"Nani?"

Mimi-san blushed brightly.

"I want to go out with you, Koushirou-san."

"Oh."

Silence fell as he stared blankly at her. Her blush was getting hotter and she stared hard at the floor.

_I feel so strange. I've never felt so awkward and shy before. I'm not myself at all! _She gulped nervously.

"All right."

Her head flew up. "Nani?"

"I'll go out with you. When would you like to go on our first date?"

"Re-really?" Her voice sounded a bit high-pitched.

"Hai."

"Oh, um, I'll call you, okay?" She ran past him and out the front door, just barely remembering to put her shoes back on.

Koushirou remained standing in Yamato-kun's room. His black eyes were dark with pain. _Gomen nasai._ He thought…to whom he didn't know.

&&&&&&&&

Hikari looked over Daisuke's math homework and nodded.

"Much better, Dai-kun. You're getting a lot better. Great job." She handed him back his paper.

"Really? Aw, thanks Hikari-chan!" He gave her a big goofy grin and threw his arms around her snuggling her shoulder. She giggled and hugged him back.

The song 'Every Heart' sounded throughout Daisuke's room. Its source ended up being in Hikari's pocket and she quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari exclaimed happily. "Hai. Exactly. Oh? Demo… _Takeru-kun_." She laughed. "All right, I'll call you back later. Ja ne." She turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Takeru-kun?"

"I told you about him, didn't I?"

"Iie."

"Yes, I did! Oh, no, that's right. I had a fight with my brother yesterday so I forgot to tell you. I met him in Tokyo. He's Koushirou-san's roommate's younger brother. He's adorable! You'll love him, you'll see. I told him all about you." She smiled happily. Daisuke grinned back.

"All right, I believe you. You don't lie." Daisuke decided. "I have to meet him soon, though, ne?"

"Sure thing, Dai-kun." She kissed his cheek. "Let's finish our homework so we can go to that movie."

"Cool."

&&&&&&&

Ring Ring.

Tai picked up the phone automatically as he walked past, holding a piece of buttered toast in his mouth and a plate stacked with food in his hand. He was starving after a whole night of fasting and then he woke up really late.

"Mo-ee mo-ee." Tai greeted around his toast.

"Tai-kun?"

"'Ora?"

"Did you break your nose again?"

"No!" Tai exclaimed, his toast falling to the ground. "Damn it, I dropped my toast!" Sora giggled.

"Gomen ne, but I have great news!"

"What is it?" Tai grumbled trying to figure out how to get the toast without dropping food or phone.

"Mimi-san and Koushirou-san are going out!"

The plate of food fell to the ground, scattering food. The phone fell from Tai's numb hand and knocked against the sideboard it was sitting on, swinging wildly from its cord.

"Tai-kun? Tai-kun!" Sora's voice sounded so far away and small.

He ran from the phone, from his house and his room. He ran to the park…where his last promise to Izzy was made.

Under a tree, his face pressed to the rough bark, and his hands in fists at his side, he tried hard, so hard, not to cry again. His fist hit the bark in rage.

"Damn it! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

&&&&&&&

Koushirou-san walked with Mimi-san the next day, talking about the movie they had just seen.

"Can you believe the graphics? Amazing! It all looked so neat!" Mimi-san exclaimed excitedly.

"Hai. Do know how long it took just to create one?"

"No, how long?"

"First, they had to…" He trailed off and went still.

"Koushirou-san?" She looked up at him and followed his gaze. "Oh, it's Tai-kun." She opened to mouth to shout.

"Chotto matte!"

"What?" Mimi-san stopped in the middle of taking a deep breath and looked back at him.

"Let's just go to lunch by ourselves. We were having a good time talking." Koushirou suggested, already turning.

"Oh, okay!" She blushed prettily and linked one of her arms through his. They began to walk away from Tai-san and the group of friends around him that included Yamato-kun, Hikari-san, Takeru-san, and Sora-san.

"MIMI-CHAN! Mimi-chan, over here!" Sora-san's voice called out excitedly. Koushirou felt his body go tight.

"IZUMI!"

"I have to go."

"Nani?" Mimi-san blinked.

"I have to go."

"IZUMI, GET OVER HERE!"

"Wha-" Koushirou ran, ignoring her questions.

"DAMN IT, IZUMI!" Tai's voice continued to bellow.

_Iie, iie, iie, I can't look at you, Tai. I can't, I don't want to cry again! I'm not going to turn into a puddle of emotions! I can't be sane around you right now!_ Koushirou screamed in his head.

His black eyes darted around, frantically looking for a place to hide. He turned a corner and faced a convenience store entrance. He darted inside and ran into the opening just inside the door. The bells over the door were still jangling from his panicked entrance.

"Oi! What's up with you?" barked a curious, feminine voice. He spun in a circle and met the eyes of a young, purple-haired girl.

"I need to hide, now!" He looked out the door and knew Tai was just behind him.

"Jump the counter, boy-o." She moved back a bit and he jumped over.

"_Arigatu gozaimasu."_

"Shuddup." He closed his mouth as she put on a pleasant smile. The bells over the door jangled sharply. "Konnichi wa."

"Did-you-see-a-guy-with-red-hair?" Panted out an angry voice.

"Hm? Red hair? He didn't come in here… I think I saw him run past, though. Real crazy looking, with khakis on."

"Yeah, him. Where'd he go?"

"Oh…that way, I guess." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and shrugged. "You gonna buy something?"

"Iie."

The bells jangled wildly again. The young girl held up a hand below the countertop to stop Koushirou from moving and stared hard at the door.

"Wow, you got yourself a parade following you." She dropped her hand and grinned down at him, brown eyes twinkling behind large round glasses.

"They're my friends." Koushirou explained rising.

"Then, why're you running?"

"I…can't talk to the boy that followed me into this store." He climbed awkwardly over the counter. "Gomen nasai." He bowed low. "You allowed me to hide in the only place he couldn't see me even though I could have jeopardized your safety if I had been lying."

"Hey, no prob." Koushirou smiled at her use of words. He blushed vividly as his stomach growled. "You hungry? We can picnic here or out back. My parents own this store and I can close for lunch. I normally do 'round this time and no customers here."

"It's all right; I'll go eat at a diner nearby."

"I would like someone to talk to while I eat lunch. It's kinda boring otherwise." She flashed a quick grin. "I'm dying of curiosity over here, so you can tell me why you're running from tall, brunette, and cutie, and I'll pay for lunch from the stock you see before you." She waved a hand towards the store merchandise. Koushirou smiled appreciatively.

"That would be nice. I've been wanted to talk about it, actually. My name is Izumi, Koushirou."

"My name is Inoue, Miyako. Call my Miyako and I'll call you Koushirou. You're about to bare your soul and I think cordialities should be forgone." She hopped over the counter and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. "Walk and chose your poison."

"All right, Miyako-san. First, may I ask you…how do you feel about… shonen-ai…manga and anime…?" Koushirou asked hesitantly.

"I love it. I'm a regular hentai and yaoi is my favorite!" Miyako-san squealed happily.

Koushirou heaved a sigh of relief.

&&&&&&&&

"Damn it, damn it!" Tai growled angrily.

"Why did he run away!? We were having such a good time, too! Tai-kun, what the hell did you do?" Mimi-chan shrieked and rounded on Tai.

"I didn't do anything, he did! He ran off like a maniac! How am I supposed to apologize or whatever if he runs off and doesn't answer the phone when I call?" Tai tugged fruitlessly on his hair.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Sora-chan, want to come with and eat some lunch at my house?"

"Sure. Tai-kun, is it okay?"

"Whatever." Tai grumbled. Sora-chan glared at him and turned on her heel.

The two girls walked off angrily.

"Real smooth, Tai-kun." Yamato-san smirked.

"Just sweep her off'a her feet and run off with her already, Mr. I'm-so-effing-cool." Tai snapped.

"Jeez, niichan, don't bite off everyone's head because you feel guilty." Kari rolled her eyes.

"I'm not guilty of nothing." Tai stalked away.

"Should we follow him? What if he hurts himself?" Takeru-san asked Kari worriedly.

"Nah, he needs to get rid of some steam. We'll just be in firing range. Let's go eat."

"Good idea." Yamato-san agreed heartily. "I have gig practice tonight and I'm going to need energy."

&&&&&&&

Tai stomped down the street muttering and kicking anything that wasn't alive. He glanced around wondering where he was and recognized the convenience store he could've swore Koushirou-san had disappeared into. The sign now read 'closed'. He looked inside a little peeved. He had been vaguely thinking of going inside to buy something to eat.

His jaw dropped.

Koushirou and that purple haired chick were sitting up on the counter eating out of cartons. They seemed to be talking seriously. He angrily pushed at the door and fell down onto the tile inside the shop as the door swung in, completely taking him by surprise.

"Oh, damn, I forgot to lock it again!" The girl cursed. "The shop's closed-Oh, it's Tai- I mean, konnichi wa, Yagami-san."

Tai jumped to his feet and ran to Koushirou, grabbing his upper arms before the startled teen could turn away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tai yelled in Koushirou's face.

Koushirou's black eyes looked desperately at the purple-haired girl, but she just shook her head, smiling, and backed away.

"I just don't want to speak with you right now, Tai-san."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Tai shook Koushirou violently.

"Don't shake me, Yagami!"

"I'm going to shake you until your teeth effing fall out! You know how confused and stupid I've been recently? I can't stop thinking about you and I wanna know why, damn it!" Tai continued to shout and shake.

"You promised me! You promised to play soccer with me!" Koushirou shouted back. "I thought when I came back…I thought when I came back we'd be together, but you are so homophobic you hurt my feelings!"

The shaking stopped.

"Nani?" Tai breathed.

"I promised, didn't I? I promised I would come back. I finally came back and you don't even want me to be me." Koushirou glared at the tile floor. "You want me to be a girl." He whispered.

"Izzy…"

"Did you really think I was a girl? Or did you lie to yourself to make yourself feel better, less _homosexual_ for kissing a little boy?"

"No."

"What?"

"No…I didn't think you were a girl." Tai let go of Koushirou turned Izzy and stepped back.

"But…"

"I remembered enough to know you couldn't be a girl."

"My name, but…even a girl could be 'Izzy'."

"No, not your name." Tai took a deep breath and held out his hand, pinkie extended and his fingers clenched in a fist. "_Pinkie promise to come back to Odaiba when you're grown up."_ Tai ordered again, his own eyes kind of shiny.

Izzy held out his own pinkie, shaking slightly. _"Will you promise to remember me and play soccer, real soccer, with me?"_

"_Hai. I promise."_

"_Then, I promise to come back._" Their pinkies linked. "How… how does- _boku_." Koushirou turned Izzy breathed.

"Exactly. You said 'boku' not 'atashi'. You couldn't be a girl."

"Then…why…why did you say that?"

"Because I wanted Izzy to be a girl. If you were a girl…I wouldn't be gay. I…I wouldn't hurt or confuse people…I wouldn't confuse myself."

"I don't understand."

"Mimi-chan really likes you, Izzy. Sora-chan says she thinks she's in love with you." Koushirou's eyes widened. "My parents…my parents aren't really…supportive of gay right and the few gay kids I know get bullied and their parents get all weird." He stepped back to Koushirou and cupped his cheek. "What if you get bullied when I'm not there to help you? What if my parents hate you and me? What if my friends and the friends you just met get angry and stop talking to us? What if you start to hate me, too? Izzy, it's too complicated."

"But…" Koushirou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Aishiteru."

"Izzy…"

"I do. I don't think I'll ever stop. I promised to come back to you, Tai."

"Damn it, Izzy." He wrapped his arms around the smaller redhead. "I've been so confused these past ten years. I kept hoping that you'd be a girl so it'd be easier, so I could understand better."

"Do you hate me then, for being a boy?"

"No."

"I guess that was a rather melodramatic question. Do you love me then?"

"Yes."

"That's all that matters to me. My parents know about you already…well, they know of you and my mother doesn't mind at all that I'm in love with a boy. And I made a friend today who'd probably ask to watch us make out and offer us money."

"It's true, actually."

"It might not be enough…but I do love you. I don't want you to be unhappy, though, being with me."

"Kamisama, Izzy…I don't know what's wrong with me." Tai buried his face in Izzy's thick red hair. "I missed you. You're the only one who's ever affected me in any way."

"Honto?"

"Hai."

"Then, what _are_ you doing? Who cares if you're gay? Whoever does _aren't_ your friends or don't care about _you_. That girl, Mimi-san, she'll get over it as long as you tell her the truth. I have to open this store back up, so you two should scat." Miyako-san hopped off the counter.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Tai whispered.

"It's all right."

"I really do have to open this store up, boys."

"Can we…can we try it?" Tai whispered.

"Try what?"

"The whole…gay thing, I guess."

"You mean, like dating?"

"Hai."

"I guess we can."

"Good." Tai exhaled loudly, tightened his hold on the shorter boy, and pressed his lips against Izzy's.

Izzy closed his eyes and leaned in closer, pressing his lips hard against Tai's. His arms wrapped around Tai's neck, and he pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, his mouth opening slightly when Tai's tongue touched his lips.

As Tai kissed his Izzy once again, after ten years of waiting, everything seemed to click. If he had had any doubts left, they were swept away by the feeling of Izzy's lips against his own, and the taste on his tongue, sweeter and softer than his remembered. Maybe because at five and four, they didn't know what a French kiss _was_, let alone how to do it.

_Chocolate covered onigiri…he tastes like chocolate covered onigiri. _He pulled away and grinned his big, unforgettable grin seeing those black eyes looking dazedly back.

"Aishiteru, Izzy." He finally whispered back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kitty: YAY! I finally wrote the ending to this chapter! I've been wanting to do it for so long. It ended up being a bit different than I thought, though… It didn't come out the way I originally planned, but it came out with the kiss at the end, yay! Don't worry, the story isn't over! Hell, it's just beginning. Hehe.

Japanese-

_Domo- _informal thanks

_Moshi moshi-_ a phrase used when answering the phone

_Aoi_- blue

_Chotto matte_- wait a minute

_Boku/atashi_- I or me male/female usage

_Kamisama_- God


	5. Chocolate Covered Poison

Kitty: I'm just going to reply to my reviewers and laugh evilly (insert said laughter here) and start writing. Stupid hot Cheetos ®, I can't use all my fingers to type!

Iron Reaver: Once again, your review was great, and was perfect for me to explain the story a bit more. Tai's rapid mood swings- I believe- are a part of Tai's character right now. He's a confused, teenage boy: don't believe that just because they don't bleed outta places where the sun don't shine doesn't mean they don't have mood swings. Add in sexual preference confusion, guilt, and fear, and you get Tai-in-denial-and-in-love-with-a-_boy­_, a character who already is pretty…emotional, I guess. He doesn't like to hide emotions, when he's angry, grrrr, when he's sad, tears and 'I'm sorry' presents, when he's confused…hmmm…let's throw shit, yell a lot, and then feel bad about it. Thank you for your words of advice at the end, too. I'll do my best to keep it flowing, but I _will_ take my time to make it the best it can be. I may be able to finish it before college, and that would be hella cool.

SageoWind: I love your enthusiasm. . You're going to hate me the most, I bet. LOL. … MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mystical: It is definitely not finished, I wasn't being coy. Muahahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. By the end of this chapter, you'll be saying thank _GOD_, because I would _really _fuck some people over.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Five

Chocolate Covered Poison

Tai walked home slowly, a big, goofy grin on his face. Confusion was over, anger was all gone, and he finally got the kiss he'd been dreaming about since he was thirteen. Thirteen, the year he realized why he couldn't love Sora-chan, the year he remembered Izzy, the year he remembered the kiss and realized he wasn't an asexual goon. _Having Izzy for a boyfriend means kissing and snuggling and stuff, right? _His grin got goofier as he imagined snuggling with his short redhead on the couch watching a movie. Or cuddling on his bed, which was much better. Cuddling in bed sometimes leads to other things, like kissing and sexual frustration.

He dreamily wondered where the stairs up to his apartment had gone, because he didn't remember walking up them, and opened his front door.

"Tai? Is that you?" His mother asked looking around the doorway to the kitchen. "Tai? What happened? You look high…did you do drugs?"

"Iie." Tai kicked off his shoes and grinned at his mom. "Drugs aren't half as good as kissing."

"TAI!"

"You asked." He walked past her astonished face and sort of floated to his room. Kissing Izzy _was_ better than drugs, and almost better than soccer, and he couldn't wait to do it again. He flopped onto his bed and sighed happily.

"Tai?"

"Yeah, Kari?"

"What happened? The last time I saw you, you were angrier than I've ever seen you." Kari sat down at the edge of his bed.

"I don't think I'll be angry again for a very, very, _very_ long time. It feels great, Kari! To finally realize I _can_ love somebody other than a figment of my imagination. I finally managed to tell him back, Kari. I can't believe I thought loving Izzy wouldn't be worth it."

"I'm very happy for you, Tai, even though I'm really confused and you have to tell me what happened, but first; wouldn't be worth what? Did you tell Sora-chan that you two weren't a couple anymore? Did Koushirou-san do the same to Mimi-san?" Hikari calmly and softly asked. By the end of her questioning, the happy dazed look was gone and replaced by a wild crazed look.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! I knew I forgot something!" Tai sat up and grabbed his bushy mane of hair with tightening fingers. He closed his eyes and dropped his head in between his raised knees.

"Tai, whoa, calm down. Think about Izzy-san, and only Izzy-san. Breathe…" Kari soothed, rubbing his back. "It's okay. You just have to explain to Sora-san calmly and truthfully. Sora-san has been your friends for sixteen years, Tai, she'll understand."

"But…but…what if she _doesn't,_ Kari?" His brown eyes flew to hers as he raised his head. "She's my best friend, Kari; I don't want to hurt her." He dropped his hands in between his legs to his covers.

"If she doesn't, then she's not your best friend," answered Kari in a stern voice. Tai glanced at her startled.

"Nani?"

"Don't get me wrong, she won't like it. She probably will be hurt. It's only natural." Kari scooted closer and sat side by side with her brother. "But she was your friend first. If she can't understand that this will make you happier than you've ever been, then she's not a true friend. It doesn't matter if she doesn't like it, or if she's gets angry or hurt, but if she flat out refuses to allow to this happiness without your guilt, if she refuses to understand, then it is not your fault, but hers."

"That's harsh, Kari."

"No, truth." Kari sighed and closed her eyes. Tai wondered why she seemed to be in pain. "People can use your good heart against you, Tai. Without even meaning to, Sora-san will be able to make you feel like absolute scum just because you want to be happy and she can't help you be so. Especially because Izzy-san isn't a girl." Kari pointed out pragmatically. "I need you to understand before you talk to her that _you_ will be hurting just as much as her. You'll think you have failed her because she _does_ mean a lot to you and you might make her cry. It's not your fault you can't love her in the way she wants, it's just the way the cookie crumbles. You love Izzy-san; that should be what matters most."

"Kari…how…why…Kari?" Tai stammered in questioned. She understood his confusion, however, but merely smiled.

"Not now, Tai. My life is…getting complicated as well and I'm trying to deal with it, okay? Just…concentrate on your life first." Kari slid off the bed and walked out.

Tai frowned and debated on following her. He knew his sister, though, and knew she wouldn't tell him anything if he bugged her about it. She was a private person who hated her personal life being pried into without her permission. One of the reasons Tai was so befuddled by her relationship with Daisuke-kun was that Daisuke-kun that exactly the person to pry into her life and piss her off. When the bomb never went off the past two years of their relationship, instead just getting stronger and deeper, he let it go and decided a little prying from someone who cares a lot about her might be helpful sometimes.

&&&&&&&

Hikari stared down at her missed calls log and sighed.

_Dai-kun 8_

_I have to call him back soon. I just feel so horrible. I don't want to lie to him, but if he asks the right questions, that's all I can do. _

She dialed his number slowly and pressed the top of the phone against her lips. With a deep breath she hit 'talk' and placed the earpiece to her ear.

"HIKARI-CHAN! I've been calling all day! I finished cleaning my room at, like, four and wanted to go to the movie."

"I had made plans and forgot my phone at home, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. So whaddya do?" She could see him lay back in bed, a big goofy grin on his face.

"I hung out with Takeru-kun."

"…I thought you were gonna let us meet?"

"I am! But you were cleaning your room and I didn't want to call you and tell you my plans and make you feel bad." Hikari explained rapidly. "You know how you get when you feel like you're being left out."

Daisuke laughed good-naturedly.

"That's true; I'm a whiny little brat, ne?"

"Whiny little brat? More like the whiniest, littlest, brattiest brat ever." Hikari teased back.

"OI! I'm not that bad…well, sometimes…like when there's candy involved. So, when ya gonna meet up with him next? I'm cool for a while."

"Ano…tomorrow…" Her voice became small.

"Sugoi! When? I wanna tag along and say 'hey' to this guy. I know you like him if you hang out with him so much."

"Maa…" Hikari trailed off.

"Hikari-chan?" He was silent as well. Then, "You don't want me to come, do you?"

"It's not that I don't _want_ you to come… but you _can't_." Hikari explained desperately.

"Why not?" His voice was hurt and a little…scared. _Oh no, I knew it, he's going to start thinking _that

"We're not _doing_ anything, Dai-kun! We… just need to be alone tomorrow. We had something planned and he really doesn't want anyone else around."

"What are you going to do?" His voice was bland and low. Hikari winced.

"Nandemo."

"Hikari."

"It's nothing, I swear!" _I _sound_ so guilty._

"I have to go to bed."

"It's seven 'o' clock."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired from calling you a thousand times." The line went dead. Hikari pressed the top of the phone to her forehead as it flashed the number of minutes the call lasted.

Four.

&&&&&&&

Koushirou felt everything in him inflate into large floating balloons. He was surprised he wasn't lifted straight off the ground and levitating home. His feet skipped up the stairs and he opened the door with a triumphant swing. Yamato-kun and his parents were sitting in the living room watching the news. Jyou-sempai walked out of the kitchen as Koushirou kicked off his shoes, and Koushirou grinned widely.

"For someone who doesn't feel ready to move in, you come over enough."

Jyou-sempai blushed. "I was helping Yamato-kohai with school shopping and came over for dinner. I'm going home as soon as the news is over."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Jyou-sempai." Koushirou literally hopped over the step the separated the foyer from the hallway. "I feel like hot cocoa tonight."

"But it's over eighty degrees."

"Maybe I should go to the convenience store for some candy, or maybe a vendor. I feel like chocolate. I feel great, actually!" Koushirou walked to his room.

The others watched with shock as he skipped slightly every third or fourth step.

"Oh my god. My son's skipping." Izumi-san, the father, muttered. "I can deal with him being gay, but if he starts liking the color pink, I'm drawing the line.

"Honey, shut up." The mother Izumi-san hissed, jabbing his side.

Luckily, the two fellow Tokyo U students were too busy being shocked at _Koushirou-san_ skipping and hopping.

A knock interrupted their shell-shocked state.

"I got it." Jyou-sempai offered automatically, still frozen in the hallway. He walked to the front door, his cup of tea still held in his hand. "Konbon wa. Sora-san, what are you doing here?"

Yamato-kun rose up from the couch and walked towards the door frowning.

"I need to speak with Izumi-san."

"Why do you need to speak with Koushirou-kohai's parents?"

"No, Koushirou-san, I need to speak with him."

"Oh, okay. He just got here and went to his room."

"All right." She shoved past the confused blue-haired man and stepped out of her shoes. She didn't even glance at Yamato-kun and continued her dogged pace to the back of the apartment.

"Nani?" Yamato-kun blurted.

"I don't know." Jyou-sempai adjusted his glasses.

&&&&&&

Tai dialed the number again and frowned.

"Why isn't Sora-chan answering? Damn it." Tai tossed his cell onto his bed and paced the room. "I need to talk to her!"

"Tai, dear? What's going on? Are you throwing stuff again?"

"NO! I'm just trying to get a hold of Sora-chan, but she's not answering!"

"Are you having troubles? You can talk to me. I might be able to help."

Tai looked hard at her.

"Yeah. You might be able to." He dropped onto his bed and his mom took a seat at his desk chair. "You see, matte…do you remember Izzy?"

"That little boy who ran away from home a long time ago? Didn't he move the next day?"

Tai gaped at her. "I should've just asked you. Wow. Damn."

"Tai, you should really stop cussing so much."

"Anyway, when I started dating Sora-chan, I wondered why I couldn't…I couldn't _like _her. Like, I didn't want to kiss her, or hold her hand, or anything. I thought maybe I was this asexual weirdo, but then I had this dream, ya know?"

"If this is about puberty, I'm getting you pamphlets."

"OKAASAN!"

"All right, all right, I'll shut up."

Tai continued to tell her how he figured out why, about Izzy and Izzy _not_ being a girl, and finding Izzy and kissing Izzy, and now he had to break up with Sora-chan, but he couldn't figure out how to do it so she wouldn't be mad, or sad, or hurt, or…stuff.

His mother watched him talk and gesticulate wildly and frowned.

&&&&&&&

Koushirou opened his door, smiling widely. He blinked in confusion when Sora-san stood before him.

"Sora-san?" He automatically greeted.

"Konbon wa, Izzy-san."

"Nan-nani?"

&&&&&&&

"Taichi."

Tai looked up from the ground and met his mother gaze startled.

"Nani? Why'd ya call me Taichi?"

"We need to talk to your father about this."

"Doushite? Isn't this a girly thing?"

"It might've been, if Izzy wasn't a boy and you hadn't kissed him."

"Nani!?" Tai choked out.

"We need to have a family meeting."

Tai stared at her with an open mouth. _I completely forgot my mom doesn't know I'm gay._

&&&&&&&&

"You-you know I'm Izzy?"

"I've known since Tai-kun ran into your face."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Koushirou demanded angrily. Sora-san stared hard at him.

"Are you really that clueless? Yamato-san knows…Tai-kun and I are dating."

Koushirou's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. Sora-san stepped into his room and closed the door behind her.

"Nobody told me. I thought you two were best friends." Koushirou didn't notice her strange reddish eyes grow sad.

"We've known each other since we were in diapers, born in the same hospital and raised together. Our mothers were friends since middle school."

Koushirou fell onto his bed. "What…what do you want, Sora-san?"

"I want you to leave Tai-kun alone."

Koushirou looked up at her. "What if he remembered I'm Izzy?"

"I know he does. The fact he's been trying so hard to believe you're a girl proves it. I know Tai-kun very well." She leaned against the door and smiled sadly. "I've been watching him for years and years. I've been in love with him since I was a little girl. I'm comfortable with him and I can be me." She met Koushirou's eyes angrily. "No one is taking him away from, Koushirou-san."

"He can't be owned, Takenouchi-san." Koushirou stated with a hard look back at her. "If he decides to break up with you because he's not happy, there's nothing you can do about it."

"No, but there's something you can do."

"Why would I help you _lie_ to him? I've already told him I love him, and I won't take it back, Takenouchi-san."

"Then that makes you selfish."

"You're just as selfish, refusing to let him _choose_."

"I'm thinking about _him_, Izumi-san!" Takenouchi-san snapped. "Do you know what's going to happen when it gets out that he's fucking _gay?_ Do you have any idea?"

Koushirou blinked.

"Iie…"

"You don't know anything about his life and you're so close to fucking it up, Izumi!" Takenouchi-san pushed away from the wall and threw her hands in the air.

"Tell me, Takenouchi."

&&&&&&&&

"Can we just get this over with so you can stop staring at me like I've grown a second head?" Tai snapped, leaning back in his chair. His parents frowned.

"Just because you're sixteen doesn't mean you're an adult. You will continue to speak to us with respect."

"How about, I haven't respected you guys since you left me alone with Kari when she was three and I was five. Great job, real shibby." Tai remarked sarcastically. His parents twisted uncomfortably and frowned.

"You know we had no choice, Tai. But that's not the issue here, Tai." His mother reminded him shortly. "We need to discuss your … _relationship_ with this Izzy boy."

"His name is Izumi, Koushirou."

"Right, this Izumi kid. You do know how this will affect your life, don't you? Have you even thought about the consequences?"

"You have no idea. I decided being happy was worth it. I'll be getting out of school in three years. The other kids will get over it eventually."

"Exactly, _eventually_. You know what happens before the end of that _eventually_?" His father butted in. "You'll be harassed at school, your teachers won't respect you anymore, your team mates will look at you different and maybe even ignore you as team captain. You've been working hard for that title since you started your first year of middle school and you got it before high school started."

"Yeah, and I'm the best there is. My teammates won't forget that so easily. If they do, I'll be cheering when they lose every game or almost everyone. My teachers don't really like me that much anyway."

"You may not be the _top_ of your class, but you aren't stupid." His mother protested.

"I sleep in class and sneak in food. I ditch class all the time, too."

"Well…that doesn't-"

"You think that people will accept it so readily? You're a popular young man, I know, but people aren't going to accept it with open arms immediately."

"I know, Otousan. But when they see how serious I am, they'll get over it. I won't be throwing Izzy in their face, either. He'll be in college and the hazing won't be real bad, if any."

"What about Sora-chan, Tai?" His mother asked. He finally showed some regret.

"I haven't been able to feel…like this about her at all. Not in the year we've been dating. I…only Izzy makes me feel anything at all. And being with him…just for a few moments…I feel really happy. Just thinking about him makes me calmer and happier and…_better_."

&&&&&&&

"He's really popular, Izumi. He's the captain of the soccer team, too. If he just comes out gay, do you realize how many people will be against him? His team mates might ignore him completely! He could lose his captaincy, even get kicked off the team. Izumi, he _loves _soccer. He's a first year high school student and already captain! He could lose the scholarship his coach was telling him about. His parents are really poor. Did you know they left Hikari-san and Tai-kun _alone_ when they were only five and three and made him baby-sit her? He knew how to cook eggs and bacon by his fifth birthday because he had to feed her himself while his parents were working."

"I… I didn't know."

"No, you didn't." Takenouchi-san snapped. "You how he'll be ostracized before we even start our first high school year? You may be fine, being a _college student_ in _Tokyo_, but Tai-kun is going to be stuck in the middle of a public high school in _Odaiba_. We aren't completely backward here, but it'll be at least a year of slander and bullying for him. He'll handle it, don't you think he couldn't!" Takenouchi-san waved a finger in his face. "But he doesn't _have _to; he'll be doing it for _you_. That's why you're selfish, Izumi. You waltz back into his life after ten years and don't even think about how much it can hurt him, being in love with you."

Koushirou looked down at the floor.

"What can I do? I love him, Takenouchi. He told me…" Koushirou trailed off and tightened his finger. Those words would stay with him now, his comfort when he was alone. "Does Mimi-san really think she's in love with me? Are you doing this for her, too?"

"Hai. I've…I've never seen her so crazy over a guy before, at least not in the same way. She thinks about everything she does for you and waits at her phone every night waiting for you to call her or wondering if she should call you."

"I shouldn't be with her anymore. It'll hurt her. I can't love her back. I dated her thinking…thinking I could _like_ her, thinking I could get over Tai…but now? I just can't." _Not remembering his lips and his words and smile._

"What happened today? Did he find you?"

"Nandemo." Koushirou spat angrily. She took a step back, hitting the wall at his _rage_. It disappeared in an instant. "Sumimasen." He dropped his face in his hands.

"Izumi-san…" Takenouchi-san whispered, suddenly feeling horrible and disgusting. _I'm hurting them; I'm going to hurt them so much. He isn't going to love me, I should stop now. _She knew it was too late now, the poison was already inside him and it would be in Izumi-san every time he was with Tai-kun. "C-call him, Izumi-san. End it now. Whatever happened today, end it now." She choked out.

She spun around and flung open the door. She ran from the apartment, stooping to grab her shoes and continue running out the front door in only her socks. She could feel the desperate sobs welling up in her and tears were filming her strange eyes.

_He's the only one for me, I had to do it. There is no one else who will ever love me for me, who I can be myself with. I don't want to be lonely forever! I want to be with Tai-kun forever and be _happy_, too. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!_ Sora hid her face with her hair and sobbed.

&&&&&&&

"Tai-kun, how can you _know_ that this boy is the one you want to give up everything for?" His father sighed. His son's words struck a chord inside him. It was the exact way he felt about his wife, a feeling he never lost, through all the years a scrimping and arguments and _anger_, he still loved his wife more than he could possibly put in words, besides that she made him _happier_, _better, _and_ calmer._

"I'm not going to give up everything." His brown eyes looked dark…and hurt. "I'm not going to give up on my family. No matter what you guys have done, you've done your best. We're not the richest, hell, we barely make middle-class, but I know how you guys were sneaking into our room after lights out and kissed us and tucked us in and made sure we were okay. I love you both; you're my mom and dad. I love Izzy, the same way you love each other. I feel…great, now. I've been so confused, trying to be "straight" and "normal", for you guys the most. His parents accept him, onegai, onegai, accept me, too." Tai begged his eyes serious.

His parents looked at each other and rose. They walked around the table and wrapped their arms around their only son, and their first child.

"We only want what is best for, Tai. If you really feel like this will make you happy, we'll try our best to feel happy for you." His mother told him.

"It'll be strange, and it'll take me a very long time, son. But I'll do my best. I think I understand."

"Arigatu gozaimasu!" Tai exclaimed, tears falling down his face. "I was so scared. I could deal with all, but it would hurt coming home where you both hate me!"

"We could never hate you, Tai. Never!" His mother cried out, hugging him tighter.

"You're our son. Don't be stupid. And you better keep up your grades above failing and stay on the soccer team. You need that scholarship."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, same rules, right?" Tai joked.

"Which reminds me; you're grounded." His mother said suddenly.

"NANI?"

"You cussed, you're grounded."

"Damn it!"

His parents laughed.

"You just aren't going to learn, are you?"

The phone rang suddenly and Tai jumped up.

"Maybe it's Sora-chan! Or Izzy." His face broke into a grin and he leapt towards the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Izzy! Great, I have great news. You'll never believe this, my parents- Izzy? What's up? Daijoubou desu ka?"

&&&&&

Izzy slowly typed in Tai's number and hit 'talk'. _Don't answer, don't answer, please. If I see you, maybe you can change my mind. Don't answer the phone, please!_ Koushirou pleaded silently with all his heart.

The phone picked up and Tai's voice drifted over the line.

"Moshi moshi."

"It's me, Koushirou."

"Izzy! Great, I have great news!" His voice was excited. Koushirou swallowed hard.

"You'll never believe this, my parents-"

"Tai-san. I have to talk to you about something."

"…Izzy? What's up? Daijoubou desu ka?" His voice was worried and Koushirou felt his heart begin to tear.

"We can't be together."

"Nani?"

"We can't, I can't. I've got too much to lose."

"What, but I thought your parents…?"

"My parents are one thing, but my life is another." Koushirou voice was calm, though his hands were shaking. "I'm in the middle of a brand new life and a brand new school. I have college and living expenses, and I need a job. I don't have time to have a boyfriend or worry about how he's getting hazed in his high school. What if it gets out I'm gay, too? My career opportunities will begin to disappear. I'm in a field of learning that's not very advanced in the sexual preference area. Highly intelligent scientists with limited views are going to be my associates." _I'm lying out of my teeth. _"A lot of options are going to be closed to me because of my high school boyfriend, and I can't risk it. I've worked too hard to get where I am now."

"Why does that seem messed up? Izzy, what aren't you telling me?" Tai's voice was getting louder with panic.

Koushirou sucked in his breath and closed his eyes tightly.

"Please, refer to me as Koushirou-san."

"Izzy?! Izzy, don't you hang up!"

"I have some studying to do for my classes that start soon. I do have to go."

"Are you still going to go out with Mimi-chan? Are you doing this for Mimi-chan?!"

"Good night, Taichi-san."

"Izzy!"

He pushed the button and the line went dead beneath his hand.

&&&&&&&

Tai felt worry creep into him as Izzy voice quietly interrupted his words. He began to explain lowly and slowly and _calmly_ how they couldn't be together and Tai felt the ground disappear beneath him. He fell to the ground with loud thump. Izzy continued to speak. _Something is wrong. Something is so wrong. What's wrong? What's going on?_

"Why does that seem messed up? Izzy, what aren't you telling me?" His voice came out strange; what was wrong with it? He couldn't tell…there was something wrong and he couldn't tell.

He saw his parents walked forward out of the corner of his eye.

"Please, refer to me as Koushirou-san."

If Tai had been standing, he would've fallen again. His legs were boneless and his hands were getting numb, everything was getting numb. It was building up inside him and words were difficult to form. There was something final about Izzy's words.

"Izzy?! Izzy, don't you hang up!" Tai ordered, searching for a reason, any reason why Izzy was leaving. Why was Izzy leaving him?

"I have some studying to do for my classes that start soon. I do have to go." _He sounds so damn calm! Why is he so effing calm?!_

"Are you still going out with Mimi-chan?" Tai raised himself to his feet awkwardly, clutching the phone. _Don't leave me! Izzy, don't hang up! Tell me what's wrong!_ "Are you doing this for Mimi-chan?" _That has to be it! He doesn't want her to be heartbroken over him!_

"Good night, Taichi-san."

Tai flinched away from the phone and then pressed it immediately back.

"Izzy!" The line went dead in his hand.

"He dumped me. What happened? What effing happened?" Tai muttered staring at the phone as if he had dreamed it. "That couldn't have happened. What happened?"

"Tai?"

"Kaasan…kaasan, I think Izzy just broke up with me. Kaasan…" He turned to her with blank eyes. "Kaasan, why'd he break up with me? He told me he loved me…"

"Come here, honey." His mother held open her arms and he ran to her and cried onto her shirt like he was a child again.

"Kaasan, I don't understand! I don't understand, Kaasan!"

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay, honey. It'll be okay. Call him back tomorrow. Go to sleep and tomorrow call him back. Maybe something happened. Maybe…maybe he'll change his mind, dear. Just talk to him after you calm down, okay? Just cry it out and call him tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't understand! Kaasan, kaasan, I… I think he meant it, Kaasan. I'm so confused. I thought it would be over, but it's worse now, Kaasan!" Tai sobbed wildly, clutching her tightly.

"Let's go to bed, okay? C'mon, c'mon, dear, come with me, Tai."

He let her lead him away as his dad returned to the kitchen to get a cool cloth to lay over Tai's eyes.

Hikari returned to her room. During the 'interview', she had snuck out to listen and then overheard the phone call. _He's right, something happened. I remember the look on Koushirou-san's face when Tai said Izzy was a girl. He couldn't have just broken up with him for nothing._ She met her mother's eyes over her brother's head before she went through her doorway. Her mother was confused, almost relieved, guilty, and in pain for her son. _How can she feel so much with one look?_ Hikari wondered. _It must really suck to be a parent sometimes._

&&&&&&&

Koushirou fell face first onto his bed, pressing his face against his pillow, muffling his sobs. It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done to tell Tai that they couldn't be together. To the very end, Tai had been screaming his name, making up any reason as to why Koushirou was hurting him on purpose.

_I just want to close my eyes and never wake up! It hurts, it hurts so much! I'm so sorry, Tai. Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai…_

He continued his litany of apologies until he cried himself to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

Kitty: I know, I know, so shoujo! This happens all the time. But it makes sense!

Do you hate me now? I almost cried twice! I'm hoping someone at least gets _teary_ for these two boys. 'Specially for Tai, he's going through some emo turmoil he is _so_ not used to. Not a very introverted person and all. I better get some good reviews or I'll do worse. I swear! …I feel really sad… and I don't feel like going through the chapter over again and feeling crappy, so just tell me if I used new Japanese you don't know.


	6. Chocolate Covered Lies

Kitty: Let's knock out the comments to you guys and gals, shall we?

To SageoWind: I hope you don't hate Sora-chan, or dislike her. She has reasons, and regrets, for what she's done. Don't think that she's too selfish, start thinking she's more scared. Btw, I'm so glad you cried! I soooo wanted someone to cry!

To Iron Reaver: How many times do I have to say your review made my day? I even made my boyfriend read it. I felt really good, like, my story is going to get better and better. At the same time, I'm kinda scared it won't live up to yours or my expectations…like my Angel's Feathers story for His Dark Materials. It got so good, my plot line got too weak, and it's been on hiatus for years! It's completely horrible too because it became too rushed and unedited. Anyway, I'm glad you agree Tai wasn't OOC, I was a little worried maybe I carried him too far, but it just seemed so right for him. I consider I'm a lot like him and overreact and cry and rage easily. I haven't suddenly decided I was in love with someone of the same sex, but I understand the feelings of confusion and guilt all too well. . Teenagers, gah.

To Cool-Hanyou: It was hard making her do such a stupid, selfish thing, I'll tell you that. But I felt for her a lot in the end. One of the times I almost cried was during the time she's was trying to convince herself it was what she had to do to be happy. Why couldn't she be a little bit selfish to find her happiness, too, ya know? I'm starting to really feel bad for Mimi-chan, too, when I usually just pair her off with Jyou-sempai or whoever is left, lol. I really really dislike Koumi.

To Rokutagrl: Don't you worry, things will work out. Here's a slight spoiler…I really hate unhappy endings and I've only written one story in my head (where they all get played out like a movie first) where the main character gets fucked real bad.

To SephrZmon (?): Thanks for fav authoring me! I'm glad you like CC and hope you continue to! Maybe I'll get a review from you in the end, heh heh? Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Do you hate me yet for making Izzy-kun cry…a lot? Well, the angst hasn't ended yet.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Six

Chocolate Covered Lies

Koushirou felt his eyes try to open with extreme effort. The sun hit his rapidly blinking eyes and he barely held back a groan. His head was aching and his eyes felt as puffy as fried mochi. He lifted a trembling hand to his forehead and licked his dry and salty lips.

_What happened?_ He wondered vaguely trying to rise. He fell back down with a boneless flop.

"Tai…" His voice wavered through the still, cool air of his room. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyeballs and felt his shoulders shake with dry, desperate heaves. There was nothing left in him to cry with, no tears left, not even saliva. A loud crash interrupted his self-pitying moment and he jerked up his head.

"TOUSAN! I said left! You just crashed into Koushirou-kohai's bookcase! His parents paid a lot for those!"

His parents…were leaving today.

Koushirou hopped off the bed and hurried across his room.

"Jyou-sempai, is that you?"

"Nani? Oh, hai!" Koushirou blinked rapidly once again as he watched Jyou-sempai struggle towards the room across the hallway from his, following a taller-which said something- blue-haired man. "I'm sorry about the noise. My parents were against the moving idea after I told them how long I knew you two. I convinced them I'm twenty years old and can choose for myself, so they had to go along. But they decided they would have to come along to meet you, Yamato-kohai, and your parents."

"My parents are still here?" Koushirou asked quickly.

"Hai. They're talking to my mom about your college classes."

"Oh, domo." He stopped and looked at Jyou-sempai carefully. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Because we're friends." The taller boy set down his box and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what happened, Koushirou-kun, but my place is here to make sure you're okay. Your parents and Yamato-kohai are worried as well."

Koushirou gave him an open-mouthed stare. He closed his mouth quickly, swallowed hard, and then smiled.

"Arigatu gozaimasu. You have no idea how much this means to me." Koushirou whispered.

"Maybe I'll find out one day. Until then, Koushirou-kohai, I'm your new roommate and new friend."

They smiled at each other and then Jyou-sempai grimaced.

"My box is a bit heavy and still requires moving, if you would excuse me?"

"Here, let me help you!"

&&&&&&&

Tai walked through the park near his house staring down at the ground and kicking pebbles.

"OI! Yagami-sensei, I'll see you in a few weeks, man!" yelled a voice. Tai looked up and flashed an automatic, empty, grin.

"Aoyama-kun, hey! Can't wait for soccer practice! Don't think I'll be going easy on you, it's going to be hard work from now on."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me enough time to find a girlfriend, at least." Luckily, the other first year had already run past on the errand that had sent him across Tai's path.

Otherwise, he would've seen the smile disappear and his captain's face crumble.

"You might not have been my friend when I went back…" he whispered.

"Tai-kun?" Tai turned at Sora-chan's voice. There wasn't guilt, or confusion… or anything left in him when he saw her worried eyes. "You called me a lot last night, but when I called back, you wouldn't answer. I called your house this morning and Hikari-san told me that you weren't feeling well and disappeared."

"I didn't feel like being around people." She didn't leave his side. "I meant you, too."

"I can't just leave you alone. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"…"

"Tai-kun?"

"What were you doing last night that you couldn't answer me? It was important."

"I was with Mimi-chan. You know how excited she gets. She likes my opinion when she picks out clothes for dates. Izumi-san and Mimi-chan are going to the aquarium."

Tai flinched.

"Tai-kun, dozo!" She touched his elbow gently. He brushed her away.

"We need to break up."

"IIE! Tai-kun, what are you talking about?!" Her voice was shrill and panicked.

"Sora-chan, I can't even kiss you. I don't feel the same way about you and I can't. I've _tried_."

"It's only been a year!"

"A year too long!"

Silence fell between them.

"Doushite?" Sora finally whispered. "Why? Why can't you?"

"Because I'm in love with Izzy."

"Demo-" She cut herself off. "I thought you couldn't remember her?"

"Izzy's a boy. I'm going to track him down and make him go back out with me."

A light seemed to fill Tai up inside and he blinked rapidly. _DUH!_

"Exactly! That's exactly what I'll do. Maybe if I go see him I'll force him to tell me what's wrong? If that doesn't work, I'll do all that embarrassing crap they do on those cheesy romances!" He threw his fist in the air, the dead look gone from his face. He turned back to Sora and grasped her shoulders tightly, his brown eyes boring into hers. "Sora-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, but I can't sit here and explain. I've got to go think. I'm not good at this stupid crap. Damn it. I'm really sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but we _have_ to break up, okay? You were my best friend, Sora-chan. I want to be that again."

He ran off.

Sora remained rooted to the stop.

"Just like that, Tai? That's how it's going to end?" She blinked slowly. "After years of loving you, and helping you, and being there for you, and a year of trying to convince you I'm the best thing for you, and that's how you end it?"

Her fists clenched as her eyes squeezed shut.

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, IT'S LIKE I'M NEVER EVEN THERE! BEST FRIEND, MY ASS! I TRIED SO HARD TO GIVE ALL I HAD TO YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU NEVER DID! I HATE YOU, YAGAMI! I HATE YOU!" She was sobbed hysterically by now, tears pouring down her face, sniffling as she felt snot begin to run. Her face was red from screaming and crying and her hair stuck to her cheeks, dark with salty tears. "You never even saw me. I've loved you so damn long and you never even _saw_ me!" She fell to her knees and sobbed into the heels of her hands. "It's not fair! It's not fair! Why can't I be happy?!"

&&&&&&&

Mimi hummed as she brushed her hair slowly. She had used a bottle of beer for her hair last night (something her dad will make her regret once he catches her) and her hair was as shiny and silky looking as she was going to get it. It looked terrific. She set down her brushed.

"One hundred!"

She spun on her toes and stepped to the bed with quick, tiny steps on the balls of her feet. Her years of ballet were good for something: like expressing joy while looking for the prefect date outfit.

"How cute! An aquarium visit and a light lunch afterwards. He has such a way with words and ideas! It's like he got them out of books instead of movies!" She giggled and pressed her face against her light blue tank top, squeezing it in her fists. "I wish Sora-chan would come over and tell me how I look."

_Your earrings look really pretty. _

Mimi shook her head furiously. _Why did I think of that? Who said that anyway? It wasn't Koushirou-kun…he's never complimented me on my looks…_ She shrugged.

"I hear that all the time from loser high school boys." She told herself firmly. "Keep Koushirou-san and the date firmly in mind. He'll think you're a loony if you go off on mind trips like that all the time." She looked down at her shirt. "OH NO! I wrinkled it!"

&&&&&&

Hikari touched Takeru-kun's elbow lightly.

"I'm sure you're just being silly, Takeru-kun. You remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, you told me, but it's so hard to believe, you know?"

"Hai." She smiled softly up at him. "It must be really scary."

"You're the greatest, Hikari-chan!" He threw his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. "What could I ever do with out you?" Hikari giggled and hugged him back.

"You're just being silly!" Hikari repeated pulling away. She met his gaze squarely. "You promise to give it more thought?"

"I can't _stop_ thinking about, Hikari-chan. It's a bit difficult, see?" Takeru-kun teased. She poked him in the side.

"You stop that!" He just laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"How about some ice cream for the greatest girl around?"

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari laughed.

"Konnichi wa." Hikari stopped and turned. Daisuke-kun was staring angrily at her.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari's eyes widened and then she smiled quickly. "This is Takeru-kun. Takeru-kun, this is Daisuke-kun, my boyfriend."

"We've been dating for _two_ _years_." Daisuke-kun enunciated.

"Yes, I know. Hikari-chan told me all about you, of course. She's really proud of you. She says you're one of the best soccer players in your year."

Daisuke-kun blushed and scratched his head.

"Not as good as Tai-sensei, though."

"One day, you might be…when he's sixty or something." Hikari joked. Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun laughed.

"So, um…Dakeru-kun, was that it? Well, anyway, it's been good to meet you, but Hikari-chan and I need to go talk."

"His name is Takeru-kun, and you can't just show up and whisk me away, Daisuke-kun." Hikari snapped. Daisuke-kun glared.

"If you had _told me the truth_, I wouldn't have to '_whisk_ you away'. We'd all be hanging out together."

"I didn't want you to come, Daisuke-san. I needed to talk to Hikari-chan about something important and I didn't know you."

"But I wasn't even given the chance, Takai-kun."

"His name is Takeru!" Hikari shouted.

"Who cares? I don't!"

"Hey!"

"You lied to me, Hikari!" Daisuke ignored Takeru-kun's offended interjection. "You told me that you were going to be doing homework today! 'Maybe this evening we can hang out, Dai-kun.'" He imitated her girly voice…badly. "All you had to do was tell me the truth, now I feel like you're keeping something from me. And then I see you guys hugging and laughing and touching all over each other."

"We weren't touching each other all over. I hugged her!"

Once again, Takeru-kun was ignored.

"You'd want to come along, Daisuke, and I knew Takeru-kun wanted to talk about something important. It's private."

"Then, why couldn't you tell me that? Why couldn't you just explain to me-?"

"You should be able to trust me, Daisuke. Why would I do anything to hurt you?"

"Why would you lie to me?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere less public, you guys. People are starting to stare." Takeru-kun tried to interrupt. Seeing as the three of them had converged in the middle of a public sidewalk next to a popular candy store (where Daisuke-kun had been when they walked past), teenagers who enjoyed drama, children who were gaping at yelling 'big kids', and frustrated parents were indeed pausing along the way to stare back at the arguing couple.

"It's none of your business if I want to be with someone other than you! If I didn't think you'd go all whiny on me, I would tell you what I was doing!"

"Oh, so now I'm whiny!?"

"You've always _been _whiny, Daisuke!"

"And you've always been such a little saint!"

"And that's supposed to be an insult?"

"YES! Darn it, Hikari, you can't just blow me off and not tell me and expect I'm not going to care! I was going to surprise you today!"

Hikari closed her mouth before shouting again.

"You were?"

"I was going to buy you flowers and candy, for being whiny about Totoki-san." Daisuke-kun showed her the huge box of sweets he had just finished buying.

"Takeru-kun." Hikari muttered. "I'm so sorry, Dai-kun. You're right. I was being secretive and rude." She reached out and clasped the hands holding the plastic bag. "I'm very, very sorry."

Daisuke-kun looked down at his feet.

"I dunno…I think…I can't trust you anymore. You keep lying to me, Hikari…about another guy, too." Hikari and Takeru-kun exchanged a meaningful look.

"Takeru-kun is just my friend, nothing more."

"Yeah, I mean, she may be a really awesome person, but she isn't my type. It was my fault she hasn't been telling the truth. I've been asking her to keep it a secret for awhile…I just need some privacy. Gomen nasai." Takeru-kun bowed his palms flat against his thighs.

Daisuke-kun looked closely at the pair them, contrite and honest-faced. Hikari-chan had never lied to Daisuke before. Maybe it just for a little…until her new friend could be more open about himself.

"All right, but I want to know what's going on between you two."

"That's something I can't tell you. However, I can tell you when I'm going to see Takeru-kun. Honestly."

"Well, that's something." Daisuke-kun sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think I'll keep this candy to myself, though."

"OI! That's not fair, Dai-kun! You got it for me!" Hikari protested.

"Yeah, well, you made me angry." Dai-kun stuck out his tongue and pulled out the large red, heart-shaped box and barely opened up one side and peeped in. "I think I see caramels…oooh, and almond nougat…"

"Dai-kun! That's not fair!" Hikari laughed as she leaped for the box. Daisuke-kun leaped back and waved it over his head.

"If you come over to my house before I eat them all, you can have some. See you later, ja ne!"

"BAKA!" Hikari shouted after him. She giggled behind her hand when he smashed into an innocent passerby.

"Hikari-chan?"

Hikari turned to a worried looking Takeru-kun.

"I'm really messing up your relationship with Daisuke-san, aren't I?"

"Iie! This has been all my fault! I've been confusing him and making him worry. He has such low self-confidence in himself, though you wouldn't believe after seeing all the bravado he just _exudes_." She smiled fondly thinking of it. "He's thinks I'm really special and liked me ever since kindergarten. He used to bring me frogs and pull my hair. Then, he started giving me his favorite snacks and following me around. I was so annoyed by him for years…I almost hated him…" She linked her arm with Takeru-kun's and began to walk towards his house, their destination.

"_Well_? What happened?" Takeru-kun urged her after her long pause. She blushed and smiled.

"He saw some cheesy romance from Europe or America…I think his sister made him watch it. He was only ten and got the idea that if you forced a girl to kiss you, she would fall in love with you."

Takeru-kun gaped at her. "He didn't!"

"Oh, yes, he did. He cornered me on the playground, grabbed my face and gave me the most horrible kiss ever."

"Oh my god…" Takeru-kun groaned. Hikari giggled.

"Luckily for him…I thought it was the sweetest, stupidest, cutest thing ever. And…something inside me just kind of sparked, like a light bulb busting instead just lighting up over my head. I was filled with these little pops and cracks and I went all fuzzy feeling. When the teachers pulled him away and put him in detention, I just stood there like a loon, staring off into space, wondering what had happened to me. The next day he tried to apologize and I kissed him back, a little bit better, too, I might add." Hikari added smugly. "We ended up in detention, smiling and blushing and trying to catch each other eye and looking away every time we did. We've been inseparable ever since."

"That's really cute."

"Isn't though?"

"But…um…because you _did_ end up falling in love with him…does he think…?"

"He does." Hikari burst out laughing. "He's very careful around girls now, and tries not to put himself in a situation where he might accidentally kiss someone. It's quite funny, actually. He really wanted to be in the school drama production for the cultural fair, but it was _Romeo and Juliet_, so he _screamed_ to the teacher that he would not be Romeo unless I was Juliet. The whole class laughed at him, but he was dead serious. Even though he was a shoo-in for Romeo, he ended up being Benvolio instead because he refused to kiss Juliet."

Takeru-kun chuckled and pulled his arm away from Hikari's and searched for his key in his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Hai! Ja ne!" Hikari walked away, wondering how her brother was doing.

&&&&&&&

Tai's fist pounded into the door loudly. He was so excited he couldn't contain himself or hold anything back. If he thought rationally at all, he'd turned tail and run for it and there was no way he was going to do that.

He wasn't a coward, damn it.

The door opened and Tai thrust his arms forward, his eyes closed tight, and his cheeks flaming red.

"These are for you! My mom says white roses mean pure love, so I got these!" Tai shouted loudly.

"Wow, thanks. I didn't think you were a fan, Tai-kun."

Tai looked up, blinking rapidly. His cheeks flushed more as he stared into cool, slanted blue eyes over a confused, smug smirk.

"They are for you. Damn it, isn't this Koushirou-kun's house?"

"It is his apartment, yes. I live here…so does Jyou-sempai actually. Why are you giving Koushirou-kun white roses?" A pale blonde eyebrow rose with the question.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tai voice shrilled a bit at the end and his eyes looked over Yamato-kun's shoulder. "Where is he anyway?"

"He went with his parents to the airport and then met up with Mimi-san at the aquarium in Tokyo."

There were a lot of aquariums in Tokyo.

Tai sighed and the flowers dropped to his side.

"Can I leave these somewhere?"

"Hai. I think Koushirou-kun has a vase in the kitchen. His mom really thinks of everything, you know. She made about two weeks of already prepped food for us. All we have to do is heat it up and dig in. It's amazing! Doesn't taste like leftovers at all."

"Great, really."

"Konnichi wa, Tai-san." Jyou-sempai stopped and eyed the young man curiously. "Why do you have flowers?"

"They're for Koushirou-kun." Yamato-kun said quickly before Tai could make up an excuse. Jyou-sempai blinked.

"Doushite?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He shouted again, without the shrilly part at the end, and blushed furiously. "I just want to put them in water and go, okay?"

"Okay." Jyou-sempai continued to the living room, still with a befuddled, blank look on his face.

Tai ran out as soon as the flowers were safely set on the foyer sideboard.

"That's strange…I thought Tai-kun was dating Sora-chan?" Yamato-kun mused as Tai ran off, the door still vibrating from the slam.

"He is… or was… I just want to know why he gave flowers to Koushirou-kohai. Maybe he did Tai-san a favor or something?"

"Or something." Yamato-kun agreed. "I think I should call Sora-chan." He walked back to his room where his cell was resting on his desk.

&&&&&&&&&

Mimi-san watched with delight as penguins jumped into the brilliant blue water of the tank before them. They darted and spun and flipped through the water.

"I wonder if they ever get bored with so little room." Mimi-san pondered, her bright brown eyes still following one the more playful penguin's progress.

"I'm sure they find it satisfying, if not always exciting." Koushirou assured her. He looked own at the map. "I would like to see the tropical fish if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, I'd love to. They all so pretty and colorful! Like models on a runway, almost." Mimi-san replied excitedly. Koushirou thought about it and nodded.

"I concur. They are quite like models displaying their newest fashions." They moved towards the exhibit.

"Why are you so stuffy around me?" Mimi-san asked suddenly they neared the viewing glass.

"Pardon me?"

"You use all these strange words and keep your back all straight and stuff. It's like you're a completely different person when it's just us two."

"I…I didn't realize." Koushirou honestly answered. _I guess being around Tai just made me…looser._ "I normally speak like this with others. When we first met, however, we were with more than just a party of two. One-on-one conversation is a bit less comfortable, actually, then being with a large group where speaking fast is more effective."

"I guess…" She looked up at a bright yellow and blue striped fish floating past. "Koushirou-san…what do you feel for me?"

"Nani?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Do you like me?"

"I enjoy your company immensely." He hedged truthfully.

"That's not what I asked, Koushirou-san." She placed herself in front of him, the exotic waterscape glowing behind her. "I…I truly believe I love you, Koushirou-san!" She blushed and curled her fingers into fists. "I want to know how you feel about _me_, Koushirou-san. You're always so distant and smart-sounding and like you barely notice me sometimes. Or always seem to be looking somewhere else!" Hands fell onto her shoulders and she looked at him- fortunately, she wore flip-flops and her barely being barely taller didn't show.

"I have only known you a very short time, Mimi-san. I'm not a very spontaneous person to most extents. While I'm flattered by your words, I feel to return them would be dishonest and hurtful."

"Do you think you could ever love me too?"

_Iie. _"Hai…maybe…you're a very good person, Mimi-san." _But you're not Tai._

She smiled brightly up at him, her eyes shining wetly, thought the tears -thankfully- didn't fall.

&&&&&&&

Yamato hit the 'end' button for the sixth time. Six times he had called her, and six times her cell rang until the voicemail picked up. Something had to be wrong…something had to have happened.

But he could find out today. There was still unpacking to do, and his band met later that night.

And Koushirou-kun was going to home at any minute and see the flowers. Yamato smirked at the thought.

The door opened and Yamato quickly rose from the couch.

"Hello! I'm home!"

"Hey, stud."

"Sumimasen?" Koushirou-kun looked up from pulling of his shoes.

He noticed the bouquet of white roses.

"Who are the roses for?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yup, you."

"From who?"

Yamato grinned.

"Taichi Yagami."

Koushirou-kun's face went a little white.

"Nani?" His soft voice breathed out.

"Taichi Yagami came over and left a bouquet of white roses." He leaned against the wall, his smirk getting wider. "Did you know white roses mean 'pure love'? That's what he told me anyway…when he didn't look up and realize I had opened the door instead of you."

"B-but…But he couldn't have."

Yamato's smirk began to fade as Koushirou-kun's face began to get whiter and fill with bewildered sorrow and painful hope.

"After what I said, he couldn't have done it." His reached a shaking hand and touched the white petals of one the roses. "He…really left them for me? He told you exactly that?" His black eyes were shining hotly when they met Yamato's gaze and bore into him.

"Yeah. He said they meant pure love and told us they were for you. And that is was none of our business why." He deliberately added, hoping to get an answer.

Instead, Koushirou-kun hugged the roses to his chest, on shoe off and the other still half-on, and sobbed into the petals.

"I'm so sorry, Tai." He whispered hoarsely.

"What happened? Koushirou-kun, what's going on?" Yamato hurried towards his hysterically sobbing friend.

"Nothing! Nothing, it's none of your business!" He shouted at Yamato jerking away his arm.

He ran to his room limping because of his still half-on sneaker.

Jyou-sempai poked his head out of the kitchen with a confused frown. In his hand he held the rice spatula.

"What happened? Was that Koushirou-kohai? Did he tell you what the flowers were for?"

"No…but I have a suspicion."

"Honto?"

"Hai…but it's going to have to wait until tomorrow." He met Jyou-sempai's anxious gaze with his own worried eyes. "Can you watch Koushirou-kun tomorrow and make sure he doesn't upset himself while I check something out?"

"If you fill me in afterwards."

"Deal."

"Deal."

&&&&&&&

Kitty: I'm sorry this took me so long! I would've been done so sooner, like by two days, but I started watching amvs and reading Princess and the Goblins because I didn't really feel like writing for more than two hours for the third night straight. But I got it done and I'm really proud of it. I really glad it's going on a slower pace than it started on. Next chapter, Iori-kun comes back…

I wonder how much happy there is besides that…? Hmm…maybe one more happy…

If you are confused by any Japanese, or see that I've been using it wrong again, please tell me!


	7. Chocolate Covered Secrets

Kitty: So… the usual, ne?

To Mystical23: Thanks for the reviews, they made me laugh. I loved Daisuke-kun's and Hikari-chan's story, too. It actually wasn't premeditative. On my part, I mean. It just kinda popped out as I was writing and it made me laugh.

To SepherZmon: I don't know what I called you in my last chapter, but I glad you decided to review my story! And I hope you read a lot more Taishirou! There's a lot out there that are really good. My favorite is actually called 'Two-Way Street' and it's sooo good. It's not on though, so if you want to read it, you have to search for it on an engine.

To Rokutagrl: Thank you very much. I'm glad you think so!

To Erika: I just went back and looked at all my reviews (to see how many to each chap…I'm sorry, I'm pitiful… I also go back to see who reviewed me) and saw you on chapter two. I'm so sorry I never did this before! I remembered your review when I looked at it again, but I didn't remember your name! Then I realized that your screen name wasn't blue and underlined and was like, 'I must've overlooked it because of that!' So, thank you for your review in chapter two, and TaixIzzy does indeed rule!

To everyone: Has no one even wondered what's going on between Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun, or is it just too obvious? Well, you're about to find out anyway… oh, wait, no, you aren't…that's not until next chapter or the one after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Seven

Chocolate Covered Secrets

Yamato rose quickly, reaching forward and slamming his hand down on his alarm. It was still summer and he had set his alarm. A first for Ishiida, Yamato. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, kicking off covers. About two hours later, he was showered, hair-styled, dressed and ready to go. Koushirou-kun and Jyou-sempai were staring at him in astonishment, chopsticks and toast hovering forgotten in the air.

"Since when did you start getting up before the sun was directly over head?" Jyou-sempai blurted.

"I needed to get something important done today and decided to get an early start." Yamato explained vaguely, reaching for Koushirou-kun's toast. Koushirou-kun never finished his toast anyway. "Itadakimasu."

"You could ask, even if I was probably not going to eat it." Koushirou-kun scolded him with a smile.

"What's this 'something important' that you need to get done?" Jyou-sempai asked, remembering his chopsticks-full of scrambled cheese eggs.

Yamato had got quite a kick out of seeing Jyou-sempai and Koushirou-kun both eating scrambled eggs with chopsticks the other morning before Jyou-sempai moved in, but had spent the night. Eggs were easy to make, they said, and chopsticks cheaper to buy than forks and spoons. It wasn't exactly impossible to eat eggs with chopsticks. But it still made Yamato want to burst out laughing.

"Right." His lips twitched and quickly got a hold of himself. "I'm going to see Sora-chan." He watched as Koushirou-kun's face seemed to go carefully blank and his shoulders tightened slightly. It wouldn't have been noticeable if Yamato hadn't been looking for it. But he was.

"Oh? Tell her I said 'hi'." Jyou-sempai requested blithely. He continued to eat his breakfast.

"Hai…tell her I said so as well. Have a good day, Yamato-kun."

"Ja ne!"

&&&&&&&

Hikari left her room with a slight yawn.

"I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night with Dai-kun. Now, I'm going to look like the Monster from the Black Lagoon when I meet Takeru-kun for breakfast." Hikari muttered to herself. She stepped into the bathroom and started freshening up. After a grand total of five minutes, she was heading towards the front door towards her shoes pulling her shirt over her head. Nobody in her house was awake before ten unless they had work or school, and they all left before seven. Seeing as it was a quarter after eight, all was okay. Or so she thought.

She tugged her head through the neck of her shirt and saw a body lying against the couch, long legs spread over the floor, head tilted back weirdly, and mouth wide open. It _looked_ like a dead version of her brother.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Hikari screamed and ran towards her dead-looking brother. "TAI!"

"Wh-wha! Who screamed?" His head flew up and his eyes blinked furiously. It was then Hikari noticed the line of drool running down the side of his mouth.

"What were you DOING? I thought you were dead!" Hikari stomped into the living room and looked around. In front of Tai was only the TV with the screen all fuzzy like the end of a tape. She ejected the tape inside.

"H-HEY! You can't just-!"

"_Chocolat?_ That American movie with Johnny Depp? Isn't it a _girly _movie?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Did you steal that from Mimi-san?"

"IIE! She left it here weeks ago." Tai blushed and tugged the cassette away from her.

"Why are you watching it?" She looked back at the TV and saw stacks of cassettes and DVDs all over the floor. She picked up another one. "_Casanova_?" She reached for a DVD. "_FAREWELL MY CONCUBINE? _What is this stuff? Why are watching romances, and most of them foreign?"

"I got them for a foreign language course…" He muttered looking away.

"School's over, Tai, until the week after next."

"I could have summer school…"

"That's what you told the people at the rental stores! I can't _believe _you! What are you _doing_?!"

"I want Izzy, all right! I thought maybe if I could…do something really special and stuff I could get him back. I got these…but had to think up an excuse so I wouldn't get laughed at. Would you believe how many accounts I opened last night in different stores so I could get all these?" He frowned angrily. "I don't see why you can't just rent a movie without getting a stupid membership card first."

"Tai…what are you talking about?"

"Izzy broke up with me remember?"

"Hai."

"Well, I'm going to find out why _and_ change his mind. I need a little help, is all."

"Why couldn't you just _ask_ someone?"

Tai's eyes went dark and his shoulders sagged.

"I don't have anyone, Kari. I broke up with Sora-chan, I can't ask Mimi-san because she's in love with him, I don't know Yamato-kun or Jyou-san enough to tell them about me being gay and asking for help, and you're always with Daisuke-kun or Takeru-san."

"Oh. Gomen nasai." She set down the movies and touched his hand. "Tell me anyway, okay? I'll make time for you when you need me, oniisan. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Tai smiled gratefully.

"Love ya, immouto."

"Love you, too, oniisan."

&&&&&&&

Sora smiled gently and nudged the heavy head of the flower just little bit more. The mister was on, and her face and hands were getting soaked, trails of water were trailing down her neck and arms tickling her skin softly, but she didn't mind too much. Working with the flowers in her mother's shop before it was open was soothing to her. Something she needed after yesterday. She closed her eyes and stepped back. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows and glass doors. Anybody could walk by, but she didn't care. She tilted her head all the back and stretched out her arms to her side. The sun warmed her chilled face and hands and she spun slowly, dreaming that she was flying, a bird in the dewy dawn. It was girly thing, silly, too, but something she had done since she was a child and when her father named her 'Birdie'.

"_Birdie_ _Biyo, how's my little bird?"_

"_Fly, fly, daddy!"_

"_Does my little Birdie Biyo want to fly?"_

"_Yes, hai! Dozo!"_

"_I guess, just for a little while…"_

"_YAY!" Strong arms lifted her up under her armpits into the air and the world began to spin slowly around her. Then faster and faster, the world spun around she screamed and whooped and whistled with delight_.

Yamato watched her spinning slowly with wide eyes. She looked so sad and happy at the same time, so young, too. Her face was usually so serious and intensive, as if she had to be responsible all the time. He hadn't known her long, but this scene before him seemed private, like a secret she didn't want anyone to know. Something in him swelled and hummed as her pretty brown face glowed gold in the sunbeams. She seemed to be spinning in clouds, flying through the air, as the water vapor hovered in the air as it fed the plants. He didn't want to interrupt, he didn't want to see her red eyes fly open and grow blank after the instantaneous shock faded and she became embarrassed and withdrawn. So he watched in silence and awe as her moment gradually ended and she opened her eyes sluggishly. She smiled at the nodding heads of flowers in front of her and bent down to pick up her basket of gardening and arranging supplies.

He knocked smartly. She straightened up with a jerk and looked over her shoulder. She flushed seeing him, and he knew she was wondering if he had seen her. But she didn't know for sure, and only a little healthy worry was in her eyes as she walked towards the door.

"We aren't open yet. Did you need something important?" Sora-chan whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Her face flushed again

"I didn't mean to. It's just…inside…it seems like I should be quiet…for the flowers." She explained uncomfortably.

"May I come inside? I don't think I'll understand otherwise." _Smooth, very smooth, Ishiida._ Sora-chan gnawed on her lower lip.

"I guess, sure. Just…it's all right if you don't understand…"

Yamato slipped into the still slightly dimmed store. She hadn't turned on the lights and had just let the sun filter in through the windows. The coolness of the vapor and soft warmth of the sunlight felt strange and refreshing at the same time. He paused and closed his eyes on instinct. He knew immediately why she felt the need to whisper, to spin and float in this cool warmth with flowers still slumbering around them.

"They need their beauty sleep. They won't be happy for the customers if they don't drink in every soothing moment they can before the sun wakes them up."

"Oh…how…poetic." Yamato opened his eyes to see Sora-chan gaping amazingly at him.

"I am a songwriter, too. I don't write all the lyrics, but I write a lot of them." _I can feel something now…the something I felt as I watched her spin…here…there's a song here…with her._

"Oh, I knew that. I just…I didn't think a boy would understand. I mean…I don't think Tai would've understood."

"So you really like flowers?"

"After living with them all the time…it's hard not to like them." She frowned. "But I'm not really girly girly. I like soccer and tennis and getting dirty and sweaty. You think I'm some flower-loving lady who blushes and stammers. I can curse and scream and I snot all over myself when I cry."

"That's all very good to know. You see, I'm making lists about cute flowers girls and their hobbies. You say you snot all over yourself when you cry? That's a new one…" She glared at his smirk.

"It's not funny, I'm serious."

"So am I. Did you and Tai-kun break up?"

"N-Nani?"

"What happened that day you came over to our apartment? What's going on between you three?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Sora-chan." He stepped up to her and wrapped his fingers around her upper arms. "I want to know what's going on."

"It's none of your business, Ishiida-sama!" Yamato's eyes narrowed.

"I'm making it my business! I won't let anyone get away with making my friends cry!"

"…he cried?" Sora-chan whimpered.

"Sora? Sora, what's going on? I heard shouting." An older woman's voice called out from the home through the door at the back of the store.

"N-nandemo, Okaasan! I…A… person I know walked by…I'm sorry if I woke you." Sora-chan called back, her red eyes looking away from Yamato's. He frowned.

"I'll be leaving then. I will be coming back, though, because something is hurting more than just Koushirou-kun and Tai-kun. Ja ne, Birdie."

"Wh-what did you call me?" Sora-chan gasped her face paling.

"Birdie. I saw you flying."

"Oh." Sora-chan blushed and Yamato walked out the door.

"Sora, who was it? Was it Tai-kun?"

"Iie…Tai-kun and I broke up yesterday."

"Nani?"

"I'll be right back." Sora ran out the door and ran towards the bright blonde hair down the sidewalk to her left.

"ISHIIDA-SAN!"

Yamato-san turned. She bit back a smile picturing his pale eyebrow rising.

"Tai-kun and I broke up!"

"What happened between you and Koushirou-kun?"

Sora turned and ran back into the flower shop. _I don't want him to know! He'll hate me! I'll lose everyone I care about if I tell. I can't tell anybody…I know Izumi-san will keep it to himself, too. _Sora rubbed her eyes with her forearm and closed the door behind her.

"You shouldn't run off like that, Sora. It isn't very lady-like."

Sora chuckled beneath her arm.

&&&&&&&

Yamato scowled down at the sidewalk and dug his fists deeper into his pockets.

"Yama-niichan?" His head jerked up. His little brother was standing before him, and Hikari-san was standing next to him. Both were wearing faces of concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Take-kun. I'm just a little angry." His eyes darted to Hikari-san's. "Do you know what's up with Koushirou-kun, Tai-kun, and Sora-chan?"

Her amber eyes looked away.

"It's not my business to tell."

Yamato gritted his teeth. "What are you two doing? Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" He ground out.

"We were having breakfast. Dai-kun knows that."

"Hmph."

"Want us to walk you home?"

"Sure…" Yamato shrugged. They fell in step with him, asking about his band, his next gig, and how living with Jyou-sempai and Koushirou-kun was. He slowly mellowed out as they chattered on gaily.

He was still angry, though.

&&&&&&&

"That's not too far from here. Do you think I should meet you, however? We will see you soon, then, Hida-kun."

"Hida-kun? Who's that, Koushirou-kohai?"

"A young man I met a couple days ago. He… is a very special young man and he gave me his phone number so we could meet again." Koushirou-kun explained the best he could.

"All right. I'm sure he's a great kid."

The door swung open and a livid Yamato-kun stormed in. Takeru-san and Hikari-san walked in behind him, looking concerned. Koushirou walked through the opening of the kitchen and hurried to get tea set up. Yamato-kun followed him in with his hands dragging through is hair.

"What happened, Yamato-kohai?" Jyou-sempai asked as he walked towards the fridge for juice.

"Apparently, Sora-chan and Tai-kun have broken up."

"N-nani?!" Koushirou squeaked. He moved away from the hot stove prudently.

"But she won't tell me what you two talked about." His piercing blue eyes met Koushirou's.

"It's nothing." His black eyes darted away.

"You and Tai-kun…there's something between you two. Is he the one you came to Odaiba for?"

Koushirou's felt his face pale. "That's none of your business."

"Why do you people keep saying that?! It's my business when my friends are getting hurt! You, Tai-kun, Sora-chan, what ever is between you three is hurting all of you and worrying all of us! What about Mimi-chan?!"

Koushirou looked down and his hands and sighed.

"I'm going to end our attachment."

"NANI?!" Jyou-sempai jolted out of the chair he had just sat in.

"She…she said something that…I can't… I feel like I'm taking advantage of her feelings. I… I know I can't feel for her the way she does for me. Thus, I have been contemplating ending the relationship."

"You-You can't just dump her! She's crazy about you!" Jyou-sempai protested, waving his arms wildly.

"That's exactly why I _should_. If I 'dump' her soon, then she should be able to move on. She's young, pretty, and very… _vivacious_. She'll be able to get another more besotted boyfriend than me fairly quickly." Koushirou pointed out. "I'm not good for her. I don't want to give her false hope to my feelings."

"It's because of Tai-kun! He's sending you flowers for a reason! Tell me, damn it!" Yamato-kun slammed his palms down on the table's surface as he yelled angrily. Koushirou looked up at him amazed.

"Is it so important to you to know?"

"Yes! You cried, Koushirou-kun! You cried at least three times since I've met you, and all because of that big-haired dork!"

"You need to stay out of my personal life, Ishiida." Koushirou replied coldly.

"Damn it, Koushirou-kun! Don't talk to me like that! I'm trying to help! You all are hurting yourselves for no reason, or for stupid reasons! The only one who seems to know what he wants is that stupid dork!"

"STOP CALLING TAI A DORK!" Koushirou-kun finally yelled back, cheeks flushing angrily. "Do not call him that again, or any other name you want to use." Black eyes glared into icy blue.

Jyou-sempai took a step back as the waves of tension and anger flowed between the two young men.

The doorbell rang suddenly, making them all jump and the tension to break with the boys' gazes.Hikari-san and Takeru-san eyed each other edgily.

"It must be Hida-kun." Koushirou rose from the table and the two older boys heard the front door open.

"Konnichi wa, Izumi-san. I believe this is yours."

"Another one?" Koushirou's amazed voice cried out. Jyou-sempai and Yamato-kun hurried to the foyer and peered around the young redhead's shoulders. On the place mat next to Hida-kun's feet, sat a rather large, misshapen, handmade, brown teddy bear. Across its lap lay a bouquet of white roses again. A large note card was pinned to his almost round ear stating 'My name is Tai, please. Aishiteru, Kou-koishii.'

"That's pretty awesome for a…er…jock…to think of."

"He made that for me? That bear? He made it?" Koushirou stammered staring down at the misshapen doll.

"It sure does look like it." Jyou-sempai agreed.

Koushirou fell to his knees and pulled the bear of into his arm, his cheek pressing against the top of its head. The roses fell to the ground with a light flop, petals scattering over the cement and woven mat.

"I can't believe Tai pulled that off. I told him to watch _Cardcaptor Sakura_ as a joke…" Hikari-san muttered, her voice filled with awe and humor.

"Of course your name is Tai." Koushirou whispered.

"Izumi-san, daijoubou desu ka?"

"Daijoubou desu. Don't mind me. I've been…rather emotional lately." Koushirou rose quickly to his feet, his teddy bear still in his arms and one hand clutching the roses. "Come on inside."

Koushirou barely caught Takeru-san nudging Hikari-san with his elbow.

"Koushirou-san, who's your friend?" She smiled at the short, serious faced boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I became sidetracked." He looked down at the stuffed animal in his arms and the roses in his hand.

"No problem. I'm sure we can introduce ourselves just fine." Takeru-kun jumped in quickly. He held out his hand to Hida-kun and smiled beautifully.

"I'm Takashi, Takeru."

"I'm H-H-Hi-Hida, Iori." Hida-kun finally managed to force out as a blush bloomed over his nose and cheeks. Koushirou hummed slightly as he looked for the perfect vase for his new bouquet of roses.

_This is nice, having flowers and gifts so unexpectedly. _He looked own at the card with a fond smile.

Yamato watched him after introducing himself to Hida-kun with narrowed eyes.

_It's said _'Aishiteru, Kou-koishii.'_ I was right. There's something between them!_

&&&&&&&&

Tai chewed his fingernail as he frowned at the now-paused screen.

"Tai, are you going to be done soon? I don't like my living room covered in videos." His mother's voice cut through his contemplations.

"Gomen ne." He looked up and grinned absently. "Just having a brainstorm, see what happens?"

"Tai." His mother shook her head and smiled. "Any luck."

"I think so. He liked the bear. I saw." He grinned. "I may get through after a couple more tries. Maybe Kari will have some info when she gets back, she was there, too."

"Oh? Good, I was wondering where she was going. Is she spending time with that blonde boy again?"

"Yeah." He frowned suddenly. "Kaasan?"

"Hai?"

"How m'I going to top that bear?"

His mother laughed.

&&&&&&&&

Iori blushed as Takeru-san (as he insisted he be called) brushed accidentally against his arm. His arm was burning where Takeru-san's fingers had brushed against him. Takeru-san was as beautiful as an angel, all gold and smiles and blue eyes. The most beautiful angel he'd ever seen…or well, imagined. His blonde hair was so fluffy and unkempt, he had to continually resist the urge to brush his fingers over it, and push it out of his big, baby blue eyes. His lips were so pretty, smiling at him, moving as he talk to him. Everything was pretty about Takeru-san, and so…_shiny_.

"So, you're only nine?"

"H-Hai." _I wish I could be any age you wanted me to be. I feel like such a little baby now!_

"You seem so much older. Your eyes are so serious, and your mouth, too."

_He's looking at my mouth? At my eyes? He's so much prettier to look at._

Everybody but Izumi-san, Takeru-san, and Iori were trying hard not to smile as Iori gazed, silent and befuddled, up at Takeru-kun, still flushing slightly.

"Would anybody like tea?" Izumi-san abruptly asked, rising from his sitting position on the living room floor.

More chuckles, from Iori and Takeru-san as well, were suppressed. Everybody still had full cups from the first three times Izumi-san had refilled their cups when really he wanted to check on his roses.

&&&&&&&

_Your secrets won't last long…_ Yamato thought to himself watching Koushirou-kun leave with Hida-kun. It was past time for the nine-year-old to be home.

His younger brother rose after the door closed and helped Hikari-san to her feet. He smiled happily at her.

"Let's go, Hikari-chan. I need to talk to you."

"As usual." Hikari-san poked his side, but willingly put her hand in his and walked towards the door. "We have to go to Dai-kun's like I promised."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed with annoyance- earning himself another poke in the side.

&&&&&&&&

Dai-kun looked out his window as boredom began to loom unbearably. He had had a game of soccer with his friends, but Tai-sensei was missing again. After a refreshing shower, all that was left to the day was nothing, besides a 'maybe' visit from Hikari-chan. She had called the night before to say she would be spending a lot of time with Takeru-kun starting with breakfast, but since he was going to be playing soccer, it was okay. Until the sun was close to setting and she never showed up to spend the rest of the evening cuddling and watching a movie on the brand-new TV in his room.

His black-brown eyes fell upon two figures walking hand-in-hand and rushed to the window. Sure enough, it was Tao-san and Hikari-chan, laughing and talking. They neared the entrance and turned to face each other. Daisuke watched with amazement as a strange scene met his eyes.

Takuto-san had captured Hikari-chan's hands with his own and was bent over a little to meet her eyes. She shook her head and he let her go and gripped his hair. He swung back around and cupped her face with his hands. She pulled his hands away laughing and said something. They began to spin around, holding each other's hands tightly. Then, they stopped, almost collapsing, and, to Daisuke's horror, Tateshi-san wrapped his arms around her waist, spun around some more and kissed her straight on the lips. She pulled away and threw back her head to laugh.

Something broke inside Daisuke's chest.

_What just happened? What happened? Did she keep something from me again? Did she lie? Is she secretly with that guy? What's going on? I'm so confused! _Daisuke pushed away from the window and spun around. He clenched his fists and stared at the floor, breathing deeply. It took all of his willpower to not throw his new TV into the wall out of sheer confusion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Daisuke screamed.

Behind him, Takeru-san and Hikari-chan separated and waved.

&&&&&&

Because I posted this chapter before I read all the chapter six reviews, when I went back to re-read and re-edit it, I decided to finish putting in a word to those who reviewed chapter six and got missed.

To Cool-Hanyou: Your review seemed like it just came flying out of your mouth without breathing. Of course, lack of periods might be why, lol, just teasing. I still got the sense that it was all a big compliment, and am very pleased. Sora will do her best not to hurt people, but sometimes wanting to be happy for yourself does that. There's a very fine line between selfishness and love, some people step over it without realizing it.

To SageoWind: I was a bit confused when I read your review...Kou told Mimi what? I had to go back and then smack myself in forehead. He told her _that_, duh. As for Yamora, we'll have to see if Sora realizes what will make her truly happy, now won't we?

To IronReaver: That was shortest review you've ever given me and the most...gratifying. Maybe with this new edited version, it will be perfect? Thank you so much for such high praise!!!

Takouji-Tomato: Are you Shya-chen? If you are! ALLU RIGHT BACK! If not, well, then...I dunno. But, either way, thank you for finally looking me up and reviewing my story. I hope I get more every now and then and you continue to enjoy it.


	8. Chocolate Covered Tears

Kitty: I felt so out of it writing the last chapter…I wasn't connected. So I waited a while before I wrote this one. I revised the last chapter a bit and added some review responses at the bottom, if you wanna look back and see ya name, you can. I'm going to go slowly with this chapter, to make I put in everything I want. I'm sorry if the wait is really long.

To SepherZmon: I've always been a Takari fan, you wouldn't believe how many times I've tried to make a story something else, and yet they still end up together. I think once I managed to make it not Takari, but I had to totally force it. I don't know if it'll be a Takari for this story, though. We'll see what happens.

To IronReaver: Your review was really long this time, lol. And again, it makes me soar with joy! I feel like I'm getting better all the time. Usually I edit my chapter right after I post them, but I got a couple chapters behind. I went back I edited all but chapter six last night, instead of trying to force this chapter out. I hope it comes out the way I want it to. I hate restarting chapter all over again. I'm a little lazy…lol.

To Cool-Hanyou: Once again, your review just seems to be a really, really long and fast sentence. I'm glad you're all excited about it though. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

To SageoWind: I hope everything turns out okay for Daisuke, too! I know it's going to take while though.

To Rokutagrl: I'm glad you're still finding it hard to figure what's what! I thought I was being so obvious! I want to confuse and piss off everybody before giving them a finale that, I hope, will make everybody sigh with relief. I hope it turns out the way I want it! I also hope you guys enjoy it!

To Mystical: Hee hee, your questions may be answered shortly.

Btw, I messed up in an earlier chapter. I said I hated 'happy endings' when I really meant I hate '_un_happy endings'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but if I did, it would be so much more entertaining, lol. Taishirou, yay!

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Eight

Chocolate Covered Tears

Koushirou ate his flavored ice slowly, wincing a bit at the coldness that seemed to head straight to his brain. The cherry flavor filled up his mouth and covered his lips with bright red juice. He swallowed a mouthful, let out a loud sigh, and turned to his companions, both a good deal younger than himself, and both slurping their flavored ices, though they were different flavors than his own.

"You two grew up together? I should have connected 'Inoue-chan' to Inoue, Miyako." Koushirou smiled bemusedly.

"Well, even geniuses have their blonde moments." Miyako-san replied smartly. Koushirou chuckled. "So, how are you and Tai-san?" She scooped up some Cola flavored ice and swallowed it with a happy hum.

"Tai-san? The one the bear was named after?" Hida-kun asked with confusion. His lips were dark purple from his grape snow cone.

"What bear? You have a bear? I didn't know you could have bears for pets…" Koushirou couldn't help but laugh again.

"I guess I have a few stories to tell." Koushirou conceded, taking another small slurp of ice.

&&&&&&&&

Tai knocked on Izzy's apartment door. Jyou-sempai answered it with a bemused smile.

"Konnichi wa, Tai-san." His dark grey eyes looked down at the bouquet of roses in Tai's hand. "Koushirou-kohai went out already."

Tai's eyes became dark, and he felt his fingers tightened around the rose stems.

"Is he still dating Mimi-chan?"

"Technically, yes…" Jyou-sempai trailed off and eyed Tai's angry visage. "But he mentioned last night he was going to break up with her."

Tai barely suppressed a grin, not knowing how much lighter his eyes became. Jyou-sempai studied Tai carefully.

"Honto? Maybe…did he say anything…like why he was going to?"

"He said…ano… 'I can't feel the same way about her as she does about me," or something like that." Jyou-sempai answered with a thoughtful frown. "He went out with Hida-kun and Inoue-chan an hour ago, however. I don't think he met up with Mimi-san."

"Hida-kun? Inoue-chan?"

"A young man we all met yesterday-"

"The kid that showed Izzy the bear!" Tai exclaimed as it hit him.

"Er…yes…and Inoue-chan is a young woman with purple hair. I've never seen her before."

"Purple hair…and glasses?"

"Hai."

"That girl from the convenience store! That's so weird!" Tai muttered looking down to his full hands. "Right. Here." He thrust the bouquet in Jyou-sempai's face and shoved a large box of strawberry mochi into his chest.

"For me?"

"IIE! For Izzy! Just give them to him, okay? And tell him that roses aren't so cheap. I'm not gonna have much allowance left and it'll be awhile before he'll get more soon." Tai mumbled staring down at the ground and blushing. Jyou-sempai took the gifts and politely hid a smile.

"I'll tell him, don't worry about it. I think he likes strawberries, too. His mom bought him some before she left."

"They reminded me of his hair." Tai mumbled lower as his blush deepened. Jyou-sempai couldn't keep the smile back, thankfully Tai refused to meet his gaze.

"Should I tell him that too?"

"No! I mean, you don't have to, or anything!" Tai looked up, caught the teasing smile, and gulped. "Ja ne."

Tai ran for it, his breath coming in gasps and his eyes closed tight.

&&&&&&&

Sora wrapped the stems of the flowers in metallic green foil and a big pink ribbon. The flowers bloomed in a riot of color above the large bow. The overall effect with rather pretty, she decided. She turned with a large smile and handed the anxious-looking young man the bouquet.

"I'm sorry that took a while. The flowers you suggested aren't a usual grouping and it took awhile to arrange them aesthetically. I think it looks okay, though, just a bit over the top, maybe." Sora explained with calm, easy voice. He looked like he was about to run for it. She told him the price, a little cheaper than it really should've been, and took his money.

"You have a good afternoon, young man!" Sora called out. The boy took off running. She giggled behind her hand. "I love customers like that. How kawaii!"

"Sora?" Sora looked towards the store's rear door as her mother entered.

"Hai?"

"Are all the customers gone?"

"Hai. Should I lock up then?"

"Hai. Go on ahead. I'll pull the blinds."

Sora pulled the key out from under the register and glanced at the clock. The last customer, the young boy, had spent a lot of time just wandering around and building up the nerve to buy the flowers, then he had to choose them, and then it took her a good ten minutes to arrange them right. The next thing she knew, it was five minutes until closing and her mother was asking her to lock the door. It was a normal occurrence to lock up just a tad earlier than four thirty, especially in the summer when the heat made the flowers wilt. Somehow, however, Sora had the feeling they weren't closing early because of wilting flowers.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sora asked as she walked towards the door, key in hand. As the mister began its afternoon cycle, Sora smiled and blushed remembering yesterday morning when Yamato-san had called her 'Birdie'. He had stood near the flowers, closed his eyes and… _understood_.

"I was wondering if…if Tai-kun and you broke up because of a girl?"

"Sumimasen?" Sora blurted out in surprise. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"He… He's been coming here and buying bouquets during your break. He asked me not to tell you because he didn't want to hurt your feelings, but he couldn't go anywhere else because he _knew_ this place." Her mother slowly explained.

Sora felt her heart give a little lurch. _He never bought me flowers before… he really wants Izzy back…_ She clutched her chest in pain.

"No, Kaasan. He didn't dump me for someone else. He broke up with me because he wasn't happy and I was forcing him to try."

"Oh…I had no idea. Gomen nasai." Her mother apologized.

"It's all right. I wouldn't have told you if you had asked. I didn't want anyone to know, not even myself, that I couldn't make the boy I've been in love with for years feel the same about me." Sora closed her eyes as tears welled up on her eyelashes. "I should've just broken up with him and kept all these horrible things from happening." She whispered. "Kaasan, I've messed up really bad. Because of me…I don't think Tai-kun is going to happy for a really long time. I've hurt the person he truly loves really badly, and now they aren't together."

"Does Tai-kun know about this?" Sora shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek slowly. "Maybe…maybe the only way to help him now is to tell him the truth, the whole truth." Her mother walked over and pulled her into a soft embrace. "Sometimes…sometimes doing the right thing is going to hurt _you_ the worst, but you have to do it, or you'll never be happy, and neither will your friends."

"All right…I'll…I'll try my best, Kaasan, but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"You will be, Birdie Biyo, you will be." Her mother whispered into her hair as Sora bit down on her lip to keep from crying.

&&&&&&

Hikari frowned a little.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I would really just like to tell him…"

"You can't!" Takeru-kun gasped turning around the meet her gaze with wild eyes. "Hikari-chan, I don't want anybody to know just yet…" Takeru-kun bit his lip and looked away. "Do you think I'm a bad person for wanting to keep it secret?"

"Oh, Takeru-kun!" Hikari rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, her nose pressed against his chest. He looked down at her with surprise barely keeping his footing. "I don't think any such thing! I know exactly why. I've seen it so close to me…the pain, and the lies, and the…the _poison_ people can cause. I know why…it's just hurting my heart so much, Takeru-kun, keeping it silent from him."

"I'm so sorry, Hikari-chan." Takeru-kun wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers with a smile. "I'm sure it won't be long now. I…I'll try my best. Please, just a little more time. It hurts me, too, having this secret burn into me like this."

Hikari nodded against his shirt.

"I'm sure…I'm sure everything will work out fine." Hikari whispered. _I just hope I don't hurt Dai-kun…_

&&&&&&&

"So…you dumped him before it even started?" Miyako-san slowly summarized.

"Well…yes…" Koushirou stared down at the tiny puddle of red at the bottom f the paper cone he was holding. The cone was squashed a little and wet from melting ice and cherry syrup.

"You _are_ an idiot." Miyako-san sighed. She tossed her crumpled up cone into the nearby wastebasket. She stretched out her long legs onto the jogging path in front of their bench and blithely ignored the glares of joggers who had to move out of her feet's way.

"I like to think I helped him." Koushirou muttered.

"But isn't he still giving you flowers? He even made you a teddy bear…however misshapen it is." Hida-kun pointed out.

"I think it's just fine." Koushirou defended staunchly. _Even if it _is_ a bit misshapen. _He thought with a smile.

"Not the point, point is- he's still trying to convince you you're perfect for each other. And _I_ think he's right." Miyako-san said with a sigh.

"You just want to see them make out, Miyako-chan." Hida-kun smiled. She smiled back.

"I do love yaoi."

"You used to hate it. When you were ten or so…" Hida-kun reminded her. She looked away.

"I was young and stupid. I'll be thirteen tomorrow."

"Just a few days before schools starts, ne?" Koushirou asked.

"Hai. You can come, but-" She looked him straight in the eye, "Only if you bring Tai-san, too."

"NANI?" Koushirou squawked and spilled the remaining cherry syrup on the thigh of his light khaki pants.

"Yup."

"I can't just-just ask him to go out with me!"

"You're right." Hida-kun agreed. Koushirou sighed with relief. "You have to break up with Tachikawa-san first."

"NANI?" Miyako laughed as Koushirou wrenched his neck around so fast he pulled some muscles.

"Maybe you should get on that. It's only five or so." Miyako-san clucked, checking her wristwatch.

"I can't just show up on her doorstep and say-sorry, we're broken up."

"You might have to, looks like rain." Hida-kun said as he looked up.

The other two looked up as well and saw clouds begin to form and block the sun's rays.

"Oh, no." Miyako-san moaned. "I'm stuck here until my little brother gets out of gymnastics."

"Which is?"

"Eight."

"What? When did it start?"

"It's a day camp, they do all kinds of stuff other than gymnastics, but he stays til the end for them. I guess I should run home and get an umbrella and come back. I'd hate to, though." She stood with an irritated sigh. "Wanna walk me home, Iori-chan?"

"I wish you would use _–kun_." He mumbled and rose.

"Nah, you're so cute you need _–chan._"

"Domo." Hida-kun rolled his eyes sarcastically and bowed to Koushirou. "Konbon wa, and good luck."

"Konbon wa." Koushirou answered and rose as well, dropping the empty cone into the trash. He watched his young friends walk out of sight and then, with a frown, began to walk in the opposite direction.

&&&&&&

Sora-chan and Mimi were sitting on Mimi's bed sipping hot cocoa and watching the clouds get thicker.

"What did you come here for, Sora-chan? You seem upset." Mimi rubbed Sora-chan's back soothingly.

"I messed up, Mimi-chan." She set her half-empty cup down on the nightstand. "I think it's going to hurt you a lot, what I did, even thought you've done nothing wrong."

"What…What are you talking about?"

"Izumi-san…"

"Koushirou-san? What about Koushirou-san?"

"He's…he's…He's Izzy."

Mimi blinked.

"Izzy? Who's Izzy?"

"The…the memory Tai-kun told us about a long time ago."

"Isn't…Isn't that the girl Tai-kun thought he was in love with?" Mimi whispered, her eyes widening.

"Yes and no." Sora-chan took a deep breath. Mimi had the mad urge to clap her hand over Sora-chan's mouth. She barely restrained herself and clutched her short pink skirt with trembling fingers. "Izzy isn't a girl, and Tai-kun is in love with him."

"S-Sora?"

"And I knew." Sora-chan's voice was so soft Mimi could barely hear it for the thunder that suddenly crashed outside.

"N-Nani?"

A knock at her bedroom door made the two girls jump.

"H-Hai?"

"Mimi, there's a boy at the front door for you. He says he has something important to say, but he can't stay long because of the storm."

Mimi rose and looked over at Sora-chan with wide, frightened eyes.

She opened her door and thanked her mother automatically.

It seemed miles away, the door…where she knew with heart-breaking clarity Koushirou-san stood waiting for her. Waiting to tell her what he really meant when he told her 'maybe'. And then, the door was there, just barely ajar, with Koushirou-san standing inside the foyer with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"K-Koushirou-san?" Her voice trembled and her face was pale.

"Daijoubou desu ka?"

"Just…just tell me, Koushirou-san."

"What happened?" He darted forward with concern etched into his soft face. His face framed with bright red hair and filled with big black eyes. She barely held back a sob.

"You l-love him, too, don't you? You're here…you're here to tell me you love him." She whispered.

"H-how- What are you talking about?" Mimi heard the 'how', and knew what question he didn't finish.

"How did I know? How did I find out, right? That's what you want to know? It doesn't matter!" She was suddenly screaming and tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I-I thought it was going to be real love for me! I thought you'd love me, too! It was just a lie! You just don't want anyone to know you're _gay_!"

"No, no, I didn't say that! I didn't mean anything like that!" Koushirou-san cried out, reaching for her.

She pulled away and glared at him, brown eyes glowing with anger and something very, very close to hate.

"Don't you touch me, you phaggot!"

"M-mimi-san…" He backed away as if burnt. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"JUST GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Mimi turned and ran, pressing her hands to her eyes, and sobbing hysterically.

She reached her bedroom and pushed open the door. She fell back with a hiccup as Sora-chan stood up from the bed.

"Mimi-chan? Mimi-chan, what happened?"

"YOU, TOO! GET OUT!" Mimi screamed, recovering from her surprise as she had forgotten Sora-chan was there. "You knew too, so GET OUT! I HATE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU KNEW AND NOBODY TOLD _ME_! GET OUT!" Mimi screamed, tears streaming from her face.

Sora-chan hurriedly left, tears filling her own eyes.

&&&&&&&

Sora ran out the front door and almost collided with the stunned, slow-moving Koushirou-san.

"T-Takenouchi-san?" He blinked and suddenly his eyes grew darker with anger. "You couldn't have kept it to yourself until I told her?" He whispered. Sora whimpered and shook her head.

"No, it wasn't supposed to happen like that! I'm so sorry."

"You should go home. It's going to rain soon." He turned away without another word, his voice clipped and strained. Sora choked on a sob and ran blindly away from the boy she had hurt _again_.

_I just wanted to help! I wanted to tell the truth! _Her mind screamed.

Her feet took her to where she needed to go, but the last place she wanted to go.

&&&&&&&

Daisuke waited until she was almost passing him before he stood.

"EEK! Oh, god, Daisuke-kun! You scared me!" Hikari gasped. She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder and then blushed, as if she just realized it was there.

"Where ya going?" Daisuke asked, trying for nonchalant and failing as his voice cracked.

"To…to a friend's…" her voice whispered.

"Who, Hikari?" His voice was low and almost brutal with its intensity.

"To Takeru-kun's. We're going to go to a late movie and I thought I should…um…bring some snacks…" Her voice trailed off.

"A backpack full of them? Wow, Tanaka-san must eat a lot because I know you don't."

"His name is Takeru."

"I don't care!"

His voice left in its wake a ringing silence in the park. Rain fell with a small, light thud.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"You have to walk through here to get to the train station from your house. When your mom told me you were going over to Suoyu-chan's house, a girl you haven't spoken to since third grade, I knew you had lied and raced down here."

Hikari knew he lived right next to the park, and didn't doubt he had just gotten there without running out of breath. She also knew she was caught in another lie and it didn't look good.

"I…had to lie to my mom or I wouldn't be able to leave." Hikari explained.

"Where are you really going?" Daisuke's voice was so calm, so even, so suddenly.

Hikari took a deep breath.

"I'm going to Takeru-kun's to spend the night."

"That's nice." Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"I…I can't tell you."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed.

"You can't tell me again? I thought we were going to be honest from now on?"

"I told you I can't tell you-"

"Why were you two kissing yesterday?"

"N-nani?" Hikari's face paled.

"I saw you! What is going on?" Daisuke grabbed her upper arms and pulled her closer. "Tell me!"

"I told you I can't! Just give me a little time!"

"Time to do what? Time for Taketo-san to dump his girlfriend, too, huh?"

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, and you'll take your hands off of me right now!"

Daisuke's hands let her go so violently she stumbled.

"Then, WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?" Daisuke roared. Hikari watched in horror as tears began to stream down his tanned face. "I've been trying to really good about this, but ever since you met that stupid blonde dude you've been ditching and lying to me." His hands fell to his sides and clenched into fists and he closed his eyes as tears fell. "You've never lied to me before."

"Daisuke…I just can't…Daisuke…"

"Can't what? Tell me the truth? Help me understand; help me believe you when you tell me you still want to be with me!" Daisuke sobbed. "Just tell me, Hikari!"

"I can't tell you!"

"WHY NOT?" He bellowed.

"It's not my secret."

"I don't care! Just fucking tell me!"

"You need to stay out of my business! I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to! You should just trust me!" Hikari finally shouted back, her last thread breaking. There was only so much prying she could take, and for him to ask her to break a confidence because he was too insecure to trust her, then screw him.

"Oh, so now I can't know what you're doing when you make out with other guys?"

"KAMISAMA! I didn't make out with anyone-"

"Especially not me."

"It was a simple kiss between friends!"

"He lifted you off your feet, spun you around, and kissed you on the mouth!"

"Why didn't you talk to me right after it happened!?"

"I thought _you_ would, Ms. I'll-never-lie-to-you-again! 'I'll just _forget_ to mention when I kiss another guy'!"

"Would you just get over it! I shouldn't have to cater to your every _whine_ because you have no self-confidence. I don't cheat on my boyfriends!"

"You've never had one! If you don't recall, you were an uppity little brat and ignored everybody who told you they loved you!"

"No, only you, because you were an annoying heel-licker!"

Once again…silence fell. Hikari's hand pressed against her lips as if to push her harsh words back in. The rain began to fall harder and her light brown hair got darker and heavier with water. Rain dripped off of Daisuke's nose, indistinguishable from his tears.

"Daisuke…I didn't mean it…please…"

"Just go to your little blondie's house and make out again." Daisuke's voice dripped with venom.

"No…Daisuke…please."

"You know…how many times have you told me you loved me?" Daisuke whispered. "Sometimes…I thought you really didn't and just felt sorry for me. Then, that pretty boy comes wandering up and…you haven't said it since…"

"Daisuke…"

"We're over! We're over, damn it! You just leave me the hell alone!" Daisuke screamed over the thunder that boomed through the sky.

"Dai-"

"GO AWAY!" Hikari turned and ran, her body framed with light as lightning flashed through the clouds.

Daisuke sobbed, his hands still clenched tightly at his sides. His feet shuffled through the puddles caused by the pouring rain. Finally, a bench loomed from the gloom and sheets of rain.

He sat down and buried his face in his hands, and sobbed, his shoulders shaking with his weeping. His hair was losing its gravity-defying effect and it fell into his eyes.

"H-how could I have dumped Hikari? _Hikari_! I dumped Hikari. What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, the rain stopped and he looked up. A pretty girl his age with large round glasses and long purple hair stood over him. She held a small, tired-looking boy with her purple hair by the hand, and in her other hand the umbrella that had stopped the rain.

"You're going to get pneumonia. Why don't we walk you home?"

"What? No…I'm fine."

"You aren't fine. You've obviously been crying and you're soaking wet. Get up and stop being stupid."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU NOSY BRAT!" Daisuke shouted at the bossy, purplette.

She frowned angrily and her glasses slipped down her nose.

"FINE! C'mon, Kyoshi." She tugged the little boy, who was obviously her brother.

"We can't just leave him there, Miyako-neechan." The boy protested.

"He doesn't want help, so leave him."

&&&&&&

Tai watched the rain fall hard and fast onto the balcony. The sky was split as a jagged bolt of lightning streaked through the heavy, dark clouds. He jumped a bit as the thunder cracked right over head and startled him. It was great, watching the heavens just bellow and rage with all their fury. He had never been afraid of storms, instead, they helped him calm down, or sometimes even helped him sleep at night. He was looking forward to the deep slumber the raging storm never failed to invoke.

He rose and glanced at the clock with surprise. Only eight 'o' clock and he was yawning, ready to hit the hay.

He almost missed the knock for the thunder. Doubting that he had really heard anything, he walked to the foyer and peered out of the peephole. Surprise made him pull back and blink.

"No way…"

He threw open the door and stared down.

"Kon-konbon wa." Sora-chan stuttered dripping wet and red-eyed.

"Whoa! What are you doing outside in this?" Tai exclaimed. He pulled her inside and rushed down the hall to get a fresh towel. He hurried back and began rubbing down her sopping wet hair.

"If you'd stop being so worrisome, I'd answer your question." Sora-chan joked.

"Just get a little more dry." Tai absently replied concentrating on her hair.

"You're making me feel worse…" Sora-chan whispered.

"Nani?"

"I…I need to tell you something important, Tai-kun. You're…you're not going to like it…or me." Sora-chan pushed the towel back into his hands. "Please, listen."

"All right." Tai looked at her with confusion.

"You…have to understand that I'm truly sorry. I…Everybody wants to be happy, Tai-kun…I just…tried to be happy the wrong way." Sora-chan backed towards the door again and closed her eyes. "Tai-kun…ever since you've remembered Izzy, I've remembered him, too. I knew all along he was a boy."

"Yeah, I knew, too. I just didn't want him to be."

"I know…and I didn't help, did I? I did worse than not…encouraging you and helping you realize it wasn't _bad_ what you were feeling for him."

"What do you mean, you did worse?" A suspicion began to creep into Tai's mind.

"I-I went to Koushirou-san's house after…after the day we lost him when Mimi-chan and him were on their first date. You remember? They had just left a movie and he ran away?"

"Y-Yeah…of course I remember. What did you do, Sora-chan?"

"I… I told him that dating you would screw you up, Tai-kun. I told him you'd get hurt and hazed and your family might hate you. I told him Mimi-chan wanted to be with him and it would hurt her more than anything for him to break up with her before she got a real chance! I said so many things I thought were true! I didn't do it because of them! I was selfish and horrible, but it was too late, I had already said them and he felt so bad and he couldn't stop. I…I'm sorry, Tai-kun. It's my fault you aren't together. I lied…" Sora-chan twisted her fingers nervously and stared hard at the ground.

After a long moment of silence, Sora-chan looked up with apprehensive eyes.

Tai was staring, just staring with dark eyes getting darker and darker.

"Tai-kun?"

"Let me get the phone."

"W-what?"

"You need to get home, _now_, and you aren't walking in that." He left. Sora just barely heard him talking calmly to her mom.

And then he never came back. Sora ignored the tears flowing down her face for the second time that day and turned to the door and left to wait for her mom in the breezeway in front of the apartment complex.

&&&&&&

"Miyako-neechan, maybe you should go back?"

"Back where?" Miyako looked up from her magazine blinking rapidly as if she had been wholly submerged in it. She hadn't turned a page since she had gotten home.

"To the guy, in the park. Just to make sure he still isn't there."

"That guy was a prick and deserves pneumonia." Miyako turned a page with relish.

"Please, neechan. I'm sure he'll change his mind if he's still there!"

"FINE! JEEZ! I'll go and freeze my bum off for the inconsiderate jerk. You owe me a gumball."

"Okay!"

Miyako hurried through the park seconds later, hoping he wouldn't be there and hoping he would. Then, the bench came in sight and Miyako could just barely see a hunch-over figure. Her heart skipped a bit and her feet moved faster, jumping over deeper puddles and skirting more shallow ones.

"Oi! You ready to go home yet?"

The boy jerked awake and blinked owlishly up at her.

"Go away." He mumbled sleepily.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP! YOU IDIOT! GET UP RIGHT NOW! I'M TAKING YOU HOME!" She grasped his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"You can't just manhandle me!"

"Womanhandle, I'm womanhandling you, get it right." Miyako corrected arrogantly, pulling Daisuke along.

"I live that way, dork."

"Fine." She turned to her left and began marching that way. "You call me a dork again, and I'll start screaming your ear off."

"God, you mean like my bossy sister does?"

"I _am_ a bossy sister. I'm very good at it."

"I hate you."

"Oh yes, I know. Now, stop whining you big baby and move it!"

"Ugh."

They began to bicker in earnest the rest of the way to his house.

&&&&&&

Kitty: Okay, cool. That went okay…if it wasn't five or six in the morning…I might have some emotion left to spare…or energy…hmmm. I hope you…well, enjoy, I guess, though it's a lot about crying…

Good night…


	9. Chocolate Covered Flowers

Kitty: All right, finally! The one you have been waiting for a _happy_ chapter! But for who? Hee hee. Who knows!?

To Cool-Hanyou, SageoWind, Rokutagrl, SepherZmon, Mystical, and Iron Reaver: You guys have been with me for a very long time, and you take up a whole page to yourselves every chapter! LOL! I really have to cut down on the review convo, so I'll just lump ya together for now on, okay? I love you guys, though, you guys make my day. I love uploading because sometimes just hours later I get to read such great, encouraging words! You never fail to make me smile, nay if I can't understand the review because there's no punctuation! LOL. I hope you enjoy this one, and I hope you go 'O.O OOOOHHHHH!'

To our new Lord Pata: I'm glad you've joined us in watching this convoluted story progress! I hope you continue to enjoy. Because I don't want to piss you off, I won't correct your almost-saying, but just smile and say, 'You got very close, but _Hamlet _needs a second look.' Please, no offense, I just finished reading that play, so I only learned it this year! Enjoy, though, okay? Don't let my mean tongue keep you from finishing this story!

Also to the new Darknekogirl: Your first review made me laugh, and all the reviews afterward made me happy. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I don't piss off my reviewers, I might continue owning this story, though.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Nine

Chocolate Covered Flowers

Feet slammed again and again on the wet cement. Water flew up into the air as the flashing white sneakers splashed unthinkingly through puddles.

_Almost there, I'm almost there._

&&&&&&

Koushirou closed the door quietly behind him and tugged hard at his soaking shoes to get them off. He hoped silently that his eyes were no longer puffy and red.

_Nobody…nobody's ever spoken to me that way before. Nobody's ever called me a 'phaggot'._ Koushirou's numb mind thought blankly. _Of course, only my parents have ever known. _

"Koushirou-kohai, you're soaking wet! You've been gone all day. I thought maybe you'd be staying over at Hida-kun's until the storm passed." Jyou-sempai said as he walked into the foyer.

"I couldn't…I had something to do…" Koushirou mumbled finally pulling his second shoe off. A shallow puddle was forming around his dripping body.

"Come on, hurry up and change clothes!" Jyou-sempai grasped his upper arm and gently led him towards his room.

Koushirou stopped abruptly and turned his head. A flash of white caught his eye.

Yamato-kun was arranging the three large bouquets of twelve roses, trying to keep them close and not cover up all the counter or table space.

"It's impossible! There's just too many!" Yamato shook his head and placed the newest bouquet- the freshest looking- on the refrigerator. "Ha."

"I got another one." Koushirou whispered. He rushed forward needing to see more words of love. Needing to see '_Kou-koishii_' written in untidy characters.

There was no note, just flowers. Tears began to fall again as disappointment filled him for no reason.

"What's wrong? Kou-kun?" Yamato-kun asked with something close to panic.

"N-Nandemo." Koushirou laughed weakly and wiped his eyes. "Takenouchi-san told Mimi-san I was gay before I got there and she called me a phaggot. Mimi-san did, I mean. No one…no one's ever called me that before. No one's ever look at me with _hate_ and _pain_ in their eyes. I feel so stupid and selfish!" Koushirou began to sob again.

Yamato immediately pulled Koushirou into a hug and stroked his still-soaked red hair softly.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't hate you, me 'n Jyou-sempai. We'll always be here. We kinda figured you were gay when the flowers first came. We aren't stupid, ya know?" Yamato whispered. Koushirou chuckled wetly.

"Yamato-kohai is right. We'll be here for you, friends for…for a long time, at least." The three of them laughed. "Mimi-san was just shocked and hurt. She really did love you." Jyou-sempai's hand tightened briefly on Koushirou's shoulder and then loosened. "But she's young and pretty and…she'll be all right." His voice was soft with a dull pain.

"Jyou-sempai?" Koushirou turned to face him pulling his ever handy bag of Kleenex out of his pocket.

&&&&&&&

His foot slipped and everything flung upside down. He hit his elbow hard and his hands skidded over the wet cement making abrasions appear on his skin. He pushed himself up with his tender hands. His knee was throbbing and his teeth hurting from gritting so hard to keep from crying out. He grabbed the items he had dropped in his fall. And began to jog again.

Petals fluttered in the puddles and were beat into the pavement by the harsh rain.

&&&&&&

Hikari sobbed brokenly, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her whole body was shaking with cold and tears. Her legs had failed as soon as she had run up to the stoop. Her arms couldn't move.

"Dai-kun, Dai-kun, why? Why couldn't you trust me? I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Her breathing was getting harsher and she began to choke on her weeping. She looked up at door in front of her with the nameplate 'Takashi' engraved into the bronze. "Takeru-kun! TAKERU-KUN!" She screamed desperately between gasps of air.

Thankfully, he heard. He opened the door and looked down towards the gasping noise. He blanched.

"Hikari-chan! Kamisama, what happened?"

"He broke up with me, Takeru-kun! He broke with me!" She launched herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"He found out I was going to spend the night! He begged me to tell him the truth! He saw the kiss yesterday and thought a bunch of stupid stuff! It hurts so bad, Takeru-kun! I lost him! I lost him!" There weren't even tears left, only a horrible dry gasping and wheezing.

"Calm down, calm _down_, Hikari-chan. Shh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know how much he means to you."

"What am I going to do? He means everything to me! I'm so confused! He thought I didn't love him! He thought I felt sorry for him! What am I going to _do_?"

Takeru-kun pulled her up gently, braced her weight against his, and half-dragged, half-carried her into his home.

&&&&&&

Daisuke lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had stripped off his clothes and toweled himself off, though he didn't dress again. He didn't feel like using his last bit of energy on clothes. He was all alone in his room, who cares if he was naked or not? Not him, and he was going to be the only one in here.

No Hikari-chan to pop up unexpectedly. No hugs and cuddles and dates at the movie theatre.

All because of some pretty-faced blonde guy who just came outta nowhere.

&&&&&

Miyako undressed and quickly got in to her vastly warmer pajamas. After all the cold rain and wind, her bed was like a haven waiting for her. She snuggled under the blankets with a contented sigh. She turned off her bedside lamp and turned onto her side towards the wall, a thoughtful frown on her face.

_I wonder who that guy was and what happened to him. He seemed so _sad_. I've never seen a guy show so much bald emotion before. It was kind of strange. _

_And nice._

_If I ever decided to date someone, I'd date a guy who showed all his emotions and trusted easily. Guys who bottle up everything just…just get a girl hurt._

She flipped onto her back and sighed closing her eyes.

If_ indeed. I don't think I'd ever try again. _

&&&&&&&

The three roommates jumped high as pounding echoed through their apartment.

"It's past nine and it's storming outside, who the hell would be here _now_?" Yamato-kun wondered out loud with amazement.

"I have no idea." Jyou-sempai answered with the same amazement in his voice.

"We could always answer the door." Koushirou suggested with a quick grin at the both of them. He wiped his eyes and hurried to the foyer as the pounding started again. Yamato-kun and Jyou-sempai quickly followed, their amazement evolving to worry.

Koushirou pulled himself up the few inches to the peephole and peered through. He drew away quickly and gasped. The door pounded again and he flinched, startled.

"Who is it?" Before the words had completely left Jyou-sempai's mouth, Koushirou flung open the door.

"What are you _doing_, you imbecile! It's freezing, wet, and dark outside!"

"I needed to talk to you, _now_." Tai's teeth chattered sharply.

"It could have waited until tomorrow!" Koushirou hissed angrily.

"Iie." Tai shook his head furiously sending water flying every which way. He thrust a handful of bright purple asters towards him. "I couldn't get you roses 'cause the shop closes at four-thirty and I wasn't gonna get you more 'til tomorrow. But Sora-san came over and told me what she said so I grabbed these and ran over here." Tai explained in rush.

Koushirou stared down at the asters. They looked rather abused and bald with about half of their petals missing. One of the flowers still had thin, scraggly roots hanging from the bottom. Koushirou took the flowers from Tai's grasp and looked up into Tai's anxious, wet face.

"Kou-koishii…can we try it?"

"Tr-try what?"

"The whole… gay thing, I guess." He smiled weakly. His big brown eyes searched Koushirou's pale face.

"HAI!" Koushirou jumped forward, wrapping his arms round Tai's lean waist. "Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid!" Koushirou cried out. Tai laughed and wrapped his arms around Koushirou's waist.

He lifted him off his feet and spun him around. The asters waved wildly in the air and stilled suddenly as Tai stopped his ecstatic spinning and brought his lips crashing down onto Koushirou's.

"That's all sorts of sweet and all, but you left the front door open and the wind's getting in." Yamato-kun drawled with a smirk.

The door slammed shut leaving the two blissfully kissing boys on the landing outside.

&&&&&&&

Mimi lay on her bed, her eyes closed tight with sleep. Her hair was sticking to her face in some places, and her eyelids were puffy and red. Beneath her face, her pillow was damp with tears.

Her fluffy pink phone rang shrilly. She frowned in her sleep, but remained unconscious.

"_Hey guys, you _have _reached Tachikawa, Mimi's phone, but I couldn't answer, obviously! I'm sorry I missed your call, though! So, leave a message and a phone number if I don't have it already, and I'll try to call you back ASAP!"_ BEEEP.

"_H-hi, Mimi-san? It's Jyou-sempai. I…I would really like to talk to you soon. Call me whenever you can, I'll be available no matter the time."_ BEEEEP.

Mimi frowned a bit more in her sleep as his voice entered her half-awakening mind.

_Who was that? Who said that? He…he's the one who told me my earrings looked pretty, wasn't he?_ A vague, tall shape with dark hair formed in her subconscious. She reached for him in her dream, walking quickly, wanting to see his face. _Is it Koushirou-san? He seems so tall… Is Koushirou-san that tall?_

&&&&&&

Kitty: HEYO! I love that ending! It's so cute! I made it to California yesterday and have to go take a shower because my stepmom won't leave me alone about my smell. Some people just don't have their priorities straight, I mean, seriously. Wanting to take a shower before a new chapter's finished, HA! Taishirou always comes first.

Ja ne minna!


	10. Chocolate Covered Promises

_Kitty: I'm slowly editing this story. I've started editing chapter seven, so it'll be up soon, too, but none of the others are done yet, so it's starting from here, first. I should be able to repost them every other day. I'm mainly doing this for ToonLink (love you, dahrlin~), but this story deserved a bit of touching up. _

_04/04/12_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Ten

Chocolate Covered Promises

Sora half-heartedly arranged the flowers so their heavy heads didn't droop over their containers and break their stems. The Lily of the Valleys swayed lightly as she passed her fingers over them. Through the store she walked slowly, yet efficiently, readying the flowers for their daily debut. School would be starting soon. Something she almost dreaded. No Mimi-chan, no Tai-kun…who would she laugh with, eat with, hang with, or even do homework with? One selfish mistake, just one, after a lifetime of responsibilities and trying to make everyone happy, and she lost everything.

She frowned angrily. Then, with a guilty sigh, she calmed herself and dragged the aching sadness back. Though stupid, silly, girly tears sprung from the emotion she revived, it was better than blaming everyone else for her mistakes. Mistake_sss_, more than one. Those simple, small mistakes began a big major mistake that screwed with more than one heart, not including her own.

"You're not flying this morning, Birdie?" asked a muffled voice from outside the window. Sora jumped high in the air, squeaked embarrassingly loud, and spun around.

"D-don't _do_ that!" Sora gasped. Yamato-san laughed.

"Can I come inside?"

"No." She turned away to the begonias on the other side of the store. He rapped loudly on the glass, which she promptly ignored. She gritted her teeth as that infernal tapping continued on and on. She glanced up at the clock.

_Five minutes!_

She turned to the window and saw him smirking and tapping away. She rubbed her temples before straightening her shoulders and stalking towards the door. She flipped around the 'closed' sign to 'open' and pulled open the door.

"I'm only opening the door because we're about to open anyway," Sora ground out angrily.

"I thought I was charming and persistent."

"Those two words should never be used together," Sora retorted shortly. She hurried to place the counter between herself and the beautiful blonde celebrity whom sauntered coolly into the florist shop, hands shoved in his pockets.

"All right, next time I'll just be persistent." Yamato-san grinned as her mouth twitched involuntarily.

"Please leave. I…I'm not in the mood to flirt or make nice-nice."

"I'm not here to flirt," Yamato demurred, raising a fair eyebrow and leaning on the counter. "I'm here for a job."

"_What_?"

.

Koushirou yawned widely and immediately felt contentment fill him like sunshine. He smiled sleepily and looked around looking for the reason of this unaccustomed feeling within him. His dark eyes fell upon bright purple and his smile widened.

"I'm with Taichi," The words tasted sweet on his cottoned-up tongue. He hopped out of bed and twirled like a ten-year-old girl, placed both feet on the ground, breathed a deep steadying breath, and left his room with heavier feet.

That skipped just before he entered the bathroom.

Jyou-sempai blinked wearily from his doorway and grinned. "That's something I need to see more often. Serious young redheads skipping." He chuckled as he shuffled his way to the kitchen and orange juice- his first cup of coffee before the real stuff was done brewing.

.

Mimi rose groggily blinking heavy, gritty eyes. She got to her feet, rubbing her eyes with her fists and yawning. She trudged towards her dresser, gaze bleary and still unfocused.

"I feel like crap," she muttered. She looked down and saw she was still in the clothes she wore the day before. Two cups of unfinished cocoa were congealing on her nightstand and her mirror made her scream. Two puffy, red-rimmed, and red-veined eyes met her in a face surrounded by tangled masses of pink hair.

"I look like crap!" She wailed. "STUPID BOYS! STUPID SORA!" She threw herself back on her bed and pummeled the mattress, screaming angrily into her pillow. For good measure, she kicked her feet rapidly on the springy bedding. In the midst of her tantrum, she missed the small, red, blinking light on her nightstand.

.

Tai walked through the sun-filled avenue. A few other early risers- many he had never seen before in his life- walked or jogged past.

_Crazy people, jogging at nine in the morning, damn._

He conveniently forgot he was awake at nine in the morning and walking towards his new boyfriend's with an amazingly light stride. He hadn't been able to wait until the afternoon to see Izzy, and so had decided to wake up the rest of the way after his early morning pee and eat breakfast at Izzy's.

"His food will be better than mom's anyway," he decided aloud.

A familiar sign caught his eye and he turned, slowing down his quick pace. It was the convenience store he had kissed Izzy in days ago. On impulse, he stepped inside. The bell jangled pleasantly over his head. He looked around expectantly, but no quirky, four-eyed purplette was in sight. He frowned slightly and decided to look around as no cashier at all was at the counter.

"Maybe I should get a bun or something to tide me over 'til I get to Izzy's?" he wondered to himself as he traveled through the small store. Izzy's house was maybe five minutes from the store. There was no way he could walk there without _something_ to tide him over. His stomach was already beginning to rumble. As he walked past the cooler section, his eyes fell on rows of triangles wrapped neatly in cellophane. A certain line of triangles, dark brown in color, drew his hand forward.

A package of three chocolate covered onigiri was soon in his hand.

"_I've never had chocolate or candy."_… "_I've never had a friend before and I've never had chocolate. And now I have both. A kiss seems like the right thing to do."_

Tai chuckled and, once again trusting his instincts, he went to the register to buy his find. A taller woman with purple hair, chewing gum and flipping through a magazine, was at the register.

"Good mornin'. Do you know Inoue, Miyako?"

"She's my lil sister," the woman popped her gum bubble and rang up the onigiri. "Have a nice day, dude."

"Right. You, too," Tai gave a half-hearted wave and left quickly.

.

"You can't just _decide_ to work here!" Sora squawked.

"Why not? I need a job that won't conflict with band practice or school. You aren't open very long and it's nearby. It's perfect. I only have two classes a day this semester and I'm sure I'll be able to wrangle a shift in between them. Whaddya say? A longer break for you and an opportunity for more business. You and your mom are the _only_ workers, you know. You should hire some help. Like me." He smirked at her as she began to take him seriously despite herself.

"What do you mean more business?" she finally asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Well, flower shops only get so much money nowadays. With me, however, a bunch of crazy, rabid, fan girls will be in here every day to buy flowers and stare at me," Yamato explained looking at his fingernails with avid interest, his smirk still hovering on his lips.

"Big head much?" Sora snapped, fighting her own answering smile.

"Of course not, just realistic."

"Realistic would be realizing crazy, rabid, fan girls would tear this place apart, and maybe not even buy flowers. You don't need to be at the counter to stare," Sora retorted, pulling out a raga and spray bottle.

"I'll work on that, no worries. I'm charming, remember?"

"And persistent, a trait I dislike." She glanced hard at him. "Immensely." She sprayed right next to his elbow as her mother barged in, making them both jump.

"Sora! What are you talking about? This young man is right!" Her mother interrupted, walking the rest of the way into the shop. "He's right about every point, including the longer breaks part. I would love the help myself. I feel so much more tired these days and you'll be starting high school this year," Takenouchi-san reminded her as Yamato check his coat sleeve to see if any spray got on him.

"_Motheeeeerrrr!_" Sora whined. "You can't be serious! This guy's a bigheaded jerk."

"Hush. Ladies don't talk like that." Sora scowled darkly, but her mother continued on undeterred, addressing Yamato directly. "What's your name, young man?"

"Ishiida, Yamato." He bowed quickly and smiled _charmingly_ up at her.

"Takenouchi-san is fine for me. Why don't we step into my parlor and discuss your hours and wages." She led him towards the door leading into the house. "Stop scowling, dear, you'll get wrinkles. And don't stick your tongue out, children do that."

Sora kept her tongue out anyway. As the door closed, she sighed in defeat and began to wipe down the counter with a little more vigorous effort than usual. "Stupid pretty boys with blonde hair and cat-shaped blue eyes," she muttered darkly.

.

Jyou-sempai rose from the kitchen table.

"You're not going to have more?" Koushirou asked with surprise.

"Nah. I need to go see someone today. You want me to stay and clean up?"

"Oh, no. Go on ahead. I'll pick up when I'm done, thank you."

Jyou-sempai nodded and quickly went to bathroom to brush his teeth. Koushirou continued eating his breakfast of rice porridge and fried eggs. He had his palm pilot open, arranging his class schedule and seminars as he ate. Jyou-sempai left seconds later, which he barely noticed, until a knock sounded at the door. Koushirou rose, mildly thinking Jyou-sempai had forgotten his keys and locked himself out. His mind was still weighing the benefits of joining the Information Technology Club versus the Computational Science Association as he opened the door. He blinked, struck dumb when he saw Tai sanding there, grinning.

"Taichi!" Koushirou gasped.

"What did I do?" Tai asked wildly.

"Nothing. Why?" Koushirou replied automatically, stepping back to let Tai in. "I was just startled."

"You called me Taichi. My mom only calls me that when she's angry." He kissed Koushirou quickly, relishing the fact he could do that whenever he wanted. "You still taste like chocolate-covered onigiri." Tai moved into the apartment and Koushirou closed the door behind him, his ears rather red.

"I do not! I haven't had any in years!" Koushirou protested as Tai kicked off his shoes and followed him into the kitchen.

"You always taste like it, I guess. Which reminds me, here." Koushirou turned to take what was offered. He halted in the middle of the hall, staring down at the package. His dark eyes lit up like Christmas lights, a wide smile curving up his lips.

"Chocolate-covered onigiri?" Koushirou asked, looking up at Tai's grin and feeling his own shy smile grow in response.

"I promised, didn't I? I figured I'd buy these for you today anyway. They're the only thing I could think of to top that bear, ya know? But I saw the strawberry mochi first. Then, I passed the store today and though, heck, why not?"

"I believe I comprehend," Koushirou said, teasing his blundering sweetheart mildly. "You're really strange, Taichi." He continued on to the kitchen, still smiling.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Tai whined as he pulled himself out a chair when they got to the kitchen table. He reached for the extras Koushirou had cooked as Koushirou placed the onigiri in the fridge. "Did you cook this?" he asked after a quick swallow.

"Yes." He sat down at his seat and pulled his bowl forward once more. "Didn't you eat at _home_?"

"No way. Remember my mom's idea of cooking? Nasty, hasn't gotten better. Especially since it's been getting _healthier_ which means _more_ complicated and weird and more _burnt_. Why can't she just fry an egg for breakfast and whip up rice porridge? It's awesome!"

"Nonsense, it's egg and porridge." Koushirou flushed. Tai grinned.

"It's much better than spinach-wrapped tofurkey."

"That doesn't sound inedible," Koushirou murmured, frowning. "Perhaps you just do not appreciate healthy food like you _should_."

"Yeah, well, then try eating it when not only do you burn the spinach and tofurkey, but you also burnt the corn gruel you're supposed to dip it in and then blend three different veggies and three different fruits, a touch of beef jerky, and say it's a breakfast shake," Tai retorted as he helped himself to last egg. Koushirou blanched. Tai slurped down some porridge and nodded at Koushirou. "Exactly. Too much of a good thing with lotsa burnt added." Tai finished his breakfast in record time. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, he rose from his chair and stood behind Koushirou's chair. He draped his arms around Koushirou's shoulder and leaned his cheek against Koushirou's soft hair and ear.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Cuddling. I haven't done this before."

"Neither have I," Koushirou whispered. He blushed and leaned back. His small hand grasped Tai's wrist lightly. "Good morning, Taichi."

"G'mornin, Kou-koishii." He kissed the side of Koushirou's bright red face. "Why _are_ you calling me that?"

"I don't know." Koushirou pulled away to the side a bit to meet Tai's eyes. "I…I like it. I…I wish I had a name for you that I could use exclusively, something special for me. Silly, isn't it?"

Tai thought about it. "Nah. I don't want anybody else to call you Izzy. It's _my_ name that _I_ gave you. I feel all sorts of possessive about you, ya know?" Tai grinned. Koushirou smiled back.

"I believe you do because of the challenges we already had to face. It was hard to be together. We had to fight for it. Those sort of trials result in a deeper relationship and, maybe, one that endures longer," Koushirou hypothesized.

"Oh, okay. I guess I get it. You done with breakfast?" Koushirou looked down at his half-finished meal, then back at Tai's hopeful face. He bit back a mental sigh and chuckle.

"Yes." He began to set down his chopsticks to make room for Tai to eat when suddenly his seat was being pulled backwards and his butt was leaving the wooden chair. His feet were flung up into the air and he quickly wrapped his arms around Tai's neck. "What are you _doing_?"

"We're going to go cuddle, for reals," Tai announced simply.

"What?" Koushirou squirmed trying to at least look at Tai's face, but it was impossible.

"I want to cuddle now. I like it and I want to do it some more while I'm sitting down. We'll be more comfortable."

"You can wait until the dishes are put up then!" Koushirou snapped, cursing once more his petite build. Any other freshman college student wouldn't be manhandled towards his own couch by his high school first-year boyfriend.

"Nope!" Tai began to walk towards the living room.

"Put me down, Taichi!" Tai just grinned.

.

Jyou tapped hesitantly on the front door.

_This is stupid! I'm twenty-one, not a teenager! I shouldn't be here! I should be studying for my classes or- _His mind was wiped blank as she answered the door.

Her pink hair was flying every which a way, glowing in the mid-morning sun. She licked her lips quickly, leaving them shining and bright. Her skin was glowing as gold as her hair was pink. When color began to flood her cheeks and cover her nose, he felt his own blush rise. Everything about her seemed cute and adorable and… _young._ Suddenly, he felt awkward and goofy and thirty years old.

"G-Good morning!" Her voice squeaked and her pretty, slender hands flew to her wild hair. "I look a mess. I'm so sorry."

"N-no," was all he managed to say. He noticed freckles under her blush. He shook his head quickly. "S-Sorry. Did you get my message? I left one on your answering machine."

Her blush became brighter. She was thinking about her earlier tantrum which resulted in storming around the house snapping at everybody, even the can opener that wouldn't open her can of condensed sweet milk fast enough. It also resulted in her lack of shower- something she vaguely thought of as a rebellion against everybody. In other words, she was being five years old. Standing in front of her tall, older, and more mature friend, _male_ friend, she began to feel even worse. She began to shrink lower and lower in her mind as her morning tantrum began to resurface with blaring clarity.

"N-No. I was…I was hungry, really hungry, when I woke up, so I went straight to kitchen." _Gawd, now I sound fat_, Mimi mentally groaned. She struggled for some sort of excuse. "I had forgot to eat dinner."

"You had _forgotten_ to eat dinner." Jyou corrected automatically.

"I'm sorry?" Mimi blinked in confusion. Jyou blushed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I just wanted to come by. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I bungled it, of course. I've never been very good at this- talking to girls, I mean. I mean, I _can_, but not very well. I never had a girlfriend before-I mean, I never said _you _were, I mean, not that that's a bad thing…" He continued to ramble and chastise himself.

She had stopped listening long ago. _I wanted to make sure you were okay._ "You…You know about Koushirou-san being…being gay?"

"I just found out last night for sure. I wasn't sure before, but Tai-san was bringing him flowers and he wouldn't tell us why," Jyou explained quickly.

"Tai-san brought him flowers?" Her voice was catching, choking. It was coming, now, fast.

"Yeah, a while ago. The first one made Koushirou-kohai cry. I was glad I had decided to stay then," Jyou remembered vaguely.

"They made him cry? Why?" Mimi blurted out, wishing she hadn't but being unable to stop herself.

"I don't really know. He was saying something about- Oi, are you crying?"Jyou ground to a halt, horrified.

"N-No!" Mimi squeaked. She shook her head fiercely to hide the glittering drops on her eyelashes.

"I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have- I came over here to help you! I'm so stupid!" Jyou patted at her shoulder, then stopped himself and let his hands drop awkwardly at his side. His face twisted in regret and self-distaste. He really _shouldn't_ have come.

"N-No, I…I w-was asking qu-questions," Mimi stuttered. The tears were falling faster now. "I already look horrible, now I'll look worse!" Mimi cried out pathetically bringing the back of her hands to her eyes.

"No, no, hey, don't say that!" Jyou reached forward and drew her into an embrace. Mimi stiffened with surprise and then relaxed as his clean Jyou-scent filled her nose.

_He makes me feel so comfortable and safe. He's so much bigger than me, it's like he shielding me from the world when he holds me…_ She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed softly as the tears slowed and became cleansing. He rocked slowly, his large hand stroking her wild hair softly. He didn't seem to mind she hadn't showered that morning or that her hair was oily. He didn't even mind that snot had dribbled onto his shirt. He might not have noticed, however, seeing as she refused to sniffle and it could easily be tears until he actually looked.

She smiled as a giggle filled her throat. She pulled away, wiping her face and nose discreetly before smiling tremulously up at him. He was blushing slightly, looking awkward and confused. "Come on in for some tea, Jyou-kun. I'll clean up real quick while it's boiling and I'll ask you questions you have to answer."

"Yeah…yeah, that sounds good," he mumbled following her inside.

.

Tai and Koushirou walked up the steps, hands clutching each other tightly. Their first test done. They had walked across town holding hands and no one had pointed, jeered, or called out rude names. They smiled with relief at each other. Koushirou then knocked on the door with his free hand.

"KOUSHIROU-SAN!" shouted an over-exuberant voice. The two boys winced as the door flew open. "I was right. It _is_ Koushirou-san and with Tai-san, too, good boy!" Miyako-san squealed.

"Uh huh," Tai said finally after staring at her frightfully-joyful face.

"Miya-"

"Tai is here?" Hikari-san suddenly appeared behind Miyako-san and smiled brightly. "_Finally_!"

The two boys glanced at each other filled with confusion.

"What's going on?" Tai bluntly asked. The two girls' smiles became strangely frozen.

"NOTHING!"

"Uh…huh…"

"Come on in, sillies!" Miyako-san crowed grabbing their entwined fingers.

The two boys barely managed to kick off their shoes before she forcibly dragged them into her bedroom. They briefly took in the pale yellow walls, posters of celebrities and bands, and a large pile of stuffed animals before they saw the other two guests. A tallish, slender blond boy wearing a white cloth hat and a short, dark-haired, green-eyed, even younger boy were sitting on the floor.

"Hida-kun, Takeru-san, it is good to see you two again," Koushirou greeted them politely. They both smiled back, Iori's smile a bit more forced than Takeru's.

"Do you know these guys, too, Takeru-san?" Tai asked hopping onto the bed covered in wolves howling with frosty breath.

"No…Hikari-chan spent the night over at my house and asked Miyako-san if I could come over to her party as well," Takeru answered with an easy shrug.

"I didn't mean to be a bother, but I felt rude just leaving Takeru-kun alone. His mom went out of town yesterday and I promised to hang out with him until she came back tonight," Hikari quickly put in as the two older boy's confused expression. Tai and Koushirou raised their eyebrows.

"What about Daisuke-kun?" Tai asked tactlessly.

Her beautiful amber eyes began to shine. Her lips again formed that fake smile.

"Oh? Motomiya-kun? We broke up last night. A silly misunder-understanding. We-we…we were qu-qu-quite differ…differenttobeginwith." Her last words came out in a tumble. "Sorry," she gasped out. She got to her feet and left the room at a forced-sedate pace.

"I don't think she wanted that to happen," Tai quietly murmured to Koushirou. The younger boy nodded slowly, frowning. He wondered if he should get up, but at Tai's frown, realized he probably shouldn't get involved.

"So, how did you two get together at last?" Miyako-san quickly blurted.

"Oh, Izumi-san, you're homosexual?" Iori asked, eyebrows rising in confusion, looking from Koushirou to Tai.

Koushirou frowned. "That sounds strange. That is the first time someone just bluntly asked me that. I am homosexual and I am dating Taichi, however."

"Yeah…it does sound weird, doesn't it?" Tai released Koushirou's hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders instead. "It's okay, though. I guess that's how it works. That line…um, what was it, 'I am dating Taichi', yeah, that sounded pretty awesome."

Koushirou blushed. Miyako giggled, genuinely pleased. Takeru chuckled as well.

"I had no idea. I'm…I'm gay, too," Hida-kun told them rather quickly. Everyone gaped at him. He paused and, then, a much more relaxed smile broke out on his face. He looked so young and innocent in that moment. "I am…_ relieved_ I found a friend who is, too; a friend whom I admire and respect."

"You're so young. Are you positive?" Koushirou asked, smiling back at Iori for the compliment.

"I don't know, exactly. I…I realized it when I told my mother I wanted to marry an angel I found in a book. He was really pretty, with blue eyes…I'd never seen blue eyes before. My mother told I couldn't because he was a boy and I was really sad. I remember crying for days when I thought about it," he told them, his smile now rather awkward and self-deprecating.

"Does that necessarily make you gay?" Takeru asked, snickering. Iori shrugged.

"I think so…I've never had a crush on a girl and kissed a boy in kindergarten."

"Really?" Tai yelped. "You look like the last person to … to kiss anybody!" He burst out laughing.

Hida-kun laughed with him easily, though not quite so freely or loudly. "He had helped me tie my shoe and gave me half his cookie when I skinned my knee and cried. I guess he was my first crush. He was a very nice boy, but I think I confused him," Iori admitted as the three other boys laughed.

"Adorable!" Miyako squealed. Iori disappeared under the blur that was Miyako.

The others laughed harder as Hikari slipped back into the room. Her eyes looked a lot less shiny and a little red, but not much.

"I'm going to get the cake." Iori gasped when he had finally gotten Miyako off him. "My mother made it for her instead of the usual store bought cake her parents get."

"I'll get that tonight during my family celebration after the store closes," Miyako told them, winking.

"Should I help you, Hida-kun?" Takeru offered, his chuckles finally fading away.

Iori blushed vividly as Takeru rose. Koushirou noticed Takeru-san's blue eyes and blonde hair and wondered if Iori realized just how like his earlier "angel" resembled Takeru. He was probably embarrassed now that he realized and Koushirou heart went out to the boy. Takeru was a kind enough person not to rub something like that in, though, and Iori would get over it soon enough.

"S-sure, this way. It's at my apartment where Miyako-chan couldn't wrestle it out of my arms."

"OI! My cake, I get it when I want to!" Miyako defended angrily.

The two boys left, the taller one laughing. Koushirou turned from the two boys leaving just in time to see the two girls exchange glances and quickly look away. He frowned softly in thought, but decided it wasn't his business.

"Miyako-san… how long have you known about Hida-kun being gay?"

"Well, we grew up together." Her eyes were suddenly hooded, making her smile completely useless. "He told me when I was in fifth grade and asked him to marry me." She laughed lightly.

"You did what?" Tai gaped at her.

"I gave him a ring and asked him to marry me. All little girls are obsessed with getting married. I knew Iori-chan so well and thought he would make the perfect husband. I didn't know about the other part, though." Her laugh sounded a little hollow and didn't last very long at all.

"Why does this party seem suddenly sad?" Tai queried staring from Miyako to Hikari. "Why you two are acting so weird?"

"We aren't acting weird, Tai-san. You're so silly!"

"Uh…huh…"

"Did you guys bring me presents?" Miyako quickly attacked, turning the tables neatly.

"We were supposed to?" Tai blurted. Miyako's light eyes narrowed.

"It's my birthday," she seethed.

"Oh, right…" He chuckled sheepishly.

"He didn't know, but I _did_ bring you something." Koushirou searched his pockets. "Here it is. I hope you like it." It was a thin gold chain with a hawk extending its wings and holding the chain together. The small clasp was one that screwed together. "I believe it is a hawk because of the color of the stone fitted into the feathers. Please, examine the wings closely, Miyako-san."

Miyako-san squinted and brought the bird closer to her face. She accidentally turned it towards the light and a smile lit up her face. Somehow, tiny slivers of what looked like cat's-eye stone, a mottled brown color, were inlaid into the tiny grooves between the feathers.

"This is amazing! I couldn't possibly accept this gift, Koushirou-san!" Miyako exclaimed, though she clutched it to her chest.

"Please, I would love you to have it. I couldn't possibly wear it." Koushirou laughed. "I happened to see it passing by a street vendor in Tokyo and thought it would make a fitting birthday present."

"I guess… thank you," Miyako-san whispered. She placed the clasp behind her neck and twisted it together. She held the hawk in her hand and rubbed a thumb over the golden and brown wings. "Thank you so much," she whispered again.

"It is really not a problem."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" came Takeru and Iori's voices from the hallway. The other three quickly joined in as the two boys walked through the door, Iori carrying the yellow-frosted cake.

Miyako laughed and quickly passed around paper plates and plastic forks. She ran out the door and reappeared quickly with ice-cream. Soon, they were laughing and teasing each other, truly enjoying themselves. Iori and Takeru were sitting next to one another, maybe a little closer than normal. Iori blushed brightly whenever their hips bumped and Takeru went out of his way to get Iori into the conversation whenever he became quiet, as per his norm. Miyako repeatedly touched her flying hawk pendant, though it didn't seem like she noticed it. Her glossy brown eyes seemed to flicker in Iori's direction whenever she touched the golden feathers.

.

Hikari walked into her apartment and slowly pulled her shoes off. She looked down and her eyebrows lowered when she noticed a pair of shoes she'd never seen before. Nice brown loafers about the same size as her own, but undoubtedly masculine.

"Hikari, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"There's someone here to meet you, Hikari."

"Oh?" Hikari quickly went into the kitchen where her mother's voice was coming from. She stopped abruptly when she entered and let her overnight bag slide down her arm. A tall boy, slender and pale, was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother. He turned towards her, thin eyebrows rising, his utterly perfect lips curving upwards into an even more perfect smile in his perfect face. Was there really another way to describe this boy? He even looked the same age as herself. Hikari inwardly shook herself and stepped into the kitchen, trying not to gape.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ichijouji, Ken," the beautiful young man introduced himself, swiftly rising from his seat.

"He's going to be your tutor. You haven't been keeping up with your studies lately, and I thought a little help would be appreciated. I found Ichijouji-kun's name in paper. He's the top of his class and he goes to a very prestigious school with an elevator program straight into a university just as prestigious as Tokyo U."

"Oh…um…good afternoon. I'm Yagami, Hikari. I'm sorry if I kept you both waiting. I was at a friend's house," Hikari mumbled as she took her hair behind her ear.

"It was no problem, Yagami-chan. I was supposed to meet your mother first," he told her.

Hikari felt something in her grow warm. _He's so nice and soft-spoken. It's hard to believe someone that pretty is so smart…_

He was indeed pretty, at least as pretty as Takeru-kun if not more so. His silky violet-blue hair framed his pale face and reached his chin. His eyebrows were arched and naturally thin. Under them were slanted eyes the color of violets, darker maybe, but they shined mutely like velvet. He had a straight nose and a beautifully shaped mouth with pale pink lips. He smiled softly with that pretty mouth and held out his hand. His fingers were long and she had the impression that they played music… probably piano.

She grasped his cool hand firmly and returned his shy-seeming smile. "I need to put some stuff in my room. Why don't we get to know each other while I get situated?"

"That's a fantastic idea, Yagami-chan."

They released their hands and she led him towards her room. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Tai is going over to Koushirou-san's again. I think he's going to have dinner over there, too."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he's been trying to avoid eating here…" Yagami-san muttered to herself. "Oh well, at least he won't be moping around and watching romances all day long anymore."

.

"Did you really have to start _today_?"

"Today's perfect for a trial period and training. Tomorrow I'm going to open with you."

Sora glared at Yamato. This time, she didn't have to pretend anger. "Are you trying to ruin my life? That's _my_ time."

"Oh…I'm really sorry then. I need to learn how to open, though, and your mom doesn't open when you're not in school."

"I _know_ that," Sora sighed as she moved around the counter. "Please, don't do that, you'll hurt the flower," Sora told a group of teenagers fiddling with an already arranged bouquet of flowers.

"We'll hurt them? We're just looking!" sneered a girl just about Sora's age.

"You're pulling on the petals, Konoka-san. Don't touch unless you're going to buy them."

"There's no sign-"

"No, but you obviously don't know how to handle them, so you're going to buy first and touch afterwards," Sora snapped angrily.

"I don't think I'm going to buy anything with an attitude like yours in my face."

"Good, get out," Sora sighed. The group of girls gaped. "What, didn't you hear me? Get. Out. Are you deaf _and_ stupid? You weren't going to buy anything anyway. You were just here to flirt with Tai in case he showed up. He isn't going to so Get. _Out._" Sora glared at them.

The girls scurried out, frightened and acting like they weren't.

"Whoa, angry much, Birdie?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? You embarrassed that I caught you acting all cute?"

"No!" Sora accidentally shouted. She took a steadying breath. "My father used to call me that."

"Your father?"

"He called me that when I was a little girl." Sora looked down at the hibiscuses. "He disappeared when I was eight."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Sora looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw true sorrow there for her.

"It's all right. I should've realized he wasn't very happy. My parents got in fights a lot when I was little." Sora stood the hibiscuses up a bit taller and smiled at them. "Hello, pretties, you're so popular today, aren't you?"

"So, do you know what every flowers means?" Yamato-san asked.

"Not all of them by heart, but there's a book under the counter."

Yamato-san pulled out a book and looked up hibiscuses. "Consumed by love or delicate beauty…hmmm…when's your birthday?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sora laughed suddenly. "Not every book says the same thing, though. Take asters, my grandmother told me asters meant contentment and she planted them in her garden for her sixtieth anniversary with my grandfather. But in there, it means…here…look it up." She leaned over the counter and started flipping pages with him. "Symbol of love, daintiness…"

"The Chinese symbol of womanhood…are you Chinese?"

"No!" Sora laughed again. "Stop trying to flirt with flowers!"

"I thought that's what you're supposed to do. With flowers, I mean…that's what these people do, right? They use flowers to show how they feel."

"I guess you're right. It's hard, though, because so many different people say flowers mean different things. Usually, they're very similar, but Tai bought white roses for Koushirou-san, ne? Here, they just mean 'innocence' or 'I am worthy of you', but he meant them to say 'pure love', not _quite _the same thing. His mother, I believe, told him about white roses."

"Okay…I get it." He smiled at her.

She blushed when she realized how close they were. Their noses were just inches apart, though the counter was in between them. His eyes were so blue, so soft as he smiled at her. Not smirking, truly smiling at her. Her heart pounded in her ears as their gazes remained locked. Sora quickly lowered herself back down to the ground, tearing her gaze away, and backing up. "I better turn on the mister."

"All right." The phone rang just as Yamato-san began to walk around the counter to follow. He grimaced and turned back to phone as Sora walked to the mister controls. "Hey, Sora-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I promise I'll stick around."

Her back stiffened."Th-thank you…" she whispered.

He answered the phone. She hummed quietly and smiled brightly at the next customer to walk in just moments later. Behind her on the phone, Yamato was hissing quickly and lowly with a very, _very_ ticked off look on his face. It lost some of its usual effect, however, because of the big pink apron Takenouchi-san had forced him to wear as his only uniform

.

Ken followed his new pupil to her bedroom and distinctly felt discomfort fill him. He had never been a girl's room, and he just met this one.

Yagami, Hikari. Her mother had showed him her past school records and was confused as to what had happened. She had been top three percent for a number of years and suddenly, two years ago, she began to slack off. Top twenty was above average, of course, but strange when compared to her easy top three percent. When he hesitantly asked her mother, he learned that was the year she started dating a young man named Motomiya, Daisuke whom wasn't half as intelligent as her and needed a lot of help.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and found that story hard to believe. She was very pretty, natural tanned skin, fawn-brown hair that framed a pretty face with big amber eyes and long eyelashes. Her mouth was small and slightly too firm to look as though she smiled easily, but well-shaped and dusky pink. Overall, her appearance was pleasing and calming. Her records showed her to be fairly intelligent and her manners were perfect. She seemed straightforward, not too shy or too blunt, and practical.

"I wanted to ask you a somewhat personal question. I think it's necessary I know, however, as I'm to be your tutor," Ken finally forced himself to say. _Exactly, I'm not being intrusively curious._

"Oh? Um, I don't see why not, then," Hikari smiled at him as she threw clothes in a laundry hamper and tossed a plastic bag with bathroom things on her bed.

"Your mother showed me your school records. I was wondering what happened two years ago when you dropped from top three percent."

"Oh…" Her amber eyes glanced down at the now-empty pack in her hands. "This will sound stupid, but it happened because of a boy." Her smile widened, but seemed all the more sad.

"Motomiya, Daisuke?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his and her small mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. "You know him?" Her voice was excited and somewhat pained.

"Your mother told me about him. I thought she told me a false story or made her own assumptions, actually. You didn't seem the person to let your studies slide for a boy." He frowned suddenly. "His name does sound familiar, though."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I did let my studies slide for a boy." Ken blinked when he recognized the stiff tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just confused."

Hikari put her backpack on a hanger and hung it up in her closet. She slid it closed and then motioned for him to sit at her desk. As he did so, she hopped onto her nearby bed, next to the bag she'd thrown there.

"I knew Motomiya-san since kindergarten," she explained shortly. "When we started dating, I _wanted_ to help him. He's very smart…just lacks focus, I'm sure you've met people like that? He could absorb anything that interested him, but couldn't sit still long enough to learn the stuff that he didn't." Her eyes were fond and warm. Her whole face lit up as she talked about him, her lips tugging upwards. "I…I loved him very much. I didn't mind letting my studies slide. It was nice having someone need me, someone to teach and help."

"What happened? Aren't you still dating?" he asked, concerned seeing tears build in her eyes.

"N-No. He broke up with me yesterday. I was so stupid!" She sniffled and her eyes looked around trying to find her box of Kleenex.

Ken found it first and handed it to her. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't! You see, it all started with a secret I couldn't tell Daisuke-kun!"

"I have no one to tell secrets to. I don't have any friends and I don't know anyone you know. I promise, no matter what, whatever you tell me, no one else will ever hear."

Yagami-chan bit her lip, glanced hard at him, and then nodded. Ken listened silently as her story unfolded.

.

Koushirou and Tai jumped as the door slammed loudly just past five.

"Yamato-kun?" Koushirou called out half-rising from the couch.

"Yeah?" Yamato voice all but snarled back. The couple on the couch glanced at each other.

"Has something happened?" Koushirou tentatively replied.

Yamato-kun entered the living room. His blue eyes were dark with fury and his lips were pulled so tightly they looked like a line drawn across his face.

"Whoa, happened, dude?" Tai choked out, drawing away from the sheer _rage _emanating from him.

"My bass guitarist _ditched_ us! We have a concert in two weeks! It's our, like, new school year kinda thing! It's one of our biggest ones. All the kids start racing to get tickets because the first coupla weeks back to school after summer vacation always suck and they like rocking out, ya know?" Yamato growled, running his hand through his already messed up hair and slumping against the couch behind them.

"Why did your bass guitarist leave? Didn't he have a reason?" Tai asked, beginning to understand and sympathize. What would be like if one of his most vital team members just ditched two weeks before the first game of the season? He'd be spitting fire, too!

"Just his stupid _girlfriend! _'_I don't want you to be in that band anymore, Yuu-kun. You don't spend every blinking moment with me and I can't deal. Pleeeeeaase, pretty please, with sugar on top, can you quit for _me_?'_ Blithering, monkey-toed, double-crossing-"

"I'm very sorry, Yamato-kun. How about some chamomile tea?" Koushirou offered hastily, getting up, making Tai pout because they had been snuggled up pretty close just moments ago.

"Whatever, sure. Thanks." Yamato-kun fell onto to the couch, in Koushirou's empty spot, with ragged sigh. "How am I going to find new bass _and_ teach him our songs before the concert?"

"I learned how to play bass," Tai said nonchalantly. He was too busy wondering if he could convince Koushirou to pick up where they left off in the relative safety of his bedroom.

Yamato felt his muscles burn and almost tear in his neck as he turned his head quickly. "_What?_"

"I taught myself a few years back when I was bored. I got to the advanced book, but I just couldn't teach myself anymore. It got really hard, ya know?" Tai leaned back, wondering how he'd get Koushirou to agree when it was already this late in the evening. He was, once again, rudely interrupted by Yamato when his arm was pulled almost out of its socket and his butt left the couch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUDE?"

"You. Are. Learning. Songs. _Now_." Yamato dragged Tai, loudly protesting, towards the bedrooms. _To the wrong bedroom._

As they passed the kitchen opening, Koushirou walked out with a tray of sugar cookies. He blinked and his gaze followed his angrily howling boyfriend down the hallway.

"I thought you wanted tea?" Koushirou called.

"I need a bass more! Your idiot boyfriend told me knew a bit of bass."

"JUST A LITTLE BIT! COME ON! I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!"

"NO MORE PLAY! IT'S TIME TO WORK, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!"

"OI!"

"I guess I'd better start dinner then, instead," Koushirou decided. He grabbed the phone on his way back to the kitchen and dialed Jyou's cell number. He'd better let him know in case he wanted to head home in time for it to be done, instead of having leftovers.

.

_Kitty: I don't actually think there is a school with an elevator program straight into Tokyo U, so I went with "very similar to," lol. An elevator program means a school directly affiliated with /connected to a college. You're pretty much automatically accepted into the college when you graduate from the high school. They DO exist in Japan. They might be elsewhere, though I never heard of one in America. If there are, how did I miss out? DX_


	11. Chocolate Covered Lips

_Kitty: HOYO! It's starting to get better! I'll be able to do a time skip soon! Believe me, time skips are good things! Time skips mean Izzy gets closer to a lemon scene, lol. It also means Iori-kun can start dating without his partner looking like a pedophile._

_To Mystical: Don't worry about being late! My computer was doing the same thing! For a whole two days it didn't show the reviews I got for chapter nine, even though I was reading them on Don't worry, your confusion should be ending soon. Of course, what am I going to do then? Oh right…hazing, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_To Lord Pata: Who said she ever changed her mind? Oh, no, Hikari-chan knows exactly who she wants. She's just a subtle enough person…no one else can really tell her mind's made up… Poor darling._

_To Cool-Hanyou: Such harsh words! I'll admit, however, that she was rather stupid. /le sigh/ I really hate making her stupid, but I think I make it pretty in character. I hope so anyway, you'll understand soon, and then you can judge whether or not it was in character._

_To Rokutagrl: I'm sorry to say Iori-chan and Takeru-san are not in this chapter, so you can't know for sure yet what happened when they went to get the cake. Next, chapter, however, I'll be able to fulfill my own wish at last._

_To DarkNekogirl: For once, a non-Takari fan! I've never known anybody to actually say that. I, myself, think it's a very cute coupling, though canon. It's really hard for me to make anything but Takari. I hope the story continues to be a good one, no matter what couples pop out._

_To anonymous: thank you for your corrections! I didn't know –kohai was insulting! I just figured it meant younger student. I'll keep it in mind. Jyou-kun is going to get over that older student/young student thing right now! Lol._

_To IronReaver: I thought something was funny when you were late reviewing. Thanks for remembering to review! I would've been so heartbroken if I didn't get my chapterly dose of IronReaver! Your review somewhat confused me…but I got the gist and grinned. The whole time skip thing…yeah, the really fun stuff won't be able to happen until then. I had this whole…pedophile deal with my friends. They all seem to think I am one… I tried to prove them wrong and realized a lot of my characters are having sex underage…damn it. So…I want to make Koushirou-kun at least sixteen before he gets too sexually frustrated. LOL._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. …hm…no words to add to make myself laugh…how sad._

_This has been edited as of 04/08/12. =w=b_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Eleven

Chocolate Covered Lips

Tai grumbled angrily under his breath.

"Tai, stop it. You know you have only a few days left. You should be more worried that everything will be out of stock," his mother scolded.

"I hope it is," Tai retorted lowly. His mother looked down at the list in her hand.

"There sure are a lot of books. The uniform itself is going to make a huge hole in my wallet. Hikari's books are going to be expensive, too," Yagami-san sighed sadly. She really didn't want to go secondhand with school things like she did with clothes and other household items.

"You can use my allowance," Tai offered pulling out his wallet.

"What? No, I couldn't possibly!" Yagami-san blushed and glanced around quickly to see if anyone had heard.

"I have a bit of cash coming soon," Tai shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're a high school student, you can't have a job!"

"It's not a job…kind of a paying club. I'm the new member of the Teenage Wolves, thanks to Yamato-kun," Tai told her shoving the money into her hands.

"I had no idea…" Yagami-san stuttered.

"It wasn't by choice," Tai muttered darkly.

"What about school lunches, then? Are you going to have cash by then?" Yagami-san asked, still hesitant, the bills in her outstretched hand.

"Ah…" Tai blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Izzy said he'd make me bento boxes."

"Ooohhh, how darling! My little boy's all grown up and in _love_!" His mother squealed throwing her arms around him. "You're growing up so well!"

"M_om_," Tai whined pulling away a little.

"We better hurry up and finish school shopping. I want to invite Koushirou-san over for dinner tonight," Yagami-san said happily, shoving the bills in her wallet. With this, she would have enough for the books and uniforms.

"R-Really?" Tai's eyes widened.

"Yes. I'm sure your father will be fine with it. I'll call him now while we walk." She linked her arm through his and pulled him forward. Tai pushed the cart while his mom dialed on her phone to talk to his dad.

_How cool! It'll be like Izzy's is really accepted by my family! It's one thing to just _say_ it and another to actually _look_ at it._ Tai felt a whole lot better about shopping now.

.

Mimi led Jyou-kun through the mall chatting gaily. Jyou-kun had protested at first, but Mimi learned that looking up at him through her lashes and pouting her lips _just_ a _little_ bit did wonders for her babbling friend.

_I wonder if he's going to ask me out? He probably won't because he's a little to old for me and he's so shy. But I think…I think I would say yes. Going out with Koushirou-san was different…not just because of him. I was always watching what I said, making sure I looked just perfect, and trying to be a completely different person almost! I love dressing up and looking good, but being snotty or showing too much leg or letting my shirt fall too low, it all seemed almost against the rules around him. I couldn't even flirt with him very well. I kept thinking he was judging me and I was coming up lacking. Which is completely stupid, one: because he's not like that at all. Two: he's dating TAI-SAN._

Jyou-kun looked down at her as she giggled quietly. "What are you thinking?"

"I just realized what a goober I've been." She covered her mouth with her fist and laughed harder. "I've been so silly! I _was_ in love with Koushirou-san, but it wasn't a very…mature love, I guess. It was puppy love." She smiled up at Jyou-kun brightly. "He was so different from anybody I'd ever met, anybody I'd ever liked, I thought that difference was something more than it was." Her eyes became sad. "I hope he'll accept my apology in the future so we can be friends again. I have the feeling that if I hadn't been so blind to begin with we would've been very good friends."

"He always said he really liked you. It's one of the reasons he ended his relationship with Tai-san before it even started," Jyou told her, patting her head awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me just the other day what had been going on since he moved here from Edo. You won't be sad if I tell you, will you?" he asked, his expression wary.

"No, I'm fine. Tell me," Mimi replied shaking her head fiercely.

They continued shopping while he told her what he had been told.

.

Daisuke lay back on the twin-sized bed. He twisted his head and gazed down at the comforter blankly. While he waited, he traced the bold lines that made up the wolf howling with steaming breath. He turned his head as the door opened.

Miyako-san walked in with tray of cookies and two big glasses of cold milk. "I made them this morning!" Miyako-san announced proudly.

Daisuke eyed the cookies speculatively. "Are you sure they're edible?"

"OI!" Her eyebrow twitched and her mouth curled into a snarl.

"Okay, okay! I'll eat them!" Daisuke laughed. "I was just joking, sheesh!"

Miyako-san placed the tray on her desk and then bonked him upside the head with her fist. "Jerk."

"YUM! I love snickerdoodles!" Daisuke took another huge bite, grinning up at her.

"Really?" Miyako-san's anger evaporated with delight. "I'm glad! I like them, too. They're actually the only cookie I know how to bake," she confessed.

"Oh, well, cool, as least you know how to, ne?" Daisuke shrugged and took another, shoveling it down.

"When does your school start, Daisuke-san?"

"Monday. I went and got my books today. I didn't have to get a lot. The school gives out most of 'em, but my electives I had to buy."

"What are you taking?"

"I'm taking intro to nutrition and health and a carpentry class."

"You're taking a cooking class?" Miyako-san asked, astonished, taking a cookie of her own.

Daisuke glowered at her with his mouth full of milk and cookie. He swallowed. "You trying to make fun of me?"

"Iie! I just thought it was kinda funny. You don't seem the person who'd want to spend the time learning how to cook the things you eat."

"I liked helping my dad out when I was kid. He cooked a lot when he was laid off a long time ago. I wanted to grow up and be a chef and cook with my dad again." He blushed. "Guess that's kind of stupid."

"No, it's sweet." Miyako-san smiled at him. "So…ano…if you don't mind me asking…why were you sitting out in the rain?"

Daisuke glanced at her mutinously. "Just 'cuz I'm eating your cookies doesn't mean I havta tell ya."

"Iie…but…I would like to know…" Miyako persisted gently, barely managing not to take him by the shoulders and shake the story out of him.

Daisuke sighed. "It's gonna sound stupid…"

"It's all right, I promise to try not to laugh."

He glared at her, but decided to tell her anyway. If he was honest with himself, he really wanted someone to sympathize. He wanted someone to tell him he was right.

.

"The day you've been dreading, ne?" Yamato's smooth voice drawled. Sora flashed him a quick smile as she walked to the door.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Takenouchi-san said she would finish opening the store if I felt like walking you to school," Yamato commented still flipping through the list of orders for the day.

"Thanks," Sora muttered with a faint blush, "but I'm fine. Really."

"Thought that's what you'd say." Yamato grinned as he looked towards her. "Since you're such a trooper, I thought about a Plan B."

"Nani?"

Yamato edged around the counter and pulled a small slip of paper out of his pocket. He presented it to her with a flourish. "A backstage ticket to the upcoming show of the Teenage Wolves."

"N-No _way_!" Sora squeaked grasping the ticket and staring at it. "You'd….You'd really give this to me? Why?"

"Because…you won't let me help you." Yamato's slim fingers brushed through stray ginger hairs and lightly skimmed her forehead. "I want to do _something_ for you."

"Th-_Thank _you." Her lips trembled just a little. She quickly pulled away and spun around to collect herself. "I thought you lost your bass player." Her voice was a little low and hoarse, but otherwise fine.

"He's been replaced, no worries. We got lucky. Don't you have high school to get to?"

"Yes, um… have a good day, Yamato-san," Sora mumbled backing towards the door and tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"You too, Kirei-san."

Sora barely contained her smile before turning and pushing out the door. She barely managed to keep from skipping down the sidewalk. Behind her, Yamato watched her walking away, smirking a little.

.

"It's really weird."

"It is not _that_ weird, Taichi."

"No, so weird, really weird, like, bazooka weird."

"Bazooka weird… are you sure you've grown up in the decade I've not been here?"

"_Izzy_! It's so weird. You have to agree that there's definitely weirdness," Tai whined. Koushirou sighed in defeat. Hikari-san watched with amusement.

"It is a little strange, I'll admit. I don't believe it is…_bazooka_ weird, however."

Hikari-san giggled quietly behind her hand.

"Aw, shaddup, Kari. I'm sure you can't wait to get to your turnoff so you can wet your pants laughing at me," Tai snapped at her, making her laugh only harder.

"I don't think the situation itself is funny, just the way _you're_ reacting."

"Oi! C'mon, my _boyfriend_ is _one year younger_ than me, but he's walking me to school, gonna pat me on my head 'good bye', and then head off for _college_ at _Tokyo U_ of all places!"

"I think it's more you're going to miss him than anything, Tai. You always whine whenever someone takes away something you're not finished with first." Kari teased.

"OI! Izzy ain't a toy or _food_ or something…" He glanced at the silently smiling redhead and grinned. "Though…you _do_ taste like really yummy food."

"_What_? Taichi! We're in public!"

"So? It's just Kari."

"I am so offended by that," Hikari sniffed regally. Tai ignored her and wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist before the smaller boy could duck away.

"I think I should get a kiss from those chocolate covered lips before I get stuck in learning prison all day."

"You watched one too many romances while you were attempting to woo me, Taichi." Koushirou sighed again.

"You have no idea. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or watching TV by the end of it," Tai muttered darkly. He grinned his big, unforgettable grin. "All the more reason I should get a small, little kiss."

"Nothing you do is small," Koushirou protested.

"Fine, a normal kiss, nothing sloppy."

"I do _not_ kiss sloppy!"

Hikari let out another short laugh at Koushirou's outraged exclamation.

Before Koushirou could say anything more (and waste valuable time) Tai leaned down and planted a firm, word-stealing kiss. It was all Koushirou could do to keep standing on his own two feet and not slither towards the ground and lean into Taichi like a love-drunk buffoon. He didn't even notice that his hands involuntarily reached for Taichi's thick dark hair and dragged his mouth back for a second, wilder kiss.

Tai's schoolbag fell to the ground with a 'thunk'. He wrapped his arms tighter around Izzy's slim frame. His lips pressed harder against Koushirou's mouth, egged on by Koushirou's slight gasp, and licked that pale soft lip. _Always…just like the first time, only better and better._ Tai's numb mind managed to think before his tongue delved into Koushirou's mouth.

"OI! OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUBLIC PLACE, DORKOFF!" Hikari's voice quickly brought them back to the present.

Tai's brown eyes blinked rapidly as he pulled away breathing heavily. Koushirou seemed to be in worse shape. His eyes remained half-closed and his breath was coming out in little puffs. Concern began to leak through the numb buzzing in Tai's head.

"You okay, Izzy? You breathing all right?"

"N-no, not r-really. It's not your fault, however," Koushirou managed to reply in a faint, breathy voice.

"I didn't think so. I was thinking it was that illness you had as a kid. The reason you went to Edo," Tai said his dark hands on Koushirou's flushed face.

"I'm completely healthy. I was just…breathless. I'm sorry if it troubles you, but I won't be able to help it. Oscillation tends to leave me breathless." A blush bloomed all pretty-like over his nose and cheeks.

"Ossa-whut?" Tai said dumbly. Koushirou flushed brighter.

"Kissing."

Tai felt his grin return full force. "I kinda like that-ITAI!" Tai clutched at the back of his head in pain.

Kari stood behind him holding up his schoolbag like a really big slingshot. "Don't make me slug you again, you stupid lummox." He blinked at her, lost for words. She rolled her eyes. "SCHOOL, YOU BAKA! _SCHOOL_!"

"Ah…yeah…" Tai glanced down at his sports watch. "Well…damn. Let's start running, then."

"_What_?" Koushirou squeaked. Tai grabbed his thin wrist.

"Have fun on your first day of junior high, Kari!" Tai called out as he caught the schoolbag she flung at him moments later. He tore downt he street, dragging poor Koushirou behind him.

"Yeah, right," Hikari muttered to herself quietly as she turned away from the two ridiculously happy boys she loved dearly. If only she had something like that to look forward to at school.

.

Mimi straightened her short green skirt nervously. A loud call of her name made her look up and a smile lit up her face. More and more voices called and more hands waved towards her. She had been dreading running into Tai and Sora so much she forgot about all her other friends and… those people who knew her name… She eagerly began to chat with a young girl she knew to be in her fashion designing classes. She thought she would miss them, but, then he _was_ Tai.

"Is that Yagami-kun? It is. Who's that?"

"Is that a he? Or a she?"

"Whoever that is, she's not wearing a uniform."

"_He_. It's a _he._"

"You can't mean-?"

"They're holding hands, ne? Why are they gasping like that?"

"You didn't see them run in like all hell was loose?"

Mimi turned with an anxious jitter in her knees. Sure enough, Tai's large hair was seen over the crowd and he was leaning towards a smaller, slighter figure with bright red hair. Nothing knocked into her chest or tightened her belly. No flutters, nothing. Just guilt, a sick, horribly sick, guilt.

_Phaggot! Phaggot! Phaggot! _

Mimi swallowed and hurried towards them before the younger boy left for college.

"You all right? Sure?"

"Taichi! Daijoubou desu! You need to get to the soccer field before the bell rings, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…you're all sweaty and pale, koishii."

Mimi felt a smile tug at her lips at the tender concern in the rash Tai's voice. The look that filled Koushirou's face and lit up those dark eyes pulled at her heartstrings as well. A sort of regret and still that burning guilt.

"Excuse me, but I believe I've never introduced myself properly." Her voice was calm, but so quiet.

Koushirou's back became instantly straight and his face blank. It hurt something so badly inside her to see his savagely polite expression. Tai's, however, was confused and apprehensive. Obviously, Koushirou didn't tell Tai what she had said.

"My name is Tachikawa, Mimi and the last time we spoke there was a terrible misunderstanding, you see?" Her voice was getting faster and breathy. "I…said something…very wrong to you, without knowing who you really were. I want to apologize and hope we could be friends."

Silence met her. Then, his beautiful black eyes met her own glossy chestnut gaze. She clasped the green fabric of her skirt with trembling hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mimi-san. I should have…I should have been more open with you…and more honest with myself." He glanced swiftly up at his boyfriend. Just with that one glance, and Mimi saw something that made her breath stop. It was something deeper than she could comprehend…something sweeter than she had ever felt. And the regret that had touched her when she saw him smile at Tai, the regret that he couldn't love her or be happy with her, vanished without a trace. The only thing she felt was relief at the smile that turned the corners of his mouth up.

Their hands reached forwards and clasped warmly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Thank _you_ very much," he whispered back.

"What's going on?" Tai's voice interrupted angrily.

Mimi knew exactly what emotion promoted his reaction: jealousy. She always wondered where his possessive streak disappeared to when he started dating Sora. He couldn't spare any for her…not in the way he used it with Koushirou. Even his arm automatically wrapped around the slim young man's waist to draw him away from the threat. Mimi giggled.

"Don't worry, he's all yours. He's… not my type." Mimi winked at the furiously blushing and captured redhead before walking back towards her group to keep an eye out for her other friend who deserved an apology.

.

Hikari took a deep steadying breath. She may be pretty to some people's eyes, she may be intelligent by school standards, she may even be considered kind by a few, but she didn't have a multitude of friends. In this school, only Daisuke-kun spoke to her and liked her. Many of the other kids thought she was uppity when she really just didn't know them and was too shy to talk. Other kids thought she was too pretty or too smart to talk to and were intimidated by her quiet manner.

"I don't think this is going to go well," Hikari muttered to herself as confused glances came her way. She knew exactly why they were confused.

Daisuke-kun had never let her walk alone before, not since kindergarten.

"_Don't worry, just keep your chin up. It'll be all right. If you don't mind, Yagami-chan, I'd like to think of us as friends…and I'll be here for you to rely on."_

Hikari held Ichijouji-sensei's words close to her heart desperately. _If only I had Tai's courage!_

Laughter reached her ears and she swung around, her hair sliding over her face. Her hands clutched at the straps of her backpack as he walked through the gates with the other soccer players on his team. A large bubble of feeling swelled just under her heart. It got bigger and bigger as he neared until it lodged somewhere in her throat. It became hard to swallow. Her eyes were locked on his face, so dear and familiar. His laughing dark brown eyes were hidden from her behind his eyelids, but his lips, lips she couldn't forget, were parted widely as he laughed uproariously.

As if he didn't have a care in the world…for her…

Her breath hitched dangerously and she felt so young again. Young and ill and weak, the Hikari Daisuke-kun had never met. She had been well by the time she started school.

And then his eyes opened and met hers.

But she couldn't… she couldn't face him, couldn't let him see her desperation, her _need_, for him. So she turned and began to walk away. She left him before she started crying in front of people she didn't know. Her damn pride refused to let her show her heart.

She didn't see the sadness cloud his normally cheerful features.

.

Sora picked at her bento box sadly. She knew it was going to be lonely, but it was worse than she thought. Everyone else in the classroom was laughing and teasing each other over their food. Mimi, however, was nowhere to be seen. Sora sighed and popped her octopus-shaped sausage in her mouth. Lunch was the worst time of the day. Just eight more months of it to go. Until next year. The door to the classroom slid open and Sora glanced up half-heartedly. She blinked as glowing chestnut eyes met hers. Next to the happily smiling Mimi was Tai, looking confused and almost mutinous.

"Konnichi wa, Sora-chan!" Mimi-chan called out over the students' heads. She dragged Tai over and set her own bento box down on the table. "Did you know Tai-kun is in 1-E?"

"N-No."

"Yup, he's a whole three classes down the hallway. I thought I'd miss him in the lunch rush to the cafeteria, but apparently he's eating in class now."

"I have a bento…" Tai-kun grumbled.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you both hated me now?" Sora finally managed to force out.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. Jyou-kun told me a lot of stuff. Stuff you guys shouldn't have kept from me." Mimi-chan pushed her desk next to Sora's and sat down. "Oh, sit down, Tai-kun, you're being silly."

"She's the reason Izzy cried… why he dumped me."

"You shouldn't have cheated on her first," Mimi replied shortly.

"Damn it." Tai looked away, his fingers tight around his bento box.

"I thought you did…Koushirou-san can give stuff away sometimes." Sora smiled bitterly. "It was my fault, though. I should've told you the truth a long time ago. At least, I should've broken up with you when he came back. I knew how you felt about him."

"Yeah, well…" Tai-kun rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around. He pulled a desk over and plopped down. "Sorry about kissing Izzy while I was dating you Sora-chan."

"Sorry about telling him a bunch of crap."

"It actually wasn't a bunch of crap." Mimi interrupted suddenly after swallowing. "How _does_ your team feel about you being gay?"

"Well…I haven't announced it or nothing, but a lot of them saw me hanging over Izzy this morning. I got some crap, but nothing serious. I think my coach might have more crap to say at practice, though." He frowned down at his teriyaki beef strips. "As long as he doesn't take away my captaincy, I think I can deal with his bitching."

"Oi, Yagami-san! I heard you're a fairy," called out a voice.

"Crap like that?" Mimi murmured jerking her head towards one the 1-B students.

"Yeah," Tai muttered back. Sora threw a deadly glare towards the jerkoff who had shouted. He ignored her, however, when the whole class went silent.

"What you doing over here, fairy? Ain't your class 1-E?"

"Why? You my new stalker, Kazimaki? I know I'm so studly, but I didn't think I'd turn every guy 'round here fairy when I started liking boys," Tai drawled lazily. He took another bite of his delicious boyfriend-made bento and almost cried from joy. _I'm going to marry that boy! He cooks better than anything I've ever tasted!_ He ignored the giggles that erupted after his comeback. Kazimaki was flushing angrily.

"I heard your coach was going to knock you off the team?"

"I hope not. I'm the best thing that ever happened to this school, fairy or not." He leaned back and eyed Kazimaki with a raised eyebrow. "Especially if they put a loser like you on the team to replace me. You couldn't even kick a stationary ball before I started being captain in junior high."

"Har har. Real funny. At least I don't like checking out my teammates butts in the shower."

"I would do no such thing," Tai sniffed arrogantly. "I _definitely_ wouldn't be checking out yours, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." He returned to his bento box and dismissed Kazimaki without a second thought.

Sora and Mimi shook their heads simultaneously.

"You really should keep your mouth shut, Tai-kun. You're going to get yourself hurt," Sora scolded.

"'Har har, real funny,' Sora-chan. The guys on the team wouldn't use me for a punching bag unless I get kicked off the team. Worry then, kay?" Tai grinned his famous grin and began to shovel in more rice as he tipped the box back.

"Are you sure, Tai-kun? Kazimaki-san didn't make the high school soccer team. He and his friends wouldn't give a damn about your captaincy," Mimi said in a low voice. She glanced at the fuming ex-soccer player warily.

"I could take on that can of trash, no problem. He has no sense of coordination or balance at all. He'd be flat on his back trying to kick _me_." Tai-kun popped open his soda can and took a deep swallow.

While he was drinking his soda, a girl with spiky reddish hair and a familiar-looking face sidled up. "Hi, I'm Motomiya, Jun. You remember my little brother, ne?"

"Oh, yeah, hey." Tai-kun turned his charming grin on her and took another swig of soda.

"I saw you with that cute little redhead. Do you think I could interview you for the school paper?"

Soda fizzled out of Tai's nose as he fought to keep from spraying it over his two female friends. "NANI?" He coughed savagely, barely able to breathe.

"I'm a newbie in the journalism class and I wanted a really good article for my first assignment. If I can get you to agree before someone else on the paper approaches you, I'll get really good brownie points for next year."

"Er…" Tai looked back at the two equally-surprised girls across from him. They shrugged back at him. "If-If Izzy doesn't mind…I don't see why not…he's kinda shy, though."

"Well, I could ask you the questions, instead. Just a one-on-one interview, whaddya say?"

"I…guess so…I mean…sure?"

"Sugoi! Let's start now!"

"NANI?" The three friends cried at once.

Motomiya-san pulled up another desk and perched on top of it. She seemed unaware of the growing attention the small group was gaining. Tai, Sora, and Mimi, however, were _not_ unaware. "So, how old are both of you? When did you first start dating? What school does the red head go to? Have you two kissed yet?" Motomiya-san asked with lightning speed, her pencil ready.

"Eh…say again?"

"Ugh…jocks," Motomiya-san groaned. The bell, mercifully, rang at that exact moment.

"Gotta go." Tai hopped up and bolted towards the door clutching both empty soda can and empty bento box.

"WHAT ABOUT MY INTERVIEW?" Motomiya-san shrieked.

"TRACK ME DOWN LATER!" Tai bellowed back.

Mimi and Sora giggled behind their hands as they began to clear up.

.

Hikari glanced over at him surreptitiously. He was frowning hard at a piece of paper, his tongue held between his teeth. She barely managed to hold back a smile knowing he was really concentrating on a doodle, not notes for their math class.

"Yagami-san!" barked Serada-sensei suddenly. Her back stiffened in surprise, and her eyes met those dark brown eyes as he looked up when her name was called. She spun away and looked towards the front.

"Hai, sensei?" She rose.

"Come to the board and do problem sixteen."

"Sixteen, sensei?" She knew it was one of the harder problems of a new lesson.

"Hai. I know you are capable of it. To the board."

"Yes." Hikari quickly walked up to the board and worked out the problem with just one slight hesitation where she carried the wrong number. She fixed it quickly and circled her answer. She dropped the chalk into the tray and faced her teacher with a bowed head. "I am finished, Serada-sensei."

Her teacher looked it over and nodded. "Good. Now, maybe you could work it out step by step for the class. They don't seem to understand _me._" She glared at the class.

"It is the first day," Hikari pointed out softly.

"No excuse. If one of my students can understand, all of them can." Hikari once again repressed another facial expression, only this time a grimace.

_I hate teachers like that. Just because one understands, doesn't mean all of them have to! We all learn differently._ She bowed anyway and began to re-work the equation, explaining each step in a way her fellow students could understand. It was easy after teaching Daisuke-kun for two years how to do the harder homework problems.

Daisuke watched her work and let her quiet, precise voice calm his confusion and pain. It hurt him, knowing it was her voice and it wasn't directed at him, but it made him feel good at the same time. He closed his eyes and let her words sink in without really listening- which was probably stupid of him to do as she wouldn't be helping him later. As his eyes closed, her pretty amber eyes were looking at him again and he wondered if he had imagined those two fleeting glances he had caught. Why would she be looking at him when she had that Terada-san?

"Hey, Motomiya-kun?" hissed a voice. As he opened his eyes, he could almost swear her quiet, smooth voice hesitate for just a second…a very small one.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Yea-oh, uh, no…no…she's not…" It tore him up inside just to say it and know how easily the word 'yeah' almost slipped from his mouth. He hadn't said 'no' in two years…

"No talking during the lesson!" squawked their teacher angrily. "A warning for you two. Another warning and it'll be detention."

Daisuke frowned at her when she looked away. _Old bat._

Hikari gripped the chalk tightly between her fingers and stared hard at the board. Serada-sensei's words ended, but Daisuke's were still ringing in her head.

_No…no, she's not._

She forced herself to finish the problem and dropped the chalk into the tray again. She bowed wordlessly towards her teacher and walked back to her desk. She didn't hear Serada-sensei ask the class if they now understood. She didn't hear the 'thank you' they all chorused monotonously. She just heard the words of Daisuke-kun ringing in her head. She felt like sliding under her desk and disappearing into the floor, disappearing anywhere, just away to where she could cry and he couldn't see how much he had hurt her.

And it was all her own damned fault.

Finally, the last bell rang and the students all around her began to pack up. She woodenly grabbed her things, automatically put them away neatly, and zipped up her bag. She swung it over one shoulder and began to hurry towards the door. She weaved through the students and emerged in the hallway. More and more students were filling the hall. She wanted out, she wanted out _now_. The tears were building up, and she didn't see Daisuke desperately trying to catch up with her.

He pushed through protesting students and tripped with a loud crash. He looked up in time to see her push through the front doors.

"Damn it!" He pushed off the ground ignoring the angry cries of pain as his bag hit students who got in the way of its wild swinging. He shoved through the doors and looked around desperately.

He finally caught sight of her.

Hikari tightened her grip on the straps of her bag. She could see kids she recognized from elementary school pointing her way. She knew what they were saying, still gossiping.

_She had finally ditched her loser boyfriend. She finally decided she was too good for him. She dumped _Motomiya_-_kun_, school legend just behind her own brother. Of course, he wasn't _as_ good, so he wasn't good enough for her. She was finally fed up with a boyfriend more stupid than her._

All of them were so stupid! They didn't know anything! She didn't want to break up with him! Ironically, _he_ had broken up with _her_! Hikari felt hysterical laughter bubble up within her. She pressed her lips tighter together and looked towards the gate. Her footsteps slowed as a familiar figure stepped forward and raised a hand awkwardly. Then, her feet were moving again and she felt cut from her body. She was racing towards the wide-eyed figure, tears falling from her eyes, and her arms outstretching at the last second, but she was strangely numb, watching the scene from somewhere outside herself. Then, his clean laundry smell filled her noise and she was back in herself, sobbing silently into his shirt and clutching him tightly.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought…I thought your first day back would be rough on you. It is the least I could do for my friend to be there for her," his calm voice explained.

"I-Ichijouji-san, I'm so sorry! I just…I just couldn't help it. I saw you and thought…you'd keep it a secret if I cried today."

"Yes…Yagami-san, I will keep it a secret, you don't have to worry. I promised, didn't I?"

"Y-Yes." He led her away from the school with one arm around her shoulders.

Daisuke stood staring after the retreating pair.

"Wh-why…why was she with _him_?" He murmured. His fingers tightened around the thick strap of his bag convulsively. "What's going on, Hikari?"


	12. Chocolate Covered Realization

_SageoWind: I thought I was missing someone! Glad to see you're back! I hope you like this chapter/wink/_

_DarkNekoGirl: I couldn't very well leave Mimi-san a villian! I may not like her very much, that doesn't stop her from being a Chosen Child! You guys are making it difficult for me to choose what couples end up together in the end!_

_CoolHanyou: You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep Daikari from happening in two seconds flat! I feel so sad for them! I don't know yet if they'll eventually end up back together or not. They're still twelve, though, and they'll be eighteen when this story ends, so there's time! You know, I really like Yamami, but I always make Jyoumi...and Sorato...well...besides when I screwed Sora over in 'Life Prophecy'..._

_Mystical: I actually forgot to put Jun back in this chapter...but then again...she's trying to track Tai-kun down... LOL. I can't wait until the next day of school! I really like the Kenkari couple and have been trying to put it in a story...only problem is Daikari is so achingly sad in this story that I want to make it Daikari! I'll have to let the characters decide /sigh/. Problem is, they're so damn ornery._

_Rokutagrl: It's so hard to hold back the steamy bits, but there'll definitely be some more. Poor Tai-kun, the steam's going to get him in trouble._

_IronReaver: Ah, Dragonball Z, such memories...like Goku obsession...so long ago... ANYWAY! Do I see a Daiyako fan? I've never done it before...so it's probably going to be the hardest couple. I don't have any experience of a couple like them and I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off. Daiyako may not happen. Hmmmm. /shrug/ We'll see, I guess. If you've got pointers, it'll be great. I'll need them if Daiyako does, indeed, happen. Kenkari, however, is a couple I've been curious about ever since the Dark Ocean thing._

_Lord Pata: Your praise is so effing awesome! I'm sooooo glad you review me! I felt so bigheaded after reading your review I showed it off to my stepmom. I had to explain the story, though...and I don't think she's really impressed. She's a stereotypical Baptist from Nowhere, Mississippi... She doesn't really appreciate cute, gay-boy love... The love mess, unfortunately, is starting to unravel. It was getting funny. Though...they did cry a lot...hmmm._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. _

_**Edit: 04/26/12 Sorry it took me so long to get to this chapter, darling, you know who. Forgive your Kitty!**_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Twelve

Chocolate Covered Realization

"Can you believe it? I can't believe we didn't know!"

"A whole year! Nobody knew for a whole year!"

Iori rolled his eyes. Once again, he felt like he was in a class of children. Once again, he realized he _was_, in fact, in a class of children. He sighed in annoyance. They were all whispering about the news about their third grade teacher from last year coming out as gay. Haruma-sensei was a great teacher and a really good guy. Iori had figured out he was gay last year during class, but it never changed his opinion of the man himself. Some people…_children_, however, did not know how to separate the personal from the professional, or how to keep their manners intact. Luckily, it was the end of day and he could escape at long last.

"Hida-san, what about you?"

"_Sumimasen_?" Iori looked up at his fellow classmate with his books in his hands.

"About Haruma-sensei, about him being gay. Aren't you angry or surprised or anything?"

"Not really. I already knew he was homosexual. I figured it out last year." Iori shrugged and put his books into his knapsack. He looked up to see their incredulous stares. "He was a good teacher and a nice person; his sexual preferences meant nothing to me unless it interfered with teaching. All of you loved him last year, why should your opinions change? Because he didn't tell a class of nine year olds he had a boyfriend? It's nobody's business but his own," he chided them barely keeping back his anger.

"I-I'm sorry," stammered the young boy who had pulled Iori into the discussion.

Iori bowed to them and drew the single strap of his pack over his head. He adjusted the pack more comfortably on his hip and began to leave the classroom.

"Hida-san, may you come here for a second?" a soft, adult voice called out.

Iori wandered up to the teacher's desk. "Hai, Asumi-sensei?"

"I was wondering…how old you were?" the man asked curiously, his brown eyes gazing at him strangely.

"I'll be ten in January," Iori answered with a sigh. _It's _that _question again…_

"Oh, really?" Asumi-sensei asked with surprised.

"Hai."

"Why don't you ask your parents to come by tomorrow after school?" Asumi-sensei suggested after a moment's pause.

"I don't think it'll be a problem." He nodded and began to turn away. "Oh, Asumi-sensei?" He looked over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"My dad's dead. I live with my mother and grandfather. Sometimes it becomes awkward if my teachers don't know that ahead of time."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No problem, Asumi-sensei." He turned back around and left the room.

Iori shrugged up the strap of his knapsack and pushed open the door to the outside. He was still seething quietly in his mind at the narrow-mindedness of children his age. Adults go on and on about how children are _so_ guileless, but when they grow up listening to the stupid things their parents say, then the children _can't_ be guileless. They're even _more_ judgmental than adults sometimes, and crueler.

"Hida-san!"

Iori turned around towards the school as a young girl's voice called out his name. She ran up to him and started breathing harshly. Behind her, Iori's sharp eyes saw three more girls whispering and giggling behind their hands.

"Yes?"

"I-I wanted to apologize!"

"Pardon me?" Iori blinked as she wheezed desperately. She quickly straightened and blushed. She clenched her hands tightly and stared at his shirt.

"I wanted to apologize if you thought we were being offensive. I…I didn't mean to act so… childish. You're so much more mature than all of us and a lot of the other kids think you're scary or stuck up, but I don't!" the girl exclaimed earnestly.

"Eh…"

"I…I really like you…Hida-san."

"R-Really?"

"Hai!" Her fists came up to cover her mouth, her face blushing bright tomato-red. "I'M SORRY!" she screamed. She spun around and fled back to her friends. She disappeared into the huddle leaving Iori blinking dazedly.

"Iori-chan!"

Iori immediately felt his hackles rise at the name, and then…he calmed immediately and blushed vividly when he recognized the voice. A hand fell on his shoulder and he felt his skin burn under his shirt. He looked up slowly to meet angel blue eyes.

"K-K-K-Konnichi wa!" Iori barely managed to force out.

Takeshi-san smiled pleasantly.

"Konnichi wa. I was wondering if you were busy. I know a really good tea shop you might like."

"O-O-k-k-kay."

"Well, c'mon. Why are you just standing there?" Takashi-san teased with twinkling blue eyes. Iori gulped and moved up to his new, older friend's side and began to walk with him away from school.

.

Hikari kept her face hidden against Ken's shoulder. She couldn't bear to let anyone see her tears, her weakness. Ken might be able to feel the wetness, the evidence of her feebleness, but he couldn't see them. She didn't want him to see them again. She hated falling apart!

"What happened?"

"N-nothing." Hikari shook her head and forced a laugh. "He…he just told the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I was up at the board…when I heard another student ask him if I was his girlfriend." A low sob caught in her throat. "For two years…for two years he said 'yeah, isn't she so perfect?' This time…this time he just…he just said _no_."

"I'm sorry."

"It must sound so stupid to you. Of course he was going to say…say _no_." Hikari pushed away and swiped at her eyes angrily.

"No! I don't think it sounds stupid at all," Ken protested quickly. He touched her shoulder and gently nudged her around to face him.

Her amber eyes were veined red and her eyelids were puffy. Tear tracks marred her smooth face and her lips were red and swollen from biting away the sobbing noise in her throat. He gently brushed thick, velvety hair away from her face where it was stuck to her skin. Her thick black lashes fluttered. Small drops fell from her lashes to her cheeks.

"I-I… I don't think you're stupid at all, Yagami-san…" Ken whispered. Hikari felt herself lean towards him and those dark, lovely eyes that gazed at her so intently.

"Thank you," Hikari whispered back. She pulled herself away from him and looked down to her dark brown loafers. "We should get back to my house. I have some homework in math and Japanese Classics."

"Hai." Ken placed a hand on her shoulder briefly, and then walked past her towards her apartment complex.

Hikari looked up towards the sky. Her fists clenched tightly by her thighs and her eyes squeezed shut. _Dai-kun…I miss you…so much…_

She turned on her heel and quickly caught up to her tutor.

.

"_Fairy_! Can you believe that? He called _Tai-kun _a _fairy!_" Mimi laughed uproariously. Jyou began to chuckle behind his hand.

"What happened next?" Jyou asked genuinely interested as he leaned forward. He took a bite of ice cream sundae.

"Well-AIYA!" Almost everyone in the tea shop jumped at her loud squeal.

"_What_?" Jyou dropped the spoon and spun in his seat, expecting a burglar or something. The spoon hit the glass dish, bounced off unto the table, and splattered ice cream and hot fudge everywhere. And no burglar was in sight.

"Quick, to the bathroom!" Mimi hissed. She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the bathroom. After throwing open the door, she pushed Jyou in, right on his heels, before she spun around. She left the door just barely open and peered through the crack.

"What's going on?" Jyou shrieked. Mimi's slim, little hand covered his mouth. She turned towards him, her pursed lips covered with a single finger.

"_Shhhhhh_," she hissed. She quickly turned back to the door as her hand slid off of his mouth. The palm of her hand lightly brushed his lips leaving behind a slight tickling feeling. He felt a blush heat his cheeks and he completely forgot he was hiding in an unlit bathroom with a person of the opposite gender. "Look, Jyou-kun!"

Jyou shook his head at her urgent tone and peeked out into the shop over her head. "What am I looking for?"

"_Them_. It's Ishiida-sama's little brother and another little boy."

"Oh? I see them." Jyou blinked and squinted. "I know that boy. It's Hida-kun. Koushirou-san knows him."

"He's so kawaii!"

"Really?" Jyou's glasses slipped down his nose as his eyebrow rose.

"HAI! I wonder if they're on a date?" Mimi squealed excitedly, her face flushed.

"I wouldn't know. Why are you hiding in a public restroom spying on them?"

"Because! I don't want them to see us and get flustered. I wanna see what happens!"

"Just because Tai-san and Koushirou-san are gay, doesn't mean every other pairing of boys is."

"Shhhhh!"

Jyou sighed and pushed his glasses back up.

.

Tai leaned his head back against the wet brick. Soccer practice had been hell. A few idiots –notably, older students- refused to hear his plays. A few kicked the ball at him more than necessary and a few blocked him more than necessary. Especially that one time when three blocked him when he didn't have the ball. He had stuck it out, though, and managed to make it through with some scratches, a bruise or two, and a lot of grass stains. A few of the kids his age were loyal to a fault, however, and had helped out a bit.

He had a feeling it would take a while before everyone accepted him, though.

He turned the steaming water off and pushed open the curtain. Captains had a few privileges, one of which being a separate shower from the communal. It helped a lot more than he thought that he was a first-year captain. No crude marks about 'bending over' and 'dropping the soap'. He grabbed his towel, dried off, and rubbed down his hair vigorously. When his arms got tired, he dropped the towel and began to dress in his school uniform.

"Yagami-san!"

Tai looked around the wall towards the locker room and pulled his white shirt on. "Hai?"

"Your boyfriend going to come pick you up?"

"I sure as hell hope not! Three blockheads might think he's dribbling a soccer ball." Tai gave them a big, shit-eating grin and grabbed the rest of his stuff. "You guys better get better or I'm holding tryouts again." He left the locker room without a glance back.

"Yagami-san! You don't have a manager yet, so picking up is your duty!" shouted his loud-mouthed coach's voice.

"Oh, damn," Tai muttered. "All right, Coach! I'm on it."

His coach gave him a silent nod of approval- something Tai realized meant more than just his willingness to pick up the slack. His coach didn't mind he was gay unless it interfered with soccer. He set his book bag and duffel bag on the ground, and then laid his tie and blazer on top. He rolled up his sleeves and set out with the large net bag to chase down all the soccer balls used during practice. After thirty minutes of working, Tai finally went into the supply shed for the last time.

"Thank god!" Tai wiped his forehead and looked down at himself with a frown. "I'm going to have to take a shower _again_." He gave a defeated sigh and pushed the cones on their shelf more securely.

"Oi, Yagami-san."

"What now?" Tai turned a bit exasperated. He blinked and then grinned. "That's bit different from usual." He joked to the large group of second years blocking the door.

"It's time we wipe that smug grin off your face."

"I really wouldn't say I'm smug…just stupid." Tai settled back on his heels and curled his fingers into fists.

"Stupid is right. You should be lucky the coach likes you enough to let you stay captain. We can't beat you up too much."

"Exactly what I thought," Tai agreed. Without letting them think, he dashed forward and managed to punch one guy in the nose and another in the stomach. Both fell with groans…with three more left. "Oh yeah…fun times."

.

Iori stirred his hot tea silently as Takashi-san set a small plate of cake in front of him.

"Thank you! I didn't realize you would be paying." Iori blushed, tapping his spoon against the pretty, flower-patterned, china cup.

"I wanted to." Takashi-san propped his elbows up on the table and laid his chin on his interlaced fingers. He tilted his head and smiled pleasantly at the younger blushing boy. "I have the feeling you are embarrassed."

"I am! I mean… a lot of things happened to me today."

"Besides your classmate's confession?" Takashi-san teased his blue eyes twinkling.

Iori glanced up shocked. "You heard that?"

"I had been waiting a while. I forgot when elementary school closed."

"It gets out before middle school," Iori reminded him slowly.

"Which is why I was confused as to why it took you so long to leave."

"I have cleaning duty this week."

"Oh. That explains it then." He smiled fondly at Iori and took a bite of strawberry shortcake.

"Why weren't you in school?" Iori forced himself to ask after swallowing his own mouthful of strawberry shortcake.

"My school starts a bit later. I go to school on the other side of the island, in Yamamoto."

"Oh. What year are you starting?" Iori asked, hoping his voice didn't sound too eager.

"My first year of junior high! It's so weird…I'm growing up too fast." Takashi-san laughed and took a gulp of tea.

"Everybody thinks I'm growing too slow," Iori murmured. Takashi-san's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody asks me the same questions…_how old are you? _Or, for variation, _are you really nine?_" Iori frowned into the almost transparent green liquid that was his tea. "They all think I'm so much older than I really am. Sometimes I wish I _were_ older…so people stop asking…so I can be normal. I hate being a child." He tightened his grip on the hot porcelain. Two larger hands than his wrapped around his fingers and pressed lightly.

"It's all right. You aren't a child. I'm sorry to repeat what they say, but you are definitely older than nine. It's in your eyes…" Iori's olive green eyes flew upwards and met those beautiful angel eyes.

"R-Really? You…you don't think of me as a child?"

"I don't think anybody does when they meet you." The smile was so soft and those smooth hands pressed against Iori's just a bit more.

"I'm…just so jaded," Iori muttered. Those eyes were pulling the truth out of him. "I've always been so different…so much older. It's like I know everything…and nothing at all."

"It must be hard."

"It is. It's hard to be different." _Are you? Are you different like me, Tenshii? Do you like boys, too? Do you like…_me?

"_**People who keep secrets about themselves are cowards. They lock up their hearts so tight…they forget they have one. I'm glad…I'm glad you could tell us your secret, Iori-chan. It makes me think I could tell mine soon. At least…at least, I could tell you."**_

"Takashi-san…"

"Please, call me Takeru-kun." He smiled mischievously. "Or Takeru-chan."

Iori chuckled and closed his eyes. In the darkness…he could pretend nobody else was around him…only his tenshii's voice could be heard. He hadn't been able to forget what Takashi-san had told him at Miyako's birthday. It seemed it was always there, lurking the back of his mind and leaping at him when he least expected it.

"Takeru-kun…what…what secret…what secret makes you forget your heart?" He thought maybe he spoke it too low for Takeru to hear.

Then…his beautiful hands drew away. In panic, Iori opened his eyes, one hand reaching out to grasp Takeru's before quickly retreating. Their eyes met for instant. That instant sizzled between them until Iori's sharp gaze caught Takeru's lips beginning to move.

.

Daisuke barely heard Miyako's chatter. Hikari's flight into yet another boy's arms couldn't leave his mind. He followed Miyako through the park, the pebbles crunching under his sneakers.

"Dai-kun?"

"Don't call that!" Daisuke spat savagely. Miyako took a surprised step backward.

"S-Sorry," she automatically apologized. She blinked and then her mouth began to twitch. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST HOUR! THEN YOU SNAP AT ME!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, YOU NOSY BUSYBODY!"

"I'M TRYING TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"BACK OFF!" Daisuke screamed.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Miyako's hand grasped his sleeve and stopped his forward momentum. "I…I want to know what's hurting you, Daisuke-kun. I…I really like you. I can't help but think of you when you're not with me. And when you are…you make me so frustrated and happy!" Tears slipped down her cheeks. "Can't you trust me? Can't you love me?"

"Miyako-chan…"

"Did you know I loved a boy once? I asked him to marry me when I was eight and he was five. He told me loved an angel and could never love me. He told me he loved another boy…a boy he'd never met besides for a picture in a book. He told me he'd spend the rest of his life trying to find his tenshii…and I could never be in his heart like his angel was."

"Miyako-chan…sorr-"

"DON'T SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" she shouted at him. She stepped up to him and raised her tear-stained face. "Just let me love you and say…say nothing at all." Her toes raised her from the ground and she tilted her head to side.

Daisuke's eyes widened as soft, wet lips pressed timidly against his own. Hikari's gorgeous amber eyes burned into his mind, but he pushed them away angrily. With eyes closing, he raised his hands and grasped Miyako's shoulders firmly. He pulled her up against him and pressed back against her mouth. A small whimpering noise met his ears and Miyako's hands gripped the cotton material of his shirt. As they drew away, their eyes fluttered open. Dark brown met hazel, both filled with surprise…and identical need.

Their lips met again fiercer then before. His arms wrapped around her waist and their bodies were pressed so tightly together that they seemed to be melded together.

.

"I…I have the same kind of secret you had, Iori-chan." Serious blue eyes met his. "I've…I've been stupid…and hurt a dear friend of mine because I couldn't…because I wouldn't let her tell anyone else. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Takeru-kun?"

"I…I'm gay, Iori-chan and I want _you_. I don't care how different you are, old or young, I'll wait until you're ready. I'll be waiting for you…but I'd rather…you'd tell me now whether I need to." Those blue eyes cut into Iori deeply.

"Yes."

"What?" exhaled Takeru in surprise.

"I love you, Tenshii. I've been looking for you…forever…ever since I was a child. You're the angel I've been looking for." Iori's eyes glowed softly, determinedly.

"You…You think I'm an angel?"

"Or at least…like one…" Iori trailed away and covered his green eyes with dark lashes.

"Hey, don't get all shy, now!" Takeru leaned over the table and cupped Iori's cheek. He brought Iori's face around until their gazes met again. Takeru grinned. "I'll be your angel, I promise."

"Thank you." Iori's smile seemed to make his whole face shine.

"No problem, _xiao lang_."

"What does that mean?" Iori's dark brows contracted as Takeru sat back down.

"That's a secret that won't make me forget my heart," he joked.

"Is that Chinese?"

"It might be." Takeru shrugged and waved towards Iori's plate of cake with his spoon. "You should probably eat that. It'd be a shame to waste it."

"What does it mean?" Iori demanded, frowning slightly. Takeru only continued to eat his cake with an enigmatic smile.

.

"How kawaii! Did you see that?" Mimi gushed happily.

"Hai. We don't know what they said, however, so we don't know exactly what was going on," Jyou pointed out, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"How could you be so cold?" Mimi whirled around and flung herself at him, fists raised. The door closed behind her enveloping them in darkness.

She didn't seem to notice.

"They were obviously spilling their hearts out! It's young, pure love! And you just go on and sigh and push up your stupid glasses! Where's your romantic side?" Mimi argued, pouting and fists flailing.

"My practicality holds a stronger sway."

"_What_?"

"I would rather know than guess," he explained.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Suddenly, light flooded the room and they looked towards the door blinking away spots. An amused, yet irritated-looking employee was in the doorway, her hand still on the switch.

"Would you kindly fight outside? People need to piss."

They blinked again and then flushed up to their hairlines.

"_We're sorry_!" They bowed and hurried away with their heads lowered.

Fortunately for the two amateur spies, their quarries were too busy to notice them.

.

Tai limped up the staircase. He wiped at the blood on his chin, wincing as he touched the cut on his lip. He dusted off his white shirt, pulled his green blazer on to cover up the bruises and sighed. At least his hair was always crazy. He pushed open the door filled with apprehension.

"Taichi, dinner is almost done! I didn't think you'd be so late!" Koushirou said as he peeked around the kitchen doorjamb.

Tai sniffed the air with appreciation. He was abruptly glad he _had_ decided on coming here instead of home. Plus…his mom always gets so screechy. He tugged his feet out of his shoes and stepped into the waiting slippers.

"Yamato-kun is going to angry. He doesn't want you to be late for practice this close to the concert," Koushirou continued on, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Tai shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Koushirou was fiddling with food on the stove and he turned to the bathroom quickly. "I'm going to go wash up. I ended up having to pick up the supplies after I'd already taken a shower, so I'm dirty again."

"Just clean up a little bit, don't take a shower _now_!" Koushirou called after him.

Minutes later, Tai walked in with another sigh. He had cleaned up most of everything, but the cut on his lip was suspicious enough without the black eye and the band-aid on one eyebrow. _I should've picked mom's screeching. Izzy's going to be worse._

"Beef stir-fry and- What happened!" Koushirou ran to the table and dropped the plates onto the wooden surface. In moments, he had darted around the table, cupping Tai's face in his small hands. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, really!" Black eyes narrowed.

"Who did it to you?"

Tai grinned edgily. "Nobody important."

"The soccer players on your team did this to you," Koushioru deduced within one breath and the next. His pale face flushed red with anger, the points of his ears burning.

"Izzy…"

"I can't believe this! You said nothing like that would happen if you were allowed to remained captain!" Koushirou reminded him, seething.

"Nah, I just said they wouldn't beat me _senseless_ if I stayed the captain," Tai demurred, grinning.

"_How dare you joke about this_!"

"Whoa, Izzy!" Tai stepped back, hands high, eyes wide, grin gone.

"_Those Neanderthals! Those narrow-minded imbeciles. How dare they do this to you!_" Koushirou was literally shaking with rage. His hands were clenching and unclenching, knuckles bloodless as he squeezed.

"Izzy, they'll get over it, I promise," Tai tried to soothe, placing his hands on Koushirou's shoulders to hold him steady, half-fearing his little redhead would start exploding things.

"In the meantime you'll just let them beat you into a bloody pulp?" Koushirou hissed at him.

"Oi! I ain't that bad! I managed to knock two out before the other three could even blink. I think I came out pretty good."

"_There were five of them_?"

"Well, three, really, I took out two, remember?" Tai chuckled weakly.

Koushirou sunk into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. Tai blinked, surprised at the sudden mood swing. His surprise evaporated when he noticed Koushirou's shoulders shake.

"Izzy, please don't cry!" Tai begged, dropping to his knees. Koushirou shook his head.

"She was right, wasn't she? I'm only going to make your life worse," his quiet voice brokenly murmured.

"Sora-chan was _wrong_, Izzy." Izzy glanced up at the tone in which Tai spoke. Brown eyes were utterly serious and boring into Koushirou's. "You make me the happiest I've ever been. Just being near you, or even thinking about you, makes me feel better about myself. Knowing how long you've loved me and how long you've wanted to come back for me, knowing how much you'd sacrifice to make me happy, that makes me the happiest, luckiest sixteen-year-old who's ever lived. I don't care if I get beat up for being a fairy and I don't care if I get kicked off the team, even. I _love_ you, Izzy. I have since I was thirteen…I might have even loved you when I was five, I don't know, but I definitely love you now. Don't leave me again. I don't ever want to feel like that again."

"Feel like what?"

"Lonely and… and abandoned, like I did something wrong." Tai grasped Izzy's chin and pulled him forward. His lips hovered over Izzy's, their eyes both just barely open. _"Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru_…" Koushirou whispered.

Their lips finally met and Koushirou took handfuls of Tai's blazer to pull him closer. Tai's large hand moved to cup the back of Koushirou's head and his other arm snaked around his waist. Koushirou was soon half-off the chair and half-on Tai's thigh with his arms wrapped around Tai's neck. Tai rose, lifting Koushirou up with him. Tai shrugged out of his blazer, not caring where it fell, and then pulled Koushirou back into his arms. Koushirou's toes lifted off the floor, but the boy even seem to notice. Somewhere in the back of Tai's mind _bed_ was being shouted.

The front door crashed open with a loud screech. The 'loud screech' was really Mimi yelling at Jyou, but it was cut off abruptly as chestnut-brown eyes fell on the two heavily making-out gay boys.

"AAAAAIIIIIYYYEEEEE! GAY BOYS ARE FORNICATING IN THE HALLWAY! KAWAAAAIIIII!"

The two flew apart and fell against opposite walls clutching their chests and gasping.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tai roared as soon as he caught his breath.

"Sorry, we didn't realize-" Jyou began to placate, blushing brightly.

"I'm so bringing a camera next time," Mimi-san gushed.

"Ano…aren't you…um…upset?" Koushirou timidly put forth.

"Oh, I so got over it-"

"And became obsessed with yaoi instead," Tai muttered darkly, glaring at her.

"OI! Boy love is soooo cute! If I hadn't been on the receiving of being dumped, I so would've pushed these two together. Aren't they just kawaii?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Ah…."

"Er…."

"Mimi-san…" Jyou-sempai took her shoulders and pushed her towards the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, why don't we have some."

"I _am_ hungry…"

The two 'kawaii gay boys' glanced at each other and began to chuckle behind their hands, blushing slightly. They followed the pinkette and bluette into the kitchen.

_What…what was that? I…I've never had that reaction before. It went straight to my gut. There's…there's something inside my head I can't reach. I…I want to know what it is. _Tai glanced at his petite boyfriend and felt that stirring in his belly. _I think…I think…I want to have sex with him…_ Tai blushed heavily and quickly began to shovel food into his mouth. _What am I thinking! He's only fourteen! And I'm sixteen! We're both too young for that._

_Is that all I've been feeling this whole time?_

Tai set his plate down and stared down at it.

_I've always said only Izzy's been able to affect me, maybe it's because I want to _do_ him. No, that doesn't make sense…he did the same thing to me when I was five years old and we kissed. I couldn't have been wanting to have sex with him when I was five._ He nodded at his silent rice and began to shovel in food with more vigor. He slammed it back down. _That doesn't change the fact I want to do him _now_. Gawd…what am I going to do?_

He didn't notice everyone's eyes on him. He scratched his head with both hands in aggravation and then grabbed his plate.

"I'm just going to eat," he announced out loud, though he seemed to have directed it inward.

"I'm glad you decided that. I did make it for the intention of you doing so." Koushirou raised an eyebrow. Tai promptly blushed brighter, looked away, gulped down his food in a disgustingly record time, and jumped up.

"BAND PRACTICE!"

Everyone stared at him with chopsticks halfway to their mouths and wide eyes. He was running out the door, red from his neck to his hairline, before they could even say good-bye.

"What's wrong with him?" Koushirou muttered as the door slammed.

"What were you doing when we walked in?" Mimi-san questioned with a gleam in her eye.

"…" Koushirou blushed as red as his hair. "Kissing…"

"And where was he taking you?"

"Ano…the bedroom, I guess," Koushirou said pensively. "It must have been the room. There is more privacy there," he stated, eyeing Mimi pointedly. Which she ignored easily.

"INCORRECT! He's a sixteen year old boy. What do all sixteen year old boys do when they make out?" Mimi asked in her very-best-teacherish voice.

"Ah…I do not know…" Koushirou glanced at Jyou at a complete loss… but he was looking away and blushing.

Mimi smirked and adjusted glass that weren't there. "They get _horny, _Kou-dear."

"EH?"

"Yup. Poor little Tai-kun just got really horny for the first time and got confused. Mr. I'm-so-in-tune-with-all-my-emotions-I'm-almost-a-girl Yagami, Taichi has never got it up for anybody. I mean, wet-dreams when you go through puberty are one thing, but when you start dating for real and get intimate, it's completely different. Sora-chan complained a bunch of times about Tai-kun total lack of interest. They barely ever kissed. You just confused the crap out of him, Koushirou-san. Good job!"

"EH?" Koushiriou repeated, still dumbstruck.

"She's right, Koushirou-san. Sixteen is when a guy's libido starts working overdrive. It was only a matter of time, I'm afraid," Jyou agreed, sighing.

"But I'm only fourteen!" Koushirou protested.

"Tai-kun isn't, Koushirou-san." Mimi-san was suddenly very serious. "I've dated a few high school guys, and sex is almost constantly on their minds. A lot of them are 'give them an inch, they take a mile' guys. You got to make sure you and Tai-kun have boundaries before it gets too serious."

"So…I shouldn't kiss him anymore?" There a definite sadness in Koushirou's voice as he spoke.

"NO!" Mimi-san laughed. "You don't have to go that far! Just…make out and stuff, but when he starts moving faster than you, make sure he hears 'no'. All the blood just kinda rushes to their head. You don't want to knee him in the groin to make him pay attention, do you?"

"Iie!" Koushirou cried out, horrified, as Jyou winced and crossed his legs.

"Good, then make sure you don't just lay back and whimper. You have to make sure he realizes you mean 'no', or else he'll do something that will hurt him more than it hurts you. Tai-kun loves you enough, I'm sure, that hurting _you_ will kill him. But he won't know he's hurting you until it's too late if you don't pluck up and say something," Mimi-san warned.

"You're absolutely right. Thank you." He smiled at her. "I am glad you noticed. I would have been very confused and probably afraid if you hadn't warned me. I hypothesize that such emotions in that situation would have led to an unhealthy overreaction."

"Why would you be afraid of Tai-san?" Jyou-sempai asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't be afraid of him…just afraid of _disappointing_ him or hurting his feelings." Koushirou smiled sadly. "He's gone through so much to be with me, the least I can do is be the best boyfriend I can be and make the struggle worth it."

"How sweet," Mimi-san murmured.

.

Miyako hung up her phone with a little sigh. A huge weight fell off her heart as she turned her eyes towards her brand-spanking-new boyfriend. _He kissed me back!_ She thought joyfully.

"Who called?" Daisuke asked looking up from his math workbook. She had been helping him with it just minutes before. She wasn't very patient or very good at explaining in lay-man's terms, but she knew what she was talking about and could draw it out slowly for him until he understood.

"Iori-chan. Apparently he found his angel at long last." Her smile was bitter for second and then brightened. "I'm really glad! A little bit of me is angry and rejected, but I'll get over it." She smiled at him widely. _Because of you_.

"Iori-chan…that name sounds familiar."

"Well, I did mention him to you as my best friend since we were babies," Miyako teased. Daisuke stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, he's got a boyfriend. That makes three gay guys I know. Do I know his boyfriend?"

"You might…he goes to my school, though, and plays basketball, not soccer. His name is Takashi, Takeru. He's Ishiida, Yamato's brother, Ishiida-sama from Teenage Wolves," she added on, just to make sure he got it, her hazel eyes bright with fangirlism.

Daisuke dropped his workbook and his eyes grew wide. Miyako began to fuzz out like a bad picture, as well as her bedroom.

"He's gay?" Daisuke asked hoarsely, his voice sounding as if it were coming from a tunnel.

"Um, yeah…he's dating Iori-chan as of today," Miyako replied, puzzlement growing.

Then, everything odd, everything weird, that Hikari-chan refused to answer clicked into place.

_He was never competition! He's gay! She couldn't tell me because he trusted his secret to her until he could tell others. She…she never cheated on me. _

_Did she ever stop loving me either?_

"Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke felt his cheeks and was amazed when his fingers came away wet. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"Daisuke-kun?" Miyako's voice was slightly panicky. "What are you talking about?"

He merely hid his face in his hands and tried not to cry _again_. _It was all his own damn fault. _


	13. Chocolate Covered Choices

_Mystical: Your reactions made me laugh. Seeing the length of your review made me laugh, too. LOL. I'm sorry to say, but your Daikari scene doesn't come up this time._

_CoolHanyou: Oh, wow...I didn't realize you didn't like Miyako-chan. ... Wow. Anger..._

_SageoWind: He's also going to be doing some thinking that took an hour long research session. /le sigh/_

_Lord Pata: It's kinda weird seeing a non-yaoi fan reading a Taishirou... of course, I love yaoi, but I refuse to read Yamakeru...that's for moral reasons, though...eewww. /shudder/ Hah, I'll just compare it to my Taito hate. Hate Taito, Hate... Sorry, Lord Pata, Takeru-kun is staying gay this time._

_Iron Reaver: I'm glad someone understands the Daiyako thing...that's kind of what I figured. They always seemed to be close, and in another one of my stories, they dated, but broke up, and became closer for it. I just don't see it as a lasting relationship, though. /sigh/ We'll see. And yes, I'm really happy to be trying Kenkari. If Daisuke-kun confronts Hikari-chan before it happens, I'll be angry...grrr._

_Kitty: All right. Now I have TWO reviewers catching up on me! I better hurry my booty up. XD_

_**Edited: 04/25/12**_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Thirteen

Chocolate Covered Choices

Koushirou lifted his face to the summer breeze. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck with sweat making him wish for autumn and winter. He wasn't crazy about heat. The first week of school had come and gone and it was now Friday again, the day before Teenage Wolves' first concert of the school year. Taichi had been getting more and more nervous and up practicing later and later as the days disappeared. When Koushirou had tried to voice his concern, Taichi had just shrugged him off.

"_I'm fine, really, Izzy. I got it down…I really do, but you know Yama-kun. He's so paranoid he makes everyone else paranoid. I always get my practice done, but then Yama-kun just does this look like I need to do better and I think I've done it all wrong and freak out and do it over again at least two times before I realize I did it right every time." _Then, he'd grin and scratch the back of his head.

And run to his guitar and practice one more time…or two…or three.

Though his constant nervousness cut into their time together, Koushirou wasn't too put out by it. Taichi _was_ excited about it, despite his protests against it initially. He was happy he getting better at bass and that he was part of a group of guys older than him who accepted him as both a newbie performer and a newbie homosexual.

Another reason Koushirou wasn't too put out by it was the conversation he had had with Jyou and Mimi. The idea of having a more physically demanding boyfriend had never occurred to him. He had never really been physical himself. His parents hugged him, but he had always been shy and awkward about it, especially after that conversation he had overheard when he was six. Being around Taichi he was definitely more physical, but not to where clothes came off and frightening choices had to be made. 'Sex or no sex' was definitely a scary choice to make. What if he chose wrong and hurt them both? What if his choice made Taichi angry or feeling insufficient? What if his choice led him to a circumstance he regretted or Taichi regretted? Just thinking about it to himself was scary, let alone speaking about it with Taichi.

He loved Taichi very much. Nobody could deny that. Taichi had been his friend and personal savior since he was four years old, no matter the distance. It was the memory of that cheerful smile that encouraged him through all the lonely times. They encouraged him to make friends. That prompted him into driving himself harder, graduating faster, urging him back to Tokyo and this new amazing life full of friends and liberty. There had never been another person to fill him with bravery, false or not, when he was feeling scared. As Taichi often said about _him_, nobody had ever affected Koushirou the way Taichi did.

But physical intimacy was another thing entirely. As he told Jyou and Mimi, he was only fourteen-years-old. He would fifteen in a matter of months, but fifteen was still too young for that stuff- _sixteen_ was! Age of consent may be between 13 and 17 years of age... but a person couldn't even drive until twenty! It just seemed to Koushirou that sex before he was an adult was wrong. Technically…_sodomy_ was what homosexuals did…and wasn't _sodomy_ against the law? Koushirou had never thought it that way and had never actually thought of it at all, so he had never looked it up. Thinking on that, what made sodomy different from the sex two homosexual males committed? Was there a difference in the eyes of the law?

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout, Izzy?" Tai asked suddenly, looking down at Koushirou as they walked down the sidewalk towards the Koushirou's apartment.

"I am internally wondering about the difference between sodomy and homosexual male sex," Koushirou answered vaguely, frowning as he spoke.

Taichi choked loudly. "_What_?"

Koushirou looked over at him and barely bit back a smile. Taichi was red in the face, looking as if Koushirou had just socked him in the face. "It's just a passing thought," Koushirou assured him.

"B-but…why… I didn't think you thought about that stuff…" Under the confusion was something like shame and hope mixed together. Koushirou's brows drew together at the tone.

Mimi seemed to have hit the nail on the head.

"I normally do not think about sexual intercourse; that is true. Mimi-san, Jyou-sempai, and I had a talk about… sexual frustrations of the male gender. I actually think we need to talk about it, too." Luckily, Koushirou was still in his not-quite-thinking-about-what-he-was-saying-because-he-was-thinking-about-something-else mode and wasn't embarrassed by what he had finally managed to blurt out. In other words, he was in a bit too philosophical a mood to realize how personal the conversation was.

"Eh…I guess so…" Taichi looked distinctly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Yes. We should wait until we get to my apartment for privacy," Koushirou agreed easily.

"Yeah." Taichi let out a relieved sigh. "That would be good. I thought maybe you would just start in on me now."

"Firstly, of course I would not discuss something so personal in such a public place," Koushirou retorted, ears turning red. "Secondly, why would I 'start in on you'? You haven't done anything wrong have you?"

"It depends on what you think 'wrong' is, I guess." Taihci was definitely blushing and obviously avoiding eye contact. For a second, Koushirou was confused. Then, as it dawned, he was an all new sort of flabbergasted.

"You mean…you…?"

"YAGAMI!" Yamato's screech sounded from behind them

Both jumped two feet in the air, faces burning hotter than a frying pan, and spun around.

"What are you doing, dude?" Yamato demanded as he neared them.

"Going to Izzy's. I have homework," Tai replied as he cringed.

"Screw homework!" Yamato-kun thrust his hand through his hair in aggravation. "We have concert tomorrow, wait until _after_ that before you start caring about grades. We need to practice."

"It's four 'o' clock and I'm still in my school uniform!" Taichi protested.

"Whatever. We need to go by your house to get to the station anyway. We'll swing by to get you a change of clothes. We're not going to stop until we've done the whole concert list twice."

"TWICE?"

"What about your voice, Yamato-kun? Won't you be overusing it?" Koushirou interrupted quickly, hoping to calm Tai's rapidly rising anger and to make Yamato see sense.

"I won't be using it until the second set," Yamato explained.

"He hasn't been singing at all unless he wasn't sure about how it would sound," Taichi grumbled.

"I still play lead guitar and put in as much practice as you," snapped Yamato-kun irritably.

"That's the only reason I'm still in the band," Taichi muttered to Koushirou lowly. He kissed Koushirou's lips lightly and shrugged. "We'll have to talk tomorrow, ne? I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. Just do your best and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow you're going to be a nervous wreck." Taichi just laughed and jogged after the scowling Yamato-kun.

Koushirou frowned as they disappeared. His unfinished question still seemed to hang heavily on his lips. His frown disappeared as his blush renewed itself as the thought resurfaced. He didn't know if he should be angry or pleased at Taichi's unnerving confession. He could be wrong, however. Taichi had never _actually_ said it and he had never finished asking his question. He still thought it was pretty likely, based on what Mimi and Jyou told him.

.

"Daisuke-kun!" He stopped walking and turned towards her excited voice.

"Hai, Miyako-chan?" He hadn't seen her very often since her school started on Monday, but they still met up to hang out and make sure he did his homework correctly. Not to mention her phone calls that lasted hours.

"Guess what Koushirou-san gave me?" Miyako squealed excitedly, beaming widely.

"What? Cake?" He waited until she was beside him before continuing towards his apartment.

"No!" She punched his shoulder and thrust paper in his face. "These! Look at them!" Daisuke grabbed one of the slips of paper from her hand and stared.

"Wow! How did you get these? How did you get such good seats?" Daisuke exclaimed, eyes going wide in shock.

"Koushirou-san! His roommate is the lead singer, and his boyfriend is the new bass player. Awesome, huh? I can't wait for tomorrow! He said he wanted to meet you," Miyako told him, taking back the tickets and putting them safely in her wallet.

Daisuke frowned. "He has already."

"What?"

"Izumi, Koushirou, ne? Tai-sensei smashed his nose against his forehead. Doesn't he remember me?" Daisuke pouted. Surely he made a _little_ bit of an impression, right?

"Oh…he said your name sounded familiar, but I never told him your last name," Miyako was quick to reassure him. She suppressed a smile at his pout.

"That would be why, then. He knows my last name better. He must've not told Tai-sensei about me, either, or Tai-sensei would've known." Daisuke frowned darkly, thinking about Tai.

"What's wrong?" Miykao asked in some concern.

"I've been hearing some ugly rumors about Tai-sensei. A bunch of high schoolers apparently didn't like a first year captain and now that he's gay, a lot of them are getting pissy. Some guys on my team who knew Tai-sensei and hang out with high schoolers a lot have been getting worried. They say that he's been getting beat on and stuff. Some say there's rumors going around about a bashing they're going to give him before the concert so he can't play."

"Oh my god! We have to call him."

"Iie." Daisuke shook his head. "If I know, he knows. I know my sensei; he refuses to back down from something he believes in. He has to show whoever he's up against that he _won't_ back down, even if it means getting beat the snot out of. He won't go looking for it, but he won't hide from it, either," Daisuke told her, becoming more agitated at the thought. He _knew_ he was right about this.

"Should we tell Koushirou-san, then? I don't think Tai-san told him. He would be more anxious."

"You're right, he probably didn't tell Izumi-san." Daisuke chewed his bottom lip. Inside him a war was raging; either tell Izumi-san to make sure someone was looking out for Tai-sensei, or not tell and do as Tai-sensei would have told him to do. He grinned suddenly. Tai-sensei wasn't _his_ coach anymore, so he couldn't make him run around the soccer field anymore.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"We tell Izumi-san. Tai-sensei will be so nervous about the concert he won't be watching his back properly. Tonight is going to be the most dangerous for him, so I think we should tell Izumi-san _now_," Daisuke decided, grinning at Miyako, who grinned back.

"YAY! Thank goodness, Daisuke-kun! I'm so worried now. I'm glad we're going to help," the purplette enthused eagerly. Daisuke nodded and looked down at Miyako's happily flushed face.

She _was_ pretty. Maybe not like Hikari-chan, but, then, nobody was or would be. Hikari-chan would always be special, but Miyako-chan was a good friend and a fun person to yell with. She could make him laugh and want to pull out his hair, or _hers_, at the same time. Life was exciting and almost dangerous with her. He laid his arm over her shoulders and tugged her up against him. Her smile got wider and he liked the way her eyes sparkled. They weren't that soul-twisting amber he loved, but her hazel eyes did make him feel pretty good about himself when they smiled all special-like at him. As she snuggled up against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he realized she was a lot more into cuddling than Hikari, and more open about it, too, to the point she was _almost_ an exhibitionist. He really liked that. Well, maybe he wouldn't if she _was_ an exhibitionist, but he liked the way she toed the line.

.

"How's school been, Yagami-san?" Ken asked politely as they sat down at her desk.

"Okay." Hikari shrugged and sharpened her pencil carefully. Daisuke-kun and she used to have a contest on how long they could make their pencil shavings before they broke.

It fell suddenly to her desktop and she stared at it for a second.

"That wasn't very long at all," she sighed. She swept it into her wastebasket and eyed her pencil. It would've been stupid to keep trying as her pencil was sufficiently sharp. If not more so.

"I haven't sharpened a pencil in a long time," Ken spoke up, smiling.

"It's not very efficient, I know, but these pencils are cheaper than good mechanical pencils and every penny counts in my family. Especially seeing as they're paying for a tutor I don't really need," Hikari grumbled. Ken chuckled.

"Your mother was just worried. I'm sure when your report comes in, the sessions will stop," Ken pointed out.

Hikari felt her chest tightened at the very thought.

"What could I do without you?" Hikari whispered looking up at him. His eyes widened in surprise. "You've helped me so much these past two weeks. I don't know how I'd cope without you after going to school with Daisuke-kun every day."

"Just because I'm your tutor doesn't mean I'm not your friend. I'd have to come here less after my income stops, but I'll come as often as I can to see you." He placed a hand over her and she gave him a shaky smile.

"You're right. I'm just so…weak, now. I can't get a grip on myself anymore." She pressed a small hand to her forehead. "I feel like everything I've ever bottled up inside me is just going to come bursting out against my will. I have to keep pushing it inside or everyone will see. I-I can't let anyone see what's inside me. I opened up for Daisuke-kun and look what happened!"

"That's his fault for not trusting you," Ken told her gently.

"Iie." Hikari shook her head. "I never gave him a reason for trusting me. I was secretive and lied to him, even though I'd promised never to lie. I never…I never put the effort into our relationship that he did. I just kept thinking he'd always be there, he'd never doubt _me._ I was a fool, of course." Her hand dropped back to her desk. "We should start homework now."

"H-hai, if you feel up to it," Ken added earnestly.

Hikari smiled up at him for his concern. "Homework is easy once I concentrate. Being around you eases my mind." Ken blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you," he murmured. He lifted his hand away from hers and leaned over towards his briefcase-looking bookbag. It looked a lot like her brother's…only more taken care of and newer. More expensive.

"I was going to ask you something," Hikari remembered. She unzipped her beat-up backpack and searched around for her science book. "Here, for you." She pulled a slip of paper out of the book and handed it to him. "You might be busy with your soccer tomorrow, but I thought I'd invite you anyway. My brother is the new bass player for the Teenage Wolves. He got me some very good tickets and a backstage pass that we can share. What do you say, want to go?"

"Sure. I've never been to a concert before." He read the small slip thoroughly. "I don't really listen to rock, either…but a lot of my classmates talk highly of this band. I would like to give them a try."

"They're not so bad." Hikari smiled gently. "With the rock, I mean. They aren't heavy or too loud. Rock is pretty close, but they're somewhere between that and alternative, my brother says."

"That sounds better." They smiled again and then turned back to her books.

.

"So, how was it?" Takeru teased. Iori blinked up at him.

"I'm still rather shocked. I don't think I developed a very good impression yet. Wait until next year when the shock wears off." Takeru laughed loudly at Iori's wry joke.

"I'm sure you'll be fine by next Monday. Harder workloads do that to a person," Takeru warned.

"It's only fifth grade, not much of a leap," Iori pointed out with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Still harder than fourth grade," Takeru-kun replied. Iori sighed.

His teacher, Asumi-sensei, had apparently thought Iori was too smart to be just any nine-year-old, like many other people he met. He was the first teacher, however, to suggest moving him up a grade where other children might be closer to his intellectual level. Iori didn't think it would work. To start with, he had the mind that thought like a fifty-year-old's. Another thing, he wasn't actually _intellectual-_ more like a clear-thinker. However, most of the fifth graders _did_ have a better sense of propriety and kept their thoughts on Haruma-sensei quiet and polite. They still talked about it instead of ignoring it as most adults would do, but they weren't defensive and angry about his secret. In fact, they had the same opinion as him; Haruma-sensei was a good teacher, as long as he didn't sexually harass his male students, what was the big deal? They whispered about it and were shocked, but only within their own close-knit circle of friends away from prying ears.

"Want to go to that tea shop again?"

"Maybe…that whipped cream wasn't very good, though," Iori mused.

"Hida-san!" Both boys turned as a familiar-looking girl ran towards him. She stopped and gasped for air. "I-I just heard about you being put up a grade today." She managed to say. Iori began to feel a little guilty.

"H-hai. I'm still a little shocked by it, so I didn't say anything. I'm very sorry," he sincerely apologized. She blushed and stared down at her feet.

"You…you never said anything to me…about what I told you last week. I thought… maybe you were still thinking about it, but now that you're in fifth grade it'll be hard for me to see you. I was wondering…could you…meet me tomorrow? I mean…not like a date…or maybe like one, but now that really dating you is close to impossible, I'd like a shot," she mumbled and stammered.

"Ano…" Iori looked up at Takeru filled with confusion. Takeru's face was strangely blank. Iori frowned, but turned back to the girl. "That's a very good idea. You're right to say it would be pretty hard to date me." _You have no idea._ "Meeting you tomorrow would be fine."

"_Really_?" Her face shined in happiness. "Can we meet in Odaiba park? My dad works at a desserts truck there and I usually help set up on weekends. We could meet at about twelve or so," she suggested eagerly.

"All right. Your name is Akizuki-san, ne?"

"Hai!" She smiled brightly and bowed. "I can't wait to tell Fuka-chan, she'll be so surprised! Tomorrow, Hida-san!" She ran off, waving.

"That was strange. Tomorrow's going to be strange." Iori shook his head. He turned to look at Takeru tohear his opinion, but blinked at the empty space beside him instead. He looked around quickly and just barely caught Takuer's tall form turning around the entrance gate.

Iori quickly raced after him. He grabbed Takeru's elbow just moments later, breathing hard. "Wh-what are you _doing_?" Iori wheezed clutching his shirt just over his heart.

"What am _I_ doing?" Takeru's voice was low and strained. Iori blinked again with surprise.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Iori clarified slowly.

"You just made a _date_ with a _girl_ while I was standing _right next to you_." If Iori had thought it possible, he would've sworn Takeru was snarling.

"That wasn't really a date. I was just a little ashamed because I forgot to respond to her confession before I was transferred to a higher grade. I want to tell her the truth, Takeru-kun." Iori eyes narrowed. "Do you really think so little of me?" His own voice was low this time…and darker.

"What was I supposed to think? Some girl just ran up and smiled all pretty at you and then you plan a date with her _tomorrow_ without even asking me first! You even forgot to tell her you're _gay_ and have a _boyfriend_!" Takeru's fingers were burning against the slips of paper in his pocket.

"You didn't exactly give me a chance! I turned towards you and you didn't say a word. You didn't even _look_ at me. Not to mention the fact, I didn't want to embarrass her in front of the whole school," Iori retorted coldly.

"Or you didn't want to embarrass yourself."

The softly spoken words lingered on the air between them.

"I may not have told everyone I've ever made eye contact with that I'm gay, but that's not because I'm a liar. I like to keep my personal life to myself. I'm a private person and I think I deserve my privacy. If she had asked me if I had a girlfriend already I would have told that I hada _boy_friend, but she did not," Iori replied, his voice stiff. His hand dropped from Takeru's arm. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go home." He turned and began walking away.

"Iori-chan!"

"Please, don't call me that. Not only do I not like that name, but it's insulting to have someone speak my given name when they don't know me," Iori said softly. He continued to walk away. _Follow me, tenshii, please! Say you're sorry and follow me!_

Iori felt his lips quiver when Takeru did not do as his mind begged. He tightened his mouth, lips thinning into a firm line.

.

"So…I was thinking about wearing that really slinky dress my mom got me just a week ago. You know, that black one? For special occasions? But then I thought, that's so not me. I'm so…purple and pink and red, ya know? I was thinking purple would be more suitable this time. With those pretty fairy barrettes and that amethyst necklace I got from my grandmother…but my hair would be so much _louder_ and look so out of place in a fancy place like that. So then I thought a pink dress would make my hair seem less _loud_, but then I realized I'd be _all over_ pink and wondered if I should dye my hair instead of change color clothes. But then I thought, back to my original brunette or finally give into the curiosity and see what I look like blonde?" Mimi chattered away while Sora finished sweeping the flower shop floor.

"Mimi-chan, how long has your hair been pink?"

"Um…since I went to New York…about sixth grade, ne?" Mimi wondered tapping her chin. She blinked. "Okay, so brunette or blonde?"

"How long were you brunette?" Sora asked pointedly.

"Until sixth grade." Mimi tapped her chin and blinked once again. "So, I'm going blonde and in purple?"

"Sounds good." Sora smiled, her mouth twitching as she tried hard not to laugh. Mimi, however, laughed outright. Sora quickly joined in.

"I _do_ love you, Sora-chan. You make decisions so much easier," Mimi exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm sure you would've come to same conclusions once you stopped chattering and just _thought_. My advice stems from your own habits," Sora told her with a small shrug, still smiling.

"But you just cut through the red tape and hit the main plot."

"Did that make any sense to you?"

"In my head." They shared a laugh again. "What I meant was, you just see through my chatter and figure out what I'd eventually figure out myself with less fuss. You done sweeping?"

"Yup." Sora put up the broom and emptied the dustpan into the trash. "I just need to throw this out real fast. You want to put in a new bag and start the mister?"

"If you wanna follow me to the salon and help me pick out a new 'do for the new colour," Mimi bargained. Sora grinned and hung her apron up on the hook.

"Done deal, Mimi-chan."

After the closing was complete, the two girls began to journey towards the downtown area of Odaiba. It was still pretty early in the evening, the sun still hovering stubbornly over the horizon. A few businessmen were wandering the streets, but traffic, human and vehicle, was mostly nonexistent.

"So, how fancy is this place we're talking about?" Sora asked, returning their conversation back to the topic from which the fashion discussion had stemmed.

"Oh, like, the menus don't have prices on them so the newbies don't throw a fit," Mimi explained.

"Wow." Sora whistled. "Maybe black _is_ better than purple."

"It's a very light purple, like, lilac. I thought it would look more classy. I'm sure everyone else will be wearing black." Mimi's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, fashion statements are your life."

"Of course," Mimi-chan agreed with a quick nod.

"So, you and Jyou-sempai are definitely serious?"

"I think that's what tonight is for. He's so cute. It's like asking me to be his official girlfriend is as important and nerve-wracking as asking me to be his wife." Mimi giggled behind her hand. "What about you and Ishiida-sama?"

"It's weird hearing him called that after calling him jerkface five times a day." Sora frowned. Mimi laughed.

"Don't change the subject, 'fess up! What's going on?" Mimi nudged Sora with her elbow.

"Well…" Sora dragged out dramatically barely keeping back a smile.

"SORA-CHAN!" Mimi shrieked, grabbing her arm and shaking her vigorously.

"All right, all right, nothing's really been going on. He gave me an awesome backstage pass-"

"He gave one to Jyou-kun," Mimi put in quickly.

"No, I mean, during the performance kind of backstage pass. I can scream from the stage instead of from the crowd."

"OH WOW! Jyou-kun and I get to go backstage _after_ the show, not _during_."

"Yup. Only Izumi-san and a few others get to. Yamato-san said most the other people back there will be girlfriends and his younger brother will be back there. And a boyfriend…"

"Sora-chan…what are you going to do?" Mimi's voice was quiet. Sora didn't bother asking what she meant. She knew exactly what Mimi was talking about…or more specifically _who_.

"Tai-kun will have warned him by now I'll be back there with him. Either we'll politely stay out of each other's way or I apologize immediately and hope he gives me a good punch in the jaw."

"Koushirou-san doesn't hit people," Mimi hesitantly told her as they neared the hair salon.

"I know." Sora sighed and pushed open the door to the salon Mimi-chan always went to. "Tai-kun already told me. But here's to hoping!" She grinned a wide fake grin and followed the anxious pinkette-soon-to-be-blonde inside.

.

Koushirou was busily filling his paper with dizzily confusing equations that seemed to make sense to him when the bell rang. He waited a moment, but when he heard a loud crash and Jyou curse loudly, Koushirou got up and headed towards the foyer. Jyou stuck his head out of his room just as Koushirou reached for the knob.

"You got it?"

Koushirou raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly down at his hand.

"Right. Um, sorry. I was…cleaning…" Jyou blushed. Koushirou rolled his eyes at Jyou's obvious lie. He had been throwing clothes around looking for the perfect outfit to take Mimi out on a date that night at eight. Koushirou turned the door knob as Jyou quickly disappeared into his room again.

"KONNICHI WA!" Two very loud voices bellowed when the door swung open. Koushirou's eyes widened seeing Miyako and Daisuke leaning on each other at his front door and panting.

"Motomiya-kun, Miyako-san, what's wrong?" he asked, filling with confusion at their red, sweaty faces.

"Dumb-dumb decided a race would be fun," Miyako explained shaking back her long, loose hair.

"Whatever. You wanted to, too. Said you could beat me even if you had to hop here. But _I _won even though you were running at full speed," Daisuke snapped back. He stuck his tongue out at her. She snarled back.

"Oh…would you like some tea?" Koushirou offered, plainly still confused.

"Oh, nah. We're going back to my house for tea and cake, so we're cool," Miyako explained happily.

"Ah…uh…does Hik-"

"Iie." The expression on Daisuke's face made Koushirou quickly swallow his question.

"I see…I think. Did you two require something?" he inquired uncomfortably.

"Oh, right, duh! We came to warm you!" Daisuke slapped his head. Koushirou felt his eyebrow rise of its own volition.

"Really." His question didn't come out right. It sounded more like a statement…that implied he wasn't very impressed. Miyako rolled her eyes.

"Dumb-dumb here did it wrong. Tai-san is in a pretty bad situation right now, as you know, of course. He's been getting hazed at school." Koushirou's eyes darkened at Miyako's words.

"Yes, I do know."

"Well, Daisuke-kun heard some rumors from his soccer buddies. _Apparently_, some of the older soccer players on Tai-san's team have planned to lay in on him before the concert tomorrow," Miykao blurted out rapidly.

"You make it sound like you don't believe it when coming here was _your_ idea." Motomiya-kun pouted.

"He's right, it was my idea, because I _do_ believe him. Guys can be stupid, ya know? I don't know if they'll actually do it, but Daisuke-kun said Tai-san wouldn't tell anyone because that's the kind of guy he is and I agreed with him. I wanted to make sure someone knew so in case they _do_ plan on it, someone will there when it happens." Her eyes were dead serious. As were Koushirou's.

"Arigatu gozaimasu. Motomiya-kun was right again. He _didn't_ tell me about those rumors. If he knows about them, anyway, which I don't doubt. I know his same year players are fiercely loyal to him and would have warned him. I'll go to where they have band practice with…my cell phone, I guess, and keep an eye out." Koushirou sighed. "I wish I could get in to ask the others to help, but they'll be too busy and it most likely will be locked."

"What about Kido-sempai?" Daisuke asked, frowning.

"He's going on his first date with Mimi-san tonight," Koushirou answered with a slight shake of his head.

"I thought she was crazy about you," he replied, blinking.

"I wasn't good for her. We came to an understanding," Koushirou said with a slight smile.

"Well…you're gay."

"Sharp, aren't you?" Miyako snapped sarcastically. He stuck out his tongue again. "Should we come with you?" she offered anxiously, looking back towards Koushirou.

"No, they won't be out until late. It won't be safe for kids under eighteen. I'm a college student, so I'll get away with it, and Tai-san is in the band, but you guys will be out of luck. Hopefully they won't show. If they do, I'll be there to warn him and the band will be there."

"I guess you're right. When are you going to head over? We'll at least go with you to the train station," Miyako suggested.

"No, I won't head out until the practice is almost over. They won't try anything until then."

"All right…" She trailed off.

"I don't know…" Daisuke said slowly. His eyes were nervous. "I don't feel right."

"I feel unsettled, too. However, I cannot just wait outside the building for four hours or more. They'll figure out who I am and hurt _me_ instead. He's safe as long as he's in practice," Koushirou assured him. "I know how much you look up to Taichi, but there's only so much I can do to help without real evidence or more friends."

"All right. Thanks. For…like, believing us," Daisuke muttered, blushing a bit. Seeing Koushirou calm smile and his easy trust made it easy for Daisuke to see why Tai like Koushirou so much.

"If it's about Taichi, I believe first, suspect later." His smile was dry as he spoke. Daisuke grinned, liking Koushirou even more.

"Have a good night, Koushirou-san, and be careful!" Miyako warned as the two walked away. Koushirou nodded silently and closed the door.

.

Tai sighed as he walked out of the building. The Tokyo night was cool right next to the bay and the warehouse the Wolves rented was hot after three hours of practice. He'd have to call Izzy and tell him he'd be a lot later than planned. Some amps hadn't worked right and they had to spend awhile fixing them before they could start. Instead of practice starting at four, it had starting at five. They were still a song or two from finishing the first set, but they had needed the rest. They were all starving and hotter than hell. Night was about to fall, but the sun was still out, nowhere thought anything of Tai running off to buy some dinner. He quickly jogged towards the nearby pizza place to buy a slice and run back.

Run back he did indeed do. The pizza place had been closed due to construction and he had to run around looking for another cheap eating hole. It had taken fifteen out of thirty to find one and another ten to order in the packed deli. He was eating as he ran, meatball sauce running down his chin and fingers. He stopped to breathe and swallow as the warehouse entered his vision. He stared down at the pavement, bracing one hand on his knee as he wheezed. With sudden annoyance, he realized how dark everything was.

"Damn it. They haven't replaced the light bulb _yet_?" Tai cursed taking another bite of meatball sub and standing up. He began to walk again as he cast a glare at the still broken streetlamp above him.

"So…where's your faggot boyfriend, Yagami?"

Tai turned with wide eyes, choking slightly on mozzarella and beef. He had forgotten all about his teammates warnings. _Damn. I better run before I'm even later for practice. _He moved to toss his sandwich into a nearby dumpster and caught another body move forward. A quick glance around showed about five other guys in a loose circle around him. _Hmm…one more than the usual._

"He's obviously not here. Unless he's hiding…that doesn't seem likely, though. He'd be backed by sirens now if he saw you guys. Doesn't like the shiners I bring home." Tai shrugged as if it didn't matter and threw his sub away. He suddenly grinned. "That's great!"

"What?" They all took a step back and looked around as if Tai had just realized his boyfriend _had_ been hiding and _was_ bringing police. They looked back at the hysterically laughing Tai when they realized no police were driving up.

"My-my s-sandwich!" Tai choked past his laughter, clutching at his stomach.

"What?"

"Fuck it. Let's just get this over with," growled the sixth person to join the little cadre.

Tai gradually stopped laughing, wiping at his eyes, and looked around him again. Six against one sucked pretty bad, and he couldn't find a way to get an advantage. Even flight wasn't an option. He sighed mentally and got into a low crouch, fists held in front of him. _Might as well try my best. _

_._

"Where is that asshole!" Yamato shrieked. "I gave him thirty minutes to go get a slice of _pizza_ and he still takes an hour."

"Maybe we should go look for him. It's dark out there and we're in a pretty lousy district," suggested the drummer, Yotsuya-kun. Yamato chewed his lip.

"You're right. We better hurry. He's _has_ been gone too long," Yamato agreed. _He likes to try my patience, but not by being thirty minutes late to a rehearsal! Especially when he's more nervous than I am about tomorrow!_

The large door slid open just as everyone had set down their equipment.

"Oh my god! Tai!" Yamato rushed ahead of the rest of the equally distraught members.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't really need that asshole comment, though. Kept falling down, see? It's not my fault when gravity fucks with me." Tai grinned. He winced as he pulled the cut on his lip. He leaned against the doorjamb and slid down to his knees. Blood was flowing from somewhere under his hair and one eyes was shut, either from blood or bruises or both, Yamato didn't know.

"Gravity didn't fuck you up, Tai!" Yamato snapped. "Fuck. Kizue, quick, call an ambulance."

"Tomo-kun already is." Kizue and Yotsuya-kun both knelt next to Yamato and gently helped lift Tai up off his knees.

"_Ow,_" Tai hissed between his teeth. "I think they broke a rib or two. They didn't mess with my hands, though. And my arms are good, too, just scratched some."

"_THEY?"_ Yamato shrieked.

"There goes an ear, too," Tai muttered.

"HOW MANY?"

"Eh…six…though twelve appeared for a second. They got me in the nards once."

All the guys winced.

"You're joking." Yamato's flat voice was more dangerous than his loud one.

"Nope." Tai shook his head and winced again.

"Why aren't you more surprised?" That voice got flatter.

"Well, I've been getting crap at school. I heard a rumor, but I forgot. I was in hurry 'cuz I thought I'd be late. I hadn't expected the pizza place to be closed." He suddenly laughed and quickly stopped. He had to press his fingers against his lips to keep from smiling and to hold the painful laughter in.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I was eating a _meatball_ sandwich." Tai quickly had to contain himself when his probably-broken nose almost snorted.

"Damnit, Tai." Yamato sighed. The rest of the guys tried their best not to smile. "You're such a loser."

"Yeah…I figured that one out after the fourth guy joined in." Siren wails sounded outside. Tai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the sluggish flow quickened. "Izzy's gonna kill me."

.

Koushirou burst into the room with wild panicking eyes. He had gotten the call from Yamato while he was cleaning dinner dishes, anxiously watching the clock and hoping to hear from Tai during the boy's dinner break. He'd been getting more and more worried as time passed, thining they'd surely stopped to eat, when Yamato had called, barely restrained a fury like Koushirou had never seen or heard from the usually cool, collected young man. Koushirou stared across the white-tiled, white-walled room to where Tai was sitting up, surrounded by his family and covered in miscellaneous scratches, bruises, and bandages. Hikari was perched on the edge of the bed next to him, but jumped p when Koushirou stumbled in, face paler than usual. Mrs. Yagami had been crying, a handkerchief to her face, with her husband's arms around her shoulder.

"Taichi!" Koushirou exclaimed breathlessly. He darted across the room and kneeled on the edge of the bed, taking stock of all the bandages and the readings on all the machines.

"I'm okay, see? All patched up!" Tai grinned and winced. "I need to stop smiling…"

"Your hair…" Koushirou whispered, reaching up to touch Tai's temple.

"My hair? Oh, you mean this?" He pointed to the once-gravity-defying brown hair now looking quite tame and shorn close to his head. His hair was now shorter than Koushirou's! "They stapled my head together and they had to shave off some. It looked really weird, so I told them to cut off the rest to match. I thought it looked okay." His face, however, showed he really _didn't_ think it looked _okay_. Koushirou was still looking at it like it had taken his favorite toy away.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MUMMY!" Koushirou jumped as Mrs. Yagami's voice screeched behind him. He quickly moved away, gazing at Taichi's bandaged head.

"_Kaasan_, I'm fine. Just a broken nose," Tai whined.

"It looks like a broken head, too." Hikari-san joked weakly.

"And broken ribs, what the hell happened, son?" His father, Yuuko, demanded. The family had arrived just minutes before Koushirou had burst through the door and hadn't yet asked him.

"Some idiots jumped me, that's all. I wasn't in a very good place," Tai explained.

"It's because of me."

"No, Izzy-" Tai quickly protested. Koushirou shook his head.

"Motomiya-kun came to warn me today about the rumors he heard from some soccer players. I was going to go meet up with Taichi when practice ended. I had no idea he'd _be outside at nine'o'clock at night in Tokyo_." His words were clipped and tight. Tai winced.

"I wanted to eat some dinner. The sun was out when I left, but the pizza place was closed. You know how Friday nights in Tokyo are. Everywhere was packed," Tai mumbled, tracing shapes on the blanket over his legs. Mrs. Yagami groaned.

"You should have gone back to get someone!" Koushirou and Yagami, Susumu snapped together. Their eyes met briefly and then returned to Tai.

"I wasn't thinking about it. I forgot!"

"Look what happened because you _forgot_!" Koushirou snapped. "Your nose is broken, your ribs are broken, you almost had a concussion, and you're covered in bruises. Yamato-kun told me you were even kicked in your privates." Yuuki-san (Mr. Yagami) winced. "You can't open your right eye."

"Yeah…well, I won't do it again," Tai retorted defensively.

"That doesn't count, Taichi." Koushirou suddenly deflated. "I think I'm going to break up with you again."

"WHAT!" Everyone but Yuuki yelled. Susumu kicked her husband's shin.

"What? It's up to them. Izumi-kun is right. It was basically because Tai's dating him."

"It could be anybody, not only Koushirou-kun!" Hikari snapped.

"But it _is_ me this time. I don't want some high school bullies beating you around, Taichi. It's stupid. Not only is the band going to suffer with you, but so your ability to play soccer."

"I'm quitting soccer," Tai replied with a shrug.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Hikari yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Koushirou yelped.

"Your scholarship, Tai!"

"Tai, you can't just quit."

"I figured you say that." Hikari sighed.

"I don't like it, but Izzy's right. I made a commitment to the Wolves. High school bullies are a stupid reason to mess with that. I _like_ being in the band, anyway. Don't tell Yamato," Tai pleaded with a weak grin.

"So you'll jeopardize your future?" Koushirou asked blankly. Tai shrugged.

"I'm sure there's other scholarships. I don't want to be a professional ball player. Daisuke-kun mentioned something about opening a noodle cart after he graduated…"

"TAI! I won't allow you to just throw away your future. I like Izumi-kun very much, but we don't have money to help you!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"I'll make money selling noodles."

"TAICHI!"

"Izzy."

"This is not funny."

"Nope. Meatball sandwiches are, though." Tai snickered.

"What?" Hikari asked incredulously.

"Never mind. Taichi, I'm solving your problem for you if you can't be serious."

"We already tried it that way, Izzy. I'll still be gay even if you _do_ dump me," Tai snapped.

"But you won't have a boyfriend."

"I kiss everyone guy on my team," Tai threatened, causing his father to groan this time.

"You w-would not," Koushirou stuttered.

"I would."

A staring contest ensued while Hikari struggled to keep in laughter. Yuuki rubbed his forehead tiredly while Susumu glanced from one boy to the other, clearly torn.

"Fine!" Everyone looked toward Yuuki. "Fine. Screw the scholarship. Do what you want. You better make it worth it, Izumi-kun."

"How, by bearing you many sons?" Hikari finally gave into laughter. Koushirou began to rub his forehead, too, as Tai and Susumu joined her.

"I'm really sorry. Your son is pigheaded," Koushirou apologized profusely.

"We know," Susumu assured him, her mouth still twitching.

"You can't bear sons, but come up with something, okay?" Yuuki pleaded. The other three more cheerful people in the room began laughing again while Yuuki and Koushirou shared equally strained glances.

"I'll think really hard," Koushirou promised.

"Now…_what_ about meatball sandwiches?" Yuuki sighed turning back to his son.

_._

_Kitty: If you don't get the meatball sandwich joke, please, tell me in your review… /le sigh/ I have a bad sense of humor. But I couldn't help it.*snort*The sub sandwich I ever really buy is a meatball sandwich, so it was the first one I thought of. I realized the joke at the same time Tai did, hand to God. TROLOL. _


	14. Chocolate Covered Beginnings

_By the way, the meatball sandwich was an accidental and very crude pun. It's a pun on the word __meatball__, seeing as Tai is __gay__ and gets beaten up for being so. It was rather…__ironic__ he was eating something that was made with meatballs. Balls, yes, that's what I mean, a very crude term for a boy's privates. It wasn't the cleanest or…the best kind of joke, but it was a complete accident and it just seemed hilarious._

_Lord Pata- You're right, Takari is sooo meant to be…sometimes /laughs evilly/ I just can't help but think it's damn adorable. But I really wanted a kenkari…I don't know how that's going to go with this one, though…it doesn't look to good for Ken… However! The kiss thing I didn't think to be __too__ over the top. It had to be a little bit, though, for Daisuke-kun to react the way I wanted him to. Plus, I kiss my friends all the time. They don't mean anything other than "You're awesome, love you, buddy." I'm serious. My friend Anna and I do it and I'm not gay. It's a friend thing. Well…maybe for weirdoes like me…and Takeru-kun apparently._

_Iron Reaver: I'd like to apologize ahead of time for Jyou-sempai. He will never get a lot of screen time. There are just so many of them, more are coming, and it gets really convoluted. Now that Mimi-san and Jyou-sempai are together…they aren't going to get much more. I didn't even put in their date. I want to put more Izzy/Tai and Kenkari in. Daiyako and Daikari, too. Then, there's Takori, which I love, and Akizuki needs screen time now (you'll meet her soon) and another character needs to be introduced soon. I think this Christmas, not next year's. Anyway, I love all your praising! I won't blame you, however, if you are angry for the long wait for this chapter._

_Cool-Hanyou: I put in an explanation of the meatball sandwich above. It's rather crude, though completely accidental. LOL. Izzy just talks weird, love, it's what he does._

_SageoWind: THANK GOD! You understand the meatball sandwich joke. So crude, ne? LOL. Tai's dad is a bit in the middle. It's probably hardest on a father to know his son is gay, ya know? That could be a stereotype, but it just seems that way to be…if I exempt my family. If my brother ended up gay…well, my stepmom is crazier than my dad… Did I put in the last chapter that sodomy is on fact NOT illegal? Hmm…well, it'll definitely come up in chapter fifteen._

_Rokutagrl: I'mg lad it made your night better. That makes me feel worse about this coming out so late. /sweatdrop/ But I'm glad my story is such an influence. You guys are giving me a big head. Taito is too over done and just would not work. -.- It just won't, sorry, they'd kill each other. Grrr. I'd kill them for them. Grr. Anyway, once again, scroll up for meatball explanation. I personally think CC is getting better, too. I'm glad you agree._

_DarkNekoGirl: I love your jumbled love of CC! It was soo much fun reading those reviews. I should definitely put in more Kenkari. The problem is, after the time skip…Taishirou will be losing focus for a while so I can sort out the four lovebirds and introduce some new characters (two OCs and a person we should all know and love). It makes me ache inside to think of it, but I can't leave those four twelve-thriteen year olds to suffer much longer._

_EternalDamnation: I love you, too, Hanna-chan. I hope you review my later chapters, too, lovey! I also hope you comment was a good one….hmmmm. LOVE YOU HANNA-CHAN!_

_Kitty: Oh golly. I talk too much. That's a whole page of review replies up there. Thank God I PM reply now. *sweats* I'm trying to beat inspired-to-Dream to the end, but I don't think that's going to happen. LOL. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. (When did I stop doing this?)_

_**Edited: 4/25/12 (I just realized I said chapter 12 was edited 4/26. …*facepalms* It was after midnight when I posted it and I overcompensated.)**_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Fourteen

Chocolate Covered Beginnings

Takeru gripped the thin rectangles of paper in his hand tightly. It was barely eight 'o' clock in the morning, but Takeru was already getting ready to leave for school. His bright blue eyes stared down at his clenched fingers with a dark frown.

"I'm so stupid." He whispered to himself. "Why'd I act like that? I acted like a child, a stupid, jealous _child_." Takeru closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm sure…I'm sure if I explain, Iori-chan will understand. He's a really good person…" _Too good for you. A teenage boy too ashamed of himself to tell the truth. He's not afraid of himself, he's not afraid of who he is or who he loves. He's not trying to run away because he's too scared of letting other people know what he can barely tell himself. Being gay is hard…harder than it should be,_ Takeru decided with a sigh.

"TAKERU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Takeru jumped up and winced as his mother's voice screamed through his door. "_Sorry!_ I was thinking and forgot to stop."

"What?"

"Never mind." Takeru grabbed his book bag and stuffed the tickets down the front pocket. He ran towards the front door, sliding into the kitchen to snatch cold Pop-Tarts and continue towards the door.

"If you get in trouble your first week of school, you're grounded and you won't see your girlfriend for a month!"

Takeru winced again. _Girlfriend…right…_

The door slammed shut behind him.

.

Iori smiled at the girl running towards him.

"I'm so sorry! I had to do afternoon chores! Well…actually, Maaki-san did, but she said she had to get to cheerleading practice early and _begged_ me to take her place. I _couldn't _say 'no'." She smiled sheepishly.

Iori vaguely remembered incidents where the fellow classmates continually _begged_ a stammering girl to do their chores or help them with homework. She must've been the stammering girl in those foggy recollections.

"Helping people out is a good thing to do, Akizuki-san, but too much of a good thing is unwise," Iori advised her seriously.

She blushed and shifted under his gaze. "I-I kn-know that. B-But…they ask for help and they j-just _plead_ with m-me and it seems so _mean_ to say 'no'," she stammered. Iori patted her head gently and she smiled up at him through her blush. It was kinda nice to stand next to someone shorter than him for once.

"It's all right, I guess. I suggest, however, you start learning how to say 'no'. So, to the park?" Iori reminded her.

"Yes! I'm afraid we can't have a very long time together because I _do_ need to help my Otousan with the desserts cart, but walking there and maybe getting a free dessert will be enough. Is that okay?" she asked anxiously, brown eyes wide.

"Hai."

They silently walked side by side. Like most Japanese schools, they had a half day on Saturdays. It was barely past noon, bright and sunny, and Iori couldn't wait for that crepe in the park. He was really hungry and it would taste delicious after sharing the large lunch he brought, just in case she didn't have her own. He wondered if her father would have drinks there or if he should share his thermos of tea.

"Ano…Hida-san?" He turned towards Akizuki with a vague smile.

"Yes?"

"That…that boy…that older boy from yesterday…who is he? He's so pretty and older than us. I wondered how you knew him," Akizuki mumbled, shuffled awkwardly and blushing at her boldness.

"His name is Takashi, Takeru." His voice was oddly flat and cold. "We had been dating, but he jumped to conclusions."

"D-d-d-d-_dating_?" she squeaked.

"Oh, hai." He blinked and looked down at her again. "Do you have a problem with homosexuality? I don't recall you saying anything against Haruma-sensei the other week."

"Oh, ano, iie! I really don't have an opinion about that. I mean, I don't like to be hateful towards someone I don't know. What if it hurts their feelings if I say something mean about them?" Iori felt his lips tug upwards. "I-I was just surprised. I never…I never realized you _could_ be dating someone and _you_ were… homosexual." She was still blushing vividly and staring down at her toes.

"I didn't want to discuss it at school where anybody could overhear and then you would be humiliated. I know how hard it was for you to express your feelings to me," Iori explained. "I let my mouth run away with me just now. I did not mean to say it in such a way. Pardon me," he begged with a small bow. Akizuki shook her head rapidly.

"Oh…you're so thoughtful, Hida-san." She pressed her knuckles against her lips. "If…If you don't mind my asking… why are you here with me now…if you're gay and have a boyfriend?"

"I realized I had completely forgotten your confession and felt like it was the least I could do. You seem so shy and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I wanted to make it up to you and to tell you the truth about me."

"Oh…" _He just feels sorry for me._ She sighed and her hand fell back down to clasp the handle of her briefcase-like book bag. It bounced against her thighs lightly. "You said…you _had been_ dating, what does that mean…if you don't mind me asking, I mean!" Akizuki squeaked at the end. She glanced up to see if she had offended him and gasped at the cold anger in his eyes.

"When you came up to me yesterday, Takashi-san made an accusation that angered me. He refused to apologize and I haven't spoken to him since," Iori stated coldly.

"Was it because of me?" she exclaimed horrified. "I couldn't stand it if you and that beautiful boy broke up because of stupid me!"

"You aren't stupid!"

"Everyone says so… I hear them say it. How stupid I am for doing their chores and homework, for being unable to stand up in class without crying and unable to pass tests because I panic half-way through." Her voice was small as she spoke. "I know I'm stupid. No wonder you only feel sorry for me. I should've known a smart, cute boy like you would already have somebody."

"You shouldn't say things like that!" She stopped and turned to see Iori standing outraged just a few inches behind her.

"They're true, aren't they?" Her voice was so low and quiet.

"Of course not! You're just too kind and too scared! You just need to realize that you _are_ smart and _can_ say 'no'. You just need to… be… stronger…I guess." He frowned and thought about it.

"Stronger? How will strength help me?" she asked bewildered. He smiled, suddenly inspired.

"Stronger mentally. Here, in your mind." He took a step forehead and pressed his forefinger to her forehead. Her eyes crossed looking up towards his finger.

"Pardon me, but _how?_" Akizuki queried, frowning a bit in confusion.

"You can train with my grandfather and me," he told her, confidently.

"Train?" she repeated, bewildered.

"Hai! I've been learning kendo for years now with me grandfather," Iori explained.

"Yes, I know." She immediately regretted saying that. Did that make her sound like a stalker? Everyone in their class knew!

He didn't take it that way, of course. He realized that their class would easily have learned about his training. "You can learn with me. It teaches how to focus your mind. Meditation is one of my grandfather's basic lessons, and listening with your mind and heart together."

"I don't know…when do you train?" Akizuki pointed out hesitantly.

"We train early morning every day and in the afternoons and weekends sometimes."

"Oh my…"

"Of course, it depends on how far you live from me, what your parents think, what my grandfather thinks…" he trailed off. He turned towards her with earnest, blazing olive green eyes. "I think it will be good for you, though. I hope you really consider it!"

All-all right." Akizuki agreed, blushing and nodding. At his gentle smile of approval, her spirits lifted. Maybe she'd be learning how to hit people with wooden swords, but at least Iori would be there. They continued towards the park, chatting in soft, muted voices about kendo, and then books and movies.

.

"That was soo hard!" Tai exclaimed as he and Izzy met at the high school entrance gate.

"What was? Do you need help in one of your classes?" Koushirou barely managed to keep his grimace hidden. The blazing white bandages wrapped around Tai's head and the band-aids smoothed over his cheek and elbows. Looking at them, he could recall the tightly wrapped gauze around Tai's dark chest and belly. To top it off, his puffy left eye was ringed with dark bruises.

"No! Just going through the entire day of class with a raging headache! What was the point? I should've just stayed home!" Tai whined pitifully.

"You really should've. You should also _not_ do the concert tonight. Your head isn't going to like it," Koushirou pointed out sternly, knowing it to be a lost cuase even as he spoke.

"I have to. I made a promise to do my best for Yama-kun, Izzy-koishii. It's for my honor now."

"And your pride," Koushirou muttered.

"Huh?"

"We should get home and put a bag of ice on your head," Koushirou said instead.

"Nu-uh. We have to go to soccer field first, sneaky." He wrapped his arm around Izzy's neck and noogied his bright hair.

"TAICHI!" Koushirou exclaimed with his face rapidly flushing as students walked by whispering and giggling.

"To the soccer field!"

Koushirou looked up as they neared the soccer fields. Tai had long since released his throat and was walking nonchalantly with his arms swinging slightly at his side, but Koushirou could see another story in Tai's eyes, a story of pain and betrayal…and loss…a loss of pride, loyalty, trust …love. Tai loved soccer. He had always loved it, from the time he could barely walk and his father gave him a ball too big for him to hold. Giving it up because of some ignorant bastards was tearing him up inside, and his usually cheery, honey-brown eyes were dark with the pain.

"OI, COACH!" Tai called out.

"YAGAMI!" A huge roar answered. A large horde of young boys ran towards the two boys. Both Tai and Koushirou froze in place, rigid with shock. Almost every face was anxious, warring plainly with anger was they saw the bandages.

"WHOA! Hold off! No jumping on me! I ain't up to it!" Tai exclaimed, throwing up his hands in an effort to halt the large mass of running teenage boys.

"Oh, sorry, sensei!" The entire group of first years bowed.

"You guys!" Tai laughed, sweating a bit as Koushirou tried not to chuckle.

"Yagami, I'm not really fanatic like these kiddies," the third year paused, staring down at the first years before rolling his eyes, "but you're a good captain and a better player. Whatever you're here to talk to coach about…think about it real hard, ne? The captain I know is a really hard worker."

"Tsunaki-san… thanks." Tai winced as the third-year nudged his head with a fist.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you just start doing your job and get these weaklings in shape." Tsunaki-san turned towards the crowd of first and third years and waved them back. "C'MON SLACKERS! BACK ONTO THE TRACK! WE'RE GOING TO RUN IN TEN SECONDS SO GET IN YOUR POSITIONS!" They all jogged down to the track, waving and calling out encouragements to Tai as they did, leaving a huddle of shamed-faced second years and an equally shamed-looking coach.

"Yagami-san! We're sorry our classmates jumped you! We had no part of it! Kanaka-san and the others… we don't care if you're gay or not! You may be a first year, but you're a damn good player and captain!" one of second years quickly blurted. Everyone's head bobbed in agreement.

"I should've… I should've realized what was going on. I'm sorry, Yagami. I didn't do my job because I was uncomfortable with you being so openly gay." The older man scratched the back of his neck. "I thought they were all talk and that I should just let you handle it when I should've stopped it immediately."

"You're completely correct. This whole incident might have been avoided if you had made penalties for their behavior." Koushirou angry voice interrupted the apology. The coach looked down in surprise. Snapping black eyes bored into his dark brown. "However, the only ones truly at fault are those who did it. What has happened to them?"

"I…I could only disband them from the team. Yagami didn't lodge a formal complaint and he didn't actually ID them. We all know…but we can't prove they actually did it without a word from Yagami," the coach informed Koushirou, trying to calm the angry boy who looked younger than some of the coach's first years.

Koushirou looked up at Tai. He looked away edgily. "You didn't tell me that, Taichi," Koushioru ground out angrily.

"I…I didn't want to make a big deal."

"_You almost had a concussion! They broke your ribs! You cannot see out your left eye! How many times do I have to repeat myself?_"

"Yeah…well…I ain't gonna rat on them."

Koushirou lowered his face and his shoulders began to shake.

"Izzy…you aren't crying are you?" Tai grabbed his shoulders and leaned down a bit to try and see his face.

"_You imbecile_! _You stupid brat_!"

"Brat?"

"YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A FOOL- like a _child_!" Koushirou shouted, his face bright red with rage. The coach was hiding his grin with little success. This little redhead reminded the coach of his wife.

"What?" Tai gasped, shell-shocked by the sheer _volume_ of Koushirou's voice.

"They hurt you, Taichi, and put you in the hospital! Yet you're more concerned with your _dignity_. These people are bullies!" Koushirou's blazing black eyes were glaring fiercely into Tai's, making the taller boy cringe and sweat. His lips were pressed tightly together and his whole body was shaking. "I _refuse_ to believe you don't know who they were."

"You're right, I do know." Taichi sighed. "Oi, Coach, I got get home. I was gonna quit, but…I guess I don't need to anymore." Taichi sighed again and reached down to grasp Izzy's hand.

"Taichi! _Do not ignore me!_"

"Let's get home, Izzy-koishii. See ya, Coach! I'LL BE BACK MONDAY, YOU SLACKERS!" Taichi winced at his own voice.

"HE WILL NOT! YOU WILL NOT, YAGAMI, TAICHI!" Taichi pulled the angrily yelling Koushirou away from the soccer field.

"OI YAGAMI!" Taichi looked over his shoulder at another third year named Yonoha.

"WHAT?"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! AND ACTS LIKE ONE, TOO!"

"SCREW YOU, YONOHA! MY BOYFRIEND IS A HELL OF A LOT SCARIER THAN ANY _GIRL_!"

"Are you really sure?" asked a dangerously low voice. Tai stiffened. "Girls can be really scary, too. Shall I prove it to you?"

"Taichi…I would be angry about that comment…but who is this?' Koushirou asked, glancing from the wild-haired girl to the cowering Tai.

"H-H-Hi, Motomiya-san." Tai sweated slightly and turned. A very thick and dark aura was emanating from her slight form. She darted forward and grasped his collar tightly.

"Do you know how much shit I'm in because of you, you pansy fairy?"

"That's a little harsh, Motomiya-san."

"YOU BLEW ME OFF FOR TWO WEEKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A LAUGHINGSTALK I AM IN THE JOURNALISM CLUB RIGHT NOW? I SWORE THEM AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW RIGHT AFTER YOU FIRST CAME OUT! YOU'RE ALMOST OLD NEWS NOW! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT COLOR UNDERWEAR YOU HAVE BEFORE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"Izzy!" Tai squeaked, glanced over his shoulder.

Izzy merely shrugged.

"Her claim seems irrefutable. You promised an interview and ignored your promise." Black eyes flashed dangerously. "Should I wait here for you or just meet you at home?"

"Izzzzzy!"

"Oh, this is Izzy?" Her eyes glinted evilly. Koushirou took a step back. Too late. His wrist was captured in her iron grip. "Goody, we'll just make it _really_ good and have a _double_ interview. No more laughingstock for me."

.

Takeru watched as the two not quite ten-year-olds chatted animatedly and ate banana-chocolate crepes. A man at the crepe both called something out and the girl…Aki-something… stood up and waved toward him. She turned towards Iori-chan, bowed, jumped forward to hug him, pulled away, bowed again, and ran towards the cart. She turned to wave, her blush clearly visible, as she tossed the small paper her crepe had been wrapped in into the trash can.

Iori-chan waved back and turned towards the path that would lead him out of the park. Takeru quickly walked forward and quietly stepped up to Iori-chan's side. Silence remained between them as Iori-chan nibbled away on his crepe.

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did."

"Good."

"I did tell her, too. She was very understanding."

"I see."

"Good."

The silence came back and wrapped them in a thick, awkward bubble. Iori-chan crumpled the paper in his hand as he put the last bit of thin, baked dough in his mouth. The exit to the park loomed in front of them.

"My mom doesn't know I'm gay," Takeru finally broke the silence. Their steady footsteps stopped. "My mom thinks I have a girlfriend."

"…"

"My brother…doesn't know, either. He thought I was trying to date Hikari-chan and reamed into me for breaking up her relationship with Motomiya-kun."

"…"

"I don't have any friends…not really. Not even the guys on the basketball team are very close to me. Well, at least, I haven't been able to tell anyone about it." Takeru dragged his hand through his hair heavily.

"So…you're a hypocrite," Iori stated bluntly.

"I guess so."

They remained standing still.

"I'm scared." Takeru's voice whispered into the silence. "I'm scared…of being hated…of being hurt…of being looked at funny and of being laughed at. I'm a weak…and selfish person. But I love being surrounded by people. Which is weird, I guess, when I can't even make a real friend. But…" He gripped his chest tightly. "I sometimes feel…like I have this other me…this horrible, selfish, dark person who lives inside my mind. He laughs at people who cry, who do stupid things. He doesn't want any to know his weakness, but he can't stand if someone he wants…acts like he wants someone else. When…when that girl came up…and she was cute and your age…and you smiled at her…that other me…got angry. It wanted to hurt you because you dared to even talk to someone who wasn't me. It's like…I want to lock you in a box and keep you there so only I can have you…but I don't want anyone else to know." He stared at his toes with narrowed, hard eyes. "I'm pathetic. I'm sorry, Iori." His eyes pressed tightly together, grimacing painfully.

A small hand touched his own. He looked up surprised, blue eyes bright.

"It's all right." A soft smile lightened Iori's normally somber features. "I'm sure even angels have doubts of who they are. No one is perfect." That soft little hand reached up and caressed Takeru's cheek. "I want to put you in a box sometimes, too. I don't want anyone else to see you and love you, Takeru-kun. I don't want anyone to turn when you walk by and look at you like I do. I want to keep you all to myself, too. But another part, the part that smiles when you hold my hand, wants to show everybody that we're together. That you're holding _my_ hand and you say you like _me_. I want everyone to see the prize I caught." Iori's quiet chuckle made Takeru's heavy heart lift.

"Good." Takeru abruptly wrapped his arms around Iori's waist and pulled him close. "My Iori-chan, ne? No one can have you, okay?"

"Okay…tenshii." Takeru smiled against Iori-chan's soft hair.

"I think it's my turn to be open with people…like you. Will…will you hold my hand when I tell my mom and brother…and my dad, too?"

"Of course, Takeru-kun. You wouldn't be able to handle it without me." Iori's voice was baldly matter-of-fact. Takeru laughed into that thick fawn-brown hair. He pulled away and placed a soft, timid kiss on Iori's small mouth. Iori's narrow eyes widened in shock and a small blush covered his cheek bones.

"I know." Takeru's eyes lit up suddenly. "Before I make an ass of myself again, you wanna go to my Onii-chan's concert tonight? I got some awesome tickets!" He stepped back and dug through his pockets. "Here they are! Whaddya say?"

Iori-chan plucked a single slip of paper from Takeru's grasp and eyed it apprehensively. "I guess I could. I need to ask my parents, however. I'm usually not up past nine…"

"_Nine_?"

"I'm only nine, Takeru-kun," Iori sighed. Takeru snickered behind his fist.

"I always seem to forget that part. I better walk you home real quick, ne?"

"Hai." Their hands clasped and they left the park behind, smiling happily.

.

Mimi wiggled excitedly in front of her mirror.

"Last night was absolutely delicious! And tonight makes my weekend absolutely perfect! It's barely even started!" she exclaimed. Her crimped blonde hair bounced as she spun around. "Aren't you just so excited?"

Sora smiled back. "Duh! I got perfect seating!" Sora thumbs-upped.

"Oh…right…that would be why." Mimi sighed out the side of her mouth and plopped on the bed.

"Should you get the rest of your clothes on? I don't think Jyou-san will appreciate it if you go to the concert wearing only your underclothes."

"I'm not going in my panties and bra, Sora-chan!"

"I didn't know you liked going commando…" Sora trailed off with thoughtful frown. She grinned when Mimi punched her head just a little too soft to hurt.

"_Anyway_! Didn't you think up a game plan?"

"The truth worked last time."

"After me screaming at you and calling Koushirou-san the 'ph' word, and Tai-kun almost hating you," Mimi retorted, deadpanned. Sora laughed humorlessly.

"I get the poin," Sora assured her. "But in the end, you forgave me. Even Tai-kun. I'm sure…I'm sure Izumi-san will at least see reason, if not forgive me."

"Koushirou-san is a great person and very understanding. He's…very wise, sometimes. And a downright genius, too. I'm sure he already knows why you did what you did. And now that he has his guy and you aren't being a bitch about it, I don't see why he won't forgive and forget." Mimi winked cheekily. "Now, let's get you maked-up and me dressed."

Sora laughed and rose with her long time friend.

.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed Yamato-kun.

"Please, Yamato-kun, we were abducted by an overly enthusiastic high school reporter," Koushirou sighed rubbed his head.

"My head really hurts, man. I don't know if I should do rehearsal," Tai moaned.

"You are doing, rehearsal, Tai. Put in earplugs, and we'll tell you if you mess up."

"EARPLUGS! I can't wear earplugs!" Tai slapped his hands over his ears looking horrified. "I have to hear what I'm playing or I'll get all edgy. I'll keep thinking I'm messing up when I'm not and I'll start correcting myself for no reason! I'll get paranoid! Worse than you!"

"You play by ear?" Yamato-kun's voice was dangerous.

"I guess so…It's hard to read the notes fast enough, and my mind moves slower than the music, ya know? I just stop thinking and play. I only start thinking if I hear something twang wrong or something." Tai shrugged. Yamato's fingers reached for Tai's throat, just barely stopping short and twitching madly.

"Yamato-kun…please…put your hands down. That makes me feel uncomfortable." Koushirou pressed slightly downward on Yamato's outstretched arms.

"You'll rehearse with earplugs. Didn't you know we'd have to wear them onstage, you dumbass?" Yamato seethed, shoulders high and tense.

"Why?" Tai gaped at him.

"BECAUSE WE'LL BE SURROUNDED BY SPEAKERS AND AN AUDIENCE THE SIZE OF A FOOTBALL FIELD, YOU DUMBASS! IT COULD BLOW OUT YOUR HEARING!"

"You're going to blow it out first," Tai muttered rubbing his ears.

"EARPLUGS-NOW!"

The team quickly set up their gear and passed around a newly opened pack of earplugs. Tai glared at them and tentatively put them in.

"What if I can't get them out? Or I accidentally shove them in farther when I try? Will I have to go to hospital again?" Tai asked worriedly, a little loudly due to his muted surroundings. Koushirou smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Just play your best." Koushirou spoke loudly and carefully mouthed his words.

Tai grinned. "What?"

Yamato-kun grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him over to his bass stand. Several minutes into the rehearsal, most of the members had already stopped playing and just stared in amazement at their newest member. Tai's face was a mask of frustrated concentration as he glared fiercely at his fingers. He stumbled slightly, rushed to catch up, and then realized he had moved too fast. He groaned and tossed his guitar to ground.

"I can't do it!" he hollered loudly.

"Oh, shut up!" Yamato-kun's voice was completely without venom, however. He massaged his forehead as he replaced the microphone to its stand.

"Yagami-kun is right. He's a really good, but once you put those earplugs in, he overthinks his movements. He can't flow." Yotsuya leaned on his drums and frowned.

"He can't wear 'em, man." Kizue shook his head and placed his own guitar on its stand.

"He'll blow out his hearing," Yamato protested.

"People in the front row don't wear 'em, and their right in front of the speakers. My friend just said he's deaf for about a day." Tomo pointed out.

"A day?" Yamato-kun chewed his lip.

"He has a head injury. It'll hurt him more than any adrenaline-rushed teenager in the front row," Koushirou disagreed as he picked up Tai's guitar. Tai was cautiously trying to pry out his earplugs. "Stop it, Taichi. I'll get them."

"What?"

Koushirou pushed away his hands and eyed the earplugs. While Koushirou quickly removed the offending pieces of foamy-stuff, Yamato frowned in thought.

"We're going to have to chance it." Yamato sighed.

"_What_! No! You can't be serious, Yamato-kun!" Koushirou snapped, throwing the bright orange pieces into the trash.

"Tai, do you think you can handle about four hours of really loud noise?" Yamato asked, completely ignoring the sputtering redhead in front of him.

"Maybe. But not if we have the amps up as high as we usually do for practice." Tai said.

"All right. We'll keep them just loud enough to hear for now, ne? Then, during the concert, we'll give you an hour of straight noise. If you can't handle it, we'll stop at the break," Yamato decided, blue eyes worried.

"Only an hour?" Kizue frowned. "We haven't done a show that short since our third month in."

"An hour will be good enough for our first concert and new player. We'll just say we have to break him in," Yotsuya spoke up, shrugging.

"Or we could say the truth? I was beat up when some assholes tried to sabotage the concert." Tai shrugged. "I don't really mind if you even tell them I'm gay. As long as I don't get shot for it."

"I really don't like this idea," Koushirou muttered. Tai glanced towards him, frowning.

"Do you really think it could really damage my brain?"

"Yes, but I don't know for sure. I could call your doctor and find out," Koushirou suggested.

"Yeah, you do that. We'll rehearse while you do. We're running out of time." Kizue pointed towards the clock.

"All right, suit up, guys," Yamato called out.

Tai kissed Izzy's cheek and smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Izzy." Koushirou smiled back before hurrying to the back room to make the call.

"Koushirou-kun!" He turned towards Hikari's voice and waved. She quickly jogged over.

"I thought you'd be here." She smiled up at Koushirou. "Meet my friend, Ichijouji, Ken." She turned and frowned.

"Where is he?" Koushirou asked in not a little confusion. Surely Hikari wasn't hallucinating a new friend from stress… right?

"I have no idea…" Hikari puffed out her cheek irritably. Koushirou sighed in relief. "I think he went to get a drink. I thought he meant _after_ I introduced you. That was stupid of me."

Koushirou chortled. "I have to make a call, so if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah, no problem! Hurry up so we can chat some, Kou-kun!"

"All right." He smiled and walked away typing in a number.

Hikari rocked back on her heels and hummed slightly. "Concert, concert! I'm at a concert! For free! Whee hee!" Hikari giggled at her nonsense song.

It had been a good day. Mostly because it had been a half-day at school, and so hadn't seen much of her ex-boyfriend. In fact, because it was mainly PE day, she hadn't seen him at all. At least, he didn't see her looking at him. She had spent the PE class indulging in her hunger and watched him run and smile and laugh around the soccer field. The ache was a slow burning in her heart now. It was a little comforting, feeling its slight pain constantly inside her. Like it was proof she wasn't unfeeling or dead. There was still something beating in there, weakly and painfully, but beating.

_For him…maybe one day…I'll be with him again. But for now…I should move on and return Ichijouji-sensei's feelings for me. He's been so understanding and good to me. Dating him would be nice…even if I could never feel for him what I feel right now for the idiotic redhead. _She giggled into her palm and spun on her toes.

"Concert! Concert! I'm at a concert!" Hikari sang happily as she started towards the canteen.

"Well…if that isn't just lucky. I am, too." Hikari felt her spine stiffened. Her fingers pressed against her lips. She…She couldn't turn around. "Aren't you gonna say hi or something? You ignore me at school." His footsteps thudded lightly in her direction. She could barely suppress the shudders racing through her. "I know the truth, Hikari-chan. I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't trust you."

A small sob was building in her throat as his familiar voice filled her ears. She couldn't turn around, but she was desperate to, longing so intense it hurt.

"I was never good enough for you, you know? I was always thought you would break up with me. You're so pretty and kind and good…your only fault is your pride, I guess. It took a long time for me to realize that's what it was. Pride." His voice was so sad.

_Daisuke-kun, Daisuke-kun! _His name was screaming in her head. But she couldn't speak or her weakness would show. Her teeth dug into the thin skin of her bottom lip. His hand brushed lightly over her thick hair, his fingertips just barely grazing the sensitive skin of her neck. Goosebumps traveled down her body at his touch.

"I have a girlfriend, now."

Her beating heart stopped.

"She…She helped me when I was sad. She made sure I didn't catch pneumonia when I fell asleep in the rain...that…that day. She really likes me. And…and I really like her. So…So I can't just break up with her for a girl I never really got close to. A girl who couldn't trust me, just like I couldn't trust her. I wish… I wish we could've." His fingers fell and his feet shuffled over the gravel of the floor of the trashed out warehouse where the concert was held. He passed her without looking towards her face. His back was to her, and she never saw his face.

He was leaving her. He was leaving again. Her sob forced itself out as she spun around.

"_Daisuke_," she gasped. He didn't turn around even though his footsteps faltered. His fists shoved themselves into his pockets. She pressed her trembling fingers against her mouth. "I… I'll be waiting for when it happens… when we can trust each other," she whispered. He nodded, his face still turned away.

He didn't want her to see his weakness, either. His tears were his secret, too, now. Nobody would ever see him cry again, until the day she promised happened. He forced his feet to continue.

Hikari forgot about her need to go to the canteen, where he was obviously heading, anyway. What she needed was something bigger than her heartache, something indifferent to pain.

She needed the waves.

.

Ken sighed as he backed away from the smiling young woman, apparently one of the band members' girlfriends who tried to handle expenses by selling food and drink at concerts. He balanced his tray of drinks and his carton of nachos carefully as he walked towards the door.

_I hope Yagami-chan likes nachos. I don't think she likes hotdogs more than nachos, though._

"Watch where you're going!" warned a girl's voice. It was… familiar. He looked up and blinked. "OH GOD! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

"Ano…you're from my school…aren't you?" Ken blurted in surprise seeing the bespectacled, purplette in front of him.

Her hazel eyes twitched dangerously. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"You look different when you're in school clothes, Inoue-san." His voice was cold, indifferent. But he was correct. She looked completely different. Her jeans showed off her long legs and her 'Teenage Wolves' tank top showed off a lot of smooth skin he normally didn't see. Her normally braided hair was loose and framing her face, making her look softer…prettier…like her voice…when it wasn't screaming.

"I guess you're right? I look so dowdy at school," she sighed sadly and straightened her spectacles. "Despite your compliment-"

_When did I say it was a compliment, even if it was?_

"-I will not forgive you, Ichijouji-san! Bastard." She flipped that long purple hair over her shoulder. He saw more skin flash, showing off an amazing view of her throat.

_She's really pretty…even if she's showing too much. Doesn't she have a boyfriend to stop her from doing that?_

"Miyako-chan!" Her eyes instantly lit up happily. They looked prettier that way, too, just like the rest of her when she wasn't at school… disliking him immensely.

Like he disliked her, of course.

She turned and ran towards the boy approaching whom had called her name. "Daisuke-kun!" She hugged him and leaned back. "Are you all right? You look a little red-eyed."

"I'm fine." The guy smiled a huge stupid grin and hugged her waist. "You want some nachos?"

"Iie! I love hot dogs! Can we get some hot dogs?"

Ken already knew he had been dismissed from her mind when her boyfriend arrived. It didn't make him angry at all. She was annoying anyway. Who cared? Not him.

"Oi! Who are you? You look really familiar."

"Yes…you do, too." Ken realized, once again surprised.

Daisuke-kun's eyes widened. "You're from soccer! I played you at the summer championship!"

"Oh…right…you hurt my ankle." Ken realized. He looked down. "I have to go, however. The nachos are getting cold. Sumimasen. Motomiya-san, ne?"

"Hai!"

"Inoue-san."

"Ichijouji-san."

Their voices were equally cold as they nodded to each other. Ken hurriedly left. He left the small stand and looked around. People were slowly filling the warehouse in a line that crowded even the deserted docks. Hikari, however, wasn't inside the warehouse anymore. Ken continued past the crowds of people outside before he managed to find her. Her slight form was some ways a way, standing on a thick wooden pile, the wind tugging at her hair.

"You hungry, Yagami-chan?" he asked gently as he neared the wide post. She looked down at him. Her eyes and nose were slightly red.

"_Daijobou desu ka? Your eyes are red."_

Ken frowned. _Was…Was that…Motomiya, Daisuke from Yagami-chan's school?_

"Yes, thank you." Her smile was small and sad. "But…I need just a moment longer." She turned back towards the unfeeling, vast ocean and let its roar fill her up.

"All right."

"Ichijouji-sensei…I… I don't think I can love you right now…but…I know how you feel about me."

"I thought so," Ken acknowledged, shifting and feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't good with feelings.

"I…I wouldn't mind…going out with you…as long as you understood my feelings."

"I do."

"Good."

"Hai." They watched the waves silently. Her hand reached out and touched his silky hair.

"I'm glad I have you with me, Ken."

"I'm glad, too."

.

Mimi waved as she and Jyou entered the line. Sora watched as they were swallowed into the mass. She turned with a sigh to find the back door Yamato had spoken of. A crowd of young teenage girls and a few boys were crowded around it.

"Excuse me, I need to get to that door."

"Who are you?" sniped one girl. Another girl pushed her away. Sora blinked as Motomiya, Jun stepped forward.

"I didn't know Yagami-san and you were so close anymore. Did he really give you a backstage pass?" she demanded incredulously.

"No. Yamato-kun did. He told me to come here. Is it locked or something?" Sora replied automatically, more concerned about getting in than watching her tongue.

They merely stared at her. She edged around them and knocked on the door. A small slot opened at about hip level.

"Can I see your pass?" said a boy's voice from inside.

"Here." She shoved it through the slot.

"Oh, right, Ishiida-kun said you'd be coming. Did you see his brother?" The door opened as the sentences ended. She looked up to see warm black eyes looking down at her. "I'm Kizue-san."

"Konbon wa, Kizue-san. I didn't see Takeru-san, I'm sorry." She stepped into the room behind him.

"Too bad. I really hate opening that door. You just missed rehearsal. Follow me, okay, cutie?" He winked at her when she blushed. "You got really great eyes, miss…?"

"Sora. Takenouchi, Sora." She bowed quickly.

"Oh?" His warm eyes widened. "Sky…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I just like your name." He opened a door and she quickly entered.

"Sora-chan!" Tai exclaimed from the long couch in the middle of the drafty green room.

"Sora-chan! Cool! I'm glad you showed up." Yamato rose from his chair and walked over to her. "Did you have trouble outside the door?"

"No… apparently, they were so shocked that _you_ gave me the pass, they froze."

The other guys laughed. Except for a lone figure standing by the water jug. He was looking away, utterly silent.

_Oh no…_

"Koushirou-kun is sulking right now," Yamato whispered loudly, smirking a bit.

"Why?"

"I still think it's a bad idea." Sora realized with a start she must've interrupted something when Koushirou turned around and glared up at his taller boyfriend.

"Izzy! Please…he said it was _bad_, not _fatal_," Tai wheedled. Koushirou frowned angrily.

"May I ask what's going on?" Sora spoke up, becoming more confused by the second.

"You already know he got beat up last night?" Sora jumped as black eyes met hers, filled with heat.

"Hai."

"He almost had a concussion. The doctor said it's a bad idea, really bad idea, for him to go out there and play without earplugs."

"Why can't he just wear earplugs?" Sora inquired, blinking.

"I can't play," Tai mumbled.

"What?"

"I can't play without hearing it myself," he elaborated, flushing somewhat.

"You'll go deaf up there anyway," Sora pointed out.

Tai shook his head. "I'll still be able to get into it. Once I'm in, I can't get out, I just get better, you know? But…if I can't start…it's dead." Everyone in the room nodded. "I have to hear it first, Sora-chan. I can't stop in the middle and pop those blasted things in, either. We have deal, though, that Izzy keeps forgetting. After an hour, if it's too bad, we'll stop, cut it short." He grimaced. "I'd really hate it, too, but I can't mess my brain up for a concert."

"It's only one concert, too. I'm sure he'll more than make up for it next time," added the drummer Sora remembered to be named Yotsuya.

"I know, I know. I just…I don't want you to hurt youself," Koushirou sighed. Tai quickly gathered him up into a backbreaking hug. "I don't want to be hurt, either, Taichi!" Koushirou gasped.

"We have to go on!" Tomo, the keyboardist, suddenly announced. Tai went pale and clutched Koushirou tighter.

"Let's go." Yamato motioned with his hand and then turned back to Sora. "Listen out for your song." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"My song…?" She touched her cheek and blushed.

"Takenouchi-san, over here. You're supposed to stand over here." Sora moved towards Koushirou's still anxious voice.

She looked over at him. He was so busy concentrating on Tai, he didn't seem to notice. The first chords were struck, and they began warming up onstage. She looked past the stage and gasped. There were so many faces blurred together, it was amazing!_ How did they all fit in here!_ Yamato was held in a blaze of blue spotlight as he stepped up to the mike.

"I'm sorry," Sora blurted. Koushirou turned towards her, his mind still obviously onstage as he blinked at her in puzzlement.

"Excuse me?"

Yamato's voice filled the warehouse. **"**_**You all had fun at school?"**_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I did some horrible stuff to you and Mimi-chan and Tai-kun, and I never apologized to you." She stared at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She looked up with surprised eyes. He smiled wryly at her. "Taichi forgives you, why should I hold a grudge? You hurt him more than you hurt me."

"What?"

"You only told me the truth. You lied to him. I have no right to hold a grudge for that. Nor for the truth you told Mimi-san. I just got there at a bad time." His smile gentled, looking rather embarrassed. "I was angry. Forgive my rudeness for that day."

Sora's mouth shaped words soundlessly. She let out a breath and grinned. "You're just amazing, Izumi-san."

"I am?" His black eyes were startled. Sora giggled and turned back to the stage. He turned back with her, rather confused, but he was too worried about Tai to think overlong on it.

.

_Sweet. Chapter 14. Yeah. I'm done for the night with this editing business. Sorry, inspired-to-Dream. I can Beta only for so long! _


	15. Chocolate Covered Sky

_Lord Pata: Lucky for you, Takeru-kun's punishment has been put off for another chapter. And a couple months as there's a small time skip at the end…_

_Iron Reaver: Sorry I didn't proofread like usual. I will not be proofreading very well on this one either, I'm afraid. I'm so behind that I keep staying up way too late to even want to edit. I'd rather peel my eyeballs with sandpaper-ugh, it feels like I've already done so. So…tired…ugh. I'm sorry, Mimi's outfit remains a mystery. I remembered to put the new-blonde and bluette in the chappie, but…well…next chapter they have better screen time. They are just not my top priority right now. /sweatdrops/ But they'll be getting drama soon, so look out for it._

_SageoWind: I'm glad there is satisfaction. The relationships are coming together so there will be more Taishirou than usual. I will have some Kenkari for the next chapter. I really want to work that one in. And then Hikari finds out about Miyako and Daisuke. Ouch._

_Mystical: Yes, I'd see why you were so confused. They really are nothing alike. I hope you don't make the same mistake! Don't worry about being late on reviewing or not doing so. I know how it feels to be busy. Hell, my chapters are taking twice the normal amount of time to be updated._

_Cool-Hanyou: I just love Takori. I shall try to put more of them in, but these next few chapters are Taishirou, a little Yamora, some Kenkari and a Miyako/Kari/Daisuke scene. Ooooo, can't wait for that!_

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Digimon. Have I been remembering to do this? Most likely not…_

_**Edited: 5/5/12 Thanks to ToonLink for still reading and enjoying! I love all your messages, mi amigo! Also to inspired-to-Dream, who reviewed every chapter, knocked me over the 200 review mark, and even helped me edit! You're such a doll. Even though you already finished this story, I'll mention you anyway! **_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Fifteen

Chocolate Covered Sky

Sora and Koushirou turned and watched with wide eyes. Both their men seemed so…focused and far away, as if in another world. A part of them wanted to run forward, grab them, make them look at them, but another part, the part that won, just sat back and stared with hungry, devouring eyes. The two boys seemed wrapped in light, their skin glowing and their faces set.

Something stirred inside of Koushirou. Something heavy and hot. It was almost familiar, like the feeling he had when Tai held him really tight and kissed him really hard. It was different, though, frightening and intense. It flooded into his body and pulsed with his heartbeat. He could feel the blood rushing to the top of his skin as he blushed. His eyes were trapped on Tai's tall form. Tai's mouth was set in a thin line and his eyes were dark with concentration. His skin looked like it had been dipped in chocolate and it shined. Koushirou's eyes followed a bead of sweat as it trailed down Tai's temple and then whisked away at Tai tossed his head. His once too-large hair was short and dark with perspiration, sticking to his damp skin. Koushirou's fingers urged to brush away the strands of hair that stuck to his forehead… and linger over the tracks of sweat that ran down Tai's face and throat. Koushirou swallowed and tried, in vain, to look away. The feeling was getting heavier inside him, it was almost unbearable. His hand rose and clutched his shirt over his lower belly.

_What's… what's going on inside me!_

_._

Hikari had managed to keep Ichijouji-san near the completely opposite side of the row from Daisuke-kun. He didn't seem to mind…or notice. Something else was frustrating him, though he continually assured her he was fine. Hikari gripped his hand tightly and forced herself to enjoy this, her _oniichan_'s first concert. He looked great up there. Yamato-san was all gold and pale skin with blue eyes that made almost every girl there swoon when they swept over the crowd. His voice was magnetic, impelling, trembling under the skin and snatching away breath. Tai, on the other hand, just… _exuded_ pheromones. He was all loudness, brashness, complete abandonment. The black eye and the bandages helped out a lot, too. He was the complete opposite to Yamato-san in so many ways it hurt. But they meshed to make a picture that made even her knees weak. They were gorgeous together.

Hikari could feel the disappointment well up in the crowd behind her as the last song of the first set ended.

"Sorry everybody! We need short break for our newbie here! He got a head injury and if he's fit to play after this break, we'll continue."

"I'm fine, man!" Tai protested. He winced and clutched his head. "Damn, when did I get a headache?"

Laughter erupted through the warehouse.

"WHO IS THAT!" screamed a fanatically loud girl.

"This is Tai-kun, everybody. He's our new bass," Yamato introduced. Despite his raging headache, Tai swept a low, European bow, arms to his sides. He stood up, winking and waving, making several girls scream loudly in return. Hikari and Ken winced, though Hikari couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you single?" shrieked several voices at once.

"Ah…no, that's why I got beat up." Tai grinned his big stupid grin. Hikari plunged forward as a girl behind her fainted.

_Oh my god… _Hikari thought, eyes rolling as she struggled not to laugh or slap sense into the girl almost foaming at the mouth next to her.

"You got beat up over a girl?" laughed guy's voice.

"Nope." His grin got bigger. "I got beat up for being gay."

Silence.

Then several loud, stinging screams erupted through the warehouse.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE'S GAY! HOW KAWAII! I KNEW ONE OF THEM WAS GOING TO END UP GAY!" The screams went on. Tai grimaced and brought up a hand to his head.

"Great job, stupid. Now you're going to get a worse headache for being an idiot. Our fangirls happened to be the weirdest bunch of females I've ever met." Yamato sighed. Laugher filled the warehouse again.

"Can we see him? Your boyfriend, Tai-kun?"

Tai looked towards the backstage entrance.

"Er…I'm sorry guys. He's real shy. I don't want him to get beat up, too, so I agree with his really fast head shake. Izzy… you're going to have to stop that, you're going to hurt your neck." Tai wandered offstage with a worried frown. "No, stop that! What's wrong with you? STOP MOVING AWAY FROM ME!"

More laughter as people realized he forgot to take off his mike.

_"BAKAYARO_!" Yamato stormed offstage tearing off his headset. They only used the headsets for concerts to preserve them because they were really expensive.

"All right, everybody! Let's make this break thirty minutes so everybody has time to use the restroom. If we come back onstage, we'll go for the full swing!" announced Yotsuya as he rose from his seat behind the drums.

A loud cheering filled the warehouse. People began to force themselves out the doors to use the public restrooms just outside the vicinity. Hikari gripped Ken's hand tighter and led him through the crowd.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Yagami-chan?" Ken asked, bending low and speaking close to her ear so she could hear. She turned to grin up at him.

"You bet! Isn't my brother amazing? Izzy-kun is going to either scold him or baby him for the next thirty minutes. I can't decide which is funnier," she joked, laughing lightly as they were jostled by the crowd.

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

"Takeru-kun! Thank God!" Hikari rushed forward as the familiar boy's voice rose over the crowd, thin and barely heard over the increasing madness. She spun around and saw the blond pushing thorugh the crowd, smiling and apologizing to people even while surged forward and protecting a small boy following at his heels. She dropped Ken's hand to throw her arms around Takeru's neck as he neared. "How have you been? Any progress with Iori-chan you didn't tell me about?"

"Please, don't tell me _another_ person will be calling me that?" retorted a deadpan voice. Hikari smiled and looked around Takeru to see the quite-out-of-place nine year old.

"_Gomen ne,_ he calls you that, so I call you that, too. I'll call you Hida-kun, if you'd rather," Hikari offered pleasantly, bowing slightly. The boy bowed back, his face relaxing into a small smile.

"You can refer to me as Iori; I _am_ dating a good friend of yours. Just, please, no _chan_," Iori replied, grimacing as Takeru and Hikari laughed.

"This is Ichijouji, Ken. Ken, this is my friend Takashi, Takeru and this is Hida, Iori," Hikari said quickly as Ken cleared his throat quietly. They all bowed politely.

"Have you seen Miyako-chan? We've been emailing, but she got a new boyfriend and I haven't had the chance to go see her or meet him," Hikari piped up suddenly. Her eyes were on Iori expectedly.

"She's here with him, actually. She said they'd be going home together as soon as the concert's over, so not to wait for them. Apparently his sister is… one of the _fangirls_. He's a little weird, but okay. I think he used to live in my apartment complex…a long time ago." Iori muttered mostly to himself.

"How disappointing. I was hoping to see her," Hikari mumbled. Ken frowned softly, looking away.

"Oh?" Takeru turned towards Iori and lifted and eyebrow. "What's his name? I was in the bathroom when you met with them, remember?"

"Oh, no! We have to hurry! The girls will be surrounding the back door by now!" Hikari hurried them forward.

"It's really only supposed to be me and Hikari-chan going in." Takeru chewed his lip as they neared the door. "The guys are cool, but it's cramped in there. Plus, if they don't follow the rules they made for themselves, it'd never work out, you know? I think you and Ichijouji-san should wait here."

"Would that be okay with you, Ichijouji-san?" Iori asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hai. I'll see you after the break," Ken said, with a glance towards Hikari. She smiled up at him apologetically.

"Thanks, Ichijouji-kun."

The two friends separated themselves from their partners and hurried through the back door past the obsessive fans. Hikari noticed with amusement that Jun-san was also in the crowd. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Hey! Takeru-kun! There you are!" Yamato exclaimed, walking forward to give his younger brother a one-armed, back-slapping hug.

"Sorry, oniichan. I brought Iori-chan, so I hung out with him instead of coming back here. He's only nine…"

"NINE? You brought a nine-year-old friend to a concert?"

"We're kind of…we're really close." Takeru pointedly looked anywhere but at Hikari. Her eyes darkened at his words. "I'll be leaving early tonight to take him home."

"Where's my brother?" she asked quickly.

"He's hanging in his room with Koushirou-san," Sora answered walking forward. Her hands were filled with water bottles. "Here, everybody, water."

"Right on! Thanks, babe!" The other guys cheered and grabbed them as she tossed them.

"His headache got kind of bad. Koushirou-san is making sure he stays quiet and keeps ice on his head." Sora pointed towards a door. Tai's name was written on it in Magic Marker.

Hikari nodded coldly at her and walked away. Sora smiled sadly as she plopped down on the threadbare, sagging couch and pressing the cold water bottle to her forehead. Hikari pushed open the door, and then quickly closed it, her face blushing heatedly. She spun around, fell back against the door, and stared at the ground, hands pressed to her red face.

"Hikari-chan?" Takeru-kun queried.

"I think I'll give them a few moments alone." Hikari's voice was quite adamant as she glanced up at him, amber eyes sparkling. Snickers filled the small room as they realized what she had seen.

.

As soon as Tai had taken off the headset, Koushirou had led Tai to his dressing room- what used to be a pantry- and sat him down. He turned to the little cabinet, grabbed the orange pill bottle, and grabbed the waiting water bottle. He turned back to Tai, who was grinning widely, face sweaty and flushed.

"Do you know how stupid you are?" Koushirou ignored the shaking in his hands as he shook pills onto his palm. "Take these, don't speak, and let me put ice on your head."

"I'm okay, really! My head's fine. Just a little achy. I don't feel a thing up there." His eyes shined excitedly. He bolted down the painkillers and grinned. "It's so awesome! Rehearsal is nothing like it, Izzy! The lights are hotter than the sun and I'm all covered in sweat, but I don't even realize it. It's like I'm in some other place and there's someone else playing, but I know it's me!" He stood up and paced the tiny room, tall lanky body radiating energy. "I always _liked_ to play, but I never knew that playing for a whole warehouse of people could make me feel like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like…invincible or something!" Tai turned towards Koushirou and grasped his upper arms. "I…I never told my dad how much bass meant to me. I knew if I told him, he'd feel really bad for needing me to sell my amps when money got tight. I kept that bass, though, like I knew one day would come when I'd be able to play again. It's as good as soccer! It's almost as good as kissing you." Tai's eyes glinted mischievously. Koushirou blushed.

"I'm glad I'm better than soccer and bass playing. It raises my self-esteem immeasurably," Koushirou wryly joked.

"I wonder…you know how people compare stuff to sex? I bet that was as good as sex!"

Koushirou flushed up to his hair line.

"Izzy? Oh, I'm sorry! I know that stuff embarrasses you," Tai grinned weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-No. That's not it." Koushirou looked away and focused on the drop of sweat quivering on the inside of Tai's elbow. It slid downwards following the crease formed in his skin.

"Izzy?"

"You… when you're up there…when I saw you up there…I felt like I had something burning in here." He gripped his shirt over his belly again. "I'd never felt it before. I wanted to…I just wanted to run up to you and kiss you until I couldn't see straight anymore. It was strange. I like kissing you very much…but I've never wanted to send you flying to the ground."

Tai's face flamed just as bright as Koushirou's. "R-really?"

"H-hai…" Izzy took a deep breath. "I looked it up."

"Huh?" That last bit made _zero_ sense to Tai and he stared at the awkwardly shuffling redhead in front of him.

"I looked up sodomy laws and age of consent," Koushirou rushed to explain. Tai gaped at him. "After Mimi-san explained to me that you will be experienced a barrage of hormonal fluctuation, I began asking questions I never asked before. I've never been one to contain my curiosity, so I researched online, as I am wont to do. Apparently, Japan has no sodomy laws," Koushirou told him, smirking wryly as if at himself.

"What's sodomy again?" Tai asked, knowing he was probably missing something important in there. Koushirou rolled his eyes.

"For simplicity's sake, sodomy is anal sex."

"Uh," Tai replied smartly. Actually, make that dumbly…

"Age of consent is thirteen to seventeen years of age." Koushirou frowned. "That seems very young to me. In some Middle Eastern states, young men under seventeen years of age are hanged for having sex, or even touching each other suggestively. Strange, isn't it?"

Tai blanched. "I'm never going to the Middle East, ever."

Koushirou laughed loudly. "Agreed."

"Why'd you bring that up?"

"I…I don't know." He blinked. "I guess it's been weighing on my mind and seeing as you brought up sex, I thought I might as well share information."

"Right."

They stared down at their toes.

"Izzy?"

"Hai?" Izzy looked up at met Tai's heated eyes, blinking in surprise at the intense look in them.

"I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do, age of consent or not. It's up to you and me to choose what or when we do whatever we do. I really do love you, Izzy, I promise." He smiled and cupped Koushirou's face.

"I love you, too." Koushirou hesitated, then lifted himself up on his toes and slowly slid his arms around Tai's neck. He pressed his lips hard against Tai's, swiftly pulling away. Half-lidded black eyes met Tai's dark honey-brown gaze. "I really, really, really want to kiss you until we're dizzy, now," Koushirou whispered his face a blazing red.

"Uh… okay," Tai agreed, before laughing. Koushirou chuckled with him, cheeks still flushed.

Tai's large hand cupped the back of Koushirou's head, lowering his mouth over Koushirou's, eagerly deepening the kiss and ignoring the pounding in his head. Koushirou clenched Tai's shirt, the cloth twisting in his fists. He braced himself on his tiptoes as he pressed up against Tai's chest. Their equilibrium tottered and Tai fell back, causing Koushirou grin when Tai's back hit the wall and he 'oof'd. Within moments, Tai had already regained the earlier momentum on their kiss, tongues sweeping and sliding together, lips moving and slightly sticky with sweat and friction. Tai reached down with his free hand and gripped Koushirou's bottom to pull him off his feet, closer to him. Tai's mouth pulled away, trailing over skin and down Koushirou's jawline. Koushirou whimpered slightly licking his bottom lip, wishing the kiss hadn't stopped. His eyes widened before he moaned quietly as Tai's lips pressed to his neck and drew his skin into his warm mouth.

They dimly heard a small noise and a click of a door, but ignored it when it didn't forcibly interrupt them. When the loud knock on the door sounded, both were sufficiently dizzy. Koushirou actually stumbled backwards into the opposite wall before regaining his balance.

"Get out of there, you bubble-headed idiot. Onstage!" Sora shouted through the door, laughter evident in her voice.

"Uh-oh…" Tai's cheeks flushed as his eyes caught sight of a bruise-like mark on Kousihrou's throat.

"What?" Koushirou glanced around bewildered. Tai tapped the side of his neck, making Koushirou frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong with your neck?"

"Not mine! Izzy, yours! You have big ole hickey right there."

Koushirou flushed up to his hair line, slapping his hand over the rather large mark.

"_Gomen ne_…" Tai mumbled.

"DAMN IT, TAI, FINISH MAKING OUT LATER! ONSTAGE _NOW_!" Yamato shouted.

"Coming, damn it…" Tai dragged a hand through is hair and glanced own at the still dazed Koushirou. "I don't wanna…" He whined. He reached for Koushirou again, the younger teen too baffled to react, his mind still on the perplexed idea that he _had a hickey_. _What would his mother say?_ They both jumped away as the door flung open. Yamato stood at the door, blue eyes blazing.

"NOW!" the young man bellowed, snatching Tai by the collar of his shirt. Tai was dragged away leaving behind a bewildered Koushirou.

"We're going back out into audience, Kou-kun. I'll see you at the end, okay?" Izzy turned towards the blushing Hikari.

"Of course…" His eyes were still rather wide, his tone confused.

She laughed.

.

When the band returned to the stage Iori clapped loudly with the rest of the audience, though he did not go so far as to scream himself hoarse. Takeru grasped his hand and smiled happily down at him. Iori immediately responded, a smile blooming over his normally austere features. He had texted his mother during the break and she had told him to remain until the end. She and his grandfather would come pick him and Takeru up and take them both home. Takeru had actually whooped when Iori told him. Now, Iori was able to stand back and enjoy without worrying about the time, so he did. Throughout the rest of the set, he and Takeru never let go of each other's hand.

"Isn't Yama-kun great? Yagami-kun is really good, too! My brother started the band when he was sixteen and it's been great ever since its debut! Everybody loves them!" Takeru bragged happily. Iori couldn't help but nod, not even attempting to reply out loud. Instead, he squeezed Takeru's hand a bit. The taller boy met his gaze and a he opened his mouth, his blue eyes looking rather… anxious. It was then that Yamato's voice lifted over the crowd.

"_**All right, everyone, we have a new song, not yet released on CD! This will be the last one,**_" Yamato announced through the booming speakers. A rousing answering of shouts filled the bursting warehouse. "_**It's called… **_**Sky**_** and I hope you all like it."**_

Yamato closed his eyes and strummed his strings softly as Kizue accompanied him with his own guitar. Tai picked on his strings making a low, soothing background, his lowered eyes on his instrument, something rather languid and smooth about his movements. Yamato's voice murmured into the microphone and filled the empty spaces of the warehouse with its velvety melody.

"_It's there…watching, waiting…_

_It's born to be seen…so look up_

_To the sky…"_

Yotsuya struck the drums and Tomo's fingers flew over the keys. The music became faster and Tai, Yamato, and Kizue grinned toothily at each other. Their fingers flew over the strings and they bent towards the microphones, Yamato's voice crooning a little louder as Kizue and Tai sang softly.

"_To the sky!_

"_Don't look down_

_You'll only fall! _

_There's only one direction_

_Only one way to go_

_Only one way to fly_

"_I found a secret_

_Wings that only I can use."_ Tai's voice was as deep as his guitar and a little hoarse, but sounded good with Yamato's almost alto and Kizue's low tenor.

"_I'm not just a rocker without eyes_

_I can see better than so many_

_Because of my secret _

_That I hold close inside my mind_

_You'll never find her_

_Because she's the sky._

_Don't look down_

_You'll only fall!_

_There's only one direction_

_Only one way to go_

_Only one way to fly_

_She's the wings that help me fly_

_She's my sky, no one else can see_

_What she does me, oh yeah_

_The sky never stops looking_

_She's always watching_

"_So I'm watching her, too. _

_She's my wings…" _His blue eyes opened and his mouth curved into a sexy grin that made every girl shriek.

"_She's my…sky…_"

The three guitarists hit a note simultaneously that vibrated through the crowd. Iori could feel the last thrums filtering through his body all the way to his fingertips.

"That was… gorgeous." Iori sighed appreciatively. Takeru glanced down at him.

"Eh? Are you crushing on my brother?" Takeru exclaimed outraged, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Iie." Iori snickered behind his hand. He glanced back up at the stage where Yamato and Tai were sharing a high-five. "The performance was great. I didn't mean the players were gorgeous…though…I guess they are." Iori thoughtfully eyed them. All five Wolves were definitely good-looking. They made as great sounding band as much as they made an aesthetically pleasing one. Takeru laughed.

"Let's just go." He tightened his grip on Iori's hand and dragged him away from the sobbing and screaming crowd. At least four people were following close behind them.

"Where are we going?" Iori asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"To see my oniichan and the rest of the Wolves, of course. You're not allowed to meet them without me…ever." Iori snickered again at Takeru's possessive tone.

"I know you're just kidding around now." Iori laughed.

"That's what you think," Takeru muttered.

.

Hikari and Ken were both pushing through the crowd to get to the back door again. Just ahead of them, Takeru was leading the tiny Iori by the hand while the younger boy laughed. As they neared the piercingly loud crowd of, mostly, girls outside the backstage door, Hikari's eyes widened. She held her breath as she passed Daisuke, as if trying to hide her single presence among so many. He was looking away, trying to calm down his shrieking older sister.

"Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan!"

"Miyako-san?" Hikari turned to see a happily waving Miyako.

"I was going to go backstage, too, but my mom called saying I need to get home early. Call me, okay?"

"All right!" Hikari waved and smiled. It never struck her that Daisuke standing so near her was anything but a coincidence.

Ken's hand touched her shoulder and she looked up. "Do you know Inoue-san well?"

"Miyako-san? We're pretty good friends. I met her just before I met you." Her smile faded seeing his dark frown. "Ichijouji-kun? Do you know her as well?"

"Hai." His voice was sharp.

"All right." She clasped his hand reassuringly and smiled softly. "I'm sure you'll like my _oniichan_ and Ishiida-san, and Kou-kun, too. They're really great," she told him gracefully changing the subject. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled back.

"They do act like it. I'm sure I'll like them very much."

Hikari bit her lip and forced herself not to look back…and see _him_, just one last time. Her pride won out and she led Ken towards the back door. Her decision may or may not have been a good thing, for if she had turned back, she would have seen her 'pretty good friend' planting an exuberant kiss on her ex-boyfriend's mouth.

.

Sora laughed and handed out water bottles again to the excited group of teenage and slightly older boys. They thanked her and punched each other lightly.

"That was great! Those girls loved that last song!" Yotsuya crowed.

"It was a really good idea to sing it, Yamato-kun," Tomo agreed.

"I thought so." His I'm-so-effing-cool smirk graced his face. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and looked over his shoulder. His smirk got wider as Koushirou hovered anxiously around the pale but lively Tai.

"It was really good," Sora complimented him as she handed him the last bottle. "Did you write it, or Tomo-kun?"

"I did, actually." He reached out and wrapped his hand around hers. The thin plastic bottle crackled beneath her palm. She looked up at his cool blue eyes in surprise. "It's not quite right, though. It's lacking something…it's too short, for one, and too broken. I need some help completing it."

"O-Oh…" Her voice came out as a low sigh. The condensation on the bottle slipped between her fingers and ran down her wrist. She ignored the chilling, tickling feeling. His face was getting closer and her eyes couldn't lift from his.

"I was wondering…when… when you're free."

"Free?" Her eyes grew dark with confusion. He sighed and tried again.

"I want to go out with you, Sora-chan." He bent down and put his lips close to her ear. "_I'm watching her, too, she's my wings…she's my sky…"_ Sora's eyes widened and she gasped.

_Sora…did he really…?_ Her wide red-brown eyes met his and he smiled, a real one, not a smirk.

"You can't be that slow, Sora."

"YAMATO!" Sora laughed and flung her arms around him. "You're so rude!" She laughed harder and barely held back her tears. _I'm…I'm going to be happy! He…he's mine and I'm his. I'll be happy at last._ Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she bit down on her lip. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I promise…no matter what, I'll do my very best to make you happy, Sora," he whispered. Shock rippled through her as his words echoed her thoughts.

"I…I know," she whispered back. "I'll…I'll try my best to do the same, Yamato."

Her voice whispering his name without any honorifics or distance made his arms tightened more around her. _I…I never thought I'd want somebody so much, _Yamato thought.

"Oniichan!" He jumped in surprise as his brother's voice broke through the bubble around the two.

"Takeru-kun!" Yamato yelped. He released the heavily flushing Sora and turned. "I thought you were heading back early?"

"There was a change of plans. I was wondering if you'd like to meet Iori-chan?" Takeru offered, grinning as he hugged his brother and stepped back.

Yamato blinked. "Eh? Oh, that's right, your nine-year-old friend." Yamato remembered.

"Actually, he's more than just a friend." Takeru stepped to the side and nudged a much shorter boy forward. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and blushed. "We're…we're dating, _oniichan_." His baby blue eyes looked up into Yamato's cool gaze.

"Oh…" Yamato blankly stared at his younger brother. Sora's hand touched his elbow and he looked down at her. She raised one eyebrow and her lips quirked upwards.

"You're staring, Yamato. Aren't you going to meet his Iori-chan?"

"Oh…right…" He shook his head. "Thanks, Sora." He turned back to the two boys and glanced at the shorter of the two. Dark, moss green eyes looked up into his blandly. The young boy's eyes were shaped a lot like his, slanted and cat-like, with eyelashes a little too long to be masculine but in a face too boyish to be feminine. His small mouth was in a straight, firm line and his hair was cut straight and bowl-short. "Nice to meet you, Iori-chan."

"Please, call me Iori-_kun_ or anything other than –_chan,_" the young boy interjected with a sigh. Yamato grinned.

"Could I have your full name, then?"

"Hida, Iori. And you?" Iori replied politely, making Yamato's grin grow.

"Ishiida, Yamato." When Iori bowed slightly, Yamato quickly returned it. _This kid is way too polite_. "I'm glad to finally meet you. I always wondered if my little bro was sexless or something. Then, that Yagami girl popped up and I thought my baby bro was a bastard. I'm very glad he's gay, instead."

"ONIICHAN!" Takeru exclaimed red in the face. Hikari and Iori snickered behind their hands.

"That last song was great, Ishiida-kun." Hikari smiled. Yamato rubbed her head vigorously as she protested loudly.

"Thanks, Yagami girl. Your big brother is over there getting treated by his boyfriend again."

"Thank you." Hikari lifted her nose up in the air and stomped away, a pretty boy with blue-violet hair right on her heels. Sora sadly watched her walk away.

"Did she ignore you on purpose?" Yamato asked, startled. Sora nodded.

"She holds grudges longer than Tai-kun and Izumi-kun," Sora explained. "She hasn't forgiven me for my… inference. She cares a lot about her brother."

"I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later." Yamato hugged her waist.

"Sora-chan!" Sora looked towards the door. Mimi had burst in, holding tightly onto Jyou's wrist. "Sorry we're late! Jyou-kun got lost trying to find the restrooms."

Jyou blushed and scratched his nose. "There were just so many people, I couldn't see around me." Jyou replied sheepishly. Mimi fondly patted his arm.

"Anyway, I decided to treat everybody to dinner at my house. I called ahead and my parents already ordered a bunch of food and drinks and it'll be ready by the time we get there."

"ALL RIGHT!" The group of Wolves tackled the poor blonde. She disappeared under the five sweaty, tall bodies of the college students and the one sixteen-year-old. Mimi's muffled laughter was barely heard.

.

His breath came out in a cloud of white vapor. His lips were chapped and red with cold and his nose was almost glowing. His lips curved into a smile. A tall form was waving frantically just down the street. His pace quickened and he rushed forward.

"Gomen nasai!" His voice called out through the heavy silence.

"You're not _that _late."

Dark eyes looked up as he reached his destination. Clouds were getting darker and thicker in the sky. The temperature was slowly getting colder and colder and the news had been warning the populace about the chance of snow.

"Yes, I know, but just five minutes means five minutes of freezing for you," Koushirou stated apologetically.

"Hey, no worries,_ koishii_." Honey brown eyes glowed warmly as his arm wrapped around Koushirou's shoulders. "Let's go gift searching now, Izzy."

Koushirou sighed and let Taichi lead him towards the shopping district. "This is silly, Taichi. I truly don't need a gift. I can wait until Christmas."

"But…I have to get you a Christmas present, too." Taichi pouted. Koushirou sighed again.

"My birthday is much too close to Christmas for you to bother about it." Izzy shuddered as a cold finger of wind managed to slip underneath his scarf. Taichi quickly pulled up the scarf and tightened it.

"You shouldn't have come, Izzy. You're going to get sick!"

"Stop worrying, Taichi. I'll be fine. I couldn't let you go into this without me. You'll have no idea what to get me," Koushirou pointed out in a firm voice. "I don't want you buying something I'll have little interest in or already own. I dislike feeling guilty."

"That's true." Taichi laughed. He pulled Koushirou up against his closer and kissed his temple with cold lips. "Let's get into that mall and out of the cold."

"That is a prodigious idea," Koushirou gratefully agreed. They pushed through the doors.

Warm air immediately blew into their faces. It took a moment before the bite of de-numbing subsided. They sighed gratefully and peeled off gloves and un-buttoned their jackets.

"If we stay here too long, we'll end up being too hot," Taichi joked.

"Then, we should hurry." Koushirou tucked his gloves into his pocket and started forward. Taichi's still-cold hand reached forward and grasped his.

"Aren't you excited about your birthday at all?" Taichi asked with his eyebrows drawn low. Koushirou blinked.

"Not excited…no. I like my birthday…but…I'm already away from home and no longer a child. I'm not going to get a cake and a party with my parents and presents. In fact…my birthday has never been very…exciting…" Koushirou trailed off, his eyes dark and withdrawn. "My birthday has been marked by death for years now," his voice murmured. Taichi blinked.

"What?"

"Let's just find a present, ne?" Koushirou's mouth was smiling, but his eyes were still distant and cold. Taichi nodded and let Izzy lead him through the mall.

They ended up having a lot of fun, laughing and pointing at the crazy things they saw. Koushirou even got so surprised seeing a cosplaying teenage girl walk by that he accidentally bit into a too-hot slice of pizza and burned his mouth.

"She wasn't that bad!" Taichi laughed.

"She was half-naked! It's December!" Koushirou protested, pressing a cube of ice against his lip. Taichi pulled his hand away and kissed his mouth lightly.

"There, any better?"

"Not really, but I'll pretend like that helped." Koushirou smiled. Taichi smiled gently back. Their hands shifted and their fingers entwined.

"So…did you see anything you wanted?"

"Nothing captured my attention. I wouldn't mind a book, though."

"A book? For school or for you?"

"For me, I promise."

"I guess it's okay then." Taichi stood up and grabbed their empty cardboard plates and cups. "I'll go toss these and be right back."

Koushirou watched him walk away and set his chin on his palm. A few young girls rushed up and bombarded him at the trash cans with hands full of pens and paper. After his debut at the first concert of the school year, Taichi had become almost as famous as Yamato. The more concerts he starred in, the more popular he came, and the more the question popped up of "Who's your boyfriend?" Everybody already knew about Sora and Yamato and she had even been asked questions by the University paper. Nobody, however, had even seen Koushirou. He wanted it to stay that way. He didn't need people prying into his life and asking him personal questions. He liked being anonymous and unknown to the public.

He didn't want anyone to know about his greatest secret. Not even Taichi knew it.

"Oi, sorry about that, Izzy. I didn't realize I was so recognizable," Taichi apologized. "We should get out of here before they see you."

Koushirou raised an eyebrow and eyed his taller boyfriend. His hair was still short, though growing pretty fast, and fell in thick spikes over his eyes. His bandages were long gone and his skin still had that dusky, natural tan. How could he _not_ be recognizable? He was completely unforgettable, _especially_ after seeing him onstage. A small part of him wanted everybody to know exactly who Taichi's boyfriend was, but it was a very small, vain part. Koushirou made a point to not listen to his vanity.

"Let's go to the bookstore and head home," Koushirou offered, glancing around to make sure those girls had gone.

"We're going to my house, ne?"

"Hai, that was the original plan," Koushirou concurred as they walked towards the nearest bookstore outlet. Taichi grinned happily.

.

Sora let herself into the apartment and unwrapped her scarf.

"Tai-kun, Koushirou-kun?"

"Iie! It's Sora!" she called back.

"Hey!" Yamato popped out of the kitchen and grinned. "Did you see the other two?"

"Iie. I was hoping to, though. I got Izumi-kun a gift." She lifted up a small purple bag. She stepped out of her shoes and unzipped her jacket. "I think it's going to snow soon. The sky was really dark." She walked towards Yamato with her jacket slung over her arm.

"Here, give me that." Yamato took her jacket and hung it in the closet.

"Where's Jyou-sempai? Isn't Mimi-chan here with him?"

"Oh, they just left for lunch. They'll be back for dinner. Koushirou-kun doesn't realize we're throwing him a surprise party. Therefore, it's still a surprise." Sora grinned and set her bag on the sideboard.

"I think Tai-kun had a surprise for Izumi-kun. Maybe we should call one of their cells and ask when they expect to be back," Sora mused. She blushed as Yamato wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. She glanced up and smiled shyly. "You need to stop surprising me like that!" Sora objected playfully. She braced her hand against his chest and leaned back.

"It's fun watching you blush like that. You almost never act girly unless I surprise you."

"I'm _not_ girly."

"Good. I don't date girly girls." Sora laughed. She blushed again as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Yamato…?"

"Yeah?" His mouth was moving closer to her.

"Why'd you choose me? I'm younger than you and angry all the time and almost violent."

"I dunno, I just can't keep my eyes off you," Yamato replied with a shrug.

"Yamato!" She gave up, laughing, and leaned forward to meet his lips.

.

Tai opened the door and let Koushirou precede him inside.

"It's quiet in here." Koushirou's voice seemed to echo through the dark apartment.

"Yeah, my parents are in Tokyo for the day and my sis is at Ichijouji-kun's."

"Oh…" Koushirou trailed off, feeling nervousness fill him. He clutched his book against his chest and slipped out of his shoes. He squeaked when a hand covered his eyes.

"Hey, calm down, it's only me. Now, just follow my lead…" Koushirou and Tai made their way awkwardly down the hallway. Koushirou felt a slight nudge and he turned. "Keep your eyes closed, kay?" Koushirou closed his eyes and Taichi drew away.

A small, almost silent, snap sounded and Koushirou moved his head towards the noise.

"No peeking!"

"I am not peeking!"

Hands grasped his and pulled him forward.

"Okay, open up." Koushirou's eyes fluttered open and a smile slowly formed over his face.

A small, circular cake was sitting on the kitchen table top. It had pink frosting and a single candle in the very middle. _For My Koishii_ was in candy letters on the top.

"Taichi…thank you."

"No problem. My mom didn't bake it, and I only helped, so you won't be poisoned. Kari is really good at baking _real_ sweets," Tai informed him, as he pulled back a chair.

"How about we have some cake?" Koushirou suggested. Taichi grinned.

"I'll get some milk. _Chotto matte_! You have to make a wish!"

Koushirou walked forward closed his eyes. Taichi's hands fell unto his shoulders and he felt his mouth smile wider. _I wish…I wish…I wish to be with Taichi for as long as I live._

He opened his eyes and looked down at the single flickering candle. The glow was dancing to and fro, pushing against the shadows surrounding it, the dark greedy fingers trying to dispel that which made darkness weak. Koushirou pursed his lips and let the darkness win this time. A thin trail of pale, grey smoke wavered in the air. Tai leaned over and kissed behind his ear softly. A shiver raced down Koushirou's spine, goosebumps rising on his skin in response. He was suddenly aware again of the empty, dark apartment around them. Taichi moved away to grab cups and plates, apparently blissfully aware of how uncomfortable Koushirou was becoming. The redhead quickly pushed it to the back of his mind, mentally berating himself. There really wasn't a reason for it. He smiled when Tai returned, taking the cake knife. Koushirou cut the small cake and placed the slices on each plate. They tapped their cups of milk together.

"Happy birthday!"

"I'm finally fifteen years old."

Tai set down his cup of milk. "That's so weird."

"What is weird?" Koushirou asked before eating a forkful of cake.

"You're only fifteen and you're a freshman in college!" Tai exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

"That's still weird to you? We've been dating since August," Koushirou reminded him dryly.

"Yeah…I know. You just act so much older than you are. You act older than me," Tai mumbled, stabbing his cake and leaning on his elbow.

"Well…I didn't have much else to in Edo except study. I also have an IQ of a genius. I heard that enough while growing up to know." Koushirou shrugged and took another bite of cake. It was chocolate on the inside with strawberry frosting. "This is really good."

"Izzy…why don't you like your birthday?"

Koushirou glanced up with wide eyes. He slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth and set it down. "I don't think that's any of your business," Koushirou stated in a very calm, flat voice.

"Why not?" Tai retorted, anger beginning to rise that he tried to tamp down.

"It's personal."

"Aren't I a part of your personal life, Izzy?" The anger seeped into his words without him knowing.

"Taichi…"

"I get it if it's hard for you to talk about it, but I'm your boyfriend, Izzy. I think I should know about your past! I haven't known you for ten years! I barely knew you ten years ago! I know nothing about you!" Tai shoved away from the table and stood. His chair clattered to the ground. "Can't…Can't I…can't I know about you? I want to know, Izzy, everything about you. There's nothing…nothing I would ever keep from you." His hands were clenched into fists at his side.

Koushirou stared up at him. "Taichi…where did this come from?"

"Come from? Why can't I just think 'Hey, my boyfriend doesn't tell me anything about himself at all. I can't even pick out a birthday present by myself because I barely know him.' Then, today…you got so… distant. You were distancing yourself from _me_, Izzy." He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tight.

"Taichi." Koushirou pushed away from the table himself and rose. He turned and leaned his bottom against the table top. He braced himself up on his hands and took a deep breath. "I…I don't even talk about this with my parents." His eyes remained on the floor off to the side away from Tai. "To begin with…my parents are my uncle and aunt."

"Nani?" Tai's voice was low and breathy. Koushirou didn't look up, just kept his dark gaze on the tile.

"My biological parents are dead. I'm…adopted. Since I was two."

"But…your mom…"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have guessed either, if it wasn't for a conversation I heard just after we moved to Edo. I was only five and it was the day before my birthday. I thought my parents were up wrapping presents and I wanted to sneak a peek. They were wrapping presents…and talking. They were talking about my real parents, my mother's sister and brother-in-law. They were wondering if I was old enough to know yet. But…they decided not to tell me because of the move and how upset I had been."

"Koushirou…"

"They died on my birthday. My mother, my father…and my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. I had a baby sister. They all died when my father lost control of the wheel and drove us off a cliff in Hokkaido." His voice was still flat and unemotional, as if talking about something he'd read, not something relating to _himself_.

"Izzy…" Arms wrapped around Izzy's small frame. He began to shake and gripped the table until his knuckles grew white.

"I stopped talking to them for a while and became immersed in my studies. I just… I just wanted to come back to you. I wanted to come back and play soccer with you and eat chocolate-covered onigiri. I forgave them after a while…but I couldn't…I couldn't help but remember the secret I learned too soon. So I kept studying more and more and getting higher and higher in grade levels so I could come back faster. Maybe I thought if I came back, I could come back to when I didn't know the secret," Koushirou mumbled, chuckling hollowly.

"I…I shouldn't have forced you to tell me. I'm so stupid."

Koushirou shook his head and wrapped his arms around Tai's waist. "Iie. I needed to tell you, Taichi. You're right, we barely know each other. You don't even know what kind of books I read or what my favorite color is."

"Nah, your favorite color is brown…and you like purple, too. I notice things like that." Koushirou smiled against the loose cotton of Tai's shirt.

"Thank you."

"Um…Izzy?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about a surprise party?"

"I probably would have walked out the door, Taichi," Koushirou answered wryly.

"Er… I need to make a phone call. Finish your cake," Tai said as he made to move away.

"No." Small, pale hands snatched Tai's wrists.

"What?" Tai pulled away and looked down. His eyes widened as Koushirou's lips collided with his own.

"Stay here…with me," Koushirou whispered against Tai's mouth.

Tai's hand reached up and cupped the back of his head. Koushirou was lifted away from the table's edge and carried towards the living room. The couch curved beneath his weight and Koushirou shifted so that his legs were on either side of Tai's slim hips. They pulled away for breath and Koushirou reached up to brushed away Tai's unruly bangs.

"I'm so glad I found you again. I'm so lucky." Koushirou smiled. Tai grinned that big silly grin full of teeth and mischief.

"You're damn skippy you're lucky." Koushirou laughed and pulled Tai back down to continue where they had left off.

At least an hour later, they both left the apartment. Their cheeks were flushed and their eyes rather dark and hazy. Tai locked the door, turning to meet Koushirou gaze, both smiling. Seeing Koushirou's tousled red hair and bruised lips made that familiar kick of want burn in his belly, only burning hotter that the answering heat in Koushirou's dark gaze. Tai's hand fell to his side, his keys dangling from his fingers.

"Gawd, we're never going to make it back. They're going to kill me," Tai sighed, dragging his hand to his hair. Koushirou's eyebrows rose.

"I told them we'd be a while before we left."

"Yeah…um…I promised to get you back for dinner. I think Yamato-kun wanted to make something nice."

"Ah, yes, the surprise party I did not let you cancel." Koushirou looked a little ashamed, then glanced up. "One more."

"Sure thing." They eagerly reached for one another again. When Tai began fumbled with the doorknob to get them back inside, they barely managed regained their senses.

"We better stop now."

"Yeah." Tai laid his forehead against Koushirou and sighed. "Okay, let's go."

They walked down the stairs and started to walk quickly towards the park. Koushirou blinked as something soft fell on his eyelash. He looked towards the sky, slowly smiling.

"Taichi…" Tai looked back and his eyes widened. Snow was falling around Koushirou like petals. They clung to his blood red hair and dark lashes, dusting him all over as if with feathers. The weak sunlight on the snowflakes made it look as though the birthday boy glittered. His small, still kissed-bruised lips were smiling and feathered in snowflakes. "It's snowing."

"Yeah…" He kissed a snowflake off the corner of Koushirou's mouth and grinned once more. "Come on, my pretty, we're late."

"What did you call me?"

Tai laughed and tugged him along through the falling snow.

_Kitty: Just so's you know's, they do not have sex! No lemons yet! I have to wait just a little while longer. Yes, age of consent is thirteen to seventeen in Japan (or at least Tokyo area), but they still have ten years to catch up, you know? It just hit me how much they __don't__ know each other. Anyway, I know the song is corny. I don't blame you if you skipped it. I always skips songs like that in other stories…but I had to do something to get Sora to finally agree to go out with Yamato. As he sings really well, why not make him sing to her? So's, yeah, he sang a corny song that might end up being a theme, who knows. _


	16. Chocolate Covered Snow

_Mystical: I'm glad you liked the song. It was so unfinished. The original was lost during the move… Damn it…_

_Cool-Hanyou: I'm kinda sad you don't like Miyako-chan, but she does get on my nerves sometimes, too._

_Sage: It was so not done by Labor Day. /bows repeatedly/ Yeah… they never really talked about it._

_Lord Pata: Aw, just one more sad scene…I think. Oh, right…the age challenge, just like with Izzy and Tai. Takeru-kun __is__ up for more hard times._

_Iron Reaver: … /squirms/ … /looks pointedly away/ … /slowly begins to blush/ … /whispers something/… … … I NEVER SAW THE RHYME! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! WWAAAAHHH! I'm so dense! BTW, there are going to be so many typos in this chapter…I haven't even proofread it. And…I hope the Miyako/Ken situation really surprises you._

_Rokutagrl: Okay…'pretty' in Untitled was so in a different kind of bad way! Okay, like…totally different level! So wrong… /shudder/ This chapter sucked by the way, well…the ending's_ _okay…_

_**Edited: 05/10/12 Yup yup. Just trucking along. **_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Sixteen

Chocolate Covered Snow

Iori sighed and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He stepped back and let his shinai fall. In front of him, his young friend pulled the visored helmet off her head to reveal her shiny, red face and brown hair.

"You're doing a lot better, Akizuki-chan!" Iori told her encouragingly, seeing her wince and stretch.

"If you say so, Hida-kun," she replied as she panted hard and clutched at her helmet and shinai.

"How about a rest?" Iori suggested with a smile.

"Please!" she agreed hurriedly. He laughed and set his helmet down on the bench. "Is there some water?"

"Hai. I'll go get it. Sit down and breathe slowly. Don't make yourself hyperventilate," Iori warned gently.

"I didn't mean to!" she protested falling down onto the bench.

Iori left the room, chuckling, leaving her in the small tatami-floored room that his grandfather used for kendo practice. It was a sparse, small room just across the hall from the bathroom (luckily for her). Other than the tatami mats on the floor, there was a small closet for the kendo suits and shinai and other miscellaneous and useful items. A few calligraphy scrolls hung from the walls, one reading 'simplicity,' another 'patience,' in broad artistic strokes of a brush. There was a huge picture of Tokyo at night and framed in black that somehow managed to look completely out of place and just right at the same time. She gazed at the mass of colored lights, captured by some photographer's lens, before looking away, sighing softly.

She glanced out the window, shoulders slumped. The snow was still falling, thick and slow. She wanted to open the window and let the cold flakes cool her sweaty face. She glanced back to the door that Iori had just gone through, listening for the muffled sound of his footsteps. At the silence, her sigh escaped her once again. Lightly, she lifted her gloved hand and touched her chest. It still hurt her inside. They were becoming good friends and better sparring partners as the days progressed, but she still couldn't help but love him. No matter how many times she saw him with Takeru, or how many times she told herself to give up, she still loved him. She smiled automatically when he entered with two glasses of water.

One day…maybe she'd just love him as a friend, but for now, she'd love him silently.

.

Hikari stared through the thick pane of glass. She giggled when the small puppy barked and placed his paws up on the glass. Both of their breaths fogged the window and it soon became hard to see the small, curly-haired puppy wagging his tail so excitedly. As she moved away the puppy barked rapidly, wanting her to come back. She smiled and waved at the small puppy as she walked away.

"I wish I could have a puppy," Hikari said with a sigh. Ken looked down at her.

"Don't you live in an apartment?" he asked, incredulous.

"That is one of the many reasons why I can't have one." Hikari laughed. Ken smiled with her.

"Where did you want to go for Christmas shopping?" he inquired, reminding her of why they were wandering through downtown Odaiba in the first place.

"I guess…that store, over there! They have good deals in there. I don't have a lot of allowance, so I'll have to be a bit stingy." Hikari led him towards the hole-in-the-wall curio shop.

They walked into the warm shop and exhaled in relief. It had gotten so cold outside, even wearing warm winter jackets didn't insulate them completely. After a few moments of loosening buttons and zippers and enjoying the heat, Hikari led Ken through the shop and browsed the shelves carefully. He watched her for a few minutes, as she scrutinized each item carefully, checking the prices and muttering under breath.

"Have…have you always been rather tight with money?" Ken asked slowly. She looked over to see his shame-flushed face, blinking rather absently, wrapped in her calculations.

"Yes, always," Hikari answered with a reassuring smile as she came back to earth. "Don't worry; I'm not angry about the question. I'm used to it. We've never been _poor_, really, but we've had to do without the niceties quite a few times."

"Your mother shouldn't have hired me to tutor you. My price was very high," Ken mumbled, glancing at the bric-a-brac, his cheeks still dusted pink.

"Education is one of those things my mother never did second best. At least, not if she could help it. She always tried so hard to give us the best education she could, even if it put her in debt. I should have remembered that when my grades dropped." Her smile was sardonic.

"Have you…spoken to him in a while?" His voice was quiet as he awkwardly examined a glass candlestick.

She kept her eyes focused on the vanilla-scented, angel-shaped candle. "Not really. Just a few words to clear the air. We haven't spoken since school ended, though."

"I don't…I didn't mean to pry. I'm not used to dating."

"It's all right, really. I understand." Her hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see her smile. "I know what it's like to start a relationship, how scary it is for the first time. You're doing just fine." Her woolen glove touched his cheek and he smiled back.

"So…what were you thinking of getting for your mother?"

"What about this candle? My mother loves vanilla and the angel is really cute."

"If you get this dish to set it on, it will have a better presentation. What do you think?" Hikari eyed the shallow, gold-colored, plaster dish and set the angel candle on it. The gold trim on the angel's sleeves and wings matched the dish perfectly.

"You're right, it is perfect! Time for Tai, now!"

.

"What do you think, you wanna go?" Miyako asked through the receiver.

"I don't know Izumi-san very well, Miyako-chan." answered Daisuke-kun's voice.

"Oh, come on. He remembers you. He's been saying how much he wants to thank you again for warning him back in August," Miyako wheedled, crossing her fingers.

"Not like it did a crap load of good. Tai-sensei still got beat up," Daisuke grumbled.

"Speaking of Tai-sensei, he's been saying how he'd like to see you again. Koushirou-san told me that Tai-san said he really missed you." Miyako smirked evilly as she finished.

"_Honto_?" Daisuke-kun squeaked. She would bet her last yen he was blushing, too.

"So, you wanna go? It's for _Christmas_, Daisuke-kun! I want to show you off to Hikari-chan, too!" Miyako continued on, relentlessly pressing her advantage.

Daisuke blanched on his side of the phone.

"Ichijouji-san has nothing on you, really! I can't believe she's dating _him_. Of all the people, what a stuck-up ass- Ichijouji-san, I mean. Can you believe how rude he is? Mr. I'm-so-cool, grrrr."

Daisuke let her continue ranting about how rude and cold Ichijouji-san was and lay back on his pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Hikari… Miyako-chan has to know soon, anyway. They must not have really talked about me or else we probably wouldn't be going to the damn Christmas party. But… I have missed Tai-sensei, and it _is_ Christmas._

"So, are you going to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Daisuke-kun replied, trying to inflect _some_ excitement. Miyako grinned on her side, and then squealed aloud.

"ALL RIGHT!"

.

The TV clicked and the screen became black. Tai dropped the remote onto the couch next to him and glanced down. His mouth curved into a soft smile before he lifted his hand and brushed dark-red hair off Koushirou's forehead. The smaller teen shifted slightly, cuddling closer to Tai's warmth, still fast asleep. Tai kissed the top of Koushirou's head and rubbed his cheek against his thick hair, just enjoying the moment. There hadn't been a lot of time for this the past fall semester. The front door opened and closed, a waft of cold air streaming through the apartment. Yamato and Sora's voices drifted into the living room from the foyer. Probably arguing about paying for cab fare or holding her elbow when they stepped over ice. Tai rolled his eyes as his two incorrigible friends entered the room.

"Konnichi wa, Tai-kun, Izumi-kun-oh, is he asleep?" Sora broke off, instantly lowering her voice as she peered closer.

"I-Iie…I'm awake." Koushirou woke with a long yawn, stretching his spine as he sat up.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Sora said with a self-directed grimace.

"We didn't realize you'd be sleeping in the middle of the day, Kou," Yamato teased, smirking down at the blearily blinking redhead.

"It isn't a problem. I shouldn't have fallen asleep," Koushirou replied amiably. He glanced towards the TV and blinked. "What happened to the movie?"

"You fell asleep, so I decided to take a nap with you." Tai grinned. "Sora-chan woke you up just after I turned off the TV."

"I didn't realize, sorry. But since you're awake, I wanted to show you guys all the stuff Yamato and I bought." Sora explained lifting up a bulging plastic bag.

"Plus, Kou is our cook, and we wanted to make sure we got it all," Yamato added as he walked past with a large armful of bags as well.

"Mimi-chan and Jyou-kun are going to be here soon with all the decorations and that table she promised us," Sora tacked on, shifting her grip on the bags.

"It's a good thing I woke up then." Koushirou rose from the couch and stretched his arms his over his head. "I'm going to immensely dislike going back to school. I'm getting used to napping whenever I'm sleepy." The others laughed and walked into the kitchen to begin setting up for the party.

"Damn it!" Yamato exclaimed moments later. The three other teenagers turned towards the blond kneeling in front of the fridge.

"I could've sworn we had eggs!"

"I ate the last two this morning," Koushirou said with a frown. "Did you not check and make sure?" Yamato blushed.

"We usually always have eggs," Yamato mumbled as Sora and Tai snickered.

"I waited to buy more because I figured we would buy some for the party. You're going to have to go back out and get some," Koushirou told him firmly. Yamato glared at Sora and Tai as their snickers become full laughter.

"I can't do that," Yamato said after looking back at Koushirou. "You guys need all the help you can get cooking. Besides, Mimi-chan and Jyou will be here soon and I promised to clean up the living room for them."

"I'll go. I'm not doing anything." Tai offered between gasps for breath.

"Are you sure? This really isn't very funny, you two," Koushirou burst out laughing again. He barely managed to pull himself back together as Yamato scowled and Koushirou attempted to keep his foot from bouncing irritably.

"No problem! I'll just run over to Inoue-chan's!" Tai grinned. Koushirou handed over his wallet, which Tai snagged, swooped down and kissed his cheek, and then left the kitchen, still laughing.

.

Miyako sipped at her steaming cup of mocha latte. Her fingers were blessedly burning as she wrapped them around the thin cardboard cup. Across the small table at the café, Hikari was drinking her own macchiato, humming cheerfully. She had finished her shopping and bought really good present for everyone on her list and she still had a little cash to burn with her friend. It really was a good day today, even if it was cold.

"I finally convinced him to come with me to the party, so you'll finally meet my boyfriend!" Miyako told Hikari excitedly.

"I can't wait. He seems really nice. What was his name again?" Hikari frowned as she tried to remember. Surely she'd heard Miyako say it countless times.

"Oh, you can just call him Daisuke-kun. He's real laidback, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Miyako sipped at her mocha latte and missed the sudden, frozen look of pain that crossed Hikari's face.

"Daisuke-kun?" Her voice was remarkably steady and she mentally congratulated herself. It was just a name after all. Miyako nodded with a huge grin, gulping down her drink.

_I never told called him Daisuke in front of her, only Motomiya-san. She has no idea that _that_ name is my ex-boyfriend's, _Hikari told herself firmly.

"So how are you and that jerk-off?" Miyako winced. "Sorry, I did it again. It's just so natural to me…" She smiled apologetically.

"It's all right…I think. Just…don't call him a jerk-off near him. I don't want him to get offended," Hikari pleaded lightly, wondering if _she_ should be offended or laugh.

"I call him a jerk-off at school all the time. We always seem to find a way to argue." Miyako's face darkened significantly as she scowled. "He's so aggravating to argue with. I get so loud and angry and he just stands there smirking and looking down on me all calm and quiet- GGGRRR-YOW!" Miyako quickly jerked her hands away from her cup. Hot brown coffee and milk had spilled out the top when she squeezed it too hard. It was all over her fingers and the table and even on her jeans. She cursed under her breath, sucking at her fingers. Hikari laughed and handed her napkins.

"I should be angry with you, but it's hilarious to me how angry you two get with each other. How did it happen?" Hikari asked as she mopped up the latte puddles all over the table.

"I don't like talking about it," Miyako growled while she scrubbed at her hands.

"That's exactly what he says. Why can't one of you just get over it and tell me?" Hikar teased. Miyako stuck out her tongue and began to laugh as well.

_I'm glad I have such a cool girl friend. I haven't had a girl friend before. I usually hang out with boys. I'd be so sad if I ever lost contact with Hikari-chan. She really knows how to balance me out_, Miyako thought happily.

"So…how do you like that macchiato?" Miyako brought up ever-so-casually.

"I really like it. Thanks for suggesting this place to hang out. It's great!" Hikari exclaimed, taking another gulp of her drink.

"I'm happy you like it. Give it here."

"Nani?" Hikari protested, half-laughing as Miyako wiggled her fingers at her.

"Give it here. I just lost half my mocha latte and It was your boyfriend's fault. So, hand it over, sister," Miyako ordered.

"I'm not going to give you my macchiato, Miyako-san!" Hikari objected, pulling the macchiato away to a safer distance.

"Oh, yes, you will!" Miyako lunged for it.

And so a brief war over a macchiato was started- to the consternation of everyone else in the coffee shop. Hikari let herself be defeated when her laughter finally weakened her. Miyako settled back in her chair, sipping the hard-won macchiato, grinning smugly. Hikari shook her head and reached for the mostly wasted mocha latte and sipped at it. It was pretty good. Maybe she'd order this next time. She looked to Miyako and lowered her cup.

"How are you and your boyfriend?" Hikari asked, trying to be curious. _Your boyfriend named Daisuke._

"Really good! He's still really beat up over his last relationship, though." Her eyes grew sad as she sipped her stolen macchiato. "I…I told him I loved him, and I know it made him happy, but he doesn't love me…not yet." Her eyes flamed as, once again, her mood swung erratically. "He will! I'm really good for him! We fight all the time and I keep him emotional! When I found him, he almost got pneumonia because he just didn't _care_. He's meant to be all emotion! You can tell by his eyes." Her eyes became soft and glowing, the emotion shining in her face.

Hikari smiled at the affection that filled Miyako as she talked about him.

"I definitely like the part where we make up. He's got really nice lips."

"Miyako-san!"

"What?"

.

Takeru grinned and waved as soon as he saw his young boyfriend round the corner. Iori waved back. Takeru lowered his hand back into his pocket and waited patiently for Iori to reach him. He glanced down at his old sneakers and scuffed at the ice-hard snow. The guilt that had been filling him previously returned as soon as he glanced down.

He still hadn't told his mother.

He had tried, very hard! But it just wouldn't come out. He would see her looking at him with a big smile, so glad her handsome, young son finally had a girlfriend, and he would lose his nerve. He had tried six times that morning to bring up Iori into the conversation, but each time, he could only get out his name.

_Maybe I should say –_kun? Takeru thought with a wry smile.

"Takeru-kun? Daijoubou desu ka?" Iori asked in concern as he stood in front of Takeru without the older boy even looking up. Takeru jumped and waved his hands out in front of him.

"Daijoubou desu! I was just thinking!" Takeru demurred quickly, laughing awkwardly.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Iori figured out shrewdly. Takeru glanced away with a blush.

"I tried … but she keeps going on about how she can't wait to meet this cute little girl I've finally taken a fancy to. She even said 'fancy to', can you believe that?" Takeru sighed and dragged his gloved-hand through his hair. Well, tried to- his hat got in the way. He looked down sharply as a hand clasped his own.

"It's all right. I'll wait. It's enough to know you're trying. It must be hard to think you might be disappointing your mother, who loves you very much. I knew from such a young age that my mother didn't have a chance to get her hopes up for a cute daughter-in-law," Iori reassured him, smiling. Takeru grinned, relieved.

"You're the best, Iori-chan!" Takeru wrapped his arms around his diminutive boyfriend and spun him around.

"Will you stop calling me Iori-chan, then?" Iori exclaimed as he quickly grabbed Takeru's shoulders.

"NOPE!"

Iori let his head fall to Takeru's shoulder and sighed against Takeru's neck in defeat. Takeru chuckled and snuggled Iori closer.

.

Tai wandered through the snow-covered streets humming the latest Teenage Wolves' song. It wasn't long before he was at Miyako's convenience store. Her older sister was at the counter, though, and didn't look up from her magazine. Tai hurried over to the cooler section, his eyes on the small carton of eggs. As he quickened his pace, he didn't notice the small, speeding figure running head on down the aisle towards him. They collided halfway, both crying out and falling with loud thuds to the ground. A bottle of Ramune clattered over the tile and a large variety of sweets scattered all around the other person. Luckily, the thick glass of the Ramune didn't shatter. Tai quickly bent down to help the person pick up their products.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't see you, you came up so fast." Tai apologized, grinning ruefully as he handed over a package of bean jam-filled cakes to the person. He stopped and stared, the package still clutched in his hand. The young woman grabbed at the package and frowned when he didn't release it.

"Thanks, but can I have that back now?" Tai barely noticed how badly her hand was shaking. He was too amazed by her face.

Koushirou seemed to be looking straight at him. Big black eyes and spiky blood red hair, even the same mouth and chin, if it wasn't for the longer length of hair, he would've thought she _was_ Koushirou.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tai managed to force out of his dry mouth.

"Harikyou, Koushikou, and you?"

"Yagami, Taichi."

"Great, nice to meet you. I got to go now." She wrenched the desserts away from him and stood.

As he stood, he finally _really_ noticed her. She was shaking from head to foot. Her eyes were rimmed in red and had dark bags under them. She had more than enough clothes on, even if they were dirty and threadbare, so it couldn't have been the cold that made her shake. Though, she was painfully thin, so much that her clothes hung off her as if they were two sizes too big. Her black eyes glared at him from a face that seemed older, and weary, but she couldn't have been much older than Koushirou or Tai.

"Stop staring, weirdo, and move," she snarled at him, her eyes getting edgy.

Tai moved to the side without a word and turned to watch her go. _Who is she? Why does she look like Izzy? _He frowned as he watched her light up a cigarette as soon as she stepped outside. _Is she sick?_

He quickly shook his head to regain his senses and hurried to get the carton of eggs. He'd _have _to remember to tell Izzy. Maybe she was a long-lost relative or something? If anything, it'd be a cool story to tell.

.

Hikari and Miyako hurried up the steps towards the apartment.

"Where's Daisuke-kun, Miyako-san?" Hikari asked, suddenly realizing that the mysterious boyfriend hadn't appeared yet.

"He's already here! He sent me a text a while ago."

"He came here alone? Does he know Takeru-kun and Ichijouji-kun, then? You must go to the same school, ne?"

"Oh, no! I found him in a park one day. We normally meet in the park instead of at one of our schools," Miyako explained with a grin. "He does know Takeru-kun, though. I think they might have met a few times, but they're not friends. But he's known Tai-san for a long time! He plays soccer, too!"

"He what…?" Hikari gasped. Her heart began beating really fast…too fast. She hurried to run up the stairs to catch up with her hyperactive friend. "He plays soccer and knows my oniichan?"

"He calls him Tai-sensei, isn't that cute? I think they look a little alike, too. Oh no! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Miyako exclaimed, her eyes wide. She pouted at her slip. "Oh well," she shrugged and turned towards the door to knock.

"_Motomiya, Daisuke. Is his name Motomiya, Daisuke?_" Miyako turned back with wide eyes at the tone in Hikari's voice.

A small part of Hikari's mind regretted the poison that dripped into her words; another part was immensely satisfied with the shock in that hazel gaze.

"Motomiya? I don't know…it might be. Why- Chotto matte! You don't think?" Miyako gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Hai, I do," Hikari all but seethed.

The door flew open. A tall, shapely blonde, whom Hikari recognized to be Mimi, was standing in front of them with a big grin.

"Happy Christmas!" Mimi sang gaily. She gasped as Hikari pushed past her with a dark frown. Her eyes were almost the color of her brother's in her fury. "What's going on?"

"Hikari-chan, MATTE!" Miyako edged past the vaguely familiar blonde and rushed into the foyer, bowing slightly. As she struggled to rid herself of her shoes, she noticed that Hikari had continued through the apartment with her shoes still on. _Damndamndamn_, she repeated stupidly, rushing after Hikari with only one shoe off.

Hikari rushed through the house, the familiar laughter echoing in her ears as she neared the group of people. She grabbed the door jamb and swung herself through the open doorway into the room where his laughter was ringing. Her wide eyes took in Koushirou rising up from his seat in surprise, Yamato holding out his guitar, and Daisuke, with his hands outstretched, turning towards the door with dark eyes curious. He dropped his hands and smiled awkwardly at her, but it died quickly.

"Hikari…"

Hikari felt her mouth tighten. She ignored the familiar looming presence that came up from behind her and marched into the room towards the sneaky bastard. Her hands rose almost of its own volition and swung through the air. The ringing slap that sounded through the room surprised even herself, but her face didn't show it. Her face only showed her anger, and hopefully, none of her pain.

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako's voice gasped.

"Immouto-chan!"

"H-Hikari…"

"How dare you? How dare you not tell her? How dare you not tell _me_? And _I'm_ a liar? At least my lies were based on honor! Based on a promise! I would not have cared who you dated if only you had warned _one_ of us! She's my friend and now…now…now." Her tears fell onto her cheeks before she could stop them. He took a step towards her. She quickly backed away into the solid chest of her older brother. A broken sob cracked through the room like her slap that had left that large red mark on his dark face. Her fingers curled into fists to keep herself from reaching towards him in apology.

"I…I didn't want her to know it was you." He whispered. "I didn't want her to know I loved _you_."

Hikari shook her head fiercely. "How could you be so selfish?" She whispered back.

"Kari, you both were hurt after that break-up. It was really bad," Tai tried to soothe her, but she shrugged him off.

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE AND NOW YOU TOOK AWAY MY FRIEND!" Hikari yelled at Daisuke, making him flinch.

"Hikari-chan, please, I don't care. I still want to be your friend!" Miyako cried out.

Hikari realized somewhere in the back of her mind that she was overreacting. She couldn't help it, no matter how she tried to stop. Words that Miyako had spoken; about her boyfriend, how he kissed and how he sweet he was, how much they fought and made up, how _happy_ and how much _in love_ she was with _her-Miyako-san's-_ Daisuke-kun- those rang through Hikari's mind and broke her heart.

"I can't know it's him that you love. I _can't._ I won't be able to stand how happy you are…" Her glittering amber eyes met Miyako's, trying to make her understand. "I can't take that away from you, either." Her eyes glanced back at his black-brown eyes, his pain-filled dark eyes. "I'm sorry I made such a scene. I know how hard you are trying." Her voice was so quiet…did he even hear her?

But her feet were already carrying her away, making her run again, and again, and again, _why couldn't she ever stop running?_

Her shoes crunched on snow. Ice crystals snapped beneath her winter boots, old and faded with age. She didn't feel the bite of chill winter air at her gloveless hands. She could only feel her heart slowly beating in her chest and the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I didn't want anyone to see me cry," she whispered to herself, her breath white vapor before her lips.

"Not even your oniichan?"

Hikari spun around, her short hair swinging around her face. He was standing just a few feet away with a small, fake smile on his face. It seemed wrong on him, like the colour pink or a shirt with the logo "I'm a Vegetarian." She hadn't even heard him follow her.

"I don't even remember the last time you cried, immouto-chan," Tai noted pointlessly as he walked forward. She trembled slightly, wondering if she wanted the affection, but when he wrapped his arms around her, she fell into his embrace. It had been so long since she had leaned on anyone, for anything. She hadn't even let Ken in, not after that ridiculous display outside her school that day, so long ago. She slowly put her arms around his waist, crying harder, letting gher sobs be muffled by his shirt. He laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He realized with a small, self-mocking grin that the bag with the carton of eggs was still in his hand.

"Did…Did you really have to break up with Miyako-san because of a guy like me, or less so?"

Hikari giggled wetly and sniffled.

"I didn't want to. It just happened so fast and he was just standing there…looking at me. She had just been talking about how much they fought and made up and kissed and how happy she was. Tai, I couldn't stand it!" She rubbed her face into his parka, trying not to fall apart again.

"I guess I'd see why you'd be a little… emotional. You acted a lot like me back there. Like you put your words before your head. I'd never seen you lose control like that," Tai muttered, sounding rather amazed.

"I…I feel so stupid," she murmured.

"Everyone gets a little emotional, Kari. It's okay."

She shook her head mutely. He tightened his hold around her and sighed. There was something he was supposed to tell Koushirou... but he couldn't remember what it was. Maybe it was the eggs? Whatever, Kari needed him more.

"Where are your gloves?" he asked suddenly as her cold hands wriggled under his parka.

"Where are yours?" she retorted, grinning a bit when he shivered.

"I don't have any."

"Well, then, where are mine, oniichan?" Hikari prompted, as if walking him through a math problem.

"You don't have any?" Tai guessed slowly.

"I love you, oniichan," Hikari laughed, snuggling closer. Just for that, Tai ignored her chilly hands.

Taichi entered the apartment almost twenty minutes later. Ken ran up to him, his eyes worried.

"How is Yagami-chan?" he demanded immediately, before Tai had even gotten out of his shoes.

"Uh, yeah, she's-" Tai stuttered, awkwardly holding one foot and a bag of eggs in each hand.

"Why don't you call her Hikari-chan? Aren't you guys dating?" asked Daisuke from the other room.

Koushirou placed his hand against his forehead and sighed. The silent tension between the thirteen-year-olds (well, Daisuke was still twelve…) had been wearing on all of them as soon as Ken had appeared and been filled in on what had happened. Ken and Daisuke's gaze met and clashed from across the hallway.

"We haven't known each other very long," Ken retorted. He tore his gaze away and looked to Tai, who was gaping at them. He'd never seen Daisuke look so _hostile_. "Where is Yagami-chan, Yagami-san?"

"Uh…she went home. She didn't want to come back. I think she forgot you," Tai answered, bemused.

Koushirou sighed again at his boyfriend tactlessness. Miyako and Daisuke snorted audibly. Despite Hikari's reaction to her newest relationship, Miyako seemed to dislike Ken more than she despaired over Hikari. Hopefully, their relationship could be repaired in the future. Ken being put down a peg was always amusing, though.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, Ichijouji-san. She had a terrible shock recently, as we told you," Koushirou reminded him gently as Ken frowned at Tai. Miyako paled and Daisuke crossed his arms, staring down at the floor. Ken nodded at Koushirou gratefully and bowed to Taichi.

"I'm going to go to your house, if it's all right, Yagami-san," Ken told him.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just…don't talk much," Tai warned with an uneasy smile.

"Hai. I know." With that, he was gone.

"Um…Tai-kun…how about them eggs?" Mimi piped up with forced cheer.

"Yeah, let's get this Christmas party started," Yamato announced with a little less verve than usual.

Later on that night, Koushirou turned down his sheets slowly. He was absolutely exhausted. Miyako and Daisuke had become more outrageous the later it got, singing loudly to every Christmas carol and fighting over slices of cake, only to laugh at each other moments later. Tai only exacerbated matters, devolving from a sixteen-year-old young adult to a kid as he romped around with his "protégé." Mimi and Jyou were playing hostess and host, which meant things got spilled over the floor and counters. Yamato and Sora disappeared into his room after she opened her Christmas gift- which was a silver necklace with a flat disk inscribed with _'My Sky'_. Koushirou couldn't help but think that people could be so corny and ridiculous. It also meant they weren't there to help keep others in line. Takeru and Iori were probably the only two that didn't cause problems. Instead, to Koushirou's delight, they helped him pick up after everybody. Near the end of the night, as everybody began to leave, Tai got strangely quiet, off in his own space thinking really hard about something and frowning. Koushirou fell into his bed with a sigh. The door creaked open he looked over as Tai entered. A smudge of toothpaste was on his cheek and his hands were behind his back.

"What is it, Taichi?" Koushirou asked, a small smile on his face at how adorable his boyfriend looked right at that moment.

"I got a gift for you."

"Oh, I… Thank you." Koushirou sat up blushing. He took the small bag Tai handed him and peeked inside.

"Do…Do you like it?"

It was a rectangular picture frame; a plain petrified wood frame with the words _'My Family_' carved into the top and filled in with silver.

"How…Why…Taichi…"

"It's for your picture of your parents. Your frame looks so old. I wanted to get you a new one. I guess I can get a gift for you, ne?"

"HAI!" Koushirou threw his arms around Tai's neck, grinning widely and making Tai laugh.

"I'm glad I made someone happy." Tai wrapped his arms around Koushirou's waist and pressed his cheek against his thick hair.

_What the hell am I forgetting?_


	17. Chocolate Covered Adolescence

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Thanks for reading this, you lovely people! XD_

_**Edited: 5/11/12**_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Seventeen

Chocolate Covered Adolescence

Hikari shook out her skirt lightly and twisted in front of the mirror. It looked so much longer on the hanger than on her body. She sighed and picked up her new backpack. After eleven years of school, including kindergarten, she had finally managed to get a brand-new backpack, with a tag and all its buttons still on. Over the summer she had found a high school campus job…namely that of being a janitor. The school was going to allow her to continue working only if she remained in the top three percent. If her grades began to drop, her job would be taken away. She waved to her mom and sleepy-eyed brother and left the apartment.

Her heart shuddered a bit when she saw the corner. She used to meet him there, and they would walk to school together. Ever since kindergarten they had been in the same school. This year, her first year of senior high, she would be going to a more expensive private school. She had the grades and, at the end of her junior high year, she managed to get the scholarship. She would be going to the same private school as Ken, Miyako, and Takeru.

Hikari's mouth twisted downwards and her eyes darkened with sadness.

_I miss her. I can't believe I was so stupid those years ago. I know she was dating my ex-boyfriend, but why did I let that come between us? I should have been mature enough to remain her friend._

Hikari slid her train pass through the scanner and pushed through the revolving bars. She pushed back her shoulder-length hair as the speeding train rushed past. She stepped through the doors and walked into the car, reaching for a strap to hang onto. It was nice being on the train so early. She wasn't crammed with all the other students all over Odaiba and Tokyo and half of the grown-ups were either already at work or not going into work for another hour. She braced herself automatically and watched the neighborhood outside flash past. She twitched her shoulders irritably. It felt as if someone was staring at her… Her eyes looked around under her eyelashes surreptitiously.

Dark brown eyes, almost black, met hers.

She took a step back and almost lost her grip. She stared down at her sneakers and closed her eyes tight. _One breath, two breaths, three breaths, breathe, Hikari, breathe. _

For fifteen minutes, they stood silently, just a foot away from each other, and no words were exchanged. She could feel his presence as if he were standing next to her. She felt her hand tremble and tightened its grip on her handhold. _God…what's wrong with me? He's just another guy! It's been three years! Why hasn't it stopped yet? I wish he would speak to me... Is he still dating Miyako-chan? Is he still waiting…waiting for our second chance?_

_Do we have one anymore?_

Her teeth bit down hard to keep from crying. No more…no more tears. She stopped crying three years ago. Just because he happened to be on the same train, didn't mean she would give into her weakness.

The train stopped and she felt him walk towards the door right behind her. The smell of mint and melons drifted towards her. A new scent from him, but definitely him. She kept her eyes closed shut as his body brushed past. Just the merest brush of his arm on hers.

"Ohayou, Hikari."

"O-Ohayou…" She whispered back.

Then, he was gone. The train pulled away and the new passengers settled into seats or grabbed the hanging straps. Her knees felt so weak and goosebumps were rising over her skin. The only thing holding her up was her impossibly tight hold on the strap above her head. Finally, her stop was up. She stumbled off the train and rushed towards the exit. Her legs gave away as she pushed onto the sidewalk. Her briefcase backpack thudded to the ground, her knees closely following. She braced herself with her hands and breathed deep.

_He said my name…I'm so pathetic. _Hikari smirked woodenly at her own weakness.

"Oi! Daijoubou?"

Hikari looked up with wide eyes. _Well…the world is getting smaller…_

"Hikari-chan! I mean…Yagami-san…" Miyako-san trailed off uncertainly. "Do you need some help up?"

"Iie…daijoubou desu." Hikari rose, picking up her pack. "Are you on your way to school?"

"Yeah…hey! You have the same uniform as me! No way!"

"Yes, I'm going to Seiiya, too." Hikari hesitated and pushed her morning encounter out of her mind. "You want to walk together?"

"Nani?" Miyako-san's eyes stared at her in astonishment.

"I…I wanted to know if you'd walk with me, Miyako-san. If you wouldn't mind, I mean…" Hikari trailed off. _I…I need to grow up! We were good friends, but because of my weakness, I screwed up! It's time to fix it… if she'll let me…_

"I…I'm still dating Daisuke-kun…" Miyako said hesitantly. Hikari smiled just a bit and Miyako smiled back, relieved.

"It's all right. I'm still dating Ken-san." _I still love your boyfriend._ Hikari ignored her inner monologue as Miyako made a face.

"Ew. Why?"

Hikari burst out laughing. "Still hating each other?"

"Oh, so much. Can't stand that rat bastard. Wanna walk and talk about your rat bastard?" Miyako offered, grinning to prove it just a joke, only half-serious.

"If you'll tell me why," Hikari compromised.

"Well…I don't like talking about it," Miyako huffed. Hikari laughed again.

"Of course not," Hikari agreed, giggling. She sobered slightly. "We can walk and talk about something, though," she began quietly, glancing away and blushing. "What do you think?"

"Definitely. What are friends for, ne?"

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise. Miyako held out her arm, and she smiled, her surprise softening into pleasure. "I don't know...what are friends for?" Hikari asked.

"For forgiving _and_ forgetting," Miyako answered with a wide grin.

"I was hoping we could be friends again one day." Hikari linked her arm with Miyako's and smiled in return.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, then. Now, the talking part. What do you think about Computer Club?"

"What? Why?"

.

Tai yawned until his jaw cracked loudly. He winced, flexing and rubbing his jaw. The house was mostly silent. Distantly, the shower was running, his dad most likely. His mom was puttering in her bedroom and Hikari had just left for school. So Tai didn't care at all if he was wandering around in only his boxers and white-tanktop. He shuffled into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. His groggy eyes glanced over the shelves and within moments he moaned dispiritedly.

"Damn it… all we have is that octopus stuff," Tai whined.

"We don't have any octopus in there, Tai. What are you talking about?" his mother informed him as she re-entered the kitchen.

Tai blanched. "Then what the hell is it?" he demanded, pointing to a plastic Tupperware.

"Stop cussing, Tai," Susumu admonished with a sigh. She peered around him into the fridge. "That's the chicken and mushroom pasta I made last night. You ate some of it," she told him.

"NANI? WHY DID YOU FEED THAT TO ME? IT'S PROBABLY POISONOUS!"

"What are you talking about? It's chicken and mushroom!"

"That tasted like octopus and jiggles! Look, mom, it's jiggling when I poke it!" Tai cried, jabbing at the container with his finger. It did, indeed, jiggle.

"Stop it! It's not that bad!"

"IT JIGGLES! PASTA DOESN'T JIGGLE!"

"Go get ready for school, Taichi!"

"Don't call me a Taichi! Who the hell makes pasta outta chicken and mushrooms? _How did you make pasta outta chicken and mushroom?" _ Tai asked, horrified and blue-faced.

"IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, DON'T EAT IT!" Susumu finally shrieked, throwing her hands in the air.

"What, and starve?" Tai retorted.

"Just go get cleaned up! If you hurry you can have breakfast with Koushirou-kun, who's _such_ a better cook than your own _mother!_" Susumu snapped at him, grabbing eggs from the fridge and storming to the stove.

"Jeeze, ma! His pasta doesn't _jiggle_." Tai stormed out of the kitchen feeling green. _Maybe I should force myself to throw it up? …Probably too late now._

A few minutes later, Tai was racing out onto the street. His feet carried him automatically towards Koushirou's apartment. Three years and they still were going strong. His mouth lifted into a grin as his pretty, still hobbit-sized, boyfriend flashed in his mind. _God, I'm so lucky! _His long legs stretched a bit farther and the apartment building loomed up in front of him. The early summer morning made sweat form along his hairline and between his shoulder blades, but he still had breath to spare as he raced up the steps to the third floor. The door flew open and he kicked off his shoes.

"Taichi!" Koushirou came around the corner from the kitchen and smiled brightly. "I didn't think I'd see you until lunch time on campus!"

"Nah, my mom's octopus last night ending up being from crazy pasta from hell and I decided I'd eat your food for breakfast." He grinned as he approached his diminutive lover. Those beautiful black eyes gazed up at him warmly.

"I see. You'll have to explain in more detail as I cook up some eggs."

"First, though…" Tai wrapped an arm around Koushirou's waist and pulled him against him.

There was a small squeak of surprise. It made Tai grin and Koushirou smiled back, flushing lightly. It really was impossible not to smile with that grin facing him. Koushirou let his eyelids fall, leaning into Tai's embrace. The smaller ten pushed up on his toes and wrapped his arsm around Tai's neck. Their heads tilted, automatically, Tai's mouth slanted perfectly over Koushirou's. They melted together, fingers and arms gripping tight as their heartbeats raced. Tai's tongue flicked over Koushirou's mouth, tasting that sweet chocolate and rice that Koushirou never stopped tasting like. The soft moan that flooded into Tai's mouth made his head reel and his hands reached down to squeeze Koushirou's butt, pulling him up off the ground. Koushirou's hands brushed through Tai's still-short brown hair as he twisted fingers in the thick strands. Tai pulled away to take deep gulping breaths and Koushirou's soft, familiar gasps were making his pants uncomfortably tight.

"God, Izzy…you make me go crazy. Can we skip school today?"

"It's the first day of school," protested Koushirou in a breathy voice. His own head was spinning wildly.

"C'mon, please?"

"I don't know… I don't want to skip today," Koushirou murmured, his arms sliding down. Tai kept his embrace still, leaning down to nuzzle Koushirou's neck.

"Yeah, but… you told me a couple nights ago you were finally ready. If Sora-chan and Yama-kun hadn't shown up…"

Koushirou blushed fiercely at the memory. They had been so _close_. Just a few minutes more and Tai would've had Koushirou naked and they would no longer had been virgins. But _no_, Yamato and Sora showed up with hamburgers and ice cream to celebrate The Teenage Wolves debut just the six of them- Jyou and Mimi had showed up, too. Koushirou pressed his face to Tai's collarbone and took a deep shuttering breath.

"I…I really want to…you know…I really believe I'm ready…but…sex isn't my first priority, Taichi. School is, especially since it's my senior year. I have intern interviews and counselor meetings and really difficult classes, I really need to be there for every class this year unless it's an emergency. It's your first year, too. You need to show up, Taichi."

"All right…but…what about this weekend? Can we try again?"

"If we can manage to squeeze it in between jobs, studying, band practice, and interning. Not to mention eating and sleeping," Koushirou retorted wryly.

"Izzy!" Tai whined.

"I'm being pragmatic _and_ realistic." Tai lowered Koushirou to the ground and dragged a hand through his hair.

"All right. Well, we better go ahead and eat before we're late anyways." His voice was heavy with disappointment and… unease. Koushirou reached out to touch his arm.

"Don't think I'm trying to avoid it, Taichi. I meant what I said."

"Yeah, I know," he said, though the unease lifted at Koushirou's reassurance. Taichi brushed his thumb over Koushirou 's soft cheek and grinned. "The anticipation makes it more fun, promise."

Koushirou laughed and turned towards the kitchen, hiding his own disappointment at leaving Tai's arms. Kisses were just not enough sometimes. Koushirou was beginning to feel his own desires escalate beyond their old boundaries.

.

Mimi woke with heavy eyes and a burning in the back of her throat. Everything seemed to spin around her and she couldn't place where she was. Her groggy eyes fell on the desk beside the bed and its huge stack of thick books with Latin titles and 'anatomy' or 'biology' on others. Her eyes traveled back to the plain, white ceiling, to the bare walls, the dark blue-plaid comforter twisting around her legs. He always was too fussy about orderliness. _He really should just let me spruce the room up a bit_, she thought for the thousandth time.

"Jyou-kun's…" she whispered past a fuzzy tongue. Making the fuzzy dream around her a reality as her voice sounded harshly in her ears. _I feel like crap…_ The burning was filling up her throat and her body jerked with a gag. She pressed her small hand over her mouth.

"Mimi-chan? Are you awake? I made some miso and rice. Koushirou-kun and Tai-san are already up." Jyou wandered in with a concerned frown.

"M-Miso?"

The smell of miso assaulted her memory and her gag became worse…until it was no longer a gag. She flew off the bed and pushed past Jyou. She fell to her knees onto cold tile and the fuzzy rug. Small, slender hands clasped the porcelain bowl and she wretched whatever had been in her stomach into the toilet. Her throat choked, forcing up coughs as she gasped for air, before vomited once more, who knew what, because he stomach felt so empty. Cool hands pulled back her now shoulder-length brown hair and placed a cool wet towel to her forehead. She coughed painfully, the back of her hand to her mouth, saliva and puke hanging from her lips. She whimpered, small, sad sound, and her body tightened as she gagged again.

"Is she okay?" Koushirou's soft voice filtered into the still dark bathroom, filled with concern.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Is it food poisoning?" Tai's voice yelped in shock.

"I don't know," Jyou replied wiping away her sweat. Mimi felt more vomit press against her esophagus and she leaned over again. "I'll check her temperature when she's finished. Thank God her school doesn't start until next week."

"Yeah, and your classes don't start 'til tomorrow. She shouldn't be left alone and she can't just walk home, ya know?" Tai said with relief at the thought.

"Hai. Are you done now, Mimi-chan?"

"I…I think so…" she whispered weakly, her voice echoing in the toilet's bowl. "Arigatou…all of you."

"Hey, just making sure you're okay," Tai assured her easily.

"We have to go. I'm sorry. Call us at about twelve fifteen to keep up informed," Koushirou told them with a torn expression on his face. Mimi smiled weakly and took the towel from Jyou to wipe her mouth.

"See you two tonight." Jyou waved. The two boys left with one last, worried, glance back at them. "Did the soup make you sick? The soup my mom sent over?"

"I-Iie. At least…I don't think so. I've had it before and all of you guys are okay," Mimi pointed out, her voice scratchy.

"Should we call your parents? They're still upset you've been over here so much, but I'm sure they'll forget it if you're sick," Jyou said with a worried frown as he reached over and flushed.

"I'll just lie down. Are there any crackers or something like that?"

"Yeah, we have some rice crackers, does that sound good?" Jyou asked anxiously.

"Hai," Mimi sighed softly.

"Do you need help to the bedroom?"

"No… not yet. I'm fine."

Jyou rose and smoothed her messy hair back. "I'll be right back," he promised.

"Un." She nodded weakly.

She watched him go and fell back onto her butt, her cool shaky hand to the side of her face. She braced her back against the cabinets under the sink, pressing her shaking hand now to her forehead. _Oh God…what if…what if…_ Her thought wouldn't finish itself in her mind. _Calm down, Mimi! Just calm down and breathe. _Luckily, she no longer needed to throw up, but that was the only bright point at that moment.

.

Yamato pressed the small button and stood back as a fine spray of water started over the rows of nodding flowers. He turned to see Sora wiping down the front counter and humming quietly. Her smile was so soft and content it made his own lips curve upwards. She looked up, her startled reddish eyes met his. She gave him a little wave and giggled. He grinned back, walking towards her.

"How are the flowers, Yama?" she asked, leaning on her elbows and perching her chin on her fists.

"They're fine. Still sleeping peacefully. Like I wish I was." He yawned widely.

"You have school, though, in just a couple hours," Sora reminded him, eyes dancing mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I'm going to have to really study this year. If I want my dream to come true, anyway," Yamato replied, shrugging, as if it was no big deal. She knew for a fact he wanted this dream very much.

"I still can't believe it. I never thought you had aspirations like that. You always seem to slack off," Sora teased, lightly punching his shoulder. She knew the "cooler" he acted, the more he was hiding. She was rewarded with a lopsided smirk.

"Yeah, well, I can't play the guitar forever. I want to grow up and have a family and…well, you know," Yamato trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sora smiled up at him, placing her chin on her fists again. "Sounds like a plan, Yama. I'll miss seeing you up there, though. You look good."

"Of course. So will all those other rabid fan girls of mine, too."

"YAMATO! You bigheaded jerk!" She punched his head, not enough to cause any damage, and propped her fists on her hips. "You're going to be late for school, so scat!"

"Nani? What'd I do?" Yamato yelped holding his head.

"Just go!"

"Sheesh, are you PMSing?"

"ARGGGHH!"

Yamato sauntered out laughing. Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. "What an arrogant jerk." Her lips twitched at the corners as she flipped the sign from 'CLOSED' to 'OPEN'.

.

Hikari sat down next to Ken on the wooden bench on the outskirts of the school yard. A few other groups of students were sitting on the long, narrow lawn and eating from bentos or wrapped bread packages. The bench Ken had claimed was one of the few set under a large tree, deeply shaded from the bright, summer sun. She set her bento box on her lap and turned with a smile to her way-too-pretty boyfriend. He gave her a small smile back, much more relaxed and open than their first year of dating.

"How was your day, Ken-san?"

"It was all right. I have Inoue-san in my class again this year."

Hikari laughed at the disgusted look on his face. "I really like Miyako-san. Our classes share the same PE time, remember? We had fun laughing at each other fail miserably at pole vaulting. Did you have fun with Takeru-kun?"

Ken-san looked down at his bento box with a blank face. "We didn't really talk. We normally don't speak when you're not around, Hikari-san."

"_Honto_? Strange, I thought you two got along?" Hikari questioned, her head tilting to the side.

"We don't dislike each other," Ken-san hedged. Hikari's eyes narrowed.

"Why? Why do you act like you like each other in my company?"

"We don't wish to upset you."

"Why? Why don't you to truly get along?" Hikari pressed further.

"A difference in opinion," Ken answered tightly.

"Ken-san!"

"It's between Takashi-san and myself," Ken finally snapped. Hikari sealed her lips in a thin, firm line. She stabbed at a cherry tomato, wanting to curse when it darted from beneath her chopsticks.

"Hikari-chan! Over here!" Hikari looked over to see Miyako and Takeru weaving their way through the other students/

"Konnichi wa!" Hikari waved back and then turned to Ken. "Would you rather we sat just the two of us?"

"No, you enjoy your friends' company. I'll go back to my classroom and eat," Ken replied, neatly closing the lid of his bento and rising.

"Ken-san! I didn't want that!" Hikari protested, clasping his hand. He smiled at her, showing her he wasn't upset with her at all.

"It's all right. I'm not going to let you miss out hanging out with your friends because I don't like them. I'll eat in my class room and meet you at the front gate at the end of school," Ken told her gently. She frowned and his small smile widened. "I do have friends in my classroom, Hikari-san. I won't be _lonely_," he assured his, his tone gently mocking She laughed.

"All right. Thank you, Ken-san." She watched him rise and walk towards her approaching friends.

Ken nodded politely to Miyako and Takeru-kun as they passed. Miyako flipped her long braid over her shoulder and pointedly ignored him. Takeru nodded in return, smiling pleasantly. Miyako flopped onto the bench next to Hikari and Takeru sat on her other side. Miyako stretched out her long bare legs, threw back her head, and then peeked at Hikari from the corner of her eye, behind the wide lens of her glasses.

"Why'd jerkface leave?"

"Miyako-san…" Hikari said warningly, finally spearing her tomato and popping it into her mouth.

"Fine, why'd Ichijouji-san leave?" Miyako sighed, aggravated. Hikari swallowed.

"So he wouldn't be in the way. I didn't know you and Ken-san only pretended to get along, Takeru-kun. Why don't you tell me why?" Hikari shot at him.

"We just don't mesh." He shrugged nonchalantly. Hikari frowned.

"All three of you are pissing me off. You're all keeping secrets from me. Because of those secrets, none of you are getting along and I feel guilty when I'm with you two and without him or vice versa," Hikari all but growled, snagging another tomato and chomping down on it.

"Everybody has their secrets. Even you do," Takeru said easily.

"You know what secrets got me? A broken heart." Hikari snapped her bento closed and rose. "Secrets from people you care about just mess everything up."

"Hikari-chan…" Miyako pleaded, instantly contrite.

"Don't worry. I'm not breaking off our friendship again. I just need some alone time." Hikari forced a strained smile.

Miyako and Takeru watched as Hikari walked away.

.

Later that afternoon, Daisuke shuffled his feet over the pavement. Miyako had called when school ended, voice chipper and excited, and they had made plans to meet up at her house. He was slowly making his way there now, because he didn't see the point of going all the way, just to come all the way here in an hour, but he didn't know if he wanted to go. That morning on the train was repeating itself in his mind constantly. The way her eyes could meet his, the way her hair, now so much longer than he remembered, brushed her shoulders, the smell of her blueberry shampoo. His lips curved into a smile.

_She still smells like blueberries. I can't believe it. I thought she wouldn't buy it after we broke up. She only started using it when I told her blueberries are the only fruit I like to eat. _

Then, her voice…so quiet and soothing, whispering to him. The feel of her arm beneath his fingertips as he brushed past. The images were still so sharp, branded into his mind's eye as if they happened just moments ago. Could he really go visit and hang out _and kiss_ Miyako when Hikari's stammering whisper couldn't leave his brain?

_I'm so stupid. I just need to get over it. I've been dating Miyako-chan for three years! I really like Miyako-chan and…and I don't want to hurt her._

"D-Daisuke-kun?"

Daisuke's head raised quickly, his eyes wide. Hikari stood in front of him, wearing Miyako's uniform, and clutching a new, brown school satchel. Her expression of shock mirrored his.

"N-No way…again?" he stammered.

"How… strange… We never even saw each other at school last year. Now I'm going to a completely different school and I've seen you twice." Hikari pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and chuckled awkwardly.

"Are you busy?" Daisuke asked impulsively.

She glanced at him, answering before she could think. "I was…but Ken-san found out he had a soccer meeting." She paused and hurried on. "And you?"

"Not really…Miyako-san called…but she's got Computer Club. I'm not supposed to meet her till later."

"Don't you have soccer, too?"

"Nah…they're doing tryouts today, but I'm already on the team, so I don't need to be there."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Silence fell between them. Breeze whistled down the street, ruffling her skirt around her knees, making his fire-patterned blazer flap around his slender torso. A few people walked past in either direction, most on cell phones, looking hurried or worried or completely oblivious. Daisuke made a move towards her, then dropped his hand when she glanced up. They glanced away, blushing a bit, before Hikari turned back to him, eyes on the pavement.

"How have you been?"

"Okay."

"Good," a quiet, simple reply that made him grin.

"How have you been?"

"All right…"

"Cool."

"Mmm." Hikari made a short nod.

"You…um…" he broke off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes?" she perked up eagerly, amber eyes on his face, waiting as her cheeks flushed.

"You want to have some tea?" he blurted. All those long ago emotions, they weren't so long ago after all. He never forgot how pretty she looked her eyes lit up, how pale amber they became when she blushed.

"Pardon?"

"Want to go have some tea? To talk, I mean."

"…What about Miyako-san?" Hikari whispered.

"I told her I didn't know if I wanted to go over. I don't really feel like hanging out with my girlfriend right now. I just want to talk to someone who knows me," Daisuke said, stepping forward. Her eyes widened and she looked way, biting her lip.

"I don't know…Miyako-san and I just became friends again…"

"We aren't doing anything wrong. Just tea…and maybe…blueberry muffins?"

Hikari blushed slightly. "You noticed this morning?"

"Yeah…" Daisuke chuckled, taking one more step. She leaned towards him, but kept her feet in place.

"I guess…I would like to go have some tea…and blueberry muffins…" she finally acceded, stepping towards him, making his whole face light up in grin just like her brother's. She giggled.

"Cool," Daisuke replied, closing what space remained between them.

"Mm hm."

They moved to side-by-side and walked towards a small café. A small smile still lingered on Hikari's lips. Daisuke had both hands behind his head, grinning widely, as he walked beside her. It was so nice to be there again. He gazed down at the back of her neck where her hair parted and fell over both shoulders. He cleared his throat and began to chatter about his summer soccer program and she listened with that attentive silence he missed.

.

"I hope Mimi-san is able to digest this." Koushirou read the back of the container with a frown.

"It should be okay. It's plain yogurt." Iori smiled. Koushirou smiled sheepishly back.

"I worry too much, I'm afraid," Koushirou conceded, placing the yogurt carton in his shopping basket.

"Was she very sick this morning?" Iori asked in concern.

"Hai. Jyou-san said she was feeling better at lunch, but she still wasn't keep anything but crackers down," Koushirou informed him, eying the strawberry yogurt drinks.

"Maybe it's a stomach flu."

"We don't know yet, she doesn't have a fever. I did want to get something other than rice crackers for her to eat, though. You think a banana will stay down?"

"We'll see how the yogurt works, first," Iori suggested. Koushirou put the bunch of bananas down and a shared, wry smile passed between them. They moved down the aisles as little faster, perusing the shelves lazily.

"Where's Takeru-san?" Koushirou questioned, remembering suddenly that the blond was supposed to meet them there.

"Hm? Oh…basketball try outs. He's a first year in senior high. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry," Iori explained with an apologetic shrug. He eyed the prune juice drinks his grandfather loved, wondering how many the old man had stashed.

"Ah. Hikari-san and Miyako-san are the same year, ne?"

"Hai. Hikari-san, Miyako-chan, Ichijouji-san, and Takeru-kun are all in the same school. I don't think it's going to work out well." Iori-kun chewed his bottom lip anxiously.

"Doushite?" Koushirou asked in surprise. It wasn't like Iori to be _pessimistic_ about something.

"Takeru-kun doesn't approve of Hikari-san and Ichijouji-san's relationship," the young boy confided with a slump of his shoulders.

"Why not? They get along very well. Hikari-san has calmed down as well. She was really emotional after that break-up," Koushirou queried as he tossed in a box of Pocky for Tai. Then, another, just in case.

"Which is why I tell him to keep it to himself, as he was partly to blame for the break-up," Iori told him with a frown.

"Does…Does his mother know you two are dating yet?"

Iori-kun shook his head silently. "She has been very sick. She had to be hospitalized for exhaustion and anxiety. The doctor said her heart was weak and she couldn't have any shocks until she's much stronger. She's slowly becoming integrated back into work, though, so we've been discussing if she's strong enough to know yet."

"I suppose that makes sense," Koushirou said slowly. "I wish you two luck."

"Thank you. We should hurry to your apartment to make sure Mimi-sempai is all right. You also promised to call Tai-sempai at band practice as soon as you got home," Iori pointed out.

Koushirou nodded. They hurried to finish their shopping and check out.

.

_Kitty: Whoot! Chapter 17 done in good time! Almost done editing THIS end of the story. _


	18. Chocolate Covered Strings

_KKA: Edited 6/20/12 (almost a month later, luuulz)_

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Eighteen

Chocolate Covered Strings

In the little apartment bathroom, Mimi stood in front of the sink, one hand clutching the counter with a white-knuckled clench. Her whole body as shivering, not even the warm, fuzzy blue rug under her feet made her feel anything less than freezing. She watched with wide eyes, the small plastic item in her hand trembling sporadically. Her breath was caught in her throat, waiting anxiously. Blue slowly began to form… It darkened slowly, darker and darker, until there was no mistake. She fell back against the wall and slid onto her butt, staring wide-eyed at the small length of plastic.

"I'm…I'm pregnant?" she whispered. She jumped as a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Mimi-chan? Are you all right?"

"Ah, y-yes," she quickly answered. She glanced back down at the small over-the-counter test she held in her hand.

"I have school today, so I can't stay with you. Are you sure you're okay?" Jyou was asking from far, far away.

"Hai! Go on! I'll be fine! Promise!" Her voice replied, echoing oddly in her head with his normalcy and cheerfulness.

She listened to his footsteps fade away and the front door open and shut. She sighed in relief. _What am I going to do? I can't tell Jyou! He's still in school! Medical college to boot! He won't be able to help me! He'll just make it worse trying to help me. _She smiled fondly. _He's so stupid sometimes. _

"Mimi-san? I made some breakfast. It's yogurt and granola, you think you can keep it down?" Koushirou asked anxiously.

"Yes, that'll be perfect." She rose, frowning down at her hand. _How am I going to hide this in the bathroom trash?_

"I don't have class until noon today, so I'll be able to watch you."

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." _What do I _do_ with this stuff? Argh!_ Mimi stuffed the test and all the instructions back in the box. _Pockets…do I have pockets? No…no pockets! Uh…_ Her brown eyes glanced wildly around the tiny bathroom and landed on…nothing. There was nothing she could use to hide the small, damning, cardboard box. She settled for hiding it behind her back.

She glanced out of the bathroom down, looking around quickly. Koushirou was in the kitchen…Tai was at school…good. Free to go. She tiptoed out the room and backed up down the hallway to Jyou's room. Just before she made, Koushirou walked out of the kitchen and their eyes met. Mimi blushed vividly and the box burned in her hands.

"Eh…good morning…?" Mimi smiled weakly. Koushirou glanced at her with a bemused expression. His eyes flicked to her arms and hidden hands before he met her gaze again.

"Are you hiding something behind your back?"

"NO!" She spun around, barely keeping the box hidden by bringing it around to the front of her. "I'll be right out!" She flung herself into Jyou's room and slammed the door behind her. "Th-thank God…" she sighed in relief, leaning back against the door as her shoulders slumped. Now, she would just shove the evidence in her backpack and get _out of here_. She all but screamed as a hesitant knock sounding right behind her shoulders.

"Mimi-san…you dropped something." Mimi blanched bone-white at the tone of Koushirou's voice.

With growing trepidation, she glanced down at the box…and her jaw dropped. She hadn't noticed she was holding it upside down! With a sigh, Mimi squared her shoulders, reaching for the doorknob. The knob twisted beneath her palm as she turned. Koushirou standing in front of her with a worried frown and a long, white, plastic stick held in his hand.

The blue line was visible even to her. She gulped audibly, light brown eyes locked with his frowning ones. He looked pale and uncomfortable, but his mouth was in a firm, rigid line as he handed the test over to her.

"Does Jyou-san know?" Koushirou finally inquired, his voice tight, but even.

Mimi mutely shook her head. The younger, smaller boy sighed.

"What are you doing about this, Mimi-san? He will detect this eventually. You cannot just conceal it from him," Koushirou pointed out wearily. "This is a prodigiously serious conundrum."

"I…I have more than just one option, Koushirou-kun!" Mimi snapped, shoving the test back in its box, bending the thin cardboard awkwardly. She gripped the box tightly in her hand as she glared at him.

"You-You do not plan to…?" Koushirou's eyes were wide with shock.

"I don't _know_!" Mimi shrieked at him. "I just found out five minutes ago! Do you think I've already figured out what I want to do?" She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "I'm so scared! I'm still in high school, Koushirou-kun! What am I going to do?"

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't know, Mimi-san. But…I'll help you, no matter what you decide." She looked up at him with big, teary, brown eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes," Koushirou assured her, smiling softly and valiantly ignoring the sharp corner of the box digging into his spine.

"Thank you!"

He also valiantly ignored the spreading stain of tears and snot on his shirt as Mimi sobbed against his chest.

.

"So then, you wouldn't believe it! He tried to, like, do this slide block, you know?"

"Yes, you did it a couple of times. I saw you."

"Yeah, yeah, well, this baka really thought he could pull it off and like, I just, like, grabbed the ball with my feet, ya know, and hopped over him. His face! HA HA! He looked like such an idiot!" Daisuke finished, clutching his stomach while he laughed. Hikari covered her mouth and laughed with him.

It was nice, talking with him again. He was so loud and exuberant with his arms wheeling through the air as he got excited. The sun was warm on her face and the grass beneath her hands tickled. They had managed to find a relatively private spot under a bridge on the Tokyo side of Odaiba. The ocean channel waved in front of them as barges steamed past. The only people they could see were the large blots on the barges in the bay, though they could hear vehicles racing past on the road above their heads, the bells on bikes, and the shouts and laughter of passersby.

"So, did you make it? Or did you fall flat on your face with that stunt?" Hikari asked as her giggles subsided.

"Nope! I landed like a cat! Tai-sensei was so proud of me! You should've been there!" Daisuke's chest puffed up, his eyes shining as his cheeks billowed, his whole demeanor obviously proud of himself. Hikari's eyes saddened.

"Ken-san had a game that day, too," Hikari muttered, running her palm over the neatly mown grass.

"Oh, really? He does summer sports?" Daisuke inquired so very nonchalantly.

"Mm hm. He does soccer, just like you."

"Oh, right. You said that yesterday… Well, what's his name again?" Daisuke asked as he thought really hard.

"Ichijouji, Ken," Hikari repeated for the hundredth time, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Oh, hey! I know that name! He's supposed to be real badass…I think…oh, yeah, I played him once!" Daisuke exclaimed, dark eyes lighting up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Got on my nerves, acting so cool. I did the slide thing on him and prevented him from making the last goal. His team still won 'cuz he was crazy fast, but I managed to block him when nobody else had. I wish Tai-sensei had been on my team. We coulda wiped him off the field." His eyes glowed brightly at that thought. Hikari frowned. She knew it wasn't personal, that Daisuke-kun just hated someone being better than him, but everyone seemed to be having a problem with her boyfriend.

"Did you ever…_meet_ him?" she asked. He turned to see her frowning slightly.

"I didn't mean to diss your boyfriend," Daisuke muttered angrily, tearing up a handful of grass. Hikari's peevishness disappeared as she touched his hand gently. He met her contrite smile with a grin of his own.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to imply. I know you didn't mean it that way. It's just…Miyako-san and Takeru-kun really dislike him. They won't tell me why. He's always been so sweet to me…" she trailed off thoughtfully, letting her hand fall away from his. "Do you think he and Miyako-san used to date?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Daisuke squawked. Hikari continued to consider it pensively.

"They both refuse to talk about it. She once told me she had a bad experience with a guy…though, I think she meant that incident in fifth grade…" Hikari trailed off, frowning again.

"Hey, let's not think about it," Daisuke interrupted suddenly. She looked up at him a little confused.

"Excuse me?" He stared hard at his feet.

"I don't want to think about them right now. I'm here to be with you, Hikari," he whispered. Hikari stilled and sadness returned to her eyes.

"Daisuke-kun, we're dating other people. We can't pretend otherwise."

"I really like Miyako-chan! I really do! But when I'm with you it's because I want to be with you. We're friends, we have been for years! It's not cheating on them if we're just chatting about ourselves!" he protested loudly. Hikari smiled at him, though they both knew his words were rather flat.

"I feel so guilty when I want to agree. Ken-san has been so good to me and for me. I hate the fact I can't love him…" she quietly silenced herself. Talking about that was taboo between. A rule they made up yesterday over blueberry muffins. The silence stretched on awkwardly.

His fingers tugged at her hair. She glanced out the corner of her eye at him to see his bright sunny smile that made her heavy heart instantly grow lighter.

"You're growing it out," he noted, breaking that awful silence.

"I…wanted something new. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really pretty. But if it gets too long it'll get in the way again. Remember when you were seven?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me! My scalp hurts just thinking about it!"

"I can't believe you got it stuck in a door!" Daisuke laughed. Hikari blushed angrily.

"I thought we weren't going to speak about it!"

"But it was _soooo_ cute!" Daisuke teased, tweaking her hair again, laughing more when she swatted at his hand. "You were so upset and blushing and the teacher had to cut your hair because it was so twisted in the hinges."

"Daisuke-kun!" She shoved him hard enough to tip him over. She laughed as he sputtered and laughed. "We're so weird!" She jumped up and threw her arms out to her sides as she spun on her toes. She halted neatly, then turned to Daisuke, her hands clasped behind her. "I've never felt as unrestricted as the times when I'm with you." He looked up at her with his big sunny grin.

"I've never been so happy," he replied. She blushed and turned away.

"We should leave now. We've been breaking taboos." She gasped as arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly.

"Then don't look, okay? We'll just close our eyes and pretend we're asleep. Then, we can stand here like this," he whispered. She shook her head, though her eyes closed without her meaning to.

"It's not a good idea," she murmured, her hands coming up to wrap around his wrists gently. She could smell him, feel the hard strength of his wiry arms, the warmth of his tanned skin. She reminded her so much of her brother and yet so much of _him_, how could she not feel safe? How could she not feel _loved_ with him so close to her?

"I know…but when I'm dreaming I don't care," Daisuke joked, chuckling a bit. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

"We're going to be in trouble."

"Shh, this is supposed to be _good_ dream," he whined. She giggled.

"All right. But just for a second."

.

Miyako left the classroom and locked the door. She grinned as she pocketed the keys. The first meeting of the Computer Club had gone well. All the hard work she had put in yesterday after school paid off. She stretched, raising her arms high above her head. With a yawn that brought tears to her eyes, she started on her way out. _Hmm, tea, something sweet, and a phone call to Daisuke-kun sounds perfect. I'm sure he'll be real proud of me! Twelve freshmen recruited in one day, aaaaawwesome!_ She thrust her fist in the air with her index finger extended as she mentally cheered.

Suddenly, a tall figure slammed into her, sending her hurtling towards the ground. A loud, cut-off squeal escaped from her. A hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her back onto her feet, only the hand pulled her too hard, and she stumbled off her toes into a flat, sweaty chest.

"Oof! Gomen nasai!" Miyako exclaimed. She looked up at the person who had caught her…and almost gagged.

"You should keep your eyes open, Inoue," Ken stated coldly as he set her on her feet.

"You shouldn't be running around like a lunatic in sweaty jockey shorts, Ichijouji," she snapped back.

"You should be thanking me, not insulting me." His pretty velvet eyes narrowed on her. She stuck out her tongue, pulling herself away from his steadying hands.

"I would've if you were any sort of worth it." She flipped her braid over her shoulder and bounced away.

Ken sighed as he watched her go. _How did this happen again? We would've been great friends if she wasn't so…immature! It's sad how disappointing she is._ He ignored the tightening in his gut he always got when she flipped that braid. _I better hurry. I'm already late to meet Hikari-san._

Miyako sighed as she rounded a corner and leaned up against the wall.

"What does he have to be such an _ass_? I was so _interested_ in him. It's so disappointing." Miyako hugged her backpack against her chest, tightening her arms slightly. "Whatever. Forget that bastard, Miyako, time to go catch up with Daisuke."

.

Sora sighed as she stared at the flower-filled room in front of her. She would hate to admit it, but she missed Yamato in these long, lagging moments alone. That weekend would be his first concert of the school year again- and it would their third year anniversary. She had no idea if they were going to go all out, or just snuggle and catch a movie. She blushed thinking up all the different things they could do to celebrate. A fancy restaurant with lobster and steak tartar (whatever that was) and Yamato in a silk shirt and black slacks briefly flittered through her mind.

The bell over the door chimed softly. Sora blushed brightly and stood up.

"Konnichi wa!" Sora greeted. A young girl stepped in with a beet-red face. Iori stepped in right behind her.

"Iori-kun! Um, your name is?"

"Akizuki, Saiwa!" the girl squeaked.

"Oh, well, konnichi wa! Why are you two here today? Is middle school already over?"

"Yes, just half an hour ago. I wanted to get a bouquet. Something elegant and soothing. Do you have any ideas?" Iori asked as his eyes wandered the shop.

"Hmm, let's check the book…" Sora flipped through the large catalog of flowers and skimmed down the pages. "Let's see, a cosmos mean 'peaceful'… and they're very pretty. We have some in stock on the lower shelf there. Let's see… jasmine _mean_ grace and elegance, but we don't have jasmine in stock… Poppies are very pretty little flowers and mean consolation…I don't know if that's what you want…"

"I think poppies and cosmoses will be perfect. Saiwa-san, what colors do you think would look best?" Iori asked, looking up from the catalog to look for her. Saiwa was already at the flowers, kneeling at the shelf full of soft, fragile looking blossoms.

"I…I think this cosmos is the loveliest." She touched the soft petals of dark red-purple, almost fuchsia. "For the poppies, I think these dainty pink ones will be very pretty. If we wrap them in that transparent rose-colored plastic and add some baby's breath for tradition's sake, it should look just right."

"Wow…you have an eye for flowers, Akizuki-chan," Sora complimented as she slowly closed the book.

"I…It's just a bouquet. It's not very hard put a handful of flowers in a pretty bundle," Akizuki disagreed with a slight shake of her head.

"She's right, Saiwa-san, you're very good with colors. You were the president of the Flower Arrangement Club in elementary school for a reason," Iori pointed out with a half-smile.

"You were in the Flower Arrangement Club?" Sora inquired, her strange reddish eyes wide.

"Hai. I'm going to be in it in my new school, too. I heard they have a Gardening Club, too, so I wanted to try for that, too. And, of course, kendo." Iori and Saiwa shared a smile.

"Well, let's wrap of these flowers and ring them up, shall we?" Sora suggested as she walked around the counter.

"Hai! I'm supposed to meet Takeru-kun in an hour," Sora quickly plucked a few cosmoses and a larger amount of poppies. As she reached for the baby's breath, Saiwa stopped her.

"I…I actually think…we should get Forget-Me-Nots," she said.

"Forget-Me-Nots…?" Iori-kun queried as an eyebrow rose. Saiwa ran her fingers over the tiny blue flowers.

"The color is a little radical compared to the pinks and reds of the poppies and cosmos, but…the meaning…for Takeru-kun…makes more sense," Saiwa hesitantly tried to explain. "Maybe if we left out the cosmos…"

"What do you mean?" Iori asked, still bemused. Saiwa glanced up, blushing slightly as she looked away.

"So…she doesn't forget…the good memories…and her love…for him," Saiwa stammered. Iori's eyes widened.

"That's…a very good idea, Saiwa-san," Iori agreed. "We'll get Forget-Me-Nots and those lighter pink cosmos," Iori told Sora, who nodded, smiling. Saiwa kept her eyes glued to the while tile, her cheeks bright pink.

"…just a little extra thought," she protested under her breath.

The finished piece was beautiful, with the soft blue Forget-Me-Nots and bright, pastel pink cosmos wrapped in transparent dark pink cellophane. Sora arranged it so the leaves framed the petals becomingly. Silver tinsel wrapped the bouquet in place.

"I'm sure he'll love it," Saiwa assured Iori as he handed over his money.

"I hope they do the trick. Thank you for you the help, both of you." He bowed to Sora, the bouquet held gently in his hands. She waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Not a problem, Iori-kun," Sora said easily. He nodded at her and then turned to Saiwa again.

"Do you need me to walk you home?"

"You go ahead and run for it. I'll walk by myself," Saiwa ordered firmly and making 'shooing' motions with her hands. Iori smiled slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Saiwa-san." The bell over the door rang as he left.

Sora wiped down the counter and threw away left over tinsel and wrapping tissue. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the young girl wandered around her shop. She didn't make any noise, really, just kept on hand around the handle of her schoolbag as her free hand stroked flower petals lovingly. Flowers filled the room to bursting, mixed with dark ferns and carefully pruned bonsai trees. Every color under the sun glowed and shined from every corner and shelf. After a few moments, Saiwa knelt down and touched a tiny, yellow carnation, smiling.

"Konnichi wa, Sunshine. You look so happy, even though you're so small. Is it nice here? You must have so many friends." She giggled and touched each carnation on the shelf. "I have to go now, but you have a good day." Her finger lingered on a striped carnation, white and hemmed with pink.

"You seem to be drawn to rather sad meaning flowers, Akizuki-chan," Sora finally spoke up. Saiwa blushed and spun around. She bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to dawdle. I'll leave now!" She raced for the door.

"OI! I never said you had to leave!" Sora exclaimed. _Wow, she's like a mouse!_

Saiwa's hand fell on the door handle and slowly turned with her face still to the ground. "I…I…uh…what did you mean…before?" she whispered.

"What?" Sora blinked.

"You said…I was… drawn to… sad flowers…" Saiwa repeated, shuffling quietly under Sora's gaze.

"Oh…well, the carnations you greeted…a yellow carnation means 'rejection' and a striped carnation means 'I wish I could be with you' or 'refusal'. It just struck me as a little odd." Sora eyes widened in confusion as the young girl's shoulders began to shake.

"Heh… it looks like rejection is my fate," she whispered. Sora frowned. She glanced over the shelves, then, walked around the counter. She went over the carnations and plucked a pure white one from the group. With a sunny smile, she approached Saiwa and held out the blossom.

"Here, Akizuki-chan, this is for you. A carnation for luck."

Saiwa's brown eyes flew up and met Sora's. Tears were clinging to her eyelashes. "F-for luck?"

"A white carnation symbolizes 'woman's good luck gift'." Sora unclipped a barrette from her own hair and quickly slid the white flower over the girl's ear. She brushed Saiwa's bangs off to the side and clipped the flower and hair in place. "This flower also symbolizes sweetness and loveliness. Remember, Akizuki-chan, you have a sweet heart and a lovely face hidden under those tears. I can tell."

"You-You can?"

"Of course. It's what I do. I can see into the heart of everyone I meet." Sora winked. "And the one I see in your eyes is a sweet one, full of love and fear. Don't let the fear crowd out the sweetness."

"Th-thank you very much…" Saiwa reached up and touched the silky petals just over her ear.

"Have a good day, Akizuki-chan."

"H-Hai! You too!" she squeaked. She raced out the door.

Sora smiled and returned to the counter. She had to get the store ready for the afternoon. She had college classes to attend and her mother needed all the help she could get these days.

.

Tai struck the last chord and felt the note thrum in him. His fingers felt a little battered, but pleasantly so. Feeling music come to life beneath his fingertips was exhilarating.

"Oi! Tai! You awake over there?"

"Wh-Wha? Yeah, what's up Tomo-kun?" Tai drew the guitar strap over his head and set it on its stand.

"I was wondering if you were actually going to come to an after-concert party this year. You're eighteen, ne?" Tomo double-checked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a coupla weeks ago. Cool, huh?" Tai grinned and gave Tomo-kun a thumbs up.

"So, you gonna finally come to a party, then, shortie?" Yotsuya teased. Tai was actually just as tall or taller than most the members of the band, hence their long-running, not-quite-funny joke.

"I guess. I dunno, though. Izzy's not much of a party person." Tai frowned thoughtfully. "I like hanging out with Izzy after a concert." He grinned suddenly, a perverted little grin. "He's gets real flustered seeing me up on stage."

"Man, shut up! I don't want to hear about you and your boyfriend getting it on when I _still_ don't have a girl!" Kizue exclaimed. Tai barely managed to dodge the punch sent his way.

"Hey, losers! What are you doing? This is rehearsal, not 'chat-like-girls' time," Yamato interrupted with a scowl.

"C'_mon_, we've been practicing for hours!" Tai whined.

"We've already done the set twice and the concert is still four days away," Yotsuya added. He set his drumsticks down and stepped around his set. He was just about Tai's height, with brown hair and slightly darker eyes. He had already graduated from college and was working on his Master's in engineering.

"Yeah, we did great today! Why are you still pissy?" Tomo sighed. He fell with a flop unto the stage. He pushed black hair out of his almost-girly brown eyes and pouted pretty lips. Tomo was the undeclared pretty boy of the group. He was also their electronic guru and a junior in college.

"I'm not pissy! You guys are just lazy!" Yamato snapped. He fell onto the stage next to Tai and grabbed a water bottle from the ice chest they left near the edge of the stage.

"Toss one over here, boss," Kizue called out. Yamato tossed one and Kizue grabbed from it the air and twisted off the top. Hi neon green hair flared under the spotlights. He had two piercings on his left ear and was the most physically fit besides for Tai. Of course, they were both going to colleges on sports' scholarships. Kizue for baseball and Tai for soccer, though Kizue had already been scouted for the Giants. [1]

"Well, Tai, are you going or not?" Tomo persisted while Yamato gulped down the cold water.

"I might, but just for, like, an hour." Tai tried his best not to let his grin show. _Me n' Izzy have plans this weekend! I can't wait for Saturday night!_

"So, we done chatting yet?" Yamato asked with a pale blond eyebrow rising.

"Oh, shove it up yours, Ishiida," Tomo sighed.

"I have to go you guys," Kizue said suddenly glancing at his watch. "I've got an interview with the Giants tomorrow morning."

"You're not going to be able to stay in the band much longer, will you?" Yotsuya asked as Kizue grabbed his bags.

"No…not for much longer. The season doesn't start 'til April, but training will start a little sooner than that."

"So…until next semester?"

"Pretty much, yeah. See you guys!" Kizue jumped off the hip-height stage and left the warehouse.

"We're going to have to find _another_ guitar player, what a drag," Tomo complained.

"Well, at least a back-up guitar isn't as hard to find as a bass. I can fill in for both of us for a while, too, so we'll have more than enough time to find another player." Yamato rose and stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck. "I guess practice is over."

"All right! Dinner time!"

"It's only four…twenty. You eat dinner this early?" Yotsuya's voice was a little surprised.

"Eh…no… well, I'll have some sort of…snack." Tai shrugged. Moving to pack up his own gear as the others did. "You going to walk with me, Yamato-kun? Or you going to go to Sora-chan's?"

"Sora's in class right now. She does her classes a little later in the day," Yamato reminded Tai as he put his guitar in its case. "I have a class in an hour, so I'm just going to go to the library and study for a while. See you later tonight."

"Yeah, see ya!"

Tai whistled to himself as he wandered through Tokyo, a briefcase in one hand and a guitar case over his shoulder. This year, he was able to move his classes around a bit to give himself free time in the middle of the day to go to band practice. All five of them managed to get Tuesdays and Thursdays, twelve to four-thirty free. They met up at about one or so and played until time was up. They still did evening practices, too. It was pretty neat being in college.

"I wonder if Izzy would want to go to the party…I heard from Yotsuya that there was alcohol… Not like we have to drink it or anything, but still, Izzy doesn't like stuff like that," Tai muttered to himself as he walked towards the metro station. He fumbled with his bags and attempted to dig his metro card out of his pocket.

.

Iori's green eyes managed to find Takeru's blond hair in the crowd. He waved in response with his free hand and tried to hurry towards his boyfriend without squashing the flowers.

"Wow, flowers? For me?" Takeru's blue eyes twinkled.

"Iie! They're for your mother. Do you think she'll like them?" His dark eyes glanced at the flowers anxiously.

"She loves flowers, hell, all girls love flowers. Thanks, Iori." Iori blushed as Takeru brushed his lips over Iori's forehead. "My mom was real energetic this morning. I'm sure she won't have an anxiety attack over this." Takeru led Iori out of the metro station.

"I hope so. I'd feel horrible if I hurt your mother…" Iori trailed off anxiously.

"Ah, I'm sure it'll be fine. My mom really loves me, ya know? We got real close after that…day she…had a seizure." Takeru's blue eyes seemed to darken. He forced a smile and continued. "I know how much I mean to her. I'm sure she'll accept this."

"What…what will happen if she doesn't?" Iori murmured, repeating a question he had asked so many times.

"It won't change the fact I love you, Iori," came the answer that Takeru always had. Iori blushed.

"All right." Iori sighed deeply. "This is harder for you than it is for me. I should stop being such a worrywart for your sake." Their hands met and squeezed tightly.

After fifteen minutes, Takeru turned onto a driveway. Iori almost winced at the sudden tightness to Takeru's grip. His slanted eyes looked up and saw the thin line his boyfriend's mouth had become. His moss-colored eyes glanced around him. It was a small house, hidden behind a wall. There was a small rectangle of lawn to his right and flowers filling the small garden dug into the dirt just in front of the porch. He followed Takeru onto the wooden veranda. His palm felt sweaty and he was abruptly scared he was going to drop the flowers.

Takeru pushed open the door.

"Kaasan! I'm home. I brought Iori with me!" he called towards the back of the house. As the two boys slid out of their shoes, Iori heard footsteps come down the hall.

His green eyes flew up to meet the same big blue eyes as his boyfriend in a feminine face surrounded by gently curling blonde-brown hair. Her slender hand rose to touch her chest lightly, her mouth, just lightly covered in lipstick, parted in shock.

"Wh-What?"

.

Tai let himself into the apartment he now officially shared with his boyfriend and two friends and kicked off his shoes. He ignored the slippers and wandered into the kitchen. After a few minutes of foraging, he came away with rice crackers, soda, and a hidden bar of chocolate…that might have been Mimi's…

"Izzy?" Tai peered around the bedroom door and smiled as Koushirou turned his dark-eyed gaze his way. As Tai entered the room the rest of the way, Koushirou saved the document he was working on and closed the screen.

"Is that Mimi's? Again?"

"I dunno. I found it," Tai replied with a shrug.

"How long did it take you?" Koushirou queried pointedly.

"Not long. It was in the bologna package. Weird, huh?" Tai grinned and peeled open the candy wrapper.

"It was _hidden_ in the bologna package, from _you_." Koushirou plucked the candy bar out of Tai's hands and set it on the desk.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm hungry," Tai whined, pouting.

"Eat the crackers." Koushirou kissed Tai's forehead and grinned. "They're good for you."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I bought some carrots for you."

"I am _not_ a rabbit!" Koushirou laughed at Tai's outraged expression.

"They don't taste bad, Tai." Koushirou pulled a cracker out of the package and walked over the bed, Tai close behind him.

"I can't stand healthy food. Remember, I was traumatized with 'health food'." Tai lifted up his hands and made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Exactly, 'health food'." Koushirou imitated him. "It was not real health food, so you will not be able to discern if you truly enjoy it or not unless you test it."

"Where's Mimi-chan, anyway? And Jyou-kun?" Tai hastily changed the subject with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop as he munched on crackers and leaned back on the bed. Koushirou stared at his knees.

"They went out to a belated lunch. She hadn't managed to eat today, thus by the time Jyou-san returned home, she was famished. They went out for burgers," he explained quietly. He wanted to spill out everything, lay out this burden with his boyfriend's steady shoulders to help bear it. He kept his mouth shut, though, but instead of being relieved for keeping Mimi's secret, he felt he was betrayed _Tai_ for keeping the secret. It was much too befuddling.

"Burgers? Mimi-chan _hates_ burgers! Remember, when she came back from America after that foreign exchange trip? She swore never to eat burgers again," Tai exclaimed in shock, fighting envy as the idea of burger suddenly sounding _delicious_.

"She had a craving for burgers."

Tai looked down at Koushiour with a slight frown. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

Koushirou forced a smile even as he inwardly panicked. Lying- outright lying- _that_ was going to be difficult. Koushirou _loathed_ lying and found it almost physically painful to attempt it. "It's nothing I care to talk about," he hedged uneasily.

"HEY! You can't do that!"

"I believe I can, and will. Do you want some real food? I can make some sushi." Koushirou rose.

"Izzy! Sit back down!" Tai snapped, grabbing his wrist. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. It's between Jyou-san and Mimi-san."

"Oh…okay, I guess." Tai frowned and tugged on Koushirou's arm. The redhead let himself fall onto Tai's lap, sighing in resignation. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little confused," Koushirou finally admitted, rubbing his temples. He glanced up, suddenly accusatory. "Don't you have a freshman seminar today?"

"At seven, I'm good."

"Oh, yes, because of practice. How was it?" Koushirou asked, munching on another rice cracker. He felt Tai's slight shrug, felt the rhythmic lift and fall of his chest beneath his ear.

"Good. Kizue's leaving the band next semester." Tai ran his hand up and down Koushirou's spine.

"Oh." Koushirou pressed himself closer to Tai's chest. He felt like stretching like cat under Tai's gentle petting.

"Yeah. What do you think about going to a party?" Tai remembered, though his hands didn't stop moving.

"I don't like parties." Koushirou tucked his nose under Tai's chin and kissed his neck.

"We won't go for long. We'll just go for an hour or something. It's for the concert," Tai wheedled without much effort. It wasn't often Koushirou made the first move, and whenever he did it was always slow and hesitant and utterly intoxicating.

"Will there be alcohol?" Koushirou slid his arms around Tai's waist.

"Maybe…" Tai grinned as his shy, introverted, genius of a boyfriend began to get flustered, made obvious by the tightening of Koushirou's arm and the heated flush building over his cheeks.

"Well, no for me. I am not about to forbid you from attending, however. You can go if you wish, though I hope you would come back soon. We did have tentative plans," Koushirou decided, his breath exhaling in a rush as Tai leaned down to kiss the tip of his ear, hot breath whirling against the thin skin.

"Yeah. Just an hour, promise."

"Prodigious. Now, cease talking and release the crackers," Koushirou ordered rather breathlessly as he leaned back and narrowed his eyes on Tai's face.

"And do what?" Tai asked with wide eyes, though his crooked grin ruined his almost-innocent act. One red eyebrow went up. "Fine, fine. Needy little bugger aren't you? OOF!" Tai fell back with a thump onto the bed as soon as the crackers touched the desk.

.

Miyako bounced her foot up and down as she waited. She _hated_ waiting. Especially for her boyfriend. Girlfriends are _not_ supposed to wait for _boyfriends_. She glared angrily as her foot continued to bounce. She glanced around the town square. A coffee place with iron tables and chairs on the sidewalk outside was across the street. A few teenagers and a lone adult male were sitting there, chatting or texting or reading a newspaper. She, herself, was sitting on a concrete post right outside on the side of the road, the Tokyo Bay behind her, and one leg crossed over the other with her foot _bouncing_. Her hazel eyes slid over to the large clock rising above the sidewalk.

_Four forty-five…ugh…how much longer is he going to be?_ She didn't notice the figure approached as she sighed in annoyance, eyes closing briefly.

"Inoue-san? Why are you sitting on a pole?"

"It's not a pole," she automatically snapped, hackles rising at that smooth, bemused voice.

Velvet violet and light hazel met. Miyako could feel the blood rushing to her head. No, it was _not_ a blush, it was irritation. First, Daisuke had yet to show and second, this bastard shows up.

"Well, what _are_ you sitting on?" Ken asked with a slight smirk.

"Hmph." Miyako crossed her arms and looked away. It was actually a post that was part of a fence that lined the hill to prevent cars from careening into the Tokyo Bay. "Are you blind?"

"Get off the road buffer," Ken amended as he tacked on his insufferable demand.

"What? No!" Miyako exclaimed in shock.

"Get off the road buffer, Inoue-san, or _I'll_ get you off the road buffer," he replied, his voice stern. She curled her fingers around the edge of the metal and hung on.

"I'd like to see you try, Ichijouji-san," Miyako snapped. She blinked as his catlike blue eyes narrowed. _Oh…he looks angry._

"You're impossible. You get offended and pig-headed over the stupidest situations," he muttered, running a hand through his silky hair in agitation. It was actually kind of fun watching him lose composure…

"I'm _not_ pigheaded!" The lie even _sounded_ stupid. A blush crept over her nose. "I don't see why you care. You made it more than clear over three years ago what you thought of me," she mumbled, turning away and still holding on to the road buffer.

"Are you still angry about that?" Ken asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course! You blew me off and insulted me!"

"I just didn't want to be in your stupid club!"

Silence fell.

"I'm not getting off the fence," Miyako stated flatly. Sparks flashed between their gaze.

Ken set his backpack onto the grass.

"You wouldn't." Her fingers curved around the iron even tighter, her knuckles white.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled. Even as she pulled back, it was soon apparent he was stronger. _Curse his soccer training!_ She eventually would have to release the fence or have her fingers skinned, or pulled right off. She released her hold, wobbling a bit as her balance overset. IN a quick motion that left her dizzy, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other arm slid under her knees. Miyako let out a small squeal as she was lifted off the post and thrown over his shoulder. She began to vainly twist and kick at his chest.

"Stop squirming," Ken said brusquely through gritted teeth. He bent at the knees to snatch up the school bags there before turning on his heel and heading across the road.

"No! I'm going to squirm all I want! Put me down!" Miyako shrieked. "That's my ASS!"

"I'm not touching your derriere!"

"Oh, don't go using French! C'mon, say _ass_," Miyako taunted as her face glowed red from anger, humiliation, and blood from hanging upside down.

Ken frowned. He made it across the street to the group of iron chairs and set down the schoolbags. He laid his arm over her back and readjusted his other arm just over her knees. Miyako fell onto the cold, iron chair with an 'oomph', her eyes wide as he straightened. The other customers were staring at them, a mixture of amusement and annoyance on their faces.

"You're impossible. Doesn't your boyfriend control you?" Ken growled in irritation. He immediately knew he shouldn't have said it, but her reaction came faster than his apology.

Slap.

"Sexist pig!" Miyako gasped as he grabbed her wrist before she could pull it away. "Let me go! I'm tired of you manhandling me!"

"You slapped _me_, Inoue-san." His eyes flashed dangerously. Miyako's flashed back.

"Hell right, I did! You lifted me, against my will, and tossed me in this chair like some baggage! You're a cold asshole every time I see you!" Miyako snarled at him.

"Me? You're a snobby bitch as soon as I turn a corner! I don't have time to be polite!"

"Did you actually cuss! Wow, a fucking record for Mr. Tight-Ass!" Miyako crowed, flipping him off.

"You cuss too much! You sound like a whorish sailor!" Ken snapped back.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WHORE? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MISTER I _TRIED_ BEING NICE TO YOU AND YOU SHUNTED ME OFF LIKE GARBAGE!" she screamed at him.

"That was three years ago, Inoue! Get over it!"

"H-How _dare_ you? How _dare_ you tell me to _get over it!_" Ken managed to grasp her hand before it connected, but his grip tightened around her wrist when he saw the tears.

"Inoue…" he said slowly. Her eyes only narrowed in anger.

"You-you…heartless bastard," she hissed. She jerked her hand away.

"You're…you're being overly emotional…" he stuttered. She flinched as if hit.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING! ALL YOU BOYS ARE JUST THE SAME! YOU DON'T EVER CARE! I'M NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, AM I?" Miyako bellowed, getting to her feet, fists clenched in rage.

"What are you talking about?" He reached for her, seriously confused and worried.

Their hands brushed and- maybe it was just the way the sun hit their touching skin- but they both…almost… saw a thin string.

Miyako jerked her hand away and Ken shook his head. _Just the light…there's no string there…_

"You broke my heart, Ichijouji, Ken. And I'll never forgive you, you heartless bastard!" She grabbed her book bag and ran away, completely forgetting her date with Daisuke.

"I just didn't want to be in her damn club. What is she talking about?" Ken muttered to himself. He couldn't help but remember the words she left him with. He clenched his fists at his sides to keep from pressing his hand to his chest and rubbing- as if he felt an ache there, in his heart. The younger couples whispered and muttered, but the older man had only sniffed in disgust and returned to his paper.

_I'm not heartless… _

"Yo! Ichijouji, ne?"

Ken turned to see Daisuke jogging towards him.

"Have you seen Miyako-chan? I'm late!" He bent over, panting and red-faced.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be." Daisuke glanced up at Ken's overly cold tone.

"It's none of your business why I'm late, jerkoff!" Daisuke flipped Ken the bird and stomped away. He continued to look around as he walked along the sidewalk, scratching his head in confusion, his anger already forgotten.

Ken reached down for his backpack, but stilled. His eyes locked on his left hand.

Miyako burst through the front door and raced to her bedroom. She tossed her backpack in the corner and threw herself on the bed, ignoring the fact her shoes were still on her feet. She clenched her left hand into a fist and bit down hard on her lip. Her glossy hazel eyes glared angrily at her knuckles.

Purple eyes and hazel eyes stared at the thin, red strings wrapped around their fingers. Strings that weren't really there.

_I hate you, Ken! I hate you so much! Why do I have to love you? _Miyako raged inwardly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_._

Hikari's small fist pressed against her rapidly beating heart as she leaned back on the door of her room. She let her bag fall to the ground as she glanced blindly around the room, at the pink rug on the floor, the pictures tacked to the walls, postcards with snapshots of all over the world in pretty frames, posters with famous celebrities, and a desk with books and pencils all neatly in place. It all seemed to blur in her vision. Her amber eyes closed and her breath came out in a slow, long release.

"The more I'm with him, the more my heart hurts. It's like a thread twisted around my heart that pulls whenever I watch him go." Tears pooled beneath her lashes, but didn't fall.

"I'm sorry, Ken-san. But my heart hurts. I'm going to have to let you go…" Hikari whispered.

.

Ken bounced his pencil on the desk in tune with his foot. He wasn't paying attention to the rambling teacher at the front- which wasn't a first as he only showed up for attendance and taught the material to himself. Cram school was getting too long for him. He needed out. He needed to stop thinking about Inoue-san and her tears and his irrational anger at knowing she was waiting for _Daisuke-kun_. Of course, his anger was purely because Hikari-san was still hung up over that idiot. What was so special about him anyway? Two smart, beautiful, practical-er, well _one_ practical- and great girls were both after him and he couldn't just pick one and let the other alone? Seriously.

Ken frowned harder and tapped his pencil faster, also pointedly ignoring the glares from students around him.

_Damn you, Motomiya. Stop making them wait for you! I couldn't handle it if you made Inoue-san cry, too! I'll kick your less-than-intelligent ass._

_._

Daisuke sneezed as he hung up the phone. Miyako-chan was still refusing to talk to him. She apparently wasn't even eating dinner. That alone made Daisuke really, really worried.

"Maybe she found out about me 'n Hikari?" Daisuke mused, rubbing his chin as he shuffled to the kitchen. Thinking about _not_ eating dinner made him really hungry for _his_ dinner. "I definitely need to talk to her tomorrow." With that said, Daisuke pulled open the fridge with crossed fingers. He groaned at the contents before bellowing, "DAMN IT! WHERE'S THE FOOD!"

.

_[1]- The only Japanese baseball team I know of is the Tokyo Giants (Major League the movie, anyone?)_


	19. Chocolate Covered Crepes

_Kitty: edited 06/21/12 Whoot whoot, almost done! I then I have to back and do the first eight or so chapters. *siiiigh* _

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Nineteen

Chocolate Covered Crepes

Mimi fiddled with her French fry silently while Jyou scarfed down his teriyaki burger. Her covert glances told her a story that made her stomach clench uneasily. His eyes were circled lightly and his clothes were rather loose. She knew he'd put in a lot of hours at the hospital he'd been interning at, not to mention medical college was getting harder every day, and now she could see the physical signs for herself. She'd been so focused on her own problems, she hadn't cared to look. Not that she could really blame herself for _that_, though.

She sighed quietly as she pushed the fry in her mouth, mentally hoping it would stay down.

"Mimi? Are you okay? Is your stomach okay?" Jyou asked when he heard her sigh. She paled and pressed her hand to her lower belly.

"My…my stomach is fine…" she whispered. _There's just a baby in there, that's all._

"You look pale. Maybe MacDonald's wasn't a good idea. Want to go the doctor's office?"

"NO!" Mimi shrieked, jumping to her feet. She clapped her hands over her mouth and slumped back down on the bench as eyes from all over the restaurant turned her way. "S-Sorry…" she mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. _Keep it together…_

Jyou set down his burger and got to his feet to walk around their table. She glanced up at him, surprised, as he scooted onto the bench next to her. "I can tell when something's wrong, Mimi. Why don't you tell me so I can help? You'll just make yourself sicker with all the stress," he coaxed wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her up to his side.

She looked up into his tired and loving eyes and felt her heart melt and break at the same time. _I can't tell him the truth…he'll just put his life aside for mine. I'll never get as far as he will so I have to put myself aside for him._

"I'm fine, Jyou-pin. I just…am still upset about my parents and school's starting up and I got a stomach flu and I'm so worried about you! You're working yourself to death and I'm not helping at all!" She half-lied- keeping the most important secret to herself.

"Ah, you're so sweet," he muttered as a blush bloomed over his nose. Quickly, flustered, he kissed her forehead, making her giggle despite her anxieties. "Why don't you go back home and make up with your parents? Rest up and get better. I'll make sure you do well in your last year of high school. I'll cut back on some hours at the hospital, too. You're right about me working too much. I won't have time to graduate from med school if I don't give myself time to study and sleep." She smiled up at him as he neatly fixed each of her problems. "I'll walk you home tonight after we gather your stuff. I'll miss you, though," he admitted in that bashful way of his.

"I'll miss you, too. But I really should go back home. My parents just love me, you know?" Mimi decided cheerfully.

"Yeah," he glanced away, scratching his cheek as his face flamed. "I love you, too."

"I love you, too, Jyou-kin." Her hand pressed against her belly and her eyes closed. _And I'll love our baby, too. There's no way I could destroy what we made. Maybe adoption would work…?_

_._

Takeru and Iori sat at the table silently while Takashi-san paced the kitchen restlessly. Her eyes kept flickering back to the flowers, the two boys' faces, and then back to her feet. Under the table, the boys held hands. Takeru's hand shook in Iori's firm, warm grip.

"Kaasan…would you please sit down? Your blood pressure…" Takeru softly reminded her, his throat rather dry.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm just…upset," Takashi-san replied waspishly, running her hand through her wavy blonde hair.

"Kaasan, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I'm gay?" Takeru offered wryly.

"NO!" She stomped over the table and slammed her palms down on the wooden surface. The flowers, still wrapped in cellophane, jumped at her force. "Of course not!"

"Then, what do you want?" Takeru shouted back. Iori squeezed his hand in warning.

"Honesty! All this time, what, three years now? And you never told me you had a boyfriend? I've never met him and you never told me you were gay! How much have you lied to me about? Are you still a virgin, are you still playing basketball, are you even going to school anymore?" Takashi spat out, blue eyes flashing. The heat left Takeru's gaze when her words sank in.

"K-kaasan…I…didn't…"

"Didn't tell me the truth? Were you scared of _me_? Your mother? Of turning you away? After I've loved you and raised you, a single mother in Tokyo? You thought after all I did for you that I'd just throw that away because you ended up liking another boy? I thought I proved I loved my own son, damn it! And I find out he's _lied_ to me, for at least _three years?_" Taikashi-san exclaimed, turning away as her shoulders began to shake and her eyes glimmer. Takeru moved to get up, but Iori held him down.

"_Sumimasen_, ma'am, we _both_ agreed it was best!" Iori interrupted. Two pairs of blue eyes turned on him. "W-we were going to tell you years ago, but…you became sick…and we didn't know how you would handle it in your condition. Takeru-kun was already scared you'd might not accept him, true, but he honestly did not want to worsen your weakness. You were seriously ill!"

She blinked in surprise before letting out a low sigh. "You're right. I see what you mean…I'm angry now, I might have been angry, then, too… Or just shocked, like I am now…" She fell into a chair and rested her face in her hands. "I don't know if I'm really angry or just shocked…I'm so confused. H-How long have you been scared of telling me, Takeru?"

"A long time. I knew I was gay in middle school. A boy, the American exchange student, Wallace? He was bi and we had a thing…" Takeru shrugged uneasily. Takashi-san blinked again.

"Oh…oh my. And I never knew? No wonder you were always together," she realized aloud, chuckling weakly.

"Kaasan?"

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry if I hurt your feelings. You have to understand…finding out I was gay and the confusion and the fear that came with it. Wallace told me stories, well, I managed to get him to accidentally blurt to me stories about the hazing gay kids still got in _America_. I even read it up on the internet and read stories from men here in Tokyo who were gay and who had to hide it. And then… Tai-san, Hikari-chan's older brother, got beat up really bad by his own soccer team. It was always something frightening and something to hide… I'm sorry…" he murmured, curling his free hand into a fist on his thigh under the table top. "I didn't mean to mistrust you or hurt you, Mom…"

"Oh, honey." She came around the table and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, honey, never be scared again, okay? You're all I have. Do you really think I'd give you up? For something so silly as thinking other boys look cute? Honey, your boyfriend _is_ cute, how could I blame you?" Takashi-san told him, smiling over at Iori, who blushed crimson red.

Takeru laughed. "Thanks, Kaasan."

"Good, now that that drama's done with," Takashi got back to her feet and patted her thigh briskly, as if wiping away the last hour or so away. "Let's put these beautiful flowers in a vase and make dinner. Do you know anything about cooking, Iori-chan?" Takashi asked as she headed for the kitchen.

Iori barely managed to keep his sigh in his throat. He kicked Takeru's ankle lightly as he rose from the table for snickering at his mother's nickname. "Yes. I cook with my mother often. She's single mother, too. Though, we have my grandfather," Iori explained.

"Do you mind if I call you Iori-chan? Takeru always does," Takashi-san queried as she filled a glass vase with water. She turned to him as he entered the kitchen and raised in eyebrow, smiling a bit.

"I guess it's just fine." _At least Saiwa-san never will. _

_._

Saiwa walked through the park towards her father's dessert stand. Maybe, if it were slow enough, she'd be able to curl up on a bench somewhere and eat a strawberry and chocolate crepe. She could only hope. She glanced around at the children racing over the green lawns and teenagers sitting under trees or playing sports around the park. Her fingers reached up and touched the soft petals of the flower in her hair. The good luck gift from the flower shop lady- Takenouchi, Sora, Iori-san had said.

"I wonder…if I'll get lucky today. Maybe I'll find the man who'll love me the way Iori-san can't." She sighed, her heart squeezing painfully. That seemed very unlikely.

"Tousan, how's business?" Saiwa asked as she slipped into the small dessert stand.

"It's doing okay. Not too busy, though. You want to go run off with that Iori kid again?"

"No, he's in Tokyo right now. I just want to sit down outside and eat a crepe, a little me time," she told him with a smile. "I'll just be a little way away in case you need me."

"I guess it's all right. Don't take too long with that 'alone time' of yours," her father teased ruffling her hair. He moved a bit to the side so she could make her crepe and began refilling the syrup cans.

She smiled and poured the thin dough in a large, shallow puddle on the griddle. She spread the dough as thin as she could with a flat paddle and then, after a few moments of waiting, used a smaller spatula to spread on the yogurt and strawberries. She rolled the dough into a cone-like shape and then filled the top part with a little extra chocolate and topped it with a little more strawberry jelly and strawberries. A fine dusting of powdered sugar and her masterpiece was complete. She waved to her dad and walked out of the small stand. She meandered down the path as children ran past clutching yenn in their hands, already excited for the yummy treats they were about to buy. She turned back to the small yellow and blue stall her father had made years before she was born and smiled as he showed off his crepe-making skills to the wide-eyed, awestruck crowd now breathlessly waiting.

Not too far away was an empty bench, so she sat down with a tired sigh. She stared down at the delicious chocolate and strawberries crepe, but her mouth didn't move towards it. Lips quivered as tears formed slowly on her lashes. Her mouth twitched at the corners. _Here it comes again, _she thought sardonically. _It happens every time I'm in Iori-san's company…every time I'm with him I always end up crying afterwards. It's been three years, why can't I just give up? Why does it have to hurt so much? Why can't I find an angel too?_ Saiwa sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes with her fist. _Of course I can't find an angel for myself! Look at me; plain, shy, quiet, in love with a gay guy for three years and friends with said gay guy for three years. I'm barely thirteen years old with no boobs and I cry all the time. I'm probably going to get acne from eating all these crepes, too! _

"And now I'm whining!" she cried out. Giggling softly, she took a bite of chocolate and strawberries. She sniffled as tears fell down her face. "Acne, here I come…"

"**Hey! That looks good!**" exclaimed a voice in a foreign language from behind her. She spun around to see an angel smiling down at her.

"EH!" She scrambled off the bench, spinning around to face the angel leaning on the back of the bench. She looked around to see if anybody else saw this new, gorgeous angel smiling at her, but nobody was really around to tell. Her suddenly tear-less brown eyes looked back into dazzling baby blues. His hair was as gold as Takeru-san's, but _blonder_, like the sun kept sucking away its color until it was almost white. His eyes were bluer than Takeru-san's, too, much lighter and brighter in color. She didn't even believe the sky could get so pure blue.

_Why is he talking to me?_

"**Hi! Do you speak English?**" The apparition said…maybe it was a question? The more she listened to his voice, the more the words sounded like English…didn't he _say_ English? She frowned a bit.

_It sounded like…__**Do you…something…English**__…so…do you speak English is probably it...uh…what do I say? _

"Ano…**no English good**," she stuttered. _I should have studied English better last semester!_

"**Ah, damn, I was hoping…but I guess my Japanese is better than your English**." He smiled at her then…and she almost fainted. Her whole face was tingling from the blood that was flowing too close to the skin. _I must look like a horrible Japanese lobster monster!_

"Ano…**Hi! Uh…happy aftanoon!**" she tried again. She was rewarded with another beautiful smile and a low chuckle that made her heart beat faster.

"It is all right. I speak some Japanese. I here was…uh, I was here before," the angel told her slowly. She smiled joyously and clasped her hands around the crepe.

"Oh, good! I'm so glad I can speak with you. You're just like an angel!" she replied with a slight tilt to her head as she spoke. He walked around the bench and stepped up to her.

"My name Wallace is." She refused to believe a blush had spread over his face at her words.

"Oh…my name is Saiwa!" Saiwa smiled again. "Oh no!" She stared down at her hands where the melting chocolate and strawberry jam had dripped over her fingers.

"That looks really good." She glanced up at him, a blush still staining her face. Her blush heightened as his hands wrapped around her wrists and brought her hands up to his face. "A bite…please?"

She nodded vigorously, her flower bobbing dangerously. He licked a little chocolate from the crepe before taking a small bite. He looked up and grinned, chocolate smeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Delicious."

"Yes!" There was slight pause as she stared at his hands, still wrapped around hers.

"Saiwa-san?"

"W-Wallace-san?" she stuttered, the name tasting foreign and as delicious as chocolate on her tongue. He grinned again, so carefree and handsome.

"I love you."

"EH!" she squeaked. "Oh…oh my…" She felt something short circuit in her brain and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Wallace watched in astonishment as the pretty young girl collapsed to the ground, a blush completely covering her face. Her crepe was on the ground next to her, her hands still covered in sticky crepe filling.

"**She's so cute**," he chuckled. "**All I said was that I liked her.**"

He tossed the crepe into a nearby trash can. Making sure his hands were crepe-filling free, he bent down to lift her up. He sat down on the bench she had been sitting on and settled her on his lap. _She's so small…Japanese girls are adorable, _he decided with a grin. _Hopefully when she wakes up I can get those directions I was hoping for,_ he thought, smiling ruefully. _What a time for my cell to die._

She tucked her head against his shoulder, the flower crushed against his neck. A small, chocolatey smile curved over her face, and the tears that had been falling when he found her were long gone. _I'm glad. She shouldn't be crying all by herself._

_._

Tai and Koushirou walked side by side through the busy streets of Tokyo. Every now and then their eyes would linger on the merchandise in the windows of the stores, but they didn't stop their aimless wandering.

"Your birthday is getting closer. Any idea what you want?" Tai finally asked as the passed the umpteenth store.

"_My birthday is getting closer?_ Do you mean compared to June, Taichi? My birthday is in December." Amusement warred with incredulity in his voice.

"So?"

"It's still August, Taichi," Koushirou replied in exasperation.

"I wanna make sure I get you something good. I need to know what I'm aiming for every time I work at the library." Koushirou hid his smile beneath the rim of his Todai ball cap as the image of Tai behind a library desk came to mind.

"I don't need anything really special, Tai. I'm happy with what I already have." Koushirou reached out to grasp Tai's hand. His black eyes met Tai's honey brown gaze and he smiled. "I'm happier than I have ever been. I don't want to ask for more."

"It's your job to ask, Izzy! It's your birthday!" Tai laughed. Koushirou frowned slightly as the continued walking.

"It's almost…it's almost like I'm scared, Taichi."

"What?" Tai squawked, eyes wide in astonishment.

Koushirou focused his attention on his brown loafers. "It's as if the happier I become, the more I anxious I am. I continuously think 'if I continue to gain everything I have ever wanted, something horrible will happen.' I know it is rather irrational…" Koushirou trailed off, brows creased.

"No, it's stupid," Tai disagreed firmly.

"Taichi! You don't have to act in that manner. I _stated_ I was being irrational," Koushirou snapped, offended.

He turned his annoyed gaze to Tai, but paused. Tai's brown eyes were serious, in a way that was rarely seen on his carefree boyfriend's normally cheerful face. Whenever Koushirou looked into those somber eyes, he knew whatever was said would be something he'd never forget and never distrust. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, facing one another, as Koushirou's heart began to pound.

"Izzy, whatever happens today or tomorrow or _years_ from now, you're going to be the one I love the most in the world." Koushirou's eyes widened as Tai's hands gripped his shoulders. "You've always been the rock, Izzy, the one _I_ relied on. For ten years, you never forgot and never stopped loving me. Because of you, _I'm_ happy and it's only fair that we continue to be happy. We've fought for it, haven't we?" Tai argued.

"Yes… we have," Koushirou softly agreed. His smaller, paler hands touched the hands gripping his shoulders. "I'll continue to love you, Taichi, no matter what happens." A blush bloomed over his fair skin. He was rewarded with that grin he had never forgotten. A smile he'd never forget and never misplace.

He shifted his balance unto his toes and used his arms to pull himself up. As if he had read Koushirou's mind, Tai automatically leaned down as their eyes drifted shut. The world and its ears and eyes and noise disappeared as their lips touched. Tai's hands smoothed down Koushirou's arms until their fingers entwined. They parted, lips curving into small smiles. Tai laid his forehead against Koushirou's as Koushirou let himself fall back onto his heels.

"Love you, Izzy-kun."

"I know. I love you, too, Taichi."

"Come on, you two, you're making my girlfriend blush."

"Eh?" The two turned to see Yamato and Sora standing not too far away. Yamato had books tucked up under one arm and Sora had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Yamato was smirking slightly while Sora was, indeed, blushing.

"Yamato! Don't make me sound like some little kid!" Sora shouted, rounding on him with arms flailing.

"I didn't say _that_, Sora!" Yamato laughed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, either!" Tai exclaimed, one hand still holding Koushirou's.

"I guess we _were_ committing just a tad too much PDA," Koushirou conceded. Tai turned on him.

"No way! If _he_ can kiss Sora-chan in public, _I_ can kiss you," Tai retorted.

"It isn't a competition, Taichi!" Koushirou laughed. Tai grinned.

"Everything is, you just got to look at it funny." He winked. Koushirou laughed again.

"Once you guys are done being all cuddly, you wanna join us for a while?" Yamato taunted. Sora rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why not. Can I beat the snot outta you while we walk?" Tai rejoined, snarling at his "rival."

"If you can manage it, dude. But I don't think your monkey brain is sophisticated enough," Yamato said with a shrug.

Sora and Koushirou ignored the resulting loud, familiar bickering as they all walked in the direction of Sora's college campus. Koushirou glanced at the backpack on Sora's shoulder.

"Do you still have some classes to go to today?" Koushirou asked falling in step with Sora.

"Yeah, about three more. I started my previous class at about four fifteen."

"Are all your classes after four this semester?" Sora nodded.

"It kinda blows because I never really get to see Yamato, but we make time. It helps that he's pretty much free after three."

"Yes, I'm sure it does. How's the flower shop going? He's been working there more often these past couple months."

"I've been taking more time off for school, so he's been taking up the slack. My mom does all the heavy decisions, like inventory, and does the big jobs like weddings and funerals, so Yamato doesn't really do much but sit behind the counter. It helps, though, that someone's doing it so my mom can do more big jobs and I can still do school."

"I wonder…if I should get a job. I meant to when I first moved back, but my parents convinced me to let them pay my rent until I graduated my first four years. I should really start looking for a job now…" Koushirou mused.

"Your parents have been paying your rent? Oh…well, duh, I guess I feel stupid for not realizing that." Sora laughed punching her temple lightly just once.

"I never mentioned it, therefore you never really thought about it. It's understandable," Koushirou reassured her.

"Are you going to the party coming up?" Sora asked then.

"The concert party?" One red eyebrow rose.

"Well…yeah…is there another one?"

"No." Koushirou shook his head slightly. "I won't be going, anyhow. I'll be the party pooper sitting in front of my computer screen all night waiting for Taichi to get home," Koushirou joked. Sora frowned.

"I've been to a few of the concert parties. They aren't so bad, Koushirou-san. Are you sure you won't come? It's usually pretty fun."

"How many people in one room are there?"

"A lot, I guess. It's hard to get through the main room to the drinks or bathrooms without pushing past a bunch of people. Why?"

"I don't like crowds, Sora-san. I don't like unnecessary contact with strangers either. It makes me feel antsy. I'm not a…touch-oriented person to begin with," Koushirou explained.

"That's so weird. You're dating _Yagami, Tai_. How could you _not_ be a touchy-feely person?" Sora exclaimed, shock and desperately fighting back a laugh.

"Kissing is one thing, but _touching_ is another. That was one of our… hurdles…" Koushirou muttered. This time, Sora's eyebrow rose.

.

Daisuke shuffled to the door munching on a bag of chips. His eyes widened when he saw the girl on his door step.

"M-Miyako-chan? I thought you…bed…not eating…what's going on?" he exclaimed as confusion overtook him.

"I was, but I decided to come see you," she whispered with her eyes on the ground. His eyebrows came together as worry began to take place of his bewilderment.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just thought I needed to be alone, but it wasn't helping. I realized…I need you…to…to _want_ me…" she whispered. A strand of hair slid over her shoulder.

"Miyako-chan? I couldn't hear you."

"Is anybody else home?" she asked, her voice stronger, louder.

"Uh, no, why? Wh-" He was cut off as she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

He tasted salt.

"Could you…could you _want_ me tonight, Daisuke-kun? I know…I know you still love her…I love her, too, I understand, but…could you pretend a little harder for me tonight?" she begged against his lips.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Different emotions were racing frantically through him- panic, excitement, worry, and …_guilt_.

She pressed her mouth against his again and forced him to step back into his apartment. The door closed behind her and the lock snapped in place.

.

"Yeah…"

"You mean… you and Tai-kun got in a fight over _touching_?"

"N-Not exactly. I just…didn't want to get intimate during the first year of our relationship. I believed we should be older, for one, and… I'm… _reserved_ about my physical appearance when my…clothes are taken off." His face was slowly becoming redder as he spoke.

"Oh…" She giggled behind her hand. "You're _shy_. Well, you normally are, so, I guess, behind closed doors, you're not one of those who turns into a sex kitten."

"S-S-Sex k-k-kitten? WHAT?" Koushirou stuttered wildly, his face _exuding_ heat. Sora laughed at his outraged face.

"You are so much fun to tease!" Sora managed to get out in between breaths.

"S-Sora-san! R-Really! I was trying to have a serious conversation!" Koushirou exclaimed.

"Really? About what? Did I hear 'kitten'?" Tai asked looking over one shoulder.

"NO! No! Just… keep doing…what you're…doing…" Koushirou trailed off lamely. Sora made little shooing motions with her hands, still snickering helplessly. Tai shrugged and turned back to Yamato.

"So…" Sora leaned close and shielded her mouth with one hand. "What happened?"

"Uh…I don't know. You've already teased me enough about this." Koushirou hissed back barely moving his mouth. Sora clapped her hands together into a prayer position and smiled pleadingly. He sighed. "A few years ago …we became really close…for the first time. B-But…when he looked at me _then_…and he was…I…I panicked…" His voice got steadily lower as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"I…I started trying to get away…and Taichi didn't realize…and I slapped him and rolled off the bed," Koushirou mumbled, the shame clearly evident even months later.

"What? Why? What was he _doing_?"

"Just…_touching_ me…I'd never…we'd never…experienced quite that level of intimacy. I couldn't handle him touching me…_that way_."

"Oh…wow," Sora whistled under her breath. "I bet Tai wasn't too happy. He doesn't act like it, but he can be really insecure about himself. So…you guys tried again?"

"Yes, we went slowly, but he was really patient. I think…I believe we really grew closer and stronger as a couple and… as _friends_ these past two years. I learned that what I felt was the real thing. It wasn't just a dream I concocted because I was lonely. I truly meant it when I said 'I love you'. I know he means it, too," Koushirou said, his face shining.

Sora gazed at his tenderly smiling expression. His dark eyes were soft as he watched the older teen- now adult, as scary as that may be-chat with Yamato. It was so obvious how he felt, how strongly the attachment was. No matter what may have happened, that connection between them had always been there. And watching the way Koushirou smiled at Tai, so warm and sure, Sora sincerely believed that connection would always last. She felt herself smile in response.

"I'm glad." She gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Sumimasen?" His black eyes were now confused as he looked at her.

"I'm glad you came back. I would've hurt him so much if you hadn't come and brought us to our senses, myself especially," Sora clarified.

"I'm sure everything would have worked itself out," Koushirou protested. Sora shook her head.

"I'm sure it would've, but you made it a lot…smoother."

"_Smoother? _Because of me at least four people were hurt-"

"We're all still friends, aren't we? That says something, Koushirou-san." Koushirou opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to reply.

"Sora! We've got to go! Your class is starting soon."

"Oh right! See you later, Koushirou-san."

"Ja ne, Sora-san." She jogged up to Yamato's side and reached for the books he still held. Tai fell back, hands shoved in his pocket, grinning at the argument he knew was about to happen.

"I can carry those, Yamato." She huffed when he lifted them over his head. "I'm not weak."

"It's not a question of strength; it's a question of honor. Stop arguing and let's get going." He smirked as he began to walk away. Sora hurried after him.

"That's playing dirty! Just hand over my books, Yamato!" Sora's voice carried back to the two boys left behind.

"So…wanna go get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." Tai suggested, looking down at his boyfriend. Koushirou shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"What were you two talking about?" Tai asked as they made for a restaurant Tai enjoyed going to after band practice.

"Sora-san brought up the party…" Koushirou hedged a blush returning to his face.

"She convince you to come?"

"No. I'll still be waiting at home," Koushirou replied. "You know how I feel about close contact, Taichi. I am not too impressed with parties involving alcohol and underage drinkers."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember all too well." He leaned over and kissed the top of Koushirou's ear. "I'm glad you're finally used to me, Izzy."

"Me, too…" he murmured as his blush became brighter. _I love it when he touches me now…_

_._

_Purple hair streamed through the air, trapped in long thin braid. A young girl with a navy knee-length skirt, sailor-collared shirt, and round glasses jogged down the hallway with a clipboard clasped under her arm. Other students barely managed to dodge the purplette as she ran past them. _

"_Watch it, Inoue-san!"_

"_Sumimasen!" She replied in a loud voice, never stopping- or slowing- her pace. Her hazel eyes darted through the crowd searching frantically. _Ah hah!_ "Ichijouji-san!"_

_A young boy with hair clipped close around his ears and his uniform immaculate turned towards her just as he stepped out of his classroom. Velvety violet eyes met hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Her fingers convulsed around the clipboard. _

He's so beautiful up close. Keep it cool, Miyako. After six years of primary school with him, it's time to speak up and get him to notice! Don't let your love die in vain a second time! Ugh… don't think about Iori-chan _now! she thought frantically. _

"_Konnichi wa. I am Ichijouji-san." She barely managed not to blush as his voice addressed her._

"_Oh, of course you are. Everyone's been talking about you. I couldn't help but notice you twenty times today when every fan girl I know points you out," She joked. He looked away, his mouth tight. She mentally kicked herself. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just joking. I didn't mean to offend you."_

"_I need to go to soccer. Is there something important you wanted to say, or are just going to waste my time?" he snapped. Miyako felt her eyebrow twitch. _

He's an asshole… I can't believe _the_ Ichijouji, Ken is an asshole. Maybe he's had a bad day.

"_My name is Inoue, Miyako. I was wondering if you'd like to join-"_

"_My god, no. I'm in soccer. I refuse to "grace" another club with my presence." His tone was biting and sharp. Miyako twitched again. _

"_We don't need you to _grace_ our club. I thought you'd be interested-"_

"_I'm not and I have a club to get to." He began to stride away. Miyako ground her teeth angrily. _

BASTARD!

"_Ouch, he really snapped at her," a classmate of Ichijouji's muttered. _

"_Well, you can't blame him. Almost every club has been trying to sign him on because he's a genius. The clubs want the starlight."_

No, we don't! We're Geeks, with a capital G. We just thought a smart guy like him would like to join the Computer Club! _Miyako shrieked inside her mind. _

"_OI! ICHIJOUJI-DOBE!"_

_A silence fell over the gossiping seventh graders. The beautiful boy turned._

"_I never wanted your damn starlight, you bigheaded jerk! The Computer Club is an awesome club that wants other students with interests like ours to join. I don't care if you're an American model, you can't join unless you're compatible with the club members, and you know what, Ichijouji-san? You just failed your first test. An F- for you, jerkwad. Go stew in your _starlight _with _that_," Miyako snapped. Her braid snapped over her shoulder as she spun around. _

_Ken watched her braid sway as she flounced away. _

I really wanted to be in the Computer Club… I just screwed that up… _Ken ran his hand through his hair._ I can't believe I pissed off Inoue-san. Real smooth.

…

She's a lot different from what I expected though…

/End Flashback/

Ken stared up at the ceiling of his bed as her face flashed through his mind. He couldn't get her out. Almost eleven at night and still, her face was haunting him, just at it had all through middle school. He had noticed her a few times in primary school. She was loud, smart, pretty, how could he not notice her when she was everywhere? Teachers talked about her and students talked about her. He had always vaguely wanted to meet the girl with the famous name, no matter the weird stories that surrounded her.

After that confrontation in seventh grade, he had managed to move on, date Hikari-san- who had a lot more redeeming qualities anyway-, but he had always…looked back. Her "hatred" of him just confounded him more. He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her until her teeth rattled every time she picked a fight. He wanted to grab that infuriatingly hypnotizing braid and yank it every time she snapped it over her shoulder. She made him feel _violent_. She made him feel…_hungry_.

She made him feel ashamed of himself.

He turned onto his side and stared at his just as blank wall and sighed.

"I wish you hadn't gone, nii-chan…" he whispered. He smirked slightly. "What am I talking about? I have to be strong, for mom and dad because you're not here, for me because I'm the one they rely on without you, for you…because I promised that day…almost ten years ago." His smirk lost his sardonic twist as his face saddened. "I have Hikari-san now, Osamu-nii-chan, so I have to be strong for her, too. I can't be wanting to…to…kidnap maddening purplettes with short skirts and a loud mouth," Ken muttered softly.


	20. Chocolate Covered Love

Kitty: HOYO! I can't believe I've slacked off this much this close to the end! I will try my damnest to finish this soon. The only excuse I have is well… all my college classes are time-consuming, my job blows ass, and the other night I crashed my car- furthering car troubles immensely and money problems… lovely. So… I'm boycotting Latin tomorrow and, thus, I shall, hopefully, be finishing this chapter.

Iron Reaver, your long-ass review (I am not complaining, just stating fact) brought up a lot of points I'd like to address. EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS STORY SHOULD READ THIS DAMNIT! DO YOU SEE THESE CAPS!? YOU BETTER DAMN IT! STOP AND READ/Ahem/ Thank you people who have stopped to read. Anybody who hasn't…you are no longer my favorite. I dunno what else I could do about it… ANYWAY! IMPORTANT ISSUES TO DISCUSS!

First: Skipping the Pheonix Wright tangent, ROFL, I would like to address the car thing. I kinda just realized…this is no longer a Taishirou…it's a Taishirou/ Miyasuke (yes, Miyasuke)/ Daikari/ Kenkari/ Kenyako/ Mijyou/ Somato/ Takori/ Saiori (one-sided)/and three more couples that haven't been introduced, and the grand finale couple-not-quite-couple that you'll really have no idea about until next chapter. The other "three" couples will be introduced in this story. I'm actually introducing a new character besides Wallace- who was in the original of this story to begin with, I usually bring him in. DO NOT PANIC! THIS NEW CHARACTER IS HERE FOR THREE-maybe four- CHAPTERS, THAT'S IT! I just need him for my Saiwa-plot-bunny. She was not originally in the story. Yeah, basically, what I was attempting to explain is that this story completely ran away with me. It was going to be very much Taishirou only. Only… it wasn't as good that way. All the other characters remained shallow and in the background. There was no anticipation, no waiting, just a linear plot of straight up Taishirou. Whereas…that's what people want the most, it's not everything I wanted. I'm trying to truly strengthen the writing skills I've got. I am a writer. I want to be a really good one. It's my love and hobby and true skill…I believe anyway. I've always had good plots, but never a great story. Because they were always linear. This story is my first… expansion, I guess, so it's going to be a little more difficult to follow because of that. Please, bear with me, it'll get back on track, I needed these tangents because that's what this story is now for. I'm really sorry if you don't like that. Taishirou will be back on main stream from now on, even if the chapter comes out later then I want it to.

Second: Miyako. Iron Reaver mentioned she wasn't very ladylike. Well, she's not. I'm sorry. She's a twenty-first century teenager who's based on the physical AND emotionally hurt. She's got self-confidence problems and has natural confidence at the same time. She's really a deeper character than Hikari. She's more real to me, personally. Yes, the decision to have sex with Daisuke because she knew she was going to get rejected for a third time wasn't smart, AT ALL. But she did it, because she's REAL. People do stupid shit like that when they're hurt. I know, I've done some stupid shit. Other thing about Miyako, it was blunt because I believe that fits her…and I might've been slightly lazy. I still haven't edited it all the way. Anybody wanna beta-read?

Third: The flashback- in case it confused anybody else. Uh…that was intentional. I wanted to confuse you at first. I'm a bitch sometimes.

Fourth: People, we will be dealing with abortion and putting Mimi's baby up for adoption and other really hardcore stuff about teenage pregnancies. I'm going to warn you, even though I don't want to, that it's going to get really, really sad and traumatic. Sorry, it's how it's going to happen, I'm not going to change what I've already made up. Actually, the story itself ends kinda traumatic and half-sweet, but mostly fucked.

Fifth: Ken and Tai. Ken is going to be a bitch. I hope I don't offend people with how much of a bitch he'll be. Tai…he's going to get really stupid…you won't be angry with him, most likely, but you won't be happy with him. Sorry.

This story gets fucked up.

Sixth: Dedicated to TellyNomial. I'm really sorry about my messed up Japanese. I learned most of it through fanfics and, apparently, a bad web page my friend copied out for me. I'll be taking your advice from now on, so mention anything else you see. Oh, and the name thing? I just get rather lazy and don't go back to see what certain people call other certain people. I usually have twenty pages of chapter, not including the author note, and I don't like re-reading it four times a night. And Arigatou? I knew that. I forgot how to spell it, but I knew how to pronounce it, I remember it ended in 'u'…but I didn't want to go through my 15 other stories to find where I wrote it ONCE to see if I spelled it correctly. Like I said I'm rather lazy sometimes…

OKAY! ON WITH THE SHOW! I PROMISE NEVER TO TALK THIS MUCH AGAIN! Oh…and I'm going to try and make you cry for the next like…ten chapters. Watch out.

_ITALICS THOUGHT PROCESS AND/OR DREAM. FLASHBACK WILL BE ANNOUNCED FROM NOW ON BY WELL…/FLASHBACK/ _

**BOLD A FOREIGN LANGUAGE /AHEM/ NOT "JAPANESE". I'M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND.**

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Twenty

Chocolate Covered Love

"Attention class! Attention! I know it's getting close to the weekend, but you will be silent _now_." The rowdy teenagers quickly calmed.

Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari quickly turned to face the front. The teacher beckoned towards the open doorway and a young man walked through the door. Hikari glanced in Miyako's direction, however, when she heard a startled gasp. The excited smile on Miyako's face and the delighted surprise on Takeru's made her take a closer look at the young boy at their teacher's side.

He was very pretty in a way a lot like Takeru and Yamato. Blonde hair, fairer than even Takeru's muted gold, and eyes a lighter, clearer blue then Takeru's were the first features that caught her eye. The rest of him, however, seemed a lot different than her rather introverted, gay friend. The boy seemed… _looser. _His grin was easy on his face and his eyes seemed flirtatious and mischievous as they scanned the room without shame. His tie was loose around his neck and his shirt wasn't tucked in nor was his blazer buttoned. His hair seemed a little more… unkempt than Takeru's, too.

"My name is Hollows, Wallace. I'm from Colorado, North America. I, in seventh grade, was here for about half a year and have again wanted to come back. Now, but my Japanese is very bad. I think to need help." Wallace laughed. The class laughed with him.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Iori-san! Iori-san!" shouted an excited girl's voice. Iori turned to see his kendo trainee running past the door and then come back to look inside. He waved his hand so she could spot him.

"Isn't that a first year? What's she doing in this wing?" asked Tsuchiyo-san, the male classmate he could almost call a friend.

"She's a friend of mine." Iori answered. Tsuchiyo-san leaned over the desk and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Does she know you've got a _boyfriend_?" Tsuchiyo-san hissed quietly. Iori rolled his eyes.

"Tsuchiyo-san, please." Iori sighed. "Just because I don't bring him up in everyday conversation, doesn't mean he's not a secret."

"Who's not a secret?" Saiwa asked as she reached their desks. A small bento box and chopsticks were clutched in her hands.

"Sure coulda fooled me…I had no idea until I went over to your place to study…" Tsuchiyo muttered so the first year couldn't hear. _She's kinda cute…_

"It's nothing. Tsuchiyo-san jumped to conclusions. Tsuchiyo, Ren, meet Akizuki, Saiwa."

"K-Konnichi wa!" She bowed quickly with a bright flush over her face. Tsuchiyo raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to get so flustered…" Her face blazed more so.

"Tsuchiyo-san, manners. What did you come to find me for, Saiwa-san?" Iori asked pulling an empty desk up for Saiwa to sit down. He sat back down to his bento box and took a small bite of rice.

"I have something fantastic to tell you! It happened yesterday after school and-" She exclaimed falling into the seat.

"You couldn't wait until _after_ school to gossip? You're going to miss lunch." Tsuchiyo-san interrupted pointedly. She flushed and clutched her bento tighter.

"It… it won't t-take long… Gomen…nasai…" She whispered as the happy confidence fled from her face and voice. Iori glared at his almost-friend-whom-he-tutored. Tsuchiyo shrugged with wide eyes. He didn't know she'd get so _down_ about it.

"It's more than okay. You can eat with us and talk at the same time, right?" Saiwa smiled brightly at Iori's words. She set her bento box on the desk in front of her and untied the handkerchief.

"I was going to eat outside on the lawns when I was done, but I'd much rather stay here with you. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"You better remember to leave before the teacher comes back or all three of us will get in a crap load of trouble." Tsuchiyo warned. He started back in on his lunch that Saiwa had interrupted. Saiwa paled and jumped to her feet.

"I shouldn't stay. Gomen nasai!"

"Oi! I didn't mean you had to go now!"

"Sit down, Saiwa-san. Ignore Tsuchiyo-san, he doesn't have manners." Iori tugged on her arm. She sat back down gingerly. "Now, what did you want to say?"

Her anxious face transformed as if by magic as her lips curved up into a bright, sunny smile. Tsuchiyo flushed lightly when he saw dimples in her cheeks. _God, I think she just got cuter…_

"I found my angel! Well, my angel found me! I found my angel, just like you, Iori-san! He's got that pretty gold hair and those beautiful sky eyes!" Saiwa exclaimed her whole face glowing. She giggled slightly, her nose and cheeks red and her shoulder tensed up slightly.

_God, now she looks like she belongs in a shoujo…_ Tsuchiyo thought taking a particularly vicious bite of pickled radish.

"What do you mean? What happened? When was this?" Iori asked confused and slightly worried.

"Girl talk. How disgusting." Tsuchiyo muttered rather loudly and rolled his eyes. He tuned out the rest of the conversation until something caught his ear.

"He told me he loved me!"

"NANI? D-Demo…!"

"I…um…fainted…" She murmured as Iori struggled for words. Tsuchiyo laughed and promptly choked on pickled vegetables.

"Tsuchiyo-san, when you regain your ability to speak, do not say one word." Iori warned. Tsuchiyo-san coughed and gasped- still half-laughing- as tears sprang up in his eyes.

"Is he okay? Are you okay, Tsuchiyo-sempai?" She asked nervously.

"He's coughing, he can breathe. He's fine."

"O-Okay…"

"What happened next, Saiwa-san?"

"Oh…well, I woke up on the bench with him still there. Apparently he had forgotten that 'daisuki' meant something more along the lines of 'I like-love you' rather than 'I just _like_ you'." Saiwa explained blushing and fiddled with her chopsticks. Tsuchiyo cleared his throat at last and _guffawed_.

"Control yourself, Tsuchiyo-san." Iori sighed. He grabbed the chopsticks from Tsuchiyo's hand and shoved rice into his mouth.

"I better go." Saiwa whispered her eyes staring at the desk top. Tsuchiyo squirmed slightly at her sad face. She closed the lid of her bento box and retied the handkerchief. "Lunch will be ending soon and I'll be late. Ano…" She glanced at Iori and back at her hands as a blush rose. "Never mind…"

"You can come back again tomorrow, Saiwa-kouhai." Saiwa flushed at Tsuchiyo's insult. [1

"I _would_ like to come back tomorrow for lunch, Iori-san, if it's all right with you."

"It's more than okay with me. I also apologize for Tsuchiyo-san's behavior." Saiwa rose as her blush heightened.

"I'm not a child, Hida-san! And you're _not_ my mother!" Tsuchiyo grumbled.

"Then maybe _you_ should apologize to Saiwa-san! You've insulted and upset her at least three times!"

"I'm all right, really!" Saiwa protested quickly. Tsuchiyo slammed his palms on the table and rose up to meet her eyes. She flinched and stepped back, startled by his movement.

"I'm sorry, Saiwa-kouhai. I didn't mean to upset you." Tsuchiyo apologized. Her blush covered her from chin to hairline at the sincere look in his eyes…and the closeness of his face.

"M-My na-name is A-Akizuki…" She stammered. She turned and fled with her dark hair whipping behind her. Tsuchiyo watched her go with a strange, almost hurt look on his face.

"I _think_ she accepted your apology…demo…"

"It didn't really sound like, did it?"

"Not really."

&&&&&&&&

"So…do you understand everything, or should I repeat something, Izumi-kun?" asked a twenty-maybe-thirty-something year old woman with brown hair up in a clip and folders in her arms. She led him through the area full of cubicles and their inhabitants.

"No, it seems relatively simple. Arigatou gozaimasu, Harusawa-san." Koushirou bowed quickly.

"It will be. Once you get in the groove, it'll all fall into place."

_Once I get in the _groove

"You'll be working mainly with myself and in the copy/print room. We don't do those stupid intern-hazing things you see in the movies. We even get our _own_ coffee from the break room. You'll just be following me around learning how to get the hang of things." Harusawa-san explained with a joking grin.

"I can't wait until Monday." Koushirou replied with a smile.

"First job?" She asked with an answering smile.

"Hai."

"Well, then, I hope it's a pleasant experience for you. See you Monday, Izumi-kun."

"Ja ne, Harusawa-san."

Koushirou left the office where he would be spending most of his time of his senior year. _A software company isn't that bad. I just don't know what I want. I never thought past coming back to Tokyo to see Taichi again._ Koushirou glanced up at the sunny August sky. [2 He sighed softly and pulled out his cell phone. _Even a genius is stupid sometimes, it seems. _

"Moshi moshi!" Koushirou smiled softly at the energetic voice of his boyfriend.

"Hello, Taichi. I just got out of my meeting."

"God, it took for_ever_. We gonna go eat now?"

"Sure thing, Taichi. Just give me fifteen minutes to get there."

"Oh, right, Tokyo… So, you wanna meet up at the train station?"

"Yes, that'll be great." Koushirou slowly rotated his shoulder to loosen his muscles. "I'd rather just wander around until we find a good place to eat then try and think about it right now."

"You? Not think? THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!"

"Shut up, Taichi!" Koushirou laughed.

"You're no fun to tease!" Taichi whined.

"I'm just rather tired. I want to meet up with you, sit down, and stare at you for a while. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Having a bad day?" Taichi laughed.

"Yes. I'm just…well, tired. I think my brain needs a rest at long last."

"You sound like a fifty-year-old man, Izzy!"

"I feel like one." Izzy eyed the people rushing past him and dragged his free hand through his hair.

"All right, get over here so we can get to the staring part."

"You have a big head…"

"No…I cut _that_ off three years ago." They both chuckled at the remark. Koushirou's chuckle died as he swiped his train pass through the slot.

"I'm watching as the train leaves me behind." Koushirou sighed. He ran his free hand through his hair. "Make it at least twenty-five minutes until we can meet up."

"Hell, what do I have to do? I'm free as a bird. I can wait for you, koishii."

"You probably have homework stacked up somewhere I don't know about."

"Maybe." Koushirou chuckled softly.

"All right. See you soon, Taichi."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Koushirou snapped his cell closed and fell onto a plastic seat. He leaned back into the cold plastic and closed his eyes.

_Too many classes, too little hours, a job, a boyfriend, sex, pregnant friends, secrets…god, no wonder I feel tired. I need to take a day off and just relax. Hmm…maybe just a few hours. I've got a few after the concert when Taichi goes to that party. Maybe I'll take a bath. I haven't had one of those since I was a kid…_ A frowned frown on Koushirou's worn face as his childhood came to mind. _I need to call my mom. She gets worried too much. And dad…dad is probably going to have a stroke from high blood pressure if he doesn't hear from me soon. _The frown deepened as the thought of his parents worrying about him increased his exhaustion.

"The whole point about being the best is so they don't worry." He murmured to himself. _And to keep them from talking about…_that "No use thinking about, Koushirou, it's been years and it's over. No use crying over spilt milk eleven years after the fact." He told himself. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. "So tired…"

_His feet tiptoed over the carpet. He could hear the crinkle of wrapping paper and the low murmuring of his parents on the other side of the living room sliding door. He grinned excitedly and peeked through the barely ajar door. Sure enough, a roll of wrapping paper, dark purple in color, was lying on the floor. His parents were taping on present inside its paper skin and his dad was reaching for another one just out of his line of sight. He held his breath. _

"_Yoshiime, I really believe he's old enough to understand."_

_He frowned, his attention taken away from his present as his father spoke. _

"_I just…I just don't think _I'm _ready, Tamaki." His mother whispered, her voice trembling._

"_I know it's still hard for you to think about your sister…and the accident, but it's time he learned the truth." Koushirou's red brows lowered in concentration as suspicions began to whirl._

"_How? How are we going to tell him?!" His mother's voice rose in a way he had never heard before. "'Sorry, honey, your real mother was my sister who was driven off a cliff and died'? Or how about, 'we're not your _real_ parents, yours are _dead_.'" Koushirou gaped and fell away from the door as tears sprang in his shaking eyes. Her voice became louder and louder as she spoke again and he couldn't help but hear.. "My…my sister…my immouto-chan…Yoshiiko…dead…driven off a cliff…and only her little boy left…Tamaki! I can't stand _thinking_ about it!"_

_Koushirou stared at the glossy wooden floor beneath him, dimly hearing the hysterical sobs in the living room. Tears slid down his cheeks and fell, plopping, to the ground. He rose onto his hands and knees and forced himself to his feet. His feet slowly backed away from the hallway and he ran down the hall. He ran outside and continued to run until he couldn't anymore. He collapsed on the sidewalk in the middle of his neighborhood, close to the school bus stop. His hands stung from the scraps he created when he fell onto his knees and palms. Tears streamed down his face slightly as his mother's voice rang in his head. _

_No, not his _mother_. His mother was _dead_. He didn't have a family! It was all a lie! They lied to him! Everyday they called him son, everyday they smiled when he called them Haha-chan and Chichi-san, and everyday they lied. _

Dead. _How could his family be _dead_? For six years…he _had_ a family, a name, a mom and a dad, and now…now he was nobody. An_orphan

Koushirou frowned in his sleep as noise from a train entered his hearing. But he didn't wake. He was too exhausted, too caught up in his dream to truly hear the whistle and whoosh of the subway.

&&&&&&&&

Tai waited outside the train station. He glanced at his cell phone to check the time for the fourth time in two minutes.

"He's late. Maybe the train is late?" He shook his head. "It's only been thirty minutes. He said it'd take ate least twenty-five. Five minutes isn't that long."

"Talking to yourself?" asked a feminine voice jokingly. He turned with his mouth open and a blush rising.

He stopped and stared.

"Izzy? Your hair…"

"I think we went through this last time, crazy-boy. My name ain't Izzy." The girl smiled.

The girl with blood red hair.

And black eyes.

And small, not-quite thin lips.

And a cute little nose that wrinkle when he smiled just right. Or she. Like she was doing now.

"Oh my god…" Tai sputtered. She laughed behind her hand. A hand that shook just the slightest bit. He noticed once again a little bit too late that her skin was so much paler than Izzy's already pale skin, and she was _smaller_, as if she was shrunken. And her eyes…as black as they were, were different from Izzy's. They were sadder, harder, darker.

"My name is Akamatsu, Haruko. And yours is?"

"Yagami, Taichi. I go by Tai." _That name doesn't seem right. Didn't she have another name?_

"Why? If you've got a real name, why hide it?" Her mouth was hard.

Tai blinked at her serious face.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"I'm serious. Why pretend you're Tai, when you're Taichi? I'm_not_ going to call you Tai. You're Taichi."

"Only my boyfriend calls me that." Tai blurted without thinking. Her eyes widened.

"_Boy_friend. I took you for a dumb jock, I apologize."

"I am a dumb jock. No, wait! I'm not a dumb jock! I play soccer!" Tai exclaimed finally snapping out of his shock. She threw back her head and laughed.

"Okay, so you _are_ jock. I didn't realize even jocks got the gay cootie. How cute."

"It's not a _cootie!_" He cried outraged. She laughed harder, bending over double.

"You are so much _fun_! When was the last time I laughed like this _sober_? I'm just teasing, jock-boy."

"My name's Tai! And stop confusing me!" Tai shouted waving his arms. She wiped at her eye and then reached for her pocket. Tai's eyes widened as she pulled out a half-burnt cigarette.

"Damn, last one. And a half-assed one, too. I'm going to get the shakes tonight."

"You're already shaking! What the hell are you doing?" Tai snatched the half-cigarette from her hand and glared at her. "Izzy's_face_ isn't going to smoking these things. They kill you!"

"So? You don't even know my name! Give me that back!"

"Yes, I do. You're Akamatsu, Haruko, and you've got my boyfriend's face and figure. All that's different is your hair and these damn cancer sticks. I'm going to toss it!"

"You better the fuck not!"

"Okay, so your dirty mouth is different, too."

"Damn it!" She punched Tai's stomach, snatched the cigarette as he wheezed, and jumped back. "You touch this cancer stick of mine and I'll shove my fist so far up your ass, boy-o…" she trailed off warningly.

"That's fucking _hurt_." Tai gasped.

"Well, I grew up on Tokyo's streets, whaddya expect? A love tap?" She lit of her cigarette and took a heavy drag. "Thank god. Look, boy-o." She pointed her two fingers holding the cigarette at him. "I know these crap-sticks are _bad_ for me, but I've done, and do, a lot worse than smoke tobacco. If I don't suck this shit down, I'll be sucking down smack. Well…you don't suck it, but you get my point!"

"Wha?"

"Yup. I'm a lot different from your saintly boy-toy. Now, if it makes you feel better, I haven't shot up in three months, but I've been shootin' for four years _at least_, so be glad I haven't broken down yet. You feel better now, mama-boy?"

"I am not a mama's boy!" He shouted rising on to his knees. She bent down to level her face with his.

"No, but you act like one." She grinned big.

"You're kinda a bitch."

"Yes, I am." She took another, smaller, drag. "Right, so I gots to go, boy-o. it's been fun."

"How old are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age before you know her name?" She smirked. She turned and walked away.

"Damn it, your name is Akamatsu, Haruko!"

"Actually, boy-o, you only got one syllable right." She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "I don't have a family, so I don't have a real name. See ya, Taichi. Kiss my face really good tonight, and mean it. My face needs the love." She winked and kept walking away.

Tai slowly rose to his feet and frowned, rubbing his belly.

"Who the hell is she?"

&&&&&&&&&

Mimi stood in the middle of her room. Her things were back where they belonged, her parents had hugged and cried and apologized and forgave for the past hour and even invited Jyou-pin to stay for dinner. He had declined on the account of having to be at work.

Her hands fell on her belly and bit her lip. Her eyes glanced to her purse. She walked over to where it lay on her bed and pulled out badly folded brochures.

" 'Abortion…Is it the right choice?' 'Teenage Mothers'." She whispered, reading aloud. "I can't be a mom…not now…I'm only eighteen. I'm still in high school and Jyou-pin…no, he's much too busy and I can't possibly get my parents to help…or Koushirou-san and Yamato-san or Sora-chan. I…guess…abortion is an option…" She glanced at the picture on the cover. It was a black silhouette of a woman holding a baby in her arms. "That's just the picture every girl needs when they think about killing their baby." Mimi sighed. She fell to the bed with a flop and tossed the brochures on the comforter.

She fell back and stared up at the ceiling. Her hands came up to rest on her belly. She began to think of what it would feel like huge and taunt and filled with baby. What would it feel like to feel her baby moving inside her? Knowing the baby was Jyou's? Would it have brown eyes like hers? Or those beautiful dark grey eyes she had come to love? Would it be a boy or a girl? What would her smile look like? Would she be a good mom? Jyou would probably make a great dad.

She smiled at the thought of her over-reactive boyfriend chasing around a little girl in pigtails wearing his glasses or holding scissors or something. Well…scissors might be dangerous…she would have to agree with the freak-out over that… She sighed again.

"I have no idea what to do. Maybe I should talk to Koushirou-san? I should probably tell Sora-chan. I can't burden Koushirou-san with this in his last year of undergrad school."

"Mimi, it's time for dinner. Why don't you come on down?" Her mother asked through the door. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a second." She grabbed her brochures and tossed them under the bed. She ran over to the door and swung it open to see her mom.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Jyou-kun was so worried." Her mother said with a smile. Mimi felt tears well up in her eyes and she threw her arms around her mother.

"I love you, Kaachan! I'm sorry I ran off! I know you were just worried for me."

"I know you'd never do anything that would hurt you. I know Jyou-kun truly loves you, too. He's so worried about you and he was so sorry about stealing you away. I swear, he almost asked for permission to marry you."

"Very funny, mom." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Mimi! There you are!" Her father ran up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back. You take it easy this week and rest up for high school next week. I made your favorite dinner. Just the smell will perk you up." He promised. She smiled and let her dad lead her towards the dining room with his arm around her shoulders.

"I was just telling Mimi about how we really like Jyou-kun. Don't you agree, dear?"

"Of course, I do. He's a real adult. He knows responsibility and he's going to be a great doctor. The perfect husband for our daughter. After you graduate, now. You can wait a few semesters, can't you?" her father teased.

"Of cour-course…" She choked halfway through her smile as the smell of roast beef and creamed corn reached her nose.

"I made American food. Didn't you used to complain about how much you missed it?"

"Y-Yes. Th-thank you…" She breathed through her mouth quickly.

"I made roast beef and this corn soup you like and I even got French fries. What do you think?"

Her breaths became faster as he waved the food towards her.

"Mimi, you're hyperventilating. Calm down, honey, what is it?"

"I-I think…" She felt the bile rise up in her throat. "I have to go." She ran out of the room, unable to calm down her raging stomach.

A few minutes later, she was clutched the toilet like a buoy in high seas as her vomiting finally stopped. She wiped her mouth with the back of her head and managed to push herself up to her feet. She stumbled to the sink and fought to turn the faucet on with her shaky hand. She sighed in relief as cool water splashed against her face.

"Mimi, honey, are you okay?" Her mother's anxious voice asked outside the bathroom door.

_NO! NO! NO! I'm not okay! _Mimi sobbed silently.

"Y-Yeah, kaachan." Mimi managed to call to her.

&&&&&&&

Koushirou frowned and his eyes slowly opened. Honey brown eyes were looking down at him with a worried frown line between them. Koushirou blinked slowly as confusion filled him.

"T-Taichi?"

"I got worried then you never showed up an hour later. I'm glad nobody ran off with you while you were sleeping. You looked so pretty." Tai teased. Koushirou flushed slowly and straightened off the bench he was slumped on.

"I'm not pretty, Taichi." Koushirou mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck and then his eyes widened. "An hour? You've been waiting for an hour?"

"Well, yeah. I'm just glad you're okay. I was getting worried." Tai helped Koushirou to stand. His hand smoothed over his short, spiky hair and then cupped his jaw. Koushirou frowned as Tai stared intently at his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Koushirou grasped Tai's wrists. Tai shook his head.

"Not really. I just… met someone strange while waiting for you. Do you know the name…Akamatsu?"

"Akamatsu? No one especially comes to mind? Did an Akamatsu-san ask for me?"

"No… let's go to Odaiba. I'm still pretty hungry." Taichi grinned as Koushirou flushed once more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was. Let's hurry." Tai's hands fell from Koushirou's face. Koushirou's hand slid down Tai's wrist and twined his fingers through Tai's. They shared a small smile and then walked up to the oncoming train.

&&&&&&&&

Saiwa watched anxiously for her angel. Her hands clasped together tightly until her knuckles became white. Eyelids fell over dark brown eyes as she stared down at the paved pathway beneath her feet. Wind rushed through the trees and leaves drifted through the air. The sounds of children and adults calling for crepes and runaway kites fell on deaf ears. Her clasped hands fell onto her lap.

_A dream… my angel was just a dream._

Tears fell onto her clasped hands.

&&&&&&

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari turned towards Miyako's excited shout. Her amber eyes widened seeing the transfer student holding Miyako's hand. Miyako seemed to be glowing.

"Miyako-san, Hollows-san." She bowed slightly and straightened. "I realized you were acquainted when Miyako-san ran off with you at lunch with Takeru-kun, but I didn't realize you were that close." Hikari's eyes met Miyako, questions in her gaze. Miyako's glow dimmed slightly.

"Daisuke-kun and I broke up last night." Miyako said before Wallace could say anything..

"Eh?" Hikari's face fused with heat. "Wh-Why? It's not because of me, is it?"

"No! Not really, we just couldn't make it. I finally gave up. I thought I was going to feel real crappy for a long time, but then Wallace-kun showed back up. I'm so glad you did!" She smiled brightly at the taller American student. He grinned back. Hikari could feel the chemistry between them.

"I before lived here. I at Miyako-chan's school studied for a year. I and Takeru-kun somewhat dated, but I and Miyako-chan always good friends were." Wallace explained with his cheery smile. Hikari smiled at his stilted Japanese. He seemed to exude friendliness and she couldn't help but like him.

"I'm glad, then, that you're here for Miyako-san." She paused, her eyes darkening. She bit her lip and tightened her hold on her briefcase. Miyako's eyes saddened.

"He needs you, Hikari-chan. I was never good enough." Miyako laid her hand on Hikari's as Hikari gasped.

"Mi-Miyako-san… I never…"

"I know." Miyako smiled softly. "But it happened anyway. I hope now… what truly meant to be can be. Go to him."

"B-But Ken-san…" Hikari's eyes lowered to the ground as shame made her face pale.

"Never had chance, either. We were both subjected to unrequited love, the one thing that bastard and I share."

Hikari looked up into Miyako's hazel eyes, searching for the right answer. She saw it in Miyako's sad but certain eyes. She gripped her briefcase and her eyes firmed. She nodded once, bowed to Wallace, and then spun on her heel. Hikari's shoulder-length swung as she ran away from Miyako and Wallace.

"What happened?" Wallace asked Miyako, his face bewildered. Miyako shook her head.

"It's complicated. I need to wait for soccer to let out to talk to Ichijouji-san. You go on home."

"Ichijouji-san? He the very smart asshole was, right?"

"Yes. I need to talk to him. Go on." Miyako shooed. Wallace frowned.

"I don't like him. I stay."

"No, you go. Didn't you say something about a Saiwa-chan?"

"Oh, right-in morning I pick you up at doorstep!" Wallace also ran off, waving.

"You better!" Miyako laughed.

&&&&&&&&&

Hikari felt the pavement pound into her thin-soled shoes. Her long hair bounced against her back and neck. Her breath became harsh. She skidded into the subway station and dropped her ID in her haste. Her hands were trembling with nerves as she slid the card through the slot. She bounced impatiently on her heels as the train slid away from Yamamoto. Before the doors had fully opened, she was running through them, past the crowds, running as fast as she possibly could. The familiar gates of her brother's old high school rose before her and her lips curved into a smile.

She stooped over, gasping, as soon as she stopped by the bleachers of the soccer field. Her amber eyes skimmed over the running figures. Red-brown hair flared in the sunlight and her mouth trembled. Her eyes tightened at the corners as she watched him hungrily, her heart unburdened from guilt.

&&&&&&

Miyako turned as she heard footsteps. She watched silently as the soccer team passed by. She held out her hand and grasped Ken's sleeve. He halted and turned towards her, surprise making his eyes wide. They narrowed and cooled when their eyes met.

"Inoue-san…"

"Ichijouji-san…there's something you should know." He blinked at the seriousness in her voice.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Concern made his breath catch. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. But… you should know… Daisuke-kun and I broke up. I already told Hikari-chan."

Ichijuoji's violet eyes widened and panic flared to life.

"What did you think you were doing?" He yelled angrily. His hands gripped her blazer and yanked her up against him. His violet eyes were hot with anger.

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Miyako pointed out coldly.

"It didn't have to! Weren't you two doing just fine?" Ken snapped.

"Of course, except for the fact he's still in love with her, and her with him." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "I should go now." As she turned, Ken clenched his hands into tight fists.

"How can you be so clam about this? Did you care for him at all?" Ken demanded loudly with his eyes clenched shut.

"Of course I did." Ken looked up at the thickness in her voice. His eyes widened seeing tears slip down her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly. "But it was nothing compared to what they had for each other. So… no matter much it hurts, no matter how much Daisuke-kun has become a part of myself, it was better to let him go."

"It's better to fight." Ken muttered, his own tone weak. Miyako's smile widened.

"I would normally agree, but I gave him everything I could offer, but all he could truly give me was pity." Her hazel eyes were hooded and she pressed her hands to her heart. Ken's eyes widened as her words sent his mind whirling.

"Did you… did you give yourself to him?" Ken whispered with his voice horrified. Miyako flushed and looked away.

"That's none of your business." She turned back around and began to flounce away.

His steps echoed loudly through the empty school courtyard. His hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her around.

"I'm making it my business! How dare he let you whore yourself to him!"

Miyako's eyes widened and tears fell startled from her eyelashes. Her brows drew together and her face was filled with rage.

"ASSHOLE!" The resulting slap ricocheted loudly.

&&&&&&&&

"Saiwa-chan!" Wallace called past gasps.

Wallace came to a stop as he glanced around. The bench he had found her in the other day was empty. Their were people of all ages around him, but no shy Japanese girl with a white carnation in her hair. His light blue eyes scanned the crepe stand, but she wasn't there, either. His sun-washed blonde brows drew low and his pretty mouth thinned.

_Where is she? I hope she's not crying all alone again._ His fists tightened as his strange-protective streak coursed through him. He sighed and forced himself to relax.

"Maybe I'll see her tomorrow." Disappointment made his voice heavy.

&&&&&&&

Daisuke pulled back to a stop as the whistle blew. He wiped sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief. He grinned at the goalie. High-fives were exchanged with words of cheer and jokes. He jogged with his teammates to the locker rooms. As he pulled his shirt over his head, the players around him began to talk.

"Did you see her? She was just standing there staring."

"It looked like she was crying, dude."

"Didn't she look familiar?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Daisuke asked reaching for his towel and stepping out of his cleats.

"The girl standing by the bleachers. She appeared halfway through practice and just stood there the whole time." Daisuke's good friend Junoichi's eyes widened. "She kinda looked like the Yagami-girl from middle school. She was wearing a Seiya uniform."

Daisuke felt his heart thud.

"W-What?" He whispered.

"Didn't you date her, dude? Wonder why she came back to this podunk school."

"Are you sure it was her?" Daisuke demanded. Junoichi blinked at Daisuke's urgency.

"Yeah… pretty sure. Her hair's longer now, but that's it." Daisuke tossed the towel and raced out the locker room in only his shorts and socks. "OI! DUDE!"

Daisuke ignored his friend's shout and raced over the field. There she stood, her skirt dancing around her thighs in the August breeze. She raised her hand and pushed her waving hair behind her ear. She smiled and Daisuke could just barely see the trails of tears on her face. He skidded in front of her and stood, breathing heavily, staring down at her. Slowly, her hand rose and touched his chest with just her fingertips. His heart thudded beneath her fingers wildly. Sweat made her fingers slid over his tan skin gently. Up and up her fingers traveled until they rested on his neck.

"Hikari…"

"Dai-kun…"

His hand reached up and gripped hers painfully. She smiled brightly and her other hand dropped her briefcase.

"Can we have our second chance now? Please?" Her soft voice asked.

Amber and brackish-black met.

"Yeah." He nodded once. Tears welled up in Hikari's eyes, but didn't fall. She smiled brightly, her shoulders shaking.

"I'll never be stupid again!" She exclaimed. She threw herself against his chest and ignoring the slight dampness of his skin. His arms wrapped around her and his face fell against her hair.

"Me either." Daisuke promised softly.

Hikari pressed her face to his neck and her fingers dug into his upper chest. His arms tightened around her waist. Both barely suppressed the shudders running through them. Their mouths were tight, holding inside all the pain.

_Thank god…_ Their minds whispered.

&&&&&&&

Mimi curled around her stomach and held the phone to her ear. Outside, the sun was setting. She was so hungry, but she felt too sick too eat. Her shoulders shook with sobs as the phone rang. She bit her lip as the voicemail picked up.

"Sora, it's me, Mimi. Please, call me back. I need you." Mimi whispered. "Please…call me back…"

She lowered the phone and pressed the 'end' button. She curled tighter around her churning stomach and sobbed harder.

&&&&&&&

[1 Akizuki is insulted because a person she just met called her by her given name without her consent. It's a very rude thing to do.

[2 I realize I've been using the American school system instead of the Japanese- the beginning of a school starts in April in Japan. It was too late to change when I realized it. I'm usually pretty good at catching that, but I totally forgot.

Um... if any one wants to beta my chapters... go ahead and say something. I think it would be a good idea... you can even beta my earlier chapters! Nah...I'll do that myself, but I wouldn't mind some help for my last chapters.


	21. Chocolate Covered Interlude

Kitty: All right. I did it. I finished the real Chapter Twenty-One. It ended up just being a bridge chapter between 20 and 22, which is not what I wanted, but it got me back into the swing and I have fresh ideas for what's going to happen next. To tell the truth, I've been really busy with DND lately. I started up game in July and my character ended up being a lot of fun and there's romance going on with another character that's really awesome and fun! It's so cool! I'm slowly turning it into a story. I'm going to try and get it publish, like the Dragonlance series, or Drizzt books, but it's really hard converting it from play to story and it's been sucking up all my author energy. I've been writing Chapter Twenty-One for months now, I could just never do more than an hour or two at a time. It is done, however, and I have a good ending for it... wait a minute... do I remember the ending I chose? Oh, right, * evil grin * I remember now. It's amazing. My now-ex-boyfriend helped figure it out with me. * sigh * I should stop talking about my personal life and just post the damn chapter.

Butter doesn't fly: 0.0 Wow… thanks… I need to look your stories up (mental note to self). I don't know what else to say except… wow… thanks. 0.0

SageoWind: You're totally right, so damn close to the end! Sorry I totally blitzed out on you guys these past months. Really… I'm becoming quite frustrated with myself.

Cool_Hanyou: Mystery girl? Oh, right, the mystery girl… yes, she's one of my favorites. And Saiwa isn't whiny, she's just shy and insecure * pout*. Think Hinata from Naruto, cuz that's who she's based on.

Dragon545: Arigatou gozaimasu! Your review made me happy. If the story ever seems rushed,* look away awkwardly * it's because I'm just pulling stuff outta my ass cuz I'm tired or lazy. Thankfully, I've been working on that, but it still happens now and then. I need to keep myself from doing it again. Oh, and your beef on the long stories about a lesser faved couples? I sooooooooo understand. Try finding good KibaHinas, and then try on find them NOT oneshots! *Sob!!!!! *

IronReaver: I was waiting for your review! I'm so glad to see you again! I don't think I understand your last paragraph…what? My story is going to get real… hectic now that I've changed the ending, MUAHAHAHAHA. I want to warn you, but it'll give the ending away.

BTW!!!!! Check out last chapter, I added two notes at the bottom you should read.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Twenty-One

Chocolate Covered Interlude

Koushirou opened his eyes sluggishly. Something heavy was draped across his waist and he smiled slightly. A gentle snore rumbled by his ear and a light flutter of warm breath grazed his hair and temple. He turned his head slightly and his smile widened just a little more. Tai's chocolate skin was gilded gold as sun caressed his long arms and peacefully sleeping face. Even darker chocolate hair fell over Tai's forehead and Koushirou reached over to brush it gently away. Tai's shorn hair sprang back to the position Koushirou just brushed them from. Like velvet, Tai's hair slid under Koushirou's soft touch.

Tai's eyes tightened at the corners and, slowly, they opened. Black gazed into warm, glossy brown- the same dark chocolate as his velvet hair. A lazy grin grew over Tai's dark face, drool sliding down his jaw. Koushirou rolled his eyes as Tai's hurried wiped at his face with his fist.

"What's that eye roll for? I've seen you drool like a baby." Tai laughed. His arm tugged Koushirou up against his long, lean body.

"I do not drool!" Koushirou protested, laughing along.

"Course you do. Like when you fall asleep over your keyboard, and that one time you fell asleep on your history book and all the ink blurred under your mouth and stained half your mouth black." Koushirou laughed harder. "Don't forget that one time… course, that had nothing to do with sleeping." A large tan hand slid down Koushirou's pale shoulder. Shivers ran down Koushirou spine.

"I definitely didn't drool… then…" Koushirou breathed out. Tai mouth followed his hand's trail and Koushirou shuddered.

"I guess you're right, but you definitely crossed your eyes." Tai teased. His mouth trailed back up Koushirou's shoulder, words caressing pale skin. His lips pressed into the side of Koushirou's throat and Koushirou tilted his head slightly.

"My eyes… might've crossed… a little." Koushioru admitted, a flush blooming over his face. He gasped and stiffened in Tai's hold as teeth bit softly into his neck.

"Let's see if you drool this time…" Tai murmured. His hand continued it way down Koushirou's side, fingers kneading into Koushirou's slim hips.

A loud, harsh scream rent though the room. Koushirou's head banged against the headboard and Tai sat up too fast and toppled off the side of the bed. Both laughed, silently cursing, as Tai sat up and slapped the alarm clock.

"Are you okay, koishii?" Tai asked worried as Koushirou rubbed his head gently, his flush brighter than a few moments before.

"I'm more embarrassed." Koushirou chuckled weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It seems my first day of work has caught up with me."

"Damn clock." Chocolate eyes glared death rays into the innocent inanimate device. "I thought your first day of work wasn't til Monday? It's Saturday."

"That's my internship. At school yesterday a few of my class mates asked me tutor them. They're paying me a lot, so I figured I should take the offer." Koushirou shrugged. He straightened his shirt over his stomach and began to slide off the bed.

"Can't you be late? Who wants to be tutored at ten in the morning?" Tai's rough voice cajoled. His hot chocolate eyes met Koushirou's and Koushirou felt his breath catch seeing the simmering hunger. He leaned over Koushirou, his warm, dark hand cupping Koushirou's pale jaw.

"That's not a good idea." Koushirou whispered. Slowly, his eyes drifted lower, and his body leaned towards Tai's. Tai's hand slid over his skin until his fingers brushed through the fine, soft hair on the back of Koushirou's head.

"I don't see why. They're college students, all grown-up and everything. They can handle you being late." His lips gently touched Koushirou's and blood surged through him like fire.

"I made… a commitment…" Koushirou reached up and grasped Tai's forearms, bracing himself as he rose closer to Tai's mouth.

_Kiss my face really good tonight, and mean it. My face needs the love._ That hoarse, low voice skittered through his mind as Izzy's soft lips pressed against his. With a low moan from deep inside him, Tai reached his arm around Izzy's slim waist and pulled him up, kissing hard. Black eyes widened, and then closed again. White hands trailed down a tan stomach as he met Tai heat for heat. Tai kneeled back on the bed, the inches that separated their heights making the urgent kisses awkward before Tai pulled Izzy up higher.

Koushirou moaned and gripped at Tai's hips, pulling him closer, aching for contact. He gasped as Tai broke their kiss and took his ear in his mouth, sucking hard and rocking his hips forward.

"C'mon, Izzy-koi, you know wanna." Tai whispered in his ear. Koushirou shuddered.

"Y-yes… but… no." Koushirou took a deep breath and pushed back.

Tai frowned, irritation making his brows lower. "Why not?"

"Sex should not be a first priority, Taichi. School should be. I made a commitment to my classmates and they're counting on me."

"Damn it, Izzy! You just can't wait to make excuse after excuse! I'm your boyfriend, for three years! Don't I get some of you damned commitment?" Tai snapped rising off the bed and grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"Taichi!" Koushirou quickly slid off the bed and grasped the shirt Tai had grabbed.

"Let go! I can't go to class naked, can I?" Tai yanked it back angrily.

"Why are you so angry? You know how I feel about keeping my word! It's not as if I'm trying to avoid intercourse with you. It's ridiculous to expect me not tutor people who've volunteered to pay me, after I _agreed_ to help them for that money, because you want to satisfy your libido!" Koushirou exclaimed, his own anger starting to rise.

"You're talking like I'm some sex-crazed freak! Maybe if you weren't such a prude I wouldn't have to beg you to give me the time a day! Let alone sex!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I have a life outside your pocket, Taichi. I've been trying to become adult and make something of myself other than following you around like a lovesick four-year-old. I'm so sorry your inferiority complex means you can't appreciate having a partner already beyond your intellectual boundaries-"

"Oh, and now I'm stupid? At least I have some sort of life! You're so stuck to your books and computer screen sometimes it's like you _are _a computer. What kind of sixteen year old would rather go study, what was it, intregal mathematics, instead of getting laid?"

"What kind of adult would rather put his life on hold for a bit of, what do people like you call it, oh yes, a piece of ass!"

"People like me? You mean _normal_ people?"

Black and honey brown flashed dangerously beneath lowered brows.

"Forget it. You want to put your nose in another book and suck up to some professor Einstein or another, so I'll just move on back and get out of your _intellectual_ way." Taichi finally hissed, ending the heavy silence. Koushirou's face suddenly softened. He shook his head and grabbed Tai's shirt again.

"Wait, Taichi, just wait a minute. I can't let you leave when you're so angry."

"Oh, so now you're Mr. Wiseguy? All ready to forgive and forget? I'm sorry I'm not an unfeeling machine. It's takes awhile for me to actually _control_ my emotions."

"Taichi, just shut up and put the shirt down!" Koushirou snapped, irritation making his voice sharp.

"There's your mom tone again."

"Damn it, Taichi, your shirt was on the floor! At least get a clean shirt! Now you're just being a slob!"

"Fuck you!" With disgusted "grah" noise, Tai dropped the shirt and grabbed one from a hanger in the open closet. He grabbed a pair of pants from the top shelf and grabbed his backpack.

"Taichi!"

Tai turned around, brown eyes still dark with anger, to see Koushirou standing in the middle of the room, clutching his dirty shirt in his fists and wearing just a pair of boxer shorts and T-shirt. Tai turned away quickly before he felt guilty for putting that wounded expression in his Izzy's eyes. Still wearing just his boxers, Tai threw open the door and slammed it behind him.

Jyou and Yamato were standing in the living room wearing only their pajamas when Tai walked past from the bathroom a few moments later. Both older men looked at each other and then glanced back at Tai. His face was to the ground, and his fingers were curled into tight fists.

"Tai-kun, dude, what's going on?" Yamato finally asked hesitantly.

"It's none of your business." Tai snapped, keeping his face hidden beneath his bangs.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Yamato wondered a little too obviously. "Oh, right, wasn't that what I heard from, like, three different people who were all hurting? And crying constantly? Oh, and why were they all sorts of fucked up? Because they were all being stupid. Maybe if you make it my business I can point out the obvious and go ahead and get the stupid part over with?"

"Up yours, Ishida!" Tai almost screamed. He whirled on Yamato, his red eyes betraying what he'd been trying to hide.

"Get a grip! You got in a fight over sex!"

"Who told you to butt the fuck in?"

"Like I had a choice? You 'bout crack a hole in the wall with your piss-ranting! Grow up, Tai!"

"Oh, thanks, some more friendly advice! Apparently everybody agrees that I'm some stupid little kid! Why am I even here if you all think so _highly_ of me!"

"Oh, don't give me that pity shit, Tai. You just have a fight with your seventeen-year-old boyfriend about sex! Your seventeen-year-old boyfriend with a job and a boatload of college courses you couldn't even begin to imagine understanding and you give him more stress with this crap?"

"Yamato-kun!" Tai and Yamato both turned towards the hallway where Koushirou stood, his face dark red with shame and annoyance. "Shut. Up."

"Koushirou-kun…"

"This is between Taichi and myself! I don't interfere with your relationship with Sora-san, do I? I've had ample opportunity with you two yelling at each other almost everyday over the most mundane situations. You have no right to intervene in this matter, especially about a topic so personal!"

"Koushirou-kun…"

"Not another word, Yamato-kun. Jyou-san, what is it?" Koushirou's black eyes met Jyou's dark grey. Jyou quickly raised his hands, a helpless and weak grin on his face.

"N-Nothing, nothing! I was just here to keep things under control."

The front door slammed. All three roommates turned, their eyes wide and surprised. Koushirou's eyes tightened at the corners and his mouth curled downwards slightly seeing Tai and his shoes gone.

"I better go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like jump off a bridge or forget about the concert." Yamato sighed.

"Yamato-kun, you won't…?"

"No, Kou-kun. Just in case, though, maybe I should get Sora to do it?" Yamato smirked slightly as relief relaxed Koushirou's tight shoulders.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it more." Koushirou agreed. "I have to hurry now. See you all tonight at the concert." Koushirou quickly shoved his feet inside his shoes as Yamato walked quickly back to his room to put on clothes.

& & &

Hikari sat on the bench in the train station, anxiously twisting her fingers together. He had promised to met her here, even though he hadn't sounded very happy about it. Miyako had told her she told him what happened and that he hadn't reacted well to it. He had ignored ever since that day, so she believed Miyako without question. Not only that, but Miyako had been in too foul a mood to lie at the time. Hikari wondered briefly just _what _happened between them, not just the other day, but in middle school, too. Wallace had told her that Miyako had had a huge crush on Ken for the entirety of seventh grade, but he had left before their falling out happened, and Miyako never told him why.

Hikari shook her head quickly. _I have to keep my mind clear. It's going to be hard enough without everything else whirling through my head. _She sighed sadly. _Oh, Ken-san, I'm so sorry._

"Yagami-san." Ken's voice cut through her sadness and she jumped off the hard metal bench, her heart thumping painfully. He sounded so cold...and his eyes were dark and hard.

She reached up to grasp her shirt.

"I... I needed to talk to you. We...I..." Hikari drew a shuddering breath.

"I don't need to hear to say it. I know what you want to say."

"I-I know, but... Ken-san..." Hikari's eyes met his once more. "I never... I never meant to..."

"Whatever you meant not to do, it doesn't matter, nor does it change anything. I knew how you felt about him." Ken's lips thinned dangerously. "I had hoped you cared a little for me, at least enough to break up with me before running back to him."

Hikari paled and flinched, but then quickly straightened her spine. Her chin rose and she met his eyes again.

"I am sorry. You are such a good person and you _do_ mean a great deal to me. You helped me through so much, but I know asking to remain friends is an empty request right now." Ken snorted. Though he seemed distant and unfeeling, she knew how much he was hurting. He couldn't hide that from her, not now. "I did hurt you, whatever my intentions. For that... I am utterly ashamed of myself." Hikari looked down to the concrete and beside them a bullet train rushed past making their clothes and hair fly around their lanky, teenage forms.

"But you wouldn't take it back, if you had the chance, would you?" Ken whispered. Hikari's fist tightened around the fistful of cloth, then she slowly shook her head.

"I could never regret... him..." Hikari whispered even quieter than him.

"If he makes you cry again... you'll need to find another shoulder." With that, Ken turned on his heel.

Hikari glanced up at his cruel words, a gasp falling past her lips. She watched him leave full of guilt and grief... but never regret. She knew it hurt him, but she could never regret rushing to _him_ as soon as his arms were free to hold her. Nothing felt so right than being in Motomiya, Daisuke's arms. She held back the tears as Ken left the train station.

She just wished she could've found the strength to wait a little longer, just long enough that Ken's voice wouldn't have lashed through skin like a whip. She scoffed quietly and walked towards the ticket meter into the station.

Who was she kidding? No matter what she had done, he still would've ended up hating her. Even after three years, he still came second place to the boy who made her cry and nothing she could have done would have lessened that blow.

& & &

"I wasn't expecting you to agree to meet up to talk so quickly. I've never known you to wake up before noon if you didn't have to." Sora joked lightly as she set down a cup of coffee.

Mimi wrapped her slender hands around the porcelain cup and stared down into the dark brown liquid. A sharp pain in her lower belly made her wince. Her fingers tightened around the flower-pattered glass.

"Mimi-chan?" Sora's worried voice finally caused Mimi to raise her eyes. "You look so pale. Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be wandering around when you've got a stomach flu? Why aren't you wearing a face mask?"

"So responsible." Mimi smiled weakly. "My 'stomach flu' isn't contagious, I promise. It's why I need to talk to you so badly."

Sora felt the blood drain out of her face as Mimi's words sunk in.

"Oh, god, Mimi-chan, no, don't tell me…!?" Sora whispered hoarsely in horror.

"What?" Mimi's eyes widened.

"Y-You're… You've… Do you have cancer?" Sora stuttered. Mimi blinked.

"N-No! No, god, no, Sora-chan!" Mimi covered her eyes with her hand and laughed weakly. "No, it's not so bad as all that."

"Mimi-chan, what is it? It's eating you up inside. Tell me, I'm getting so worried!" Sora reached over the table and wrapped her hands around Mimi's cup and over the hand that still rested there.

"I… I'm pregnant, Sora-chan." Mimi murmured quietly, her eyes still hidden behind her hand. A startled silence filled the air between them.

"Did… did you go to a clinic? Did you get a test at a clinic? You know how unreliable over the counter tests are." Sora asked.

"N-No, I haven't. But…I've been puking every morning and I woke up this morning with no period. I'm over a week late."

"Okay… we should still get you to a clinic. I'll take you. You obviously haven't told anybody else."

"I told Koushirou-kun… but that's because I dropped my pregnancy test right in front of him." Mimi laughed again, though it sounded rather hollow.

"Why haven't you told Jyou-san, Mimi-can?" Sora asked quietly. Mimi dropped her hand from her face and sighed.

"I was going to… yesterday afternoon. But… when I was going to… he looked so tired, Sora-chan. He's so busy… and he runs himself ragged with school and work. I couldn't lay this burden on him."

"What are you planning on doing then, Mimi-chan? You're not going to jump into any decision are you?" Sora's voice rose slightly in panic.

"N-No! I'm… not sure what I want to do. I need… I need you, Sora-chan. Please help me!" Mimi's chestnut eyes shined as tears gathered on her lashes. She finally raised her eyes to meet Sora's. Sorrow twisted Sora's mouth and made her own red-brown eyes shine.

"Of course, Mimi-chan. I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you!" Mimi suddenly winced, her wavering smile ending as she gasped in pain.

"What is it?" Sora half-rose from her chair her hands slipping from Mimi's.

"It's… my stomach… it hurts." Mimi panted, her tears falling from her lashes to the table top. Sora knelt next to her side, her eyes narrowed where Mimi's hand pressed against her lower abdomen.

"Your stomach… or your uterus, Mimi-chan?" Sora whispered. Chestnut eyes looked up into red-brown and fear swam beneath her tears.

"My… my baby… Sora-chan…" Mimi choked out. Sora wrapped her arms around Mimi's shuddering shoulders.

"It'll be all right, Meems. I'll stay with you. The clinic opens Monday, so come over to my house this weekend. I'll take care of you."

"The… the concert, Sora-ch-chan."

"I can go to the next one. Yamato won't mind if I tell him it was an emergency."

"You're not going to tell him!?"

"No, of course not. If your pain gets worse, I'll take you to the emergency center and your parents will have to be called."

"Okay, but only if it gets worse!"

"Okay. Let's go now. You need to rest. I've got a hot water pad and some real nice tea at home, too. I'll have you pampered up in less than in hour, Meems."

"Arigatou." Mimi sighed. She let Sora help her to her feet and they both left, their arms linked.

&&&

_Takeru pressed Iori's small warm body close. Iori stiffened, at first uncomfortable, but slowly, Takeru had felt Iori gentle beneath his hands. Iori's full tight mouth warmed beneath his own and Takeru felt his chest tighten as Iori began to kiss back, his small hands clenching Takeru's shirt. It had felt wonderful, feeling his skittish boyfriend come to life beneath his lips, like a marble statue becoming flesh and blood. _

"_T-Takeru-kun…" Iori stuttered against his mouth. His slow, warm voice made Takeru's blood surge. _

"_S-Sorry, sorry, Iori." He pressed his forehead against Iori's and breathed slowly, drinking in the soft scent of his Iori._

"_It's... It's all right… _I'm_ sorry…" Iori whispered, his heart thumping so loud Takeru could hear it._

"_Why should you be sorry?" Takeru pulled away slightly and looked down at Iori's flushed face. _

"_I... I'm just so much younger than all of you. You're all growing up and I'm... I'm just dragging you back." _

"God, Hikari, what am I supposed to do? I can't believe he said that." Takeru groaned.

"Do you agree with him?" Hikari asked nonchalantly, cutting into her cake with her fork. She had come straight to meet up with Takeru after that horrible meeting with Ken a few hours ago. She hoped sugar and Takeru would keep her mind from dwelling that disaster. She popped a forkful of whipped cream and soft melt-on-your-mouth cake in her mouth, closing her eyes to savor the sweetness on her tongue.

"NO!" Takeru exclaimed, her face flushing in anger. "Do you really think- How can- Hikari!"

Hikari blinked at him, as a smile still tugged at her mouth.

"I would never think he's dragging me back! He's wonderful. I've never loved anyone like this. He's amazing! Oh god, how could _he_ think that _I _think that?" Takeru grasped his already messed-up gold hair and groaned.

"Darling, what's eating at you?" Hikari asked softly.

Takeru stared silently at the table and his untouched peppermint tea. Hikari took another delicious bite, letting the sugar dissolve and linger on her tongue. Then, she set her fork down, sipped her own peppermint tea, and set the cup down. Another glance at Takeru's pained expression, and she sighed.

"You're guilty because you somewhat _do_ agree with what he said. You're guilty because you _do_ wish he was older. You're guilty because you're a horny-fifteen-year old boy and your boyfriend's barely thirteen. Aren't you turning sixteen soon?"

"Hikari!" Takeru gasped, his face flushed even brighter.

"You're so cute." Hikari couldn't help but giggle. She picked up her fork again.

"I am not _cute_. I wanna screw my thirteen-year-old boyfriend, Hikari! I'm a horrible… sex monster or something."

Hikari burst into laughter. "S-Sex m-monster?"

"Or something." Takeru muttered, his blue eyes glancing surreptitiously at the customers around them. None of them _seemed_ to notice their conversation.

"Takeru-kun, you're a teenager, geez. Even… even _I _get flustered sometimes." Hikari blushed and lowered her voice as she added that last detail. Takeru's raised his eyebrow and couldn't help but grin at her admission. Hikari quickly cleared her throat, still flushing. "Anyway, you're not some sex monster for being a little flustered. You care more about Iori-chan than about your libido. You're being too hard on yourself."

"I just feel guilty." Takeru admitted.

"It's nothing to be guilty about unless you start… being bitter with him or something for it. Just… Just watch some… videos, okay?" Hikari flushed brighter. Takeru flushed as well and then grinned.

"You mean porno right? Where do you go?"

"Wh-what? I do not! Ano…Dai-kun has some. I found them once." Hikari whispered.

"Really?" Takeru snorted. "Did you watch them?"

"That's none of your business!" Hikari squeaked. Takeru laughed while she cleared her throat again. "You're too young for sex anyway. So, just focus on school. I know you failed that last Economics test."

"Aw, Hikari-chan." Takeru sighed. "I was preoccupied."

"With what?" Hikari's eyebrow rose condescendingly.

"Anything not Economics, I hate that class." They both laughed.

"All right, all right. You're over your emo moment, right?" Hikari took another heavenly bite of cake.

"Yeah, yeah, and look, just in time, _Dai-kun_ is here." Takeru teased as the coffee shop's door bell jangled.

"Oh, he said he wouldn't be here another thirty minutes! He's going to eat my cake!" Hikari shoveled at her cake quickly, cream smearing over her mouth. Takeru laughed, holding onto his gut.

"What's going on? Hikari, you're gonna get sick!" Daisuke grabbed at the fork in her hand.

"Mmm mmph!" She tried to snapped, her mouth bulging with cake, waving her fork viciously in his direction.

"Hikari-chan, what are you doing!?" Daisuke exclaimed, utterly bewildered. "Put down the fork, Hikari."

"Mm MMph! Huc hu…" Hikari grabbed at her throat. Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep from coughing all the cake out of her mouth.

"Oh, god, Hikari! Why did you stuff all that cake in your mouth? Are you dying?"

Takeru howled with laughter as Daisuke patted Hikari's back and grabbed a strawberry off her cake. Which only made the choking worse as Hikari flushed and waved her fork in Daisuke's face again.

&&&

"What are you getting all dressed up for?"

She turned towards the harsh voice of her friend. Kimiko had smoked so much it was hard to tell if she was a boy or girl by just listening to her speak. Looking at her, however, she made her appearance make up for her voice's lack: bleached blond hair, skinny wrists covered in bangles, tight button-up shirts and tiny miniskirts, skin artificially tanned, and socks too baggy to stay up on skinny calves.

"I'm going to the Wolves concert." She replied, adding more blush to her pale face.

"But… Haruko… How could you afford tickets? Especially this close to the concert!?" Kimiko gasped, jealous and amazed.

"Some scouter was wandering around. They're suck-ass seats, but they'll get me in." She examined her face and decided on some lipstick.

"Why are you getting all dolled up for it, though? You normally hate caking on the paints."

"I need to make a good impression."

"On who? A bald and thirty-year-old banker who likes miniskirts?"

"I try _not_ to whore myself out, Kimi-chan. And you know I'm trying to quit."

"And I know the last time you tried, you hookered yourself out to a fat, old creep."

Haruko grimaced. "I'm not going to this time. I found him… the one I want. A straight-edged, gay, jock who'll love me."

"But… you just said he's gay."

"But he's in love with my face. I'm sure I can swing him around." Haruko's black eyes were dark as she set the lipstick down. "I have to try."

&&&

Tai sat in the park, kicking at the grass absently. The sound of children laughing and screaming was lost on him. He wasn't good at being introspective… it just wasn't in him. He was impulsive and kind of stupid with it most times. He sighed and leaned back on the wooden bench, letting his head fall back on his neck. Sunlight filtered through the trees over his head, making him squint slightly. He braced the back of his head on his hands. Summer was warm and pleasant this year… just the other weekend, the whole gang had joined up for a picnic. Tai sighed.

_I'm going to have to apologize again. I'm such a douche sometimes. I just… I just get so frustrated, as if _I'm_ the only one wanting or needing anything. Izzy's… so self-sure, and confident in himself. It's like… he doesn't need me as much as I need him. It's so damn aggravating!_

"Yo… Tai."

Tai looked up slowly, making sure Yamato could see how much Tai _didn't_ want him there.

"Look, I know, I'm one of the last people you wanna talk to, but Sora isn't answering her phone, so you're stuck with me." Yamato sighed and sat down beside Tai. "I shouldn't have got involved. I was outta line… and I'm sorry."

"You said what you felt. I do it, too. Doesn't mean I like it, though."

"I also said some truths, Tai. You can't tell me I didn't." Yamato pointed out, leaning back on the bench just like Tai.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I would know. I was one of those idiots who was hurting himself."

"It was kinda funny how you tried to fix it, though. Remember that first time, with the flowers, and your voice got all squeaky." Yamato teased.

"Aw, come on, Yama." Tai whined, a flush on his dark face.

"You sounded just like a little girl." Yamato burst into laughter when Tai punched him in the ribs, just enough to almost hurt.

"I get the point. Shuddup!" Tai was grinning, though, feeling a lot better. Yamato might be a pain in the ass, but he managed to say just what Tai needed to hear.

"If you get the point, you know what you gotta do."

"I was already thinking that, before you even showed up, loser."

"Really? Just what was it you were thinking?" Yamato raised an eyebrow wryly.

"Well, it wasn't tying Izzy down and forcing myself on him." Tai snapped, then sighed. "I wish that would work, though."

"Dude… gross."

"Homophobe."

"No… I just don't wanna picture you-or Koushirou- naked."

"Fine, anyway. I'm gonna say I'm sorry. I was prat, again. I keep doing it. I wish we could just get the first time over with. I feel like I've been waiting forever."

"Me 'n' Sora haven't had sex." Yamato stated suddenly. Tai turned and gaped at Yamato's profile. "I guess I'm not so bad off as you. I've had sex before. I _am _twenty-one. I lost my virginity when I was sixteen. It kind of sucked. I had no idea what I was doing, and I lost control too soon. I felt like an idiot. I don't want that with Sora. I want it to be something special, something that will last forever." Yamato's eyes closed in an attempt to ignore Tai's stares.

"B-But… it's been three years and you're both adults."

"Yeah. I've pretended not to notice it, but sometimes Sora looks at me when we cuddle and I get a little… well, you know, it just happens sometimes. I just ignore it, shift positions or something. She doesn't say anything, 'cause that's the way she is, but I know she's wondering why I don't take the next step when I clearly want to."

"Because you want it to be special…" Tai whispered. Yamato nodded.

"Yeah. Because she is. Because she's the one for me. I'm going to marry her, Tai. I've already decided. I'm going to be her first and her only. And I want a ring on her finger to prove it to every man that looks at her." Yamato's voice was a little hot as he spoke. "And I want to prove it to her. So I'm going to wait until she's ready, until she's almost graduated, and then I'll ask."

"That'll be another three years, Yamato. Maybe more."

"Yeah… I know. I get kinda frustrated thinking about it. But it'll be worth it, _she'll_ be worth it."

"I feel like slime now, thanks a lot." Tai grunted, flopping back against the bench.

"Not everyone's made of moral fiber. Actually, you're one of the majority, congrats."

"Shut up."

Yamato laughed. "Joking aside, if both of you want it, there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like you can be legally married anyway. That sort of thing doesn't happen in Japan."

"But… it's the symbol… the ring… maybe… Maybe we can't get married, but it's the meaning that counts." Tai muttered, thinking as he spoke. "I want him to know how much he means to me, how much I need him. Maybe… he wants the ring, too."

"There's a thought. Way to think with your brain instead of your head."

"Oh, shut up, really!"

&&&

Saiwa twisted, tugging on her skirt and frowning. In the full-length mirror Saiwa could see Miyako's cheery room. The same howling wolf with frosted breath decorated her comforter and her pillowcases and sheets were bright yellow. Shelves were nailed into the walls over her beds and lined with cute, google-eyed stuffed animals. A small, cherry-wood desk lay under her yellow-curtained window. A shiny desktop with an eye-popping-colored screensaver sat on the cluttered desk. Miyako stood in front of her open closet pushing hangers aside. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Saiwa frown softly.

"You're going to wrinkle it." Miyako warned teasingly.

"Are you _sure_ it looks good on me? I feel so silly." Saiwa asked again. Miyako sighed.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Pink looks good on you. It brings out the flush in your cheeks. You're normally so pale."

Saiwa glanced down at the pink skirt that barely reached her knees, bony knees she thought, and the white polo with pink piping she wore with it.

"I'm going to drop ketchup on it or something stupid. White's horrible for a concert! I know I'll do something stupid and embarrass myself." Saiwa burst out, wringing her shirt in her hands.

Miyako almost became aggravated, but she had to remind herself Saiwa was _nothing_ like her. Saiwa didn't have much spunk, or self-confidence, or even a good sense of color coordination, all of which Miyako had in spades.

"I have a jumper to wear over it, all right? A cute blue one with a little Angelpuss on it. My sister used to love Neopets and I got it as a hand-me-down."

"Oh… but won't that seem… a little childish?" Saiwa looked rather happy about the idea though. _She probably secretly loves Neopets. _Miyako though with a grin.

"Maybe. But it's perfect for you. You're just so cute." Miyako teased, wrapping her arms around Saiwa and snuggling the younger girl's cheek.

"M-Miyako-san!" Saiwa choked trying not to laugh. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Wallace-kun! Meet the cutie Iori-chan found!" Miyako called out. Saiwa flushed, preparing to protest, when the door opened.

His beautiful blue eyes met hers and widened. Saiwa felt everything fall away, and it was if it was just them two and no one else. The air was heavy in her lungs and she struggled to breathe. She realized with a start he _recognized her!_ A smile lit up his whole face and her mouth curved into an answering smile, hopelessly. Her knees were weak and only Miyako's arms around her shoulders kept her on her feet.

"Saiwa-chan! I… I will be thinking you never I see again!" The beautiful boy exclaimed in his poor Japanese. He was definitely her park-bench angel. _He remembered my name!_ She was almost dizzy with happiness and didn't notice Miyako pull away.

"T-Tenshi-kun… I w-waited f-for you! B-But you n-never came! I th-thought you f-forgot me!" Saiwa stuttered. She stepped towards him, her hands clasped in front of her stomach.

"You two have met?" Miyako asked, looking between the two with a matchmaker's gleam in her eye.

"The park I saw her." Wallace stepped up Saiwa and turned her hair gently. "A flower here…"

Saiwa nodded mutely, her whole face flushing with his touch. "Y-yes…" She sighed. With a sudden, wild grin, Wallace threw his arms around her tiny waist and lifted her off her feet. She shrieked and then laughed as he spun her around.

"I found the girl! Miyako-chan, I be so lucky!" Miyako laughed as Wallace spun Saiwa until the girl was dizzy and breathless with laughter.

"Put her down or your luck will run its course! You're about to kill her!"

"N-No!" Saiwa exclaimed. "I-I m-mean, I'm not dying!" Saiwa protested with a shake of her head.

"What's going on here?" Saiwa, Miyako, and Wallace turned to see Tsuchiyo and Iori standing in the doorway.

"My angel! Iori-san! Tsuchiyo-san! He's Miyako-san's friend from America!" Saiwa told them, her feet still dangling a foot off the ground.

"_He's_ the angel you told me about, Saiwa-san?" Iori gaped. Saiwa nodded happily and grinned at Wallace with shining eyes. Wallace smiled back and lowered her back to the floor.

"I not know you knew Miyako-chan. The other day I'm sorry I was late, the time I got there, you will be gone." He laid his hand on her hand and bent down to meet to her eyes. "You forgive me, yes?" Wallace asked.

Saiwa nodded eagerly and then burst out laughing. "**You angel speak bad Japanese!**" Saiwa joked in poor English.

"We speak bad together!" Wallace joked in return.

"We're gonna be late for the concert." Tsuchiyo mumbled. Saiwa flushed brightly.

"I'm sorry! I'll hurry!" Saiwa snatched the blue jumper and pulled it over her head.

"You're Tsuchiyo-san, right?" Miyako asked as they left her room. Tsuchiyo nodded mutely, his mouth shut tight.

"He's a friend from class. I tutored him a few times." Iori told Wallace as they all trouped outside. Miyako stopped to lock her apartment door before rushing to catch up with them. "He asked Saiwa-san to the concert as an apology. He managed to offend her a dozen times in thirty minutes." Iori explained with an eyeroll.

"I-It wasn't th-that bad." Saiwa objected quietly.

"Him?" Wallace turned to the heavily-blushing Saiwa with a small frown. "He make you cry that day?"

"Of course not!" Tsuchiyo and Saiwa exclaimed. They glanced at each and turned away blushing brightly. "I never made her cry. If she cried because of what I said she'd be pretty stupid."

Saiwa clenched her teeth and then turned to him. "I never cried because of what you said, Tsuchiyo-san, but maybe I'll slap you if you're rude again!"

Saiwa and Tsuchiyo glared at each other mutinously. Miyako, Wallace, and Iori stared at them both with wide eyes.

"Saiwa-chan… I think you've been hanging out with me too much! You've found your tongue!" Miyako squealed and then glomped the pre-teen. Saiwa squeaked and the tension fled.

"You really know how to piss her off, Tsuchiyo-san. I don't know how you do it." Iori muttered, amazed. Tsuchiyo scoffed.

"Weird chick. I shouldn't have asked her to come with me. She may be cute, but she's weird."

"Weird, maybe, but full of surprises, too!" Wallace laughed. "If she only weird as that, I don't mind. Miyako-chan is violent!"

"I heard that, blondie! You don't know violence yet!" Miyako cried, throwing a fist up in Wallace's face, Saiwa still locked in the curve of her elbow.

"Don't drag on Saiwa-san like that!" Iori pulled the red-faced Saiwa away and patted her back gently. "Be careful with Miyako-san. She doesn't know her own strength."

"Monster!" Wallace shouted and threw his arms around Miyako, lifting her off her feet. She screamed and kicked her feet in the air as she laughed. "She be a MONSTER!"

"PUT ME DOWN, WALLACE!" All the friends laughed as Miyako struggled uselessly and Wallace shouted to the passersby she was a monster.

"As much as you all seem to be having fun, you're annoying the rest of us." A smooth, irritated voice came from behind Wallace.

Wallace turned, his blue eyes wide with innocence. "I thought it be you! Ichijouji-san! You remember me, yes?" Miyako still hung from his arms, panting and flushing.

"I do. You're still friends with Inoue-san, I see. I suggest you put her down." Ken said blankly. "You'll break your spine if you carry a monster around too long."

"DAMN IT, ICHIJOUJI!" Wallace let her fall and doubled up laughing. Miyako thrust her finger into Ken's chest. "Just what's your problem? Huh?"

"Miyako-chan, he was joking. Right?" Wallace gasped. Ken shrugged and moved around Miyako.

"Enjoy the concert." He walked away from the concert, towards the train station. Miyako stared after him, her brow lowered and her teeth chewing her bottom lip angrily.

"Miyako-san, let's go. The concert…" Saiwa murmured. "Just ignore him, Miyako-san."

"No…" Miyako clenched her hands into fists. "Go back to the concert without me. I'm putting this to rest." Miyako raced after Ken.

"Do… Do I miss something?" Wallace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just go, shall we?" Iori suggested. "Miyako-san can more than take care of herself. Takeru-san may be worried if we keep him waiting any longer."

They all turned to the concert once more.

&&&

Miyako ran after him, her feet pounding into the concrete. _I'm tired of him being such ass! I'm not going to let him get away with it anymore!_

&&&

Hikari and Daisuke walked through the park, hand in hand. The sun was beginning to set, but they weren't in any rush. Just being together again was the sweetest dream, one they could scarcely believe was true. Every now and then their eyes would meet and they'd smile stupidly, say some nonsense or another and then sink into comfortable silence again.

"I spoke to Ken-san today." Hikari finally said. Hishand tightened around hers.

"Are you all right?" He whispered.

"I am. I... I was...I felt so horrible, Daisuke." Hikari gripped her skirt until her knuckles whitened.

"Hikari..." Daisuke halted and turned to face her, his dark eyes concerned.

His free hand reached up and cupped her face. A shiver ran down her spine and she let her face fall into his palm wearily. Just his touch made everything seem better. He was like a drug to her, and she wondered vaguely how she could have survived without him for three whole years.

"We both made mistakes and we both hurt people who we really like. It's hard on all of us, Hikari, and I'm sorry... I can't make it better." Daisuke frowned angrily, helplessly. "I finally got you back, but it's making you sad."

"No! Don't say that! It'll just be worse! We already made the jump, so we can't regret it now!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I don't regret it! I could never regret you!" Daisuke pulled her up against him and breathed in the scent of blueberries. Hikari pressed her face against the curve of his throat and squeezed her eye shut, holding back the tears. "I only regret making you cry. God, Hikari, I was so stupid! If I had just-"

"Shut up, stupid." Hikari laughed softly. "No 'if'. Like you said, we both made mistakes. I love you, Daisuke. I... I messed up so bad, but damn it, I can't be sorry. I missed you so much. I felt like I cut out something vital."

"Yeah. Hey, no more talking about other people. Just us, okay?" Daisuke whispered, stroking the thick softness of her hair.

"Yes, all right." Hikari agreed. "We're... uh... going to miss the concert."

"Screw it. I'd rather be here with you."

Hikari laughed and then tilted her face up towards him. Hurriedly, as if she'd disappear if he took too long, his mouth slant over hers. They stood there in Odaiba Park, holding each other close and sinking into each other's embrace. The world didn't exist except for that moment.


	22. Chocolate Covered Liquor

Kitty: Okay, I think I'm back on track! I uploaded last night and I'm starting on the next chapter already! I hope I manage to do it alright. My mind has been so focused on Warforged and elves, I haven't been able to focus on Digimon. I will today! Too bad I only have an hour before class. And I need to fit eating in there somewhere…

This chapter is sooo short! I'm so sorry! The last chapter was supposed to be this one, but it just went too long! I should've ended last chapter earlier and let half of it be this chapter. *sigh* Whatever. It's done and the next chapters are going to be fast and furious. Hopefully.

Chocolate Covered

Chapter Twenty-Two

Chocolate Covered Liquor

Miyako felt her feet slamming into the concrete as she raced down the sidewalk after Ken. It almost hurt, sending darts of pain up her ankles and shins, but she didn't care. She'd catch up to that pretty-faced asshole and teach him a lesson he'd _never_ forget. She grinned as her eyes finally found his shock of violet-blue hair turning a corner. She grabbed the side of the store on the corner he turned, using it to swing her momentum around, her purple hair swishing around her face.

"Ichijouji!" Miyako shrieked breathlessly.

In front of her, Ken stopped, turning slowly. The shock on his face was worth the stabbing pain in her chest as she bent over her knees and panted uncontrollably.

"Inoue? Did you follow… Are you all right?" Ken walked back towards her, trying to hide his worry as she continued to gasp for air. "Did you run after me? Are you stupid? You can't even breathe!"

"Sh-Shut… up!" Miyako gasped.

"Did you run after me just to say that?" Ken smirked, one eyebrow rising. "Since you went through all that trouble, I might as well help you sit down. I _was_ on my way to the computer store, but you need chair more." He reached out to grab her hand.

Miyako smacked his hand and glared up at him, sweat running down her red face. "Don't you laugh at me!" she cried out. Ken frowned, his kindness folding away to where it belonged- where she couldn't refuse it or even remember he had it.

"I'll laugh all I want at an idiot. If you chased me down just to pant at me, next time bark instead speak."

Miyako growled and straightened. Her hand whipped through the air, but he quickly caught it.

"Do you enjoy being violent? I'm getting tired of it, Inoue. What the hell do you want?" Ken snapped, his violet eyes flaming.

"I'm tired of you being such an ass! You're rude and callous and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of hating you and you hating me!" Ken's eyes widened as her pretty hazel eyes shined. She looked away. "My glasses are fogging up, damn it."

"Inoue-san… I'm pretty sure we started this hating each other mutually. If you don't recall, you humiliated me in front of the entire eighth grade class."

"Because you humiliated me! You hurt me! I just wanted to be your damn friend and you went off and treated me like some crazy fangirl! You treated me like dirt!" Miyako retorted.

"I did _not _treat you like dirt! I told you I didn't want to be in your stupid club because I was having a bad day! You would've been just as rude!"

"It… It was different, Ken…" she whispered. He blinked and felt his chest tighten hearing her quiet voice speak his name. "I had such a major crush on you… and you just… squashed me flat. You didn't even look at me…"

"M-M… Inoue-san… I didn't know!" he shook his head and gathered his callousness around him like a cocoon. "You got over that crush easily enough. First with Wallace-san, then with Motomiya-san."

Miykao glared up at him, her eyes finally losing their sheen of tears. Sweat still glittered on her face and a horrible flush still left red patches on her skin, but he couldn't help but think how much he liked to look at her, even when her eyes cut through him.

"You're the stupidest, most idiotic, stupid asshole I've ever met!" Miyako shrieked.

"Then why the hell are you following me around?" Ken finally burst out, frustrated with himself and with her.

"Because, damn it, I can't help but love you!" Miyako shouted back. "If you hadn't been so stupid I would have told you years ago!"

"You don't love me! You already slept with Motomiya!"

"I can sleep with whoever the hell I want, jerkoff!"

"The hell you can!"

"If you don't want me, I'll sleep with whoever does!"

"If you become a whore don't come crying to me when they dump you anyway!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

Miyako grabbed his collar and pulled him down. His eyes widened as they lips crashed together. Then, his eyes drifted closed and his arms wrapped around her waist. He could feel the relief pour through him like warm sake and he pulled her closer. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him with everything she had. He could feel his blood whistled through his brain as he kissed those lips he wanted to kiss for years. God, how could he have wanted Hikari when Miyako had never left his mind? Their lips parted and their eyes met. He laid his forehead against hers, smiling as her glasses slid down her nose.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you or call you a whore."

"I didn't mean to humiliate you, either. But I won't take back the fact you're an asshole." Miyako grinned and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I won't take back the fact you can't sleep with anybody you like. Nobody else, got it?"

"Daisuke meant a lot to me… and I was so hurt… falling in love with two boys who both wanted the same girl… who wasn't me. I was grasping at straws and taking anything I could get. I sold myself short. But never again. You're not in love with her anymore, are you?" The pain and hope in her hazel eyes cut him to the quick and he cupped her still sweaty face.

"Of course I'm not. I gave up on loving her the moment we started dating, but I had to try… I had to try and love her anyway. I was grasping at straws, too, Miyako. I wanted to love someone, and Yagami-san needed someone to love her then."

Miyako smiled softly. "You gonna call me Miyako from now on?"

"If you call me Ken."

"I'll only call you Ichijouji if you piss me off, so that's your only warning." Ken grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He tilted her face back up to his and kissed her again, wondering if he was ever going to get enough of her. He couldn't wait until their next fight.

&&&

Tai wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked off stage. Leaving the blinding glare of stage lights was almost like going blind, and he stood in the wings, his bass hanging from his weary shoulders, blinking slowly and adjusting to the dim.

"Tai, over here."

Tai stumbled over to Yamato's voice, still rather blind, though everything was getting easier to see every second. All the guys were lounging on a huge couch set up in the hallway behind the stage. He frowned at the lack of space for him and pulled his bass over his head. The sounds of the crowd were still thundering behind him as he slumped onto the concrete in front of the couch. Tai's eyes fell on Yamato and in his increasing ability to see he noticed Yamato's face was tight and anxious.

"Are you all right?" Tai asked, his brown eyes glancing between the cell phone in Yamato's hand and his friend's face.

"Sora just texted me saying an emergency came up and she won't be coming by this weekend. She didn't even make it to the concert," Yamato replied, frowning and snapping his phone shut.

"What was the emergency? Is she all right? Is her _mom_ all right?" Tai exclaimed, worried.

"She said she was fine, her mother, too. She wouldn't tell what the emergency was, though," Yamato sighed. "Maybe I should go to her house..."

"Nah, if she didn't tell you, she has a reason. You'll be hurting more than helping," Tai warned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"The show went well," Tomo said from his slouched position on the other side of the couch.

"It went great!" Yotsuya crowed, throwing his arm in the air. He always seemed so energized after their concerts. Tai didn't know how he did it. "The party tonight is gonna be awesome. I'm glad I'm single again."

"Yoko-chan and I plan to have a night to ourselves, so you guys can enjoy the party without me," Tomo grinned. "I like having a girl to snuggle with every night."

"Whatever," Yostuya rolled his eyes. "You guys are coming, ne?" He turned to Tai and Yamato.

Yamato replied shook his head and tucked his phone in his pocket. "No… I don't really feel like it. I'm going to go home and sleep. Sora might need me and I want to be there for her call."

Tai shrugged. "I had a fight with Izzy this morning and I want to make it up to him. I'd rather just go home, too." _I really hate fighting with Izzy. I want to make it better. _He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"GAH! You are all wrapped around some chick's finger-well, and Izumi-san's." Yostuya quickly amended when Tai glared at him. "Where's the fun at? We're only college students and you guys are giving up on booze and parties already? Geez, Tai-san, you haven't even tried it yet!"

"Maybe next time. Izzy's more important."

"You two just fought this morning! You go and make up right now it'll be like the fight never happened and then what? It'll probably happen again! You need to let loose and have a little fun. You're so cooped up with your boyfriend you barely have time for fun for yourself! No wonder you two keep arguing about the same thing." Yostuya smirked. "It was about sex again, wasn't it?"

"Aw, shut up! It's not always about sex!" Tai whined.

"It's always about sex, Yagami." The other three of replied dryly. Tai grimaced.

"Me going out and getting drunk ain't gonna make it easier," Tai snapped.

"It might. You've never tried it," Yostuya pointed out.

"He might be right, Tai-san," Tomo said suddenly. "You always go straight back to Izumi-san and make up as soon as possible. You don't take the time to get your head straight, go out and do something to make yourself feel better. Sometimes, after a fight, the best thing to do is to go out and do something without your gir-_boy_friend."

"If you go back tonight, Tai, you guys might have the same fight all over again. You should go out and clear your head. I'm sure Koushirou-kun will appreciate the distance, too. You always make him feel guilty when you fight. You should make up after everything has cooled down," Yamato added.

"But it's been a _whole_ day. I'm fine!"

"Maybe Koushirou-kun isn't?"

Tai frowned and plucked at the strings on his guitar. "You think so?"

Yamato laughed. "Go drink your libido away. You won't be horny at all tomorrow with a hangover." The other guys joined in and Tai punched Yamato's knee.

"You're going to have a great time, Tai-san! I'll make sure you don't get too trashed," Yostuya promised.

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme text Izzy," Tai muttered, pulling out his own cell phone.

"Whipped, all of you, whipped!" Yostuya rolled his eyes heavenward in exasperation.

_Izzy, I'm goin to the party tonight. Guys say it'll be better if I cool down. Tomorrow we can talk. You cool with that?_

_If you think it's better, then yes, I think you should go. Have fun and tomorrow we'll talk again. And Taichi? I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry, too, Izzy I'll be home asap tomorrow._

Tai snapped his phone shut and stuck it in his pocket, feeling relieved. "I'm ready to go!"

&&&

Koushirou smiled and set his phone down. _We keep messing up, but we don't break. A part of me thought that this would never last, that it's just some silly dream to find a little boy I met only once when I was four and expect to live happily ever after, but… maybe it can really happen. _

Koushirou got up and headed to the bathroom. What he needed was a few hours of web-surfing and a good night's sleep. He wondered vaguely how well he was going to sleep without Tai beside him; he hadn't slept without him in a very long time.

"It's going to be kind of lonely…" He whispered to himself. _But it'll probably be for the best… just for tonight._

&&&

Iori, Takeru, Saiwa, Wallace, and Tsuchiyo left the concert laughing and joking. Iori suddenly frowned as they entered the train station.

"I thought she'd be here…"

"Iori-chan?" Takeru asked, wrapping one arm around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"It's Miyako-san. When she didn't meet up with us in the concert, I thought she just couldn't find us and she'd be here waiting. I need to call her to make sure she's not in trouble," Iori explained, looking for a payphone.

"Just use my cell, Iori." Takeru offered.

"Iori-kun right, Miyako came back never." Wallace frowned. "Ken with Miyako have a fight? I thought they date by now. She a lot liked him."

"It…It's kind of a long, ridiculous story," Iori told him as the phone rang in his ear. "She can tell you- Miyako-san? Yes, it's me. Are you all right? You never came back- Oh. Honto desu ka? Will he be walking you home? I don't think- I'm not- Miyako-san, shut up! Yes, okay. Good night. And go home!" Iori hung up and rolled his eyes. "I never know what's going to happen next with her."

"What happened? Did they make up?" Saiwa asked excitedly.

"They did indeed. She's over at his house right now having dinner with his parents," Iori said. The other three boys laughed.

"They didn't waste time, did they?" Takeru joked.

"One minute she hates him, the next she's already having dates with his parents. She's crazy and so is he!" Tsuchiyo laughed.

"I think it's romantic!" Saiwa sighed. "Having a secret crush on someone for years but being too scared of being hurt so you keep it all bottled inside and then poof! One day you're suddenly together! Just like a shoujo!" Tsuchiyo blushed slightly and Wallace mussed Saiwa hair.

"So cute, little flower-girl is," Wallace teased. Saiwa blushed and twisted the hem of her sweater.

"Oh no! Miyako-san's clothes!" Saiwa exclaimed. "I have to give them back!"

"Just give them back tomorrow, Saiwa-san. Miykao-san won't care if you keep them for the night." Iori assured her.

"I should remember to wash them. It's the least I can do…"

"We should all get going. It's pretty late and I know you middle-schoolers have curfews." Takeru laughed.

"I have a lot of time! My mother gave me all the way until one 'o' clock because of the concert." Saiwa hurriedly put in, flushing heavily. "You don't have to go home so early because of me!"

"He was just joking, Saiwa, jeez. Besides, you couldn't stay up that late if you tried. You're already looking half-dead." Tsuchiyo pointed out. Saiwa glared at him angrily. Iori elbowed him roughly and Tsuchiyo cleared his throat. "You're a v-very c-cute kinda half-dead?" He attempted to apologize.

Takeru and Wallace snorted and quickly looked away, trying hard not to laugh.

"You're a very stupid kinda idiot, aren't you?" Saiwa snapped, imitating his slang. "And don't call me Saiwa! It's Akizuki to you!"

"Prude."

"Eat dirt." Saiwa crossed her arms over her chest and averted her face. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night." She frowned harder. "But thank you for the concert ticket. I enjoyed myself."

Tsuchiyo rolled his eyes. "Well, at least there's that."

"An hour until one, ne? We want go to cake shop in Odaiba?" Wallace quickly asked.

"I would love to," Saiwa accepted eagerly.

"I'm just going home," Tsuchiyo mumbled.

"We'll come, too. My mother said as long as I'm with Takeru, I can come home whenever I want to. She trusts you a lot, Takeru."

"I'm glad she does. That means more time for me." Takeru gave Iori an extra squeeze before finally unwrapping his arm from around his waist. The bullet train slid into the station and they all climbed aboard.

&&&

"Are you sure you're all right? You said you were cramping earlier, did the hot water bottle help?" Sora asked, tucking Mimi in bed and smoothing Mimi's chestnut hair off her forehead.

"Yes, Kaasan, I feel much better." Mimi smiled. "Thank you so much, for everything."

Sora laid the back of her hand on Mimi's forehead to check for fever, just in case, and then smiled. "I didn't do much at all. You should've come to me a lot sooner. Remember, Monday at noon we're going to see Doctor Seikawa and you need as much rest as possible. Make sure you tell me if you feel even a little bit of pain, okay? Especially if it's in your lower belly."

"Un," Mimi nodded and then frowned softly. "Yamato-san isn't upset, is he? I wouldn't let you explain and I know he was texting a lot."

"He said it was alright and that he was going home so if I needed him I can call. He knows me well enough that he can trust me. Don't worry. What about Jyou-san, Mimi? I know he called earlier."

"He called to say he was working late and to enjoy the concert without him," Mimi sniffled slightly. "I could probably be nine months pregnant and he wouldn't even notice, Sora. He's so busy! Most of the time I'm okay with it, really, I am! Whenever we're together he always makes me feel so special and loved, like I'm the most important person in the world to him, but those times together are getting so _little_ now. I miss him, Sora. And I'm scared… I'm scared if I tell him, it'll just get worse!" Mimi closed her eyes and turned her face to the pillow. "I didn't… I didn't want to say anything… because it hurts so much to think about… how much I'm second-no, third place to him."

"Oh, Meems." Sora bent over and hugged Mimi close. "You really need to tell him these things. Jyou-san is so hopeless and clueless, you told me so yourself, but he does love you desperately. You need to tell him how much his actions hurt you. You being pregnant will be quite the eye-opener, Mimi. He'll realize how much he doesn't pay attention and how much he needs to when he realizes you're pregnant right underneath his nose!" Sora couldn't help but smile. "And he's a _doctor_. Well, doctor-in-training."

Mimi chuckled weakly. "That is kinda stupid. Stupid Jyou."

"You will talk to him then? How about tomorrow? I'll be there with you if you need me to be."

"Yes… all right. Thank you, Sora. I'd really appreciate it if you were there. We'll call him as soon as we eat breakfast. Is that all right?"

"Un! Now go to sleep. I'll be right here next to you on the futon."

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"Go to sleep, Mimi."

Mimi giggled and then snuggled into the pillow, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

&&&

Tai sighed as he sank into the sagging couch older than he was himself. It smelled like it, too. At least it did two hours ago. Alcohol seemed to do funny things to his sense of smell. People were wandering past him, some stopping to sit next to him, others not even realizing the couch was there and flopping onto the ground a few feet away.

A lot more people were dancing anywhere they could stand to blaring music that made Tai's head pound. A couple hours ago he also had a headache, but that went away with his sense of smell, too. Most of the people walking or dancing past had a cup in hand. He watched the party through a blurred haze, grinning stupidly. Everything felt warmer this way, and nicer, too. And funnier. A lot funnier. He couldn't help but laugh for no other reason than because everything was funnier right now. Warm liquid splashed over the brim of his plastic cup onto his hand and jeans and it only made him laugh harder. The sickly sweet smell of beer and wine filled the crowded apartment. It was probable it always smelled that way, with all the alcohol soaked into the thick carpet. The couch sagged unexpectedly right next to him, and Tai turned. His eyes widened in shock.

"Izzy! Whad you do heyah?" Tai slurred. For some reason he felt acutely ashamed, but he couldn't remember why. He eyed the plastic cup in his hand wondering if the liquid inside was the reason.

"Aw, so cute, Taichi. You did it again." Purred a quiet, soft voice. Izzy leaned forward, his lips pouting cutely. For some reason they looked a lot redder than usual, and fuller. His dark lashes looked thicker and longer, too. And his black eyes… looked so sad.

"Don' beh thad." Tai slurred, cupping Izzy's sad and oddly more colorful face. His thumb ran over the soft, smooth skin along the edge of Izzy's delicate cheekbone.

"You're too cute," Izzy whispered, his voice oddly higher and silkier, like a girl's. Tai stared at Izzy's chest, wondering what was wrong with it. "Are you havin' fun, Taichi? Doesn' seem like the kinda place you'd hang at."

Izzy was talking rather funny, too. Like he had an Osaka accent or something. Weird. Tai dropped his strangely-offensive cup. It rolled over the carpet, splashing over his tennis shoes.

"'M havin' moah fun now." Tai wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Izzy's pretty mouth, still looking kinda weird, formed an 'O' of surprise. Tai nuzzled his nose into Izzy's thick red hair, barely registering the way it tickled his collarbone. Izzy's arms wrapped around Tai's neck, his thin fingers running through Tai's hair just like always. Tai sighed happily, wishing he could smell Izzy's familiar scent.

"I'm havin' fun, too. I looked all over for you, Taichi."

"Weally?" Tai ran his hands up Izzy's sides, grinning as Izzy jumped and shivered. He was always so ticklish.

"Yes. Taichi, kiss me, tell me you love me. Tell me I'm _your_ Izzy," Izzy whispered.

Taichi looked up and blinked blearily at Izzy, his brows lowering. "Ah courth yo'ah Izzy. Courth Ah luff you. Ah thorry Ah yelled."

"It's a'right. Kiss me now, Taichi." Izzy grasped his shirt and pulled him forward. Izzy's mouth was slick and wet beneath his own. Maybe that's why it looked so red. Taichi poured himself into the kiss, wondering why he was so relieved everything was okay. Were they fighting? He couldn't remember. His hands ran up Izzy's stomach and over his chest. His hands stopped and he pulled away, blinking confusedly.

"Izzy… why do you haff… Izzy, do you haff boobs?" Tai asked, puzzled. Izzy wriggled off his lap, making a burning sensation run through Tai body. He stumbled off of the couch, eager to pull Izzy back and keep on kissing him. Even if he had boobs. That was weird right? Izzy didn't have boobs.

Then, Izzy grasped his hands and pulled him forward. Their lips crashed together and Tai moaned as Izzy's slim body pressed against his own. For some reason Izzy felt so much softer, but the skin beneath his fingers was satiny smooth and almost as pale as milk. It was thick and soft hair twisted in his fists, though the hair was long and swinging past Izzy's shoulders. The lips kissing his were the same, though wetter and, maybe, they tasted kinda like fruit. There was something wrong here… it had to do with the way Izzy's lip tasted, the way his body felt, the way his hair swung long and free.

Then, Izzy was leading him away, his dark eyes filled with the desire and hunger Tai always loved to see. Tonight… tonight… he was going to finally have Izzy. Izzy came to forgive him and give him what Tai had craved for years. Tai was trembling with need by the time Izzy led him out the party and down the dark street. Tai noticed blankly a lot of leg was showing under Izzy's skirt. How odd. Izzy did have some nice legs, though.

He didn't know how long it took, but they finally made it back to Izzy's apartment. It didn't seem familiar, but it was dark, and his eyes were filled with Izzy. Izzy's mouth was on his again and they fell down, down, down. Tai groaned as Izzy's slim, silky legs wrapped around his waist. Where'd his clothes go? As Izzy's mouth kissed him breathless and Izzy's tiny, soft hands ran down his chest, faint alarm bells were filling his mind. Then everything got warmer and his mind exploded into thousands of pieces. He could hear Izzy's voice, so weird and girly, whispering his name and other things he couldn't understand. It sounded kinda like "Sorry." He stroked Izzy's hair and mumbled reassuringly. He couldn't remember what he said.

Fruit… why did Izzy taste like fruit? Didn't he… taste like… onigiri? Chocolate covered onigiri…

_Izzy tilted back his head because Tai was taller and tilted his head a bit to side so their noses wouldn't get in the way. Lips pressed together and their eyes closed, vaguely remembering that's what parents do._

_Tai tasted rice and chocolate on Izzy's lips._

"Taichi… Taichi, don't hate me in the morning." Izzy pleaded, running his fingers through Tai's hair. "You… you have to know… I need you. I have to love you. I have to have you. Please, Taichi, don't hate me."

Tai's mind was sunk deep into sleep, a half-frown on his face.

&&&

Jyou ran his hand over his face, his glasses dangling from his opposite hand. His forehead was pressed to the cool glass of the vending machine. He had been contemplating how much he really wanted that bag of chips. He had been less tired five minutes ago, though. Now he just wanted to fall into a huddle and fall asleep until his eyes opened by themselves, not when his alarm told him to.

"Kido-kohai!" A loud voice exclaimed, jarring Jyou's bubble of quiet like a train wreck.

"H-Hai, S-Sempai?" Jyou stuttered, pushing away form the vending machine and swaying unsteadily.

"Have you been here since the Kamigawa case?"

"K-kamigawa? Wasn't that yesterday?" Jyou asked blearily.

"Techincally, yes. It's past midnight! What are you doing?"

"There were so many… people kept asking for help…" Jyou mumbled. He stared at the glasses in his hand and wondered how the hell he was supposed to put them back on.

"Kido-kohai…" Kurisma, Arisa, a doctor at Odaiba Medical Center, smiled fondly and hooked Jyou's glasses behind his ears and settled them on his nose. Her brown eyes had once matched her hair, but now her chin-length hair was shot with grey. Fine lines fanned out from the corners of her eyes and lined her mouth softly. "Don't you have a pretty girlfriend waiting for you at home?"

"Sh-She's sick."

"What are you doing here, then, silly." Kurisma flicked his forehead with her finger. "Go home, don't come back tomorrow, and go see her. She probably misses you. You're still an intern, Kido-kohai, don't work so much, or you'll burn out before you graduate. We don't expect this much work from you, Kido-kohai."

"B-but… I want to be here," Jyou protested wearily.

"You'll want to be here a lot more on Wednesday, when you've taken a break and slept a few more hours. Actually, I hope you want to be with your girlfriend more. You're going to make her break up with you if you keep ditching her." Kurisma warned. Jyou frowned.

"I don't want Mimi to break up with me. I want to marry her."

"Then go and spend time with her. Go!" Kurisma pushed him towards the men's locker room. "Don't come back until Wednesday, which is when you're _scheduled_ to be here anyway!"

"All right…" Jyou pushed open the swinging door and headed towards his locker. He smiled slightly. _I miss Mimi. I hope she's feeling better. I'll go see her as soon as I wake up._

Outside the locker room, Kurisma pulled aside an older man who had been heading towards the locker room behind Jyou.

"Tanaka-san, could you make sure Jyou makes it to the train station tonight? He's exhausted and I'm worried about him. He might fall asleep on the side of the road."

"I'll take him all the way home, Kurisma-san. No worries. Odaiba isn't so big I can't spare a few extra minutes seeing the poor boy home. Works himself to death, doesn't he?"

"He does. He needs to be watched, or he'll end up one those doctors that sleep on the empty stretchers. Or on the benches in the locker rooms."

"He may be doing that now." Tanaka laughed. "Should I call the hospital once I see him home?"

"I'll trust you, Tanaka-san. Thank you and have a good night." Kurisma gratefully sighed.

"No problem. Good night, Kurisma-san."

Fifteen minutes later, the elderly Tanaka led the stumbling, much taller and younger Jyou out the hospital doors towards the train station.


	23. Chocolate Covered Morning

Kitty: Oh no!*blink* I don't remember when I last updated. The weeks are flying by so fast! . Hmmm, so all the fun stuff happens now. I'm hoping my boulder will come crashing down the hill, aided greatly by gravity.

Here's my excuse AND warning: It's been a long time finishing because I've come to ending and now I don't like the ending. As I've already told you. It's so cliché, I swear. I did my best to uncliché it, but it's still got classic soap opera. *sigh* I see about two more chapter and the story closing. I hope I can pull off an okay ending. *sigh*

Chocolate Covered

Chapter 23

Chocolate Covered Morning

Tai's eyes opened slowly. He closed them immediately and groaned. The world was spinning dangerously on the other side of his eyelids and his head was pounding even worse now. _God, what happened? I feel like I tried to kill myself and failed miserably. My mouth tastes disgusting! What the hell did I do?_ Tai reached up with one hand and dragged it through his thick, brown hair. His arm felt so heavy he just let his hand fall to the pillow as he slowly opened his eyes again. As the world spun out of control, he felt a rising nausea in his gut, but it wasn't too bad, and he didn't feel like moving, so he stared at the white ceiling, pressing his lips together tightly. Beside him, Izzy stirred. There was a gentle brush and slide of hair over his chest and Izzy's slender arm tightened around Tai's waist. Tai pulled his arm up off the pillow, because the other arm was pinned under Izzy's shoulders, and reached over to Izzy. Tai sighed softly as Izzy's smooth, bare shoulder slid under his fingertips like silk. God, he loved to touch Izzy, and smell him… and…

Tai frowned. There was something wrong with the smell here. Izzy's room was always so clean; it always smelled of air freshener and his computer was always humming in the corner. But this room was not only completely silent, but it smelled kind of… musty… and old. There was no gentle "Spring Rain" or "Clean Linen" scent to caress his nose like usual. And Izzy…Izzy smelled… kind of girly. Izzy always smelled like regular, old soap, but today… he kind of smelled like peaches… or apples or something. Tai moved his head slightly, to bury his nose in Izzy's hair to sniff closer, and Izzy shifted closer, pressing his body against Tai's. Tai's eyes widened; his nose, his eyesight, all his senses were failing except for where his skin burned. He wanted to close his eyes again and wake up in Izzy's room. But he suddenly knew he wasn't in Izzy's room and Izzy wasn't the one lying naked and warm beside him.

"Shit." Tai whispered as the girl belonging to the breasts pressed against his ribcage yawned.

"Wh-what?" mumbled a husky, rough voice at his side. "How are you feelin', Taichi?"

Tai slowly turned his head, fighting the urge to close his eyes, like a child who doesn't want to see the mess he made and therefore not clean it up. His "mess" was smiling up at him with Izzy's shy smile. If it wasn't for the long length of hair and the feeling of breasts on his skin, he would've sworn this girl was Izzy. Which made her a very familiar face.

"Amaretsu!"

She blinked at him.

"What?"

"Isn't your name Amaretsu?" Tai asked, his eyes narrowing. _There can't be three Izzy-look-alikes out there!_

"No. I already told you, you don't know my name." She sat up on her knees, bringing the blanket up with her. Tai scrambled up to a sitting position, still in shock. "The name I gave you when we me the first time wasn't my name. It's kinda my _nom de plume_."

"Your _what_?"

"An alias, stupid! My real name is Koushiko! Kou-shi-ko, got it? Jeez." She slumped back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop looking at me like that!" She snapped.

"Why am I here? What happened? We didn't... did we?" Tai stuttered. Koushiko rolled her eyes.

"Gawd, you're hopeless. Look here, boyo, we did do the nasty, or whatever you wanna call it. I led you away from the party when you were smashed out of your mind. This is my apartment, stupid." Koushiko frowned. "Hey, you hungry? I think we have some eggs."

"No, I'M NOT HUNGRY! I gotta, shit, no way... I gotta call Izzy. I gotta... shit..." Tai leaned over his lap, clutching at his head. "What the hell am I gonna tell Izzy?" He whispered. "He's going to hate me."

"Then stay with me." Tai's honey eyes looked up, wide and surprised. Her voice sounded so desperate.

"What?" He breathed. She leaned over and brushed hair from his eyes.

"Don't go back to him. Stay with me. I'll be your Izzy, Taichi. I want you so much. You have no idea... how much I need you, Taichi. He doesn't. He has a life that he doesn't need you in. I need you, Taichi. I need you so much." Koushiko begged, her black eyes boring into his. "Don't go back. Stay with me."

"I-I... n-no, I can't! I don't even know you! What the hell do you want from me!? Why'd you do this?" Tai exclaimed pulling away from her. He flinched as her black eyes flashed with pain and then shuttered closed.

"Then go. Go back to your perfect boyfriend. Give him everything he wants and doesn't deserve. What has he done for you, huh? Let you sleep in his bed and not sleep with him? Let you go out to parties where you can get smashed and kidnapped and raped?"

"Are you saying you-"

"Shut up, idiot!" She jumped up and walked away from him, trailing the blanket. "You go back to your perfect boyfriend and you don't have to tell him about me, all right? I don't even exist anyway! He's taken everything and you just give him one more thing! Go on, go!" Koushiko screamed, her finger pointed to the door.

"I... I need my clothes... what the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" Tai asked getting off the bed. "Why do you look like Izzy? How do you know him?"

"I don't _know_ him, damn it! Get out!" Koushiko reached down and grabbed a pair of jeans. She threw them at Tai's chest. "Here, take 'em!" A shirt followed, then his boxers. "Take 'em and get the fuck out!"

"What the hell! Koushiko!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed. "Get your phag-ass outta my apartment!"

"HEY! You can't just-" Koushiko ran into another room and slammed the door behind her. Tai sighed, pulling on his pants, and went to the door. "Koushiko..."

"Get out, Taichi."

"Talk to me, what the hell is going on? Why did you bring me here? Why are you angry with Izzy?"

"I don't know you or Izzy, so go stuff it."

"Why'd you bring me here? Why'd you say all that stuff earlier?"

"Because... I meant it, Taichi. I don't..." There was a pause. "I need to be awake. I need help keeping my eyes open." She whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're just confusing me more."

"Go away, Taichi. Go back to Koushirou and tell him you love him. Pretend like last night didn't happened, because it never did."

"Koushiko, please."

"Go."

Tai stared at the door and then pulled his shirt on. Koushiko sobbed silently into her hands as the front door closed behind him.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I think this would work? Why did I think that I could exist by taking away what he already had? I'm crazy, I'm going fuckin' crazy." She whispered under her sobs. "I'm falling asleep again and nothing's going to stop it, not even taking away Taichi. How could I be so stupid? Damn you, Koushirou, damn you for existing when I can't."

&&&

Miyako twirled on her computer chair letting her hair fly around her. Hikari had texted to say she was on her way over and Miyako couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

"Me 'n Ken, yeah, _that _Ken- Oh, I love saying his name!" Miyako squealed behind her hands. "Oh, right. So, me 'n Ken are a couple now!" She squealed again as she said it. "I can't wait to tell her! She'll be so surprised. I've never been so happy!" Miyako paused, her eyes darkening and her hands falling to her lap. _That's not exactly true. I was happy with Daisuke. I... I felt really happy with him. And comfortable, too. It felt nice being with him. I never had to try hard... until the end. I knew he loved her, and that's when it started hurting._ Her hands squeezed together on her lap. _Can three years mean so little? I saw the guilt and pain in Daisuke every day and I know how badly I was hurting. And Ken... Ken really loved her. He tried so hard, I'm jealous. But what about Hikari? Did she spend those three years just missing and loving Daisuke? Did she feel for Ken at all? How could she be with Ken for three years and never love him? How could she be with him for three years if she didn't love him? All she ever does is hide. How can I really call her my friend... if I don't even know if she's really smiling or not?_

"Miyako, Yagami-chan is here." Miyako glanced up, smothering the guilty look on her face, to see her mother and Hikari standing in her doorway.

"Ohayou!" Miyako jumped to her feet. "Thanks, mom."

"Of course. Try not to wake up your sister, okay? You know how she hates waking up before noon on Sundays."

"Yeah, yeah, go on, mom." Miyako pushed her mom out the door and closed it. "Right, so...you skipped the concert? Naughty, naughty." Miyako teased.

"Oh, shush. Daisuke came over and had dinner with my parents and we watched a movie. I don't have to go to every concert, you know. I usually go to rehearsals anyway." Hikari shrugged, smiling.

"I'm sure Daisuke loved that. Eating your mom's food, I mean." Miyako laughed.

"We all managed to convince my mom eating out was a much better idea." Hikari laughed, too. "I heard from Takeru-kun you skipped the concert, too. He made it sound like a big mystery, so now I'm dying to know. Why?"

Miyako flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I hung out with parents last night, too."

"Eh..."

"In Yamamoto."

"Wh-what!?" Hikari jumped up. "What do you mean?"

"I met Ken-san's parents last night and had dinner with them. Hikari-chan, we're dating now!" Miyako hopped up, too, her face shining with happiness. Hikari looked flabbergasted.

"B-But... you hated each other..." Hikari stuttered.

"Well, yeah. It was a big misunderstanding and... well, a whole lot of pigheadedness. But, really, I've been in love with him for years." Miyako smiled softly. "Stupid jerk."

"Then... then, why did you date Daisuke?" Hikari hissed lowly. Her hands were clenched at her sides.

"What?" Miyako stopped smiling. Hikari was facing the floor so Miyako couldn't see her face.

"You... you were in love with Ichijouji-kun this whole time, but you dated Daisuke? Why? Why would you do that?" Hikari repeated.

"Why would _I_ do that? I loved Daisuke!" Miyako exclaimed, jumping to her feet, her hazel eyes flashing. "I loved him so much it hurt. I wanted to erase his feelings for the girl that broke his heart, _you_. You know how I met him, don't you remember? He was sitting in the rain, just sitting! You broke him, Hikari, with all those secrets and lies! You never showed him how much he meant to you, not even when it mattered, and I saw what that did to him! Maybe I loved him out of pity, but DAMN IT! I wanted it… I wanted it to work so much." Miyako's face fell and her purple hair fell to frame her face. Hikari stood just in front of Miyako, her tanned-face pale.

"M-Miyako-san…" Hikari stammered. Miyako shook her head quickly to stop Hikari from speaking.

"Yes, Hikari, I love Ken, and I've loved him for years, but I put that love aside when I realized-no, _believed_, that nothing would come of it. Loving Daisuke was a surprise and… a _compulsion_, I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to. But…" Miyako hazel eyes glistened. "I let him go, for you and for him, because you two are… empty without each other. I couldn't fill him up, no matter how much I tried. Though a part of my heart will always love Daisuke, I was… I was so glad that you two could be happy. And who knew that I would find my true happiness because of it? I did my best to be selfless, for _him_, and what have you done? Who are you to point fingers?" Miyako snapped, anger filling her again. "You used them both up Hikari, and then spit them out! Both of them loved you, while I left to look on and wish I could be just a little bit more like you."

"No, Miyako! You don't want to be like me! You're right. I messed up. I hurt them and told myself that it'd be okay, they knew what they were getting into." Hikari clenched her fists tightly. "I'm so used to hiding in myself, it's so hard to let someone else in, so I fight it. Then… I hurt someone who just wanted to care for me. I learned my lesson, Miyako." Hazel met amber. "I am so sorry. Please… forgive me for hurting you, too."

Miyako rubbed her eyes and ran the few steps to Hikari and threw her arms around her. "Yes, yes, I forgive you! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have… all those awful things I said…" Miyako began to sob and Hikari felt her own eyes begin to overflow.

"No, you were right, Miyako. We needed this. Now-Now, I think… we're going to be…real friends." Hikari choked out.

"Best friends!" Miyako exclaimed. Hikari and Miyako began to laugh as they stood in Miyako's room, holding each other tight.

&&&

Jyou knocked on the door, the scents of flowers filling the air around him. _I should've taken Benadryl before coming here_. Jyou thought as he felt his sinuses clog.

"Oh, Kido-san, konnichi wa! Ogenki desu ka?" Takenouchi-san, Sora's mother, exclaimed delightedly when she opened the door.

"I'm good, thank you. I went to Mimi's and her parents said she spent the night here?" Jyou asked quickly. "They said she's been feeling poorly."

Takenouchi-san sighed. "Yes, she's here. And she is very sick, poor dear. I heard her puking this morning. She wasn't even well enough for breakfast. Sora-chan is with her now with some chicken broth and orange juice. Why don't you come in and I'll tell them you're here?" Takenouchi moved to the side and ushered Jyou in.

"N-No, I got it. I really need to see her. If you'll excuse me, I'll see myself up?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Takenouchi let Jyou run past her up the stairs with a bemused smile on her face. "Finally getting his priorities right, I see."

Jyou raced through the hallway, following the sound of soft whispers.

"Mimi-chan, is it worse? Should we go to the hospital? Maybe we should tell your parents, now?"

"N-No! Please, S-Sora-chan, you promised! Please!"

"I…Okay, but what about Jyou-san? He works for the hospital, he can help and he needs to know, Meems." Sora said soothingly.

"I… I can't worry him, Sora…not yet, please?"

Jyou felt his heart squeeze at those quiet words. _She can't even tell me how sick she is because she doesn't want to worry me? She's being so considerate of my life, and I barely even notice hers. What happened to being love? Of watching every graceful movement she made and rushing to her house between classes and surprising her with gifts just to see her smile? Is my life so important I can't make room for her anymore?_

Jyou knocked softly and then pushed open the door. His dark grey eyes skipped right over Sora and met Mimi's shining chestnut gaze. Her brown hair was hanging limping around her pale face and sweat glistened on her forehead.

"J-Jyou! Oh, Jyou! I didn't…" Mimi stuttered, struggling to rise. Jyou hurried to the bed as Sora scrambled away.

"No, lay back. You look like hell, Meems." Jyou whispered. He pushed her back onto the pillows and kissed her lips softly. "I know what you didn't want to do, but you should've Mimi. You mean more to me than my internship. I've been working so much overtime, and I should've been with you instead. I'm not even a doctor yet." He grinned lopsidedly. Mimi pressed one hand to her mouth and shook her head fiercely.

"N-No! That's not true! Your internship and classes, they're difficult and important and I couldn't bother you with this, not if I could help it! I have no idea what it's like to be in your place and… I didn't want to add just one more worry to your life, because you worry about EVERYTHING!" Mimi wailed. Jyou chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"True enough. But from now on, worry me, Mimi. I want you to be there, mixed in with classes and hospitals and homework. I almost forgot how much you mean to me." Jyou stopped and frowned softly. "Actually, I don't want you just mixed in, I want you at the top of my list, Mimi. I want you to come first, so don't let me forget it. I love you, Mimi. Please forgive me?" He asked earnestly.

"Jyou! Stupid Jyou! You're so stupid!" Mimi threw her arms around him and laughed. "Of course I forgive you! What kinda heartless teenager you take me for?"

"Thank god." Jyou sighed. "Now, let's see." He pulled Mimi away, holding onto her upper arms. "Sweaty, pale, vomiting, and slightly feverish. Are you taking any medication? Did you see a doctor at all?"

"N-No…Jyou…" Mimi looked over at Sora with wide eyes. Sora nodded encouragingly. Jyou watched the exchange, his brow furrowing.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Jyou asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Jyou, please, please, promise me you won't panic. You sound like you're about to freak, baby." Mimi begged.

"What's going on, Mimi?" Jyou demanded. "What don't I know?" Mimi flinched as his fingers dug into her arms before quickly relaxing.

"It's… Jyou…I'm not sick." Mimi whispered. Jyou's eyes widened.

"M-Mimi?" He whispered.

"I-I'm…" Mimi took a deep breath and, suddenly, her eyes widened. "SORA!"

"Mimi!" Sora raced to Jyou's side as Mimi screamed, curling around her stomach.

"What's happening? Sora?" Jyou shouted as Mimi screamed.

"She's been in a lot of pain all morning and for the past couple days. I think there's something wrong with the baby."

"B-baby?"

"S-Sora, J-Jyou, please… oh… oh no, oh no, no, no, NO!" Mimi began to scream even louder as she pressed her hands to her abdomen. "Jyou, Jyou! Help me! The baby…" Jyou quickly threw aside the blanket and Sora gasped as Mimi wailed. Blood was spreading over the mattress and caked her thighs like gory paint. "Jyou!"

Jyou swept her up into his arms, his grey eyes steely and his face white as a sheet. "Sora, the door! Get your mother in a car, now!"

Sora scrambled to the door just as Takenouchi-san opened it. "What's going on, So- Oh my god!"

"She needs to go to ER now! She's miscarriaging." Jyou barked. Takenouchi nodded and raced down the stairs as Mimi wailed again.

"The baby, Jyou, I'm sorry, our baby." She sobbed hysterically.

"Shh, koibito, it'll be okay. I'm here now." Jyou whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead as he ran down the hallway to the stairs. Mimi nodded as she sobbed brokenly. His grey eyes seethed angrily as he felt her body shake with pain and sobs. _Someone has some explaining to do._

&&&

Koushirou opened his eyes groggily as the front door slammed shut. He rose up and immediately winced. He had fallen asleep at his desk, something he hadn't done in months… since Taichi moved in, really. He rubbed his neck, grimacing. His blurred, black eyes glanced over at his alarm clock and frowned at the time. _Nine 'o' clock in the morning?_ He rose slowly. He looked down to see he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday and his computer was purring quietly, obviously in hibernation mode.

"H-He… never came home?" Koushirou whispered into his empty room. Abruptly, he remembered hearing the door close and he raced out of the room. He made it to kitchen and skidded to a halt. On his right the living room was empty and on his left, so was the kitchen. No Taichi drinking out of the orange juice carton grinning guiltily, no sound of cereal pouring into the bowl because Taichi was too lazy to cook eggs for himself. Koushirou shuffled into the kitchen, unable to believe his eyes. _Was he so angry he never came home?_ He pulled a chair out from the table and fell onto it. His elbows thudded on the tabletop and his face fell onto his open hands. Stars burst behind his eyelids as he pressed his eyes to the heels of his palms.

"What are we doing, Taichi? Why are we falling apart? Isn't love enough? Does there always have to be more? I loved you so long, Taichi, but was it only a dream? Is something as stupid as sex going to take you from me? I don't… I don't understand. Aren't I enough?" Koushirou whispered. For hours, it seemed, he sat there, silently waiting for the front door to open again.

Koushirou twitched slightly as the front door opened and closed softly. There was a quiet release of breath and a muffled thump. Then, shuffling footsteps came over the threshold.

"Izzy?" Taichi's voice broke through the silence like a gunshot. "Izzy, what happened? Are you all right? Did something happen?" Tai started toward Koushirou, fear making his heart pound.

"You didn't come home last night." Koushirou whispered. Tai pulled up to a stop just inside the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah…I…"

"Tai… are you that angry?"

"No, no, Izzy, it's not because of the fight I didn't come home." Tai exclaimed. "It was an accident. I wanted to come home right away!"

Koushirou slowly raised his head and turned around in his chair. "Really?" Koushirou's face, so weary and grey, brightened slightly.

"Really, I swear." Tai took two large steps and then knelt by Koushirou's chair. "I got stupid and drunk some spiked punch without meaning to and got smashed outta my mind. I didn't even know where I was by the end of the night. Izzy, about the fight, I was real dick. But, Izzy, there's something really important I have to tell you. And… I'm… I'm really sorry, Izzy. I'm _really_ sorry." Tai whispered, his honey eyes dark. Koushirou looked into those eyes and felt his stomach plummet to his shoes.

_I don't want to know! Don't tell me, Taichi! Please, Taichi, don't tell me._ Koushirou screamed in his mind. His voice was with his stomach, however, so he could only stare with dark eyes at Tai's tortured face.

"Know how I said I got really drunk, Izzy? Well, it was really bad. I didn't know up from down and suddenly, you walked up to me."

"W-What? B-but-" Koushirou forced out past numb lips.

"Yeah, I know, just listen, okay?" Tai ran his hand through his hair and stared at the kitchen tile. "Anyway, I thought this person was you. You came up to me and said you were glad you found me or something, I dunno, I can't remember properly. I knew something was wrong. I kept staring at you, but I was too drunk for it to click. Then… I followed you home." Tai came to a stop, his jaw tight.

"T-Taichi…" Koushirou whispered. Tai continued, his voice rough and harsh.

"I woke up this morning feeling like utter shit and… and… in some girl's bed." Koushirou stood abruptly and walked towards the sink and Tai fell back on his heels. His honey-brown eyes stared at Koushirou's back warily.

"Y-You… followed… some strange girl home… and y-you thought I was _her_? A girl? Don't give me that bullshit, Taichi!" Koushirou shouted at the sink, his shoulders shaking. "I'm not the most masculine guy out there, but there's a difference in anatomy!"

"Damn it, I was too drunk to even notice! I don't even remember that part!" Tai exclaimed.

"Oh, is that supposed to make it better? Because it doesn't!" Koushirou retorted.

"No, it's not supposed to! I'm not making excuses for myself, Izzy. I know I fucked up, but at least I've the balls to tell you!"

"Kudos, Taichi." Koushirou snapped bitterly.

Silence fell between them. Tai shifted foot to foot and ran his hand through his hair once more.

"What now… Izzy?"

"I…I… don't know, Taichi. After… after everything these past few weeks… maybe… this is for the best."

"Izzy…?"

"You should leave, Taichi."

"Izzy, not again!" Tai exploded. "Don't you even care enough to make it work? You always look for the next excuse to break up with me! I'm fucking tired of you acting like… like a saint or those idiots that burn for Christianity!"

"Matyrs."

"Whatever!"

"I'm not acting like a matyr, Taichi! We've been trying to be a couple for the past three years and failed!" Koushirou finally turned around, his black eyes bright. "All you want is what I can't give! I tired of fighting and the guilt! I'm just so damn tired! Aren't I enough?! Do you always have to have more? Apparently you couldn't wait long enough so you picked up some random redhead, got yourself drunk enough to think she was me-"

"It didn't fucking happen like that! She looks just like you, Izzy! You have to meet her, Izzy. I swear, she know-"

"HA! You want me to meet the slut that-"

"Don't call her that!" Tai exclaimed. He immediately regretted his outburst at Izzy's face, but he couldn't help but remember the ache in her voice when she had pleaded with him just hours before.

"Don't call her… that?" Izzy whispered. "For some random girl, you sure seem to care about her."

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that. It's… god, Izzy, it's complicated, let me explain."

"NO! Just get out! I'm tired of listening! You're making it worse, Taichi! Go back to her, then! You wanted a girl Izzy, didn't you!? Well, you got it! Enjoy." Koushirou hissed as tears slipped over his cheeks.

"Izzy-" Tai reached forward and Izzy jerked away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't you touch me! You wanted to have sex, she's obviously willing. You wanted Izzy and she looks just like me. You're getting everything you wanted, so go back and live it up!"

Tai let his hand fall to his side. "You're right, I should go back. You never wanted me to stay anyway. You're getting your wish, Iz-_Koushirou_. No more drama, no more sex, no more Taichi. Enjoy living alone and feeling like you're the better man because _I_ fucked up. I tried my damnedest to work with you, how much have you given for me?"

Taichi spun on his heel and walked away. The front door shut and Koushirou fell to the tile.

_How much have you given for me?_

"Nothing… I've given nothing at all." Koushirou whispered. He drew his legs up to his chest and curled around his knees. Distantly, he heard his phone ring, but he ignored it as he sobbed silently.

Tai strode down the sidewalk, his eyes burning as his long legs ate up the sidewalk. Within the hour he was back in Tokyo and pushing open a white-washed door. Inside, two girls sat, smoke wreathing their heads. The smaller, redhead stood.

"Taichi?"

"You shouldn't smoke, Koushiko-san."

"Taichi!" Koushiko rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck. "You came back.?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. S'okay now. Thank you."


	24. Chocolate Covered Questions

Kitty: I thought I failed at the last chapter, but my beta (I love you so much, Iron Reaver) said it was full of opportunity! I just posted it up, so I don't know how the rest of you feel, but well, I might as well finish it, eh? Just two more to go, including this chapter! So, at the end, you'll be one chapter to go! Yay! Cross your fingers for some yummy yaoi, lol. WHOOT! A chapter finally longer than 13 pages! ENJOY!

PS: The last line is dedicated to Iron Reaver who believed a last line should be there. I changed it slightly to be more in character with Koushiko, but it only exists because of you, The Muse. ^.^ And yes, the title did change as well.

Chocolate Covered

Chocolate Covered Questions

Taichi sat in the bleachers, sweat sliding down his face, having just finished soccer practice for the day. Their team manager was walking around the large soccer field gathering up the soccer balls as Tai's eyes roamed restlessly over the grounds, watching passersby walk on the sidewalk. Cars whipped by, barely catching the yellow light, and students from his community college were slowly filtering out of the buildings. It was almost four and the bulk of the classes were over for the day. The other soccer players were already leaving the showers, joking and laughing, but he only watched them go without really seeing them. For the past four days, he had avoided all his friends and ignored the exorbitant amount of calls he'd received. He frowned down at his cell phone as once again Sora's name flashed on the small screen.

"Don't they get the point? I don't want to hear it!" Tai growled. He shoved his phone back in his duffel bag. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sighed. Laying back against the bench behind him, Tai stared up at the blue sky.

"Taichi!" Tai's heart stopped, then, resumed its normal beat when he recognized the voice.

"Koushiko-chan, hey," he said as he pushed himself up onto his hands and smiled down at her as she climbed the bleachers. His brows lowered when noticed how much her limbs were shaking. "Are you doing okay? Is it worse, Shiko-chan?"

"Nothin' I can't handle, darlin'," Koushiko grinned and flopped down next to him.

"It's too much, isn't it? Goin' straight all at once?" Tai whispered, pushing sweaty red bangs off her forehead. She flushed slightly.

"Nah. It's cool. Thanks for caring. I know you don't really want-"

"Stop saying stuff like that! I would've come back no matter what. Koushirou just didn't come with me, only diff," Tai interrupted angrily.

Koushiko quieted immediately and just sat watching the sun glow on his brown skin with a tiny smile on her face. After a while, though, the hot sun was too much, and though she knew he didn't like it, she pulled her long hair up into a ponytail off her neck. She knew he didn't like it because it made her look even more like Izzy, but, well, so much hair on her neck was aggravating.

"So, when you gonna call Sora back, Taichi?"

"Shiko-chan!" Tai whined. Koushiko laughed.

"TAI YAGAMI! YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY!"

Tai and Koushiko jumped to their feet and stared down the bleachers. A tall, blonde, furious Yamato stood on the field below.

"Yamato?" Tai blurted.

"No, your mother. Of course I'm Yamato! Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? And Koushirou, why the hell haven't you dragged him to the hospital yet?" Yamato snapped at Koushiko. He suddenly froze, his mouth falling open.

Koushiko shuffled her feet. She was wearing rather boyish clothes- a brown, T-shirt and jean shorts-, but it still pissed her off.

"Hospital? Why, what happened? Is it Kari?" Tai ran down the bleachers, almost tripping and rolling down.

"N-No… it's Mimi- Who the hell is that?" Yamato exclaimed.

"The name's Koushiko, okay?" Koushiko snapped.

"Kou…shi…_ko_?"

"She's a friend, Yamato. What hospital, what happened?" Tai demanded.

"Odaiba General. She had a miscarriage-"

"A WHAT? She's pregnant? But… she's still in high school!"

"She _was_ pregnant, Tai. She had a miscarriage." Yamato reminded him. They shared a look.

"No wonder you guys have been calling. I thought it was to yell at me about the break up." Tai muttered. "Let's get my stuff."

"Wait, break up?" Yamato grabbed Tai's shoulder. "What _break up_?" Tai stared at him, perplexed.

"I thought… Iz-Koushirou took all my stuff back to my parents, didn't he?"

"Not that I know of. Everything is still there."

"B-But…" Tai stammered. "Koushirou… Koushirou dumped me four days ago. I went back for clothes on Monday while he was in class, but I figured he'd thrown the rest of it out by now."

"Koushirou dumped _you_? What the hell? Koushirou hasn't said anything to anybody. He's been spending a lot of time in the hospital, almost all of his free time, actually. I just thought you were off sulking because of the fight-"

"Wow, you must think a lot of me if you'd think I'd sulk about sex for FOUR DAYS, Yamato!" Tai snapped.

"Then, where have you- _her?_ You've been with her? She's looks exactly like him. What kinda asshole are you?" Yamato growled, thrusting a finger in Koushiko direction.

"Look, it's none of your business, Yamato. I need to go see Mimi." Tai muttered shrugging his shoulder out from under Yamato's hand.

"Wait a minute, Tai. I want to know what the fuck happened!"

"Obviously Koushirou doesn't want you to know, so I won't tell you either!" Tai yelled.

"Hey, whoa, calm it down, boys!" Koushiko hurried down the last steps, lugging Tai's duffel. She tripped, her legs still too shaky for exertion, and Tai quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"You okay, Shiko-chan? Did you hurt yourself?" Tai asked worriedly, his anger suddenly gone. He looked her over with anxious brown eyes while she blushed.

"Yeah, man. Jeez, don't be such a mom," Koushiko grumbled with a smile on her mouth.

"Don't be such a klutz. And don't carry that! It's heavy!" Tai ordered taking his duffel.

"What am I five? Jeez," Koushiko scoffed, rolling her eyes, but her shoulders sagged in relief when he lifted the weight away. She blanched suddenly as her knees gave out and Tai had to grab her again.

"You just had to push yourself, didn't you? I said I'd be home by four thirty!"

"I wanted to see you practice! I missed the stop because I fell asleep on the subway and I rushed here as a fast as possible, but it was too late! Don't be such a hardass!" Koushiko explained.

"I said I'd come with you so you could come to the game this Saturday-"

"I don't need your permission to do nothing, Taichi!" Koushiko snapped shoving a finger in his chest.

"You fell asleep on the subway, Koushiko! You could've been mugged, or gotten lost, or kidnapped-"

"KIDNAPPED!?" Koushiko burst into laughter, doubling over and clutching Tai's arms for support.

Yamato stared at them, his eyes wide, wondering what the hell was going on. Tai was acting like this girl was his younger sister, not a lover. And Koushiko, the more he listened to her, the more different she became compared to Koushirou. She was loud, foul-mouthed, and talked rather like a yakuza. If it wasn't for her face, hell, even her physique, he never would've thought she was anything like Koushirou. Not only that, she was shaking like a junkie off the drugs. She even had the hollowed-out, anorexic look he usually saw on hard-core users.

"Is it visiting hours at the hospital, Yamato?" Tai asked looking over at Yamato.

Yamato shook his head briskly to clear the fog. "Yeah, it's visiting time. You should… You should bring Koushiko." His blue gaze narrowed on Koushiko as she regained her balance. "I think Mimi would love to meet her." _I think they all would. Why does she look so much like Koushirou?_

Koushiko paled even more. "I… I couldn't, Taichi. I don't know any of them and if Izzy-" She cut herself off.

"Shiko-chan, aren't you going to tell me one day? I know you know him."

"No, I don't! I don't want to! Damn it, Taichi, no!" Koushiko exclaimed, shaking her head. Yamato's eyebrows rose. _Tai wants her to meet Koushirou? What the hell is going on? Why hasn't Koushirou told anyone they broke up? Does _he_ know about _her_?_

"Come with me anyway. Izzy, I mean Koushirou, is probably at school or at his company for interning. I don't want you on the subway alone again," Tai begged.

"I can take care of myself, Taichi."

"Yeah, I know, but it'd make me feel better _knowing_ you were safe. I hate how often you fall asleep in random, public places. It's dangerous."

"What are you, narcoleptic?" Yamato joked.

"You could say that," Koushiko agreed, grinning.

"Well, let's go then." Yamato announced. "What's your surname, anyway?" Yamato asked.

"You can call me Koushiko, it's cool." Koushiko shrugged.

"At least I'm not the only one she doesn't tell," Tai muttered as Yamato's eyebrows rose again.

&&&

Miyako and Hikari stood outside the entrance of their school, waiting for Ken, Takeru, and Wallace to show up.

"They're so late, jeez. Don't they remember the others are waiting for us on the other side of the island?" Miyako whined, shifting her feet anxiously.

"You know Ken-san has soccer club. And Wallace-san and Takeru-kun are in Mathematics Club. They skipped the past two days, so they can't today," Hikari pointed out calmly, reading her English text and leaning against the brick wall behind them.

"Yeah, just, well, I want to get to the hospital." Miyako grumbled.

"I know you're worried about her, but Mimi's fine. She's probably going to be released very soon," Hikari replied, turning a page, her lips twitching.

"You know very well it's _not_ because of Mimi!" Miyako exclaimed. "Since yesterday, when they said she was stable and Kido-san stopped drinking coffee like smokers smoke cigarettes, I knew she was okay, but, c'mon! You've got to have noticed Koushirou-san! He's been acting like a zombie, and it _ain't_ because of Mimi!"

"Well, yeah, I noticed. He'll tell us if he wants to, Miyako-san," Hikari said calmly.

"Yeah, right," Miyako snorted. "It's definitely about Tai-san and s-e-x, so he'll keep it all bottled up inside and then explode!" Miyako emphatically disagreed.

"Miyako-chan!" Wallace called out, waving. "Hikari-san! We're done!"

"He's gotten much better, hasn't he?" Hikari noted, closing her book and stuffing it into her bag.

"He came here before. It was only a matter of time," Miyako huffed, angry at the change of subject.

"Sorry about the wait, Miyako-chan," Ken apologized as they got even with the girls. Miyako blushed at the honorific at the same time Ken did.

"Y-yeah, it's cool," she muttered.

"Well, Saiwa-chan and Iori-kun are waiting, so we should get going," Wallace reminded them, shoving Miyako along as she protested loudly.

"That was totally my line," Takeru grinned. "You'd think it was _his_ boyfriend we were keeping waiting."

"Well, he and Saiwa-chan are getting close. Maybe it's his _girlfriend_ we're keeping waiting?" Hikari giggled.

"Not yet, actually. She's too young, still. I'll wait until she's in senior high with us," Wallace said, winking at them over his shoulder. Hikari and Takeru laughed.

"Isn't he such a heartbreaker?" Miyako growled. "Now, stop shoving!"

&&&

Mimi sat up, looking around Jyou's shoulders as the door opened behind him. Sora stood on the other side of the bed, a grin on her face at the younger girls rushed forward.

"Miyako-chan! Hikari-chan! Everybody! Konnichi wa!"

"You're definitely feeling better today, then?" Miyako asked anxiously.

"You changed your clothes. Are you being released today, Mimi-san?" Hikari asked eagerly.

"I brought some flowers, where would you like me to put them, Tachikawa-san?" Saiwa thrust forward a large bouquet in Mimi's face.

"Oh, thank you, Akizuki-chan. I'll take them. Yes, I am being released today, Hikari-chan. I'm definitely feeling a lot better, Miyako-chan. I have to wait for my paperwork to go through, but they're finally letting me go," Mimi answered, smiling widely. Jyou touched her shoulder gently and they smiled at each other.

"Glad to hear it, Meems, sorry it took me so long to visit," Came a voice from the doorway.

"TAI!" Hikari exclaimed running forward. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" She threw her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Whoa, whoa, Kari! It's cool! I'm fine. I was at a friend's house to cool down. Everyone meet Koushiko, without a last name," Tai grinned.

"Great introduction, Taichi, next time I'll do it myself," said a dry voice. Everyone's eye widened as she came up from behind him. All the girls let out audible gasps.

The long-haired, female version of Koushirou rolled her eyes. "And this was another reason why I didn't want to come, Taichi."

"Aw, come on, Shiko-chan. I acted the same way every time we ran into each other. They'll get over it. This is my sister, Hikari. And that's Daisuke, I told you about him before, right?"

"Yeah. He does look like you," Koushiko grinned.

"Not as much at you look like Izumi-san!" Daisuke blurted. Koushiko flinched slightly and then grinned again.

"I get that. So… the girl on the bed must be Mimi?"

"Yes. That's me" Mimi agreed faintly. Koushiko walked up and placed a plastic bag on her lap.

"We didn't have a lot of time, but I made Taichi and Yamato stop so I could pick you up something," Koushiko explained, blushing faintly. Inside the bag were strawberry mochi. "They said you like sweets."

"I do. Thank you," Mimi smiled at Koushiko uncertainty. "I'm sorry about our rudeness. We weren't expecting you at all."

"Yeah, no problem." Koushiko shrugged. "And who are all the rest of you? If I forget your names pretty quick, don't blame me. There's a whole hell of a lot of you to remember."

With that, the ice was broken and everyone laughed and introduced themselves. After a long while of just talking, Tai finally forced himself to ask the question he'd been wanted to ask.

"What happened, Meems? I didn't even know you were preggo!" Tai exclaimed. Mimi laughed and Jyou looked rather uncomfortable.

"Ectopic pregnancy," Mimi said easily.

"What the Jesus H. Christ does that mean?" Koushiko asked baldly.

"It means the fertilized egg was 'out of place.'" Jyou explained. "In Mimi case, and like many others, the egg settled in her fallopian tube. Luckily, her body recognized something was wrong and was able to abort the egg, but her reproductive organs were damaged. She was kept in the hospital for monitoring, in case she needed surgery."

"Surgery?" Tai asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. There was some talk that I may need to have one of my ovaries cut out. But, no go. My body's fine, just needed to recoup," Mimi grinned.

"That's great. Thank god, Meems. I shoulda answered my cell," Tai fell on the bed next to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. But why didn't you? And why isn't Koushirou-kun here, too? Jeez, how dare he let you introduce his sister without him! He probably just didn't want to face me! Keeping a secret like having a twin sister from us! I could kill him!" Mimi exclaimed. Tai stared at her.

"What?"

"What?" She blinked. He turned to Koushiko who was staring at Mimi like she's grown a second head. Everyone else was turned to Koushiko with wide eyes. "Duh" could almost be seen written across their foreheads.

"You… Koushiko… that's why!" Tai jumped up. Koushiko shook her head.

"N-No! No, I'm not! She's fucking crazy!" Koushiko yelled.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Mimi pouted.

"What do you mean? How else can you look just like Koushirou-san? Of course you're related! Are you cousins or something?" Sora asked.

"But Koushirou-kun's family died in a car crash." Jyou interrupted. "He told me last year the only family he had were his aunt and uncle, his now adoptive parents."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed turned to stare at Jyou. Yamato and Tai nodded.

"Why didn't we know about this? I didn't know he was adopted!" Miyako whined.

"Then, who are you? If his family died?" Ken asked, looking at Koushiko.

"I'm not his family!" She screamed.

"What's going on in-" Tai's spine straightened immediately and Koushiko turned away from the door. Sora saw her face turned ashy and her whole body shake.

"Kosuhirou, you're here! Maybe you can tell us! Isn't she your sister or cousin or something?" Miyako demanded pointing at Koushiko's back.

"I don't have a sister," Koushirou blurted, staring at Tai's profile, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack.

There was strangled noise and Kosuhiko ran towards the door, pushing Koushirou to the side.

"I hate you, Izzy!" She shouted as she ran.

"W-What the…?" Koushirou choked. Tai ran after the fleeing redhead.

"K-Koushiko, matte!"

"Sh-She… She looked just like me…?" Koushirou murmured.

"Well, duh! Isn't she like your twin- OI!" Miyako growled as Koushirou raced after Tai. "I'm getting tired of the twenty questions without answers game we're playing."

"Oh, let's follow! I want to see what happens!" Mimi exclaimed, jumping up. Jyou grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't be running. _None_ of us should be running after them!" Jyou barked as Miyako turned to race after them instead. She ground to a halt and grumbled. "This is between them."

"Yeah, there's something weird going on. Koushirou and Tai broke up on Sunday and I think that girl has something to do with it," Yamato told them all, almost as an afterthought. The entire room erupted.

"WHAT?"

&&&

"_I don't have a sister,"_ Koushiko rubbed at her streaming eyes, her chest straining with sobs. _Asshole, asshole, asshole! It's really like I never existed to him at all!_

"Shiko!" A large hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She stumbled and fell onto a wide chest. "Don't run, you'll fall, Shiko!"

She let her hair fall to cover her face.

"Shiko, look at me. What was that back there? Why are you angry with him? Why won't you face him?" Tai demanded gently.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

"I think it is, Koushiko. I haven't forgotten Sunday morning. You wanted me to leave him for you, Shiko. You wanted to take what he had and I want to know why."

"So, is _that_ the reason you came back? So you can figure out why I wanted to ruin his life? So you could save your precious Izzy from heartbreak? You didn't come back for me at all, did you? You still love that asshole, don't you?" She screamed, turning around and hitting his chest as hard as possible with her fists. She felt satisfaction fill her as the breath left his lungs in a _whoosh_.

"Koushiko… I also came back for you!" Tai gasped. He grabbed her wrists and shook her until her head fell back.

Patients, visitors, and hospital employees stared at the two teens.

"H-Honto ni?" Koushiko sniffled.

"Yeah. Koushiko, you need someone. I know that. You're lonely and you're… you're in pain. I saw it the first day we met and every time after that. I want to help you. I really do care," Tai whispered. Tears spilled over and fell down her cheeks.

"I'm not invisible to you? I'm not just Koushirou's face?"

"You never were. Well, not after those first two seconds," Tai grinned.

"That's good enough. B-but… you're not… you're not in love with me, are you?"

"No. I'm sorry!" Koushiko shook her head.

"No, don't be. It's enough… I'm not invisible. I exist to you. That's enough."

"Koushiko, please, tell me, what do you mean by that?"

"I want to know, too!" panted another voice. Koushiko wobbled on her feet and Tai wrapped an arm around her waist and then looked over his shoulder.

"Izzy," Koushiko flushed in shame hearing the pain in Tai's voice. "You followed?"

"You wanted me to meet her, right?" Koushirou gasped breathily, bent double and looking up at them. "Well, now, I want to. What's going on?"

"Leave me alone!" Koushiko snapped. She hid her face in Tai's chest. Tai looked down at her and then looked over at Koushirou. Koushirou looked just as bewildered.

"Excuse me. You're making a bit of a scene, and well, you're in a hospital," a nurse interrupted. Both boys flushed. Koushiko sunk to the floor, almost taking Tai with her. "Oh my, what's wrong?" The nurse exclaimed as Tai let out a wordless cry of surprise.

"She fainted, or fell asleep, or something. She does it a lot, but she refuses to go see a doctor," Tai explained. The nurse frowned.

"But why? She looks horribly ill!" The nurse asked, aghast.

"She doesn't like hospital or drugs. See, she's…" Tai looked around and then leaned towards the nurse. "She's in withdrawal. She got into some bad stuff before I knew her and she's trying to get clean and it's messing her up," The nurse's eyes widened.

"I see. Yes, many teens like her don't trust medical facilities. Well, the least I can do is give you an empty room until she comes to. Can you call her parents?"

"No, I'm sorry. She said she doesn't have any. She lives in Tokyo with some other girl," Tai said. Koushirou's eyes widened.

"Oh, all right. Well, when she wakes up, see if you can convince her to stay. If she agrees, just push the nurse button. Here, room I234 is open. It's right around the corner," She led them to an empty private room.

"We… we don't have any money to pay you," Tai said as he laid Koushiko on the bed. The nurse smiled.

"It's no problem. She's not being examined yet. You're just borrowing a bed for a few minutes. If a patient needs this room, then I'll have to kick you out, but it should be fine for now."

"Thank you!' Tai breathed. The nurse frowned down at Koushiko and then turned to leave. She gave a small start seeing Koushirou in the doorway.

"Oh… but you _must_ be related to her. Maybe you can explain her condition?" The nurse asked, looking slightly appalled the contrast between the almost-invalid girl on the bed and the well-fed, well-dressed boy in the doorway.

"N-No… I've never met her before," Koushirou whispered, staring at Koushiko. The nurse didn't look convinced, instead, her mouth turned down farther.

"Of course," She turned back to Tai. "Remember, push that button for anything. We'll find a way to help you both out. Do you know how old she is? If she underage, it'll be a lot easier to help," Tai shook his head.

"Maybe eighteen?"

"I turn eighteen in December," Koushirou whispered. The nurse frowned again.

"Well, I don't know if that helps, as she _isn't_ related to you," The nurse walked out.

Koushirou walked numbly to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. Tai sat on the bed next to Koushiko and silently pushed her hair off her face.

"Is… Is she, Taichi? Is she related to me?" Koushirou murmured.

"I don't know. I don't know her real last name. I don't know her birthday. I don't know anything. I've only really known her four days."

"But… you said…" Koushirou looked up at him.

"Yeah, I ran into her a couple times before Saturday, but only for a few seconds. I kept meaning to bring her up, because I was always so shocked to see her. She looks just like you, you know? But whenever I met up with you afterwards, I always forgot," Tai sighed and ran his hand through his hair… _again_.

"Tai… I need to go. I… I'll be right back. I have to call my parents." Koushirou jumped up and ran out. Tai watched him go, his mouth tight.

Koushirou raced out of the hospital, waiting for his cell to get the signal back. Finally, a bar appeared and he flipped open his cell. Within seconds, the phone was ringing and, _finally_, his mother answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Koushirou-kun, is that you, love?"

"Y-Yeah, Kaasan, who's Koushiko!?" Koushirou blurted immediately.

Dead silence answered him. After a few agonizing moments, she spoke.

"How… How'd you find out, Koushirou? We… We meant to tell you, oh, baby, did you see it online? Your father told me we had to tell you when we told you were adopted, but I just… Oh couldn't Koushirou. I thought two deaths were enough. I didn't want to add a third. Not yet," she burst into sobs on the other end as Koushirou felt his fingers go numb.

"A… a third?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, baby. You had a younger sister. We used to joke that you were twins, you looked so alike. We would… we would dress you up in the same outfits and… you both liked the same foods. She was barely nine months younger than you. And you were both so small." Her sobs got worse. "She… she followed you around like a puppy. We… we used to… we used to say she learned how to crawl and walk so quickly so she c-could follow you around."

"I… I had a sister?"

"Y-yes. Yoshiiko named her Koushiko, because it was so much like yours and you both looked so alike, even when you were babies. The same black eyes, the same red hair. The only difference was Yoshiiko would dress her up in dresses sometimes."

"A-Are you sure… sh-she's dead?"

The sobbing stuttered to a halt.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you sure she's dead!?" Koushirou shouted. His mother squeaked.

"K-Koushirou, what's going on?"

"JUST ANSWER ME! Did you or did you not bury her!?"

"N-No. She… she didn't die immediately. She was in a coma, but her brain activity was dropping everyday and she was only one. You were so sick and hurt from the wreck that you had to be taken to a better hospital. Your father and I went in the helicopter with you back to Tokyo. The doctor there… he promised to call if anything changed, but he was sure she wasn't going to make it. We didn't even go back for your parents' funeral. You were in and out of hospitals for two years because of the wreck. We tried to call the doctor back a few months later after the wreck, but we couldn't get a hold of him. Your father went back to Hokkiado to see about Koushiko, but when he asked the hospital, they said the Ameretsu's were buried in a cemetery on the other side of town. Your father was anxious to get back… and… he didn't…it was too soon after the accident, so he came back without visiting the graves. We've been meaning to go back, but we didn't want to go without you, and we'd figured you'd ask when you were ready."

"A-Ameretsu?"

"Yes… that was the name you were born with."

"Kaasan… what if… what if Koushiko didn't die?"

"… Baby… what are you talking about? We would've been called. They had our contact information."

"Kaasan, I think you should call them back and ask about her directly," Koushirou told her.

"Koushirou, what are you trying to say? Do you know something about Koushiko? How'd you find out about her, Koushirou?"

"I met… I just saw a girl who looks exactly like me," Koushirou forced out, his fingers tightening around his cell phone.

"I… I'll call that hospital. Don't let her out of your sight!" The phone line went dead.

Koushirou trudged slowly back to hospital and room I234. Tai jumped up from the bed. As Koushirou walked towards him, his dark eyes glanced over and saw Koushiko's face still slack in sleep.

"What'd they say? Did you get a hold of your parents?" Tai asked.

"Yes, my mother," Koushirou stopped and stared at Koushiko's face, _his _face almost. The longer he stared, though, the more he could see subtle differences that maybe even Tai couldn't see. Like the way her chin had a slightly more stubborn line, the way her eyes curved just slightly upwards, and there was a tiny, almost invisible, scar just below her bottom lip. The scar was so small, he wondered how _he_ even saw it… it was like he _knew_ it was there.

"Well? What did she say!?" Tai exclaimed. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked over at Koushiko, who continued to sleep.

"I… I don't know if I'm supposed to use past tense or not looking at _her_," Koushirou shook his head. "I had a younger sister, barely nine months younger than me. After the wreck, when my biological parents died, I was hurt very badly and had to airlifted to a hospital here in the city. Koushiko, my younger sister," Tai's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "was in a coma in the Hokkaido hospital. She was barely one year old and the doctor said she was most likely not going to make it. Her brain activity was falling drastically."

Koushirou shuddered to a stop and stared at the girl sleeping on the bed. He slowly continued. "But my parents… never actually went back for my biological parents' funeral because of me. Not only that, but they never actually got a hold of the doctor who was watching over my younger sister. I'm sorry to say they didn't try very hard."

"But she was your sister! Their niece! Why didn't they?" Tai gaped.

"My mother said my father went back to the hospital a few months after the wreck. When he asked about my family, a nurse there said that the Ameretsu's were buried in a public cemetery, but my father didn't go himself to see the graves because he didn't want to go without my mother."

"Ameretsu!" Tai choked out. Koushirou frowned.

"Yes, it was my biological last name."

"B-But.. that's the name _she_ used. When she first told me her name or… maybe the second time, I don't remember, but she definitely used that name."

"Are you positive?" Koushirou asked.

"Pretty damn positive," Tai vehemently agreed. Koushirou gnawed on his lip.

Silence fell between them. Suddenly, almost at the same moment, their eyes met, then, looked away, as if aware of everything that stood unsaid between them. As if aware of how odd it was to be in the same room, talking about the girl that forced them apart, who was lying on the bed unconscious.

"Wh-" Tai quickly cleared his throat as the words stuck there. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Koushirou contemplated acting dumb, but realized rather quickly he probably couldn't pull it off. He sighed. "Because… I didn't want to say it aloud."

"Why not? You're the one itching to break up with me. I'm surprised you aren't dancing for joy 'cause of it," Tai muttered bitterly.

"I didn't want to break up with you! You're the one who made the poor choice!" Koushirou gestured towards the bed.

"Oh, a poor choice, huh? So_ I'm_ the one at fault, am I? Are you too perfect to take any blame?" Tai snapped.

"I didn't say that, either, Taichi," Koushirou murmured, his hand falling back to his side. "And that's why I thought it best that we… I messed up just as badly. Taichi, it didn't work!"

"I didn't work because you didn't want it to!" Taichi hissed, trying to keep from yelling. "It was like you never wanted it to work."

"That's not true! How could you think that, Taichi?"

"I felt like I wanted so much more than you did, Izzy. Like, I wanted everything and I wanted us… to go that next step, right? I wanted us to be _more_, you know? I just… I just kept feeling like... every time you said no to sex… it was like you were saying no to _me_." Koushirou's black eyes widened slightly. "I felt… I felt like you didn't want _me_, that you didn't want that next step because… because you didn't want me, Koushirou. Every time you said no, or you were busy or you were tired, it was like I wasn't good enough to be first, like everything else came first. It was like… jeez, Izzy, like you were throwing how much of a life you had into my face. It was like… you were so smart and had so much else on your plate, why'd you need me? What could I offer you, you couldn't get for yourself?" Tai dragged a hand through his hair. "You made me feel worthless compared to the rest of your life, like I was too much of a hassle."

"Taichi… why didn't you just say that?" Koushirou whispered, stepping forward.

"Because I felt pathetic! Why do you think? I'm eighteen years old and I felt pathetic that I had to beg you to have sex with me, to open up to me, to make me important to you! I felt like a stupid girl or something!" Taichi exclaimed. Koushirou snorted, and then burst into laughter. "It isn't funny!"

"No… it's not." Koushirou agreed, still chuckling. He sobered quickly, taking a quick breath. "I'm sorry, Taichi. I should've… I should've realized this. I am a genius."

"Maybe that's the problem," Taichi joked weakly. Koushirou stepped closer and looked up at Tai with dark eyes and twisted, self-deprecating smirk on his face.

"Yes, maybe that's part of the problem. The real problem was… I was scared, Taichi. I was scared of what would happen afterward. Taichi, what I feel for you… what's happened between us, it's like a dream. I fell in love with you when I was only four, and ten years later, I was able to find you, and then have you all to myself." He reached out and laid his fingertips against Tai's chest. "I was scared that I'd give too much. Everything we have is based on a dream, Taichi! I didn't want it to become real… because then you might've woken up and gone. Then, all I'd have left is an empty dream about a little boy and chocolate onigiri, wishing that I hadn't gone all the way, because I'd had given you everything I had and it wouldn't have been enough for you to stay. Taichi, you were straight! You didn't want me to be a boy. You fought with it for months! I was scared, if we finally have sex… you'd… you'd be disgusted," Koushirou finally managed to blurt out, his face crimson.

"It looks like we both should've said something," Tai whispered. "Come here."

Koushirou looked up, his black eyes glassy. Tai grasped Koushirou's hand that lay on his chest and then bent down. Their lips met and Tai's other arm wrapped around Koushirou's waist. The world melted around them and, once again, Tai could taste the memory of chocolate onigiri on Izzy's lips.

"That's real, Izzy. It always has been. I was wanting to make it more real because I was scared it wasn't real enough, and you were scared to make it more real because you thought I'd leave you, but you know what? We're no different than any other couple out there. Our beginning was just a little more…"

"Idealistic?"

"Like something outta a manga?"

Both laughed. Koushirou laid his head on Tai's chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Tai grinned when Koushirou eyes rolled and exhaled in annoyance. "I'm sorry, too."

"Look, it's real sweet and all, this whole making up thing, but can you not do it in my face?" drawled a wry voice.

"Koushiko! You're awake! Are you okay?" Tai and Koushirou moved apart and Tai ran to Koushiko's side. She was sitting up, her legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Fit as a fiddle," Koushiko rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Tai grinned. She and Koushirou _were_ a lot alike.

"Koushiko…Ameretsu?" Koushirou asked. Koushiko stiffened but said nothing. "Please, are you Ameretsu, Koushiko? That's the name of a sister I had…"

"I thought you didn't have one."

"I thought so, too, but I may be looking at her and I need to know."

"Why?" Almost identical black eyes met and tears gathered in Koushiko's eyes. "Why would you care after sixteen years?"

"No one told me you existed until today," Koushirou whispered. Koushiko bent over and covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Because I never existed, that's why! No one wanted me to exist! You were all happier without me, huh?" Koushiko shrieked.

"Please… who are you?" Koushirou grabbed her wrists and she looked up at him, startled. She sniffed once and looked away.

"Fine. Not like it's a flaming secret."


	25. Chocolate Covered Answers

Kitty: Well, wow, last chapter. I hope this doesn't take too long to finish. We're almost done! You guys are going to hate me for the beginning of this chapter, lol. Yay, cliffhangers!

Chocolate Covered

Chapter 25

Chocolate Covered Answers

The large group of teens and pre-teens walked out the hospital into the glaringly bright light of the late afternoon.

"Where to, Mimi-chan? Did you just want to go straight home?" Sora asked.

"No way! I'm starving! My parents are at work and I don't want to cook for myself! In fact, I want some cake!" Mimi cried out, throwing her arms in the air.

"That might not be very good idea, Mimi," Jyou murmured. Mimi pouted.

"Well, why not? I'm perfectly fine! I can eat whatever I want! And I want something sickening sweet and horribly bad for me!" Amidst the chuckles, Jyou sighed in defeat.

"I know a really cute teahouse with some great cakes. Takeru and I go there all the time," Hikari offered. Mimi's eyes lit up.

"W-What about Yagami-san and Izumi-san?" Saiwa asked anxiously, looking back at the hospital. "Should we wait?"

"They may be taking awhile and I don't think we should interrupt, actually," Wallace placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her towards the group.

"Besides, we don't even know if they're still in there, you know? Let's go get some sugar!" Daisuke grinned.

"Like you need any..." Ken muttered.

"Oi! What's with the attitude!?" Daisuke snapped, waving his fist in Ken's direction.

"It's called _annoyance_. I'm sure you learned that word by now." Both boys glared daggers at each other. Miyako and Hikari looked at them, vaguely confused, and then subtly pull them away from each other.

"I think Hikari-san and Miyako-san are going to have a hard time trying to go on double dates," Iori whispered to Takeru. Takeru grinned and nodded.

&&&

Koushiko took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Look, I don't… I don't actually know _who_ I am. All of it… it's just shit I found out and I don't even know if it's true, okay?" Koushiko's red-rimmed, swollen, black eyes darted over Koushirou to meet Tai's gaze. They both nodded. "Okay… well…

"The earliest thing I remember about who I am, I was in kindergarten and the memory's kinda fuzzy now, but I asked my foster mom if she would come to parent's day. She told 'I'm not your mother, Koushiko.' I asked, 'Who is my mother?' And she said, 'Don't have a clue. You were left here because nobody wanted a baby with a broken brain and too many pills, that's what.' So I asked, 'B-but… I'm Ameretsu, Koushiko, aren't I?' She just shrugged. 'That's what your doctor said, so that's what I call you.'"

Koushiko's fingers curled into fists. "You see, when I was really little I was in a coma. The doctors told me that I was in a coma for months and months, almost an entire year! When I woke up, it was like being a baby all over again. I had to re-learn everything. My foster mom told me I couldn't speak well till I was almost five, and then I had to do speech therapy till I was eight years old. It took me a lot longer than all the other kids to learn. Not only that, but I had to take a bunch of pills every day. When I was eight, I asked the doctors, what did all those pills do? They told me that because I was so young that the rapid decrease of brain activity damaged my brain and the pills were… they were kinda like repairing my brain. They would act as the normal links and bridges my brain is supposed to have but didn't because of the damage. I had to take pills… or… I could… I could become comatose again, and never wake up. For months I was scared to sleep, scared that I might sleep too long and the pills would wear off and I wouldn't wake up." Koushiko's body began to shake and Tai sat next to her quickly.

Koushirou watched as Tai wrapped Koushiko in the hospital bed's blanket. "Are you okay? Do you need some gum or something?" Tai asked. Koushiko shook her head.

"H-How… How did you find out about me?" Koushirou whispered, confused by Tai's question, but needing to know more. Koushiko looked up.

"A newspaper in the library," Koushiko answered with a small smirk.

"You knew what to look for then?" Tai asked, confused. Koushiko shook her head

"No, I didn't. By the time I was ten, I had been desperately trying to figure out who I was. My foster mom was a bitch, I'm sure you noticed. There were at least five other kids there, all foster kids like me, and she gave us as little as she could. You see, she just wanted money from the government. The more kids, the more money. She'd buy herself all kinds of fancy stuff, and buy us rice and pickled veggies and that was that, you know? We'd get secondhand bargain clothes, and she'd get silk nighties and pretty dresses. She even bought herself a kimono once."

"The government doesn't give a lot of money to foster parents, not that much." Koushirou protested. Koushiko shrugged.

"She had a job, too, you know. She had a relatively cushy job as a hospital receptionist. Foster money was her spare cash." Koushiko explained.

"You were talking about the newspaper, Koushiko-chan," Tai prodded gently. Koushiko made a face, but continued.

"Yeah, so, I had talked to some of the doctors. One of them said she remembered a night when these out-of-towners got in a crash. She knew there were kids involved, but she worked the OR, not ER, and was in a different case. She had no idea if I was one of them. It had been years before, and this hospital was real backwards, probably still is. They didn't even have a computer catalogue system, or whatever it's called. You know, where they enter all their patients and cases in the computer system? They didn't have that, it was all on paper. And she had no idea where to look. She had tried looking up the name Ameretsu, but there were, maybe, four Ameretsu files. We narrowed down pretty quickly, though."

Koushiko's mouth twisted bitterly. "There was an incomplete file under Ameretsu. It was about a couple named Ameretsu, Renji and Yoshiiko. They had two kids, Koushirou, age two. And Koushiko, age one. They had very little information because they were out-of-towners and they didn't have a computer system so they could track down their files in Odaiba. There was a list of all the injuries… and… and the cause of death." Koushiko choked and quickly shook her head, tightening her grip on the blanket around her shoulders. "Blunt force trauma to the head, both of them. 'Parently, Renji-san drove us off a cliff. They died on impact. Koushirou, the older child, had severe damage to his lungs, and a few bones were broken, some really bad bruising in and out of his skull, too, you know, concussion? They had managed to get a helicopter to come get him… but… Koushiko, the girl, was hooked up to a buncha machines that the helicopter couldn't taxi to Tokyo. I had to stay behind. I was already dying, though, they all thought I would die cuz I was so little. But I didn't."

"Why didn't the doctor who made that file contact the Izumis!? They left contact information!" Koushirou exclaimed. Koushiko laughed.

"Yeah, I saw it. The phone number and the address. Yamanara-sensei and I immediately called the number, but we were nine years too late. It had been disconnected. We looked up the doctor, and Yamanara-sensei knew exactly who he was. 'Parently, he had been a pretty good neurologist there, but he had been really old. He'd had some cholesterol problems right around then, and a couple days after the crash, he'd had been bedridden cuz of a heart attack, and died a week later."

"What?" Tai yelped. Koushirou gaped at her.

"Yeah, stupid, huh?"

"B-But… my father… he went back to Hokkiado just a couple months later, you still would've been in a coma."

"But not in the hospital they left me at." Koushiko told him. "A couple weeks after the crash, my brain activity increased again. They hospital was too small to let me stay there full-term, so they drove me in an ambulance to the other side of town. No one had ever come looking for me at the other hospital. My medical information at the second hospital was incomplete, too. It didn't even have Yoshiiko and Renji's names on it, just mine and my date of birth. There wasn't even a number on it. Probably cuz my doctor didn't think he'd die so soon."

Koushirou sank on a chair, with wide eyes.

"This is… impossible."

"It was back in nineties, Izzy, in some tiny ass town in Hokkaido. That's really far from Tokyo."

"The newspaper I found after the hospital hunt was of the crash. It talked about the tiny Ameretsu family, how in the rain, the car had hydroplaned and drove off the road down a slope. The baby girl was in critical condition and comatose, the baby boy had been helicoptered away by family members, and the parents had died. They were… they were buried in a cemetery there… all alone." Koushiko whispered, tears falling again. "I hated you… and those 'family members' for leaving me and my parents to rot in Hokkaido all alone, for not loving us enough to come back."

An uncomfortable silence filled the same room, broken only by the small catch of breath in the back of her throat. Koushirou bit his lip, then leaned forward.

"Why are you up here? Why are you in Tokyo?" Koushirou asked hesitantly in a soft voice. Koushiko laughed bitterly.

"Because I'm falling asleep. Around the same time as all this shit, my medicine stopped working effectively. I was growing more immune to it everyday. My medical expenses were gettin' higher and the better medicine was even more expensive. My foster mom complained enough to get me kicked out into an orphanage. One day I panicked so bad, I overdosed on my meds." Koushiko emotionlessly droned on. "I remember waking up in the hospital and screaming because I felt so tired and like I couldn't move. I thought I had been in a coma again and I'd have to re-learn everything. I was really just doped up and they had to pump my stomach. I overheard some doctors saying later, that maybe I should be sent to Tokyo cuz they had better hospitals and more specialists. I freaked."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Well, I really did go to Tokyo, but only so I could run away. I was tired of hospitals and of slowly falling asleep to death. I thought, in the end, they were just going to lock me up in hospital until I died. So as soon as I got to the Tokyo orphanage, I took my clothes, stole all my meds, and ran off. I started living on the streets when I was around twelve years old. An older guy, maybe twenty-three, found me and took me in. He had a bunch of whore friends that he let me bunk with. He wasn't a pimp or nothing, and nobody sold me off as child prostitute or nothing. The girls were really nice, but messed up. They were all junkies, some of them with some hardcore stuff. I smoked heroine and… I remember… my first time… I was so _awake_." Koushiko shuddered. "I was addicted immediately, and not just cuz heroine's addictive. It was cuz it worked better than my meds at keeping me alive. I started selling off my meds to buy heroine and coke, and when I ran out meds when I was almost… fourteen or so, I started doing some really stupid shit. I started dealing and I even had sex a few times for it. I had an HIV scare once, my whole flat did. One of our dealers was suddenly tested positive and we all freaked out. I swore off sexing for drugs after that and stopped using needles. But then… the drugs stopped working. A couple years ago… I passed out… for no reason, just cuz. I was high up on meth, nothing shoulda knocked me for days and… I was out like a lightbulb. My friends were screaming and crying, and I woke up and I couldn't move or speak. We all thought I'd OD'd, but when I started speaking again… I had a lisp, just like when I was a little in speech therapy. That's right around the time I met you." Her black eyes met Tai's honey gaze.

"Me? Oh… you mean, at the convenience store?" Tai's eyes widened and Koushirou looked between them, his brows lowering.

"Yeah. I just had that scare and I was looking for some sugar and still shaking from the meth. I was scared outta my mind. I didn't even realize what you'd said to me till I was outta the door. I ran back almost immediately, but you were gone." Koushiko whispered.

Silence fell again and they all stared at the floor, confused. Koushirou felt guilt, like a stinking acid in his stomach, curl and burn inside him. They all jumped, and Koushiko even let out a small squeak, when Koushirou's cell phone suddenly rang.

"M-Moshi moshi? Kaasan?" Koushirou stuttered.

"Did you lose her?!" His mother shrieked into the phone so loudly that Koushirou had to quickly pull the phone away.

"No. What's going on?"

"Oh, baby, your father and I are flying out of Edo tonight. We called that backwoods, country, filthy, stinking hospital! That girl, that girl might be Koushiko! Those bastards! The doctor, uh, what was his name, honey? Oh, yeah, Hitsugaya-sensei died of a heart attack and that poor little baby girl was punted off to some other hospital. When your father went back to asked about our family, they receptionist didn't tell your father Koushiko had been moved! Some bullshit about how they didn't realize no one had been contacted. We called the other hospital and they said they'd never received _any_ contact information from the first hospital! They thought she was just some random orphan! Is it her? What's that's girl name?"

"It's her, Kaasan. It's Koushiko."

There was an exhale of breath and a sudden burst of sobs. "Oh my god, that poor baby girl. What have we done? She must hate us! H-How did you find her, Koushirou?"

"She found us, Kaasan." He looked over and met Koushiko's wide eyes.

"That damn hospital is going to be sued so bad they won't even afford paper-filing anymore!" His mother screamed. "Tell her we'll be there soon. Maybe we can try being a family. It may be kinda late, but we'll do everything we can to make up for this."

The line went dead.

"Sh-She's coming here? Who are they?" Koushiko bleated fearfully.

"Technically, she's your aunt, and my dad's your uncle." Koushirou told her.

"W-When were you adopted?"

"Before I can remember, probably when I… three or four. I didn't ever realize I ever had other parents until I overheard them talking about it one day."

"Didn't they ever mention me?" Koushiko demanded, eyes darkening the blue blanket below her chin.

"No. They barely even mentioned Yoshiiko and Renji. I didn't find out about my biological father's name until I was almost eleven." Suddenly, the two redhead's mouths twisted up on one side, mirroring each other exactly.

"That's around the same time as me."

"I know."

"W-What do we do now?" Tai asked, getting to his feet. The newfound siblings frowned and looked to the ground, silently. Tai sighed.

"How about dinner?"

"I'm definitely hungry." Koushiko admitted reluctantly.

"I don't see why not. I haven't eaten yet either." Koushirou awkwardly shrugged.

"Excuse me?" The teens turned to see the nurse from before peering into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Awake, I guess," Koushiko shrugged and set down the blanket. "Sorry you'll have to wash up after me just cuz I laid here."

"It's no problem. You know, I could, maybe, help you sign up for insurance? If you're under eighteen and living alone, I'm sure the state has an insurance plan for you."

"She's sixteen, right?" Koushirou asked. Koushiko nodded. "But she doesn't need it." Tai and Koushiko blinked and stared at him. "She's not going to be alone anymore."

"W-What?" Koushiko whispered.

"Do you really think we'd let you go right after we found you again? I didn't even know you existed until today, but that doesn't make you less of my sister. It's time you had a home, Koushiko."

"Y-You can't…" Koushiko shook her head and then glared at him. "You can't just waltz into my life fifteen years later and think everything's hunky-dory, cuz it ain't! I hate you and your stupid new parents! They abandoned me! And you… you and your perfect, happy ending! I hate it! I don't care that you didn't know! It doesn't change the fact they didn't want me then, and when they come here and they see me and they find out everything I've done, they'll just stick me in a hospital so I can take ten different kinds of pills and be hooked up to machines, cuz they feel guilty! _Not _because they love me or want me to live!"

"That's not true, Koushiko. This whole… mistake could've been avoided if they tried harder, that's true. Maybe you'll never forgive them for it. In fact, I might not even blame you for it. However, Koushiko, they're always going to love you. They're always going to try and help you. They'll going to try their best to give everything they gave me."

"I don't want to hear this! Leave me alone!" Koushiko screamed. She ran towards the door, attempting to dodge around Koushirou as she ran.

His hand grasped her arm as she ran and she jerked to a stop.

"Listen to me! No matter where you go, Koushiko, we'll follow you now. _I _will never rest until you're exactly where I can see you. You're my sister, my family, and for the rest of your life, my life, I'm going to be by your side." Koushirou promised. Koushiko jerked as if struck and stared up at him through glassy, black eyes. Her mouth hardened.

"Even though I fucked your boyfriend? Even though I wanted to destroy your life and take away everything that mattered? Even though I hate you as much as I hate _them_?" She demanded. His eyebrows lowered.

"That's between Taichi and me, for one. Secondly, if you ever try to do it again, then you'd definitely regret it. As for everything else, my answer stays the same. You're still my sister, no matter what choices you've made, or how you feel about me. As your older brother, I'm going to protect you no matter what. It's a little sister prerogative to hate her older brother, isn't it?"

Koushiko swallowed and then choked. Her face seemed to collapse in on itself as she fell to the ground and sobbed with her arm still in Koushirou's grasp. Koushirou quickly knelt next to her and, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, immouto-san. I'm so sorry you were all alone." His soft voice whispered into his hair.

A half-choked chuckle escaped Koushiko. "I dreamt of that… you saying just that. For years and years, I would lie awake and think of you and dream you would appear and hug and tell me that. And call me immouto."

"I'm sorry I took so long, then." Koushirou pulled away slightly and smiled down at her. Koushiko wiped at her nose with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"I still haven't forgiven you assholes, you know?"

"I know."

"I… have no idea what's going on, but I do need to clean up this room…" The nurse spoke up from just behind Koushirou.

The two redheads blushed furiously and Tai burst into laughter. "We'll be going now." Tai walked up and reached out both hands. Koushirou grabbed one and, after hesitating, Koushiko did so as well.

&&&

Koushiko halted in front of the teahouse door and bit her lip. Inside, the three of them could see the large group of teenagers uproariously having a good time together in the back corner. Tai reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"You really don't need to be scared of them. I think they liked you."

"I think you'd fit in just fine, immouto-san." Koushirou agreed with a small smile. Koushiko looked at him and their eyes met. Koushirou realized with an inner sigh she was the same height as him. _Why couldn't she at least be shorter?_

"All right." Koushiko reached out her hand, flinched, and then wrapped her fingers around Koushirou's. "You'll introduce me, _properly_, right, niisan?"

"Yeah," His fingers tightened around hers.

The three of them approached the table. Hikari was the first to notice and she waved.

"Niichan! Koushirou-kun, Koushiko-san! You made it!" Hikari greeted, her voice carrying over the crowd. Miyako and Mimi spun in their seats, their expressions identical.

_Spill or else_ flashed in their eyes.

Koushirou and Koushiko rolled their eyes. Tai laughed. Koushiko bowed when they reached the table and the siblings hands dropped to their sides.

"Everyone, meet Ameretsu, Koushiko, my immouto-san." Koushirou told them.

"See, I knew it! She is your sister! Are you twins?"

"Aiya, iie! He's my older brother, by almost a year!" Koushiko exclaimed.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you tell us about her, Koushirou?" Jyou asked with a frown.

The three in on the secret looked at each with eyebrows raised. Tai shrugged helplessly and Koushiko shook her head slightly. Koushirou raised one eyebrow higher. Koushiko shook her head harder, her mouth frowning. Tai sighed and shrugged again. Koushirou sighed, too. Then, he turned back to his friend.

"She's been living in Hokkaido." Koushirou said simply. The rest of the group blinked.

"All right…" Daisuke trailed off.

"Hey, budge over, Ken! Make room!" Miyako snapped.

"Oh, Koushiko-san, sit here." Mimi pushed Jyou over and patted the now-empty seat next to her.

Within minutes, the three were immersed into the group. Koushiko laughed at a joke Daisuke told and grinned when Mimi shoved another cake towards her. As the whipped cream melted in her mouth, her black eyes roamed over the table. She met Koushirou's and Tai's gaze and smiled.

_Am I… finally going to have the life I've dreamed about? Have I found a family now?_ Koushiko wondered in amazement.

Her lips curved downwards slightly seeing Tai and Koushirou's eyes meet and quickly look away. Her own eyes fell to the tablecloth and she flushed lightly in shame.

_Sorry, niisan…_

"Immouto-san?" Koushiko raised her head, startled, and then she grinned.

"It's weird to hear ya say that, Niisan. I have to get used ta it, you know?" Koushirou smiled back.

"I plan to say it a lot," Koushirou assured her.

"Whaddya want, Niisan?"

"Are you going to living with us, now? I don't know your current living arrangements," Koushirou frowned as he thought about it. Koushiko blinked.

"Y-You serious?"

"Yes, of course," Koushirou replied matter-of-factly.

Koushiko jumped up, her palms slapping the tabletop. Jyou and Mimi jumped in surprise on either side of her.

"Yes! I would love to live with you, Niisan!" She exclaimed, her face flushing. Tai grinned.

"All right! Your apartment sucks, Koushiko. I would've asked you to move into my family's apartment awhile ago if we had had any room," Tai said. "At least now you're not around all the dr- I mean…" Tai shuddered to a stop. "Uh… drunk Tokyo people…" He chuckled weakly as most of the others raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Way to go, 'tard." Koushiko dropped back into her seat, her face still red.

"Our parents will be here by tomorrow afternoon, so we should go get your things and move them in before then," Koushirou suggested.

"Uh… Koushirou… we don't have a lot of room, either. Especially if Tai moves back in, too." Yamato said.

Tai and Koushirou were careful not to look at each other.

"I think I'll just go back to my parents' apartment for now," Tai mumbled.

"B-but Tai… I got rid of the bunkbed a while ago," Hikari reminded him.

"Y-yeah, well, I could bunk on the couch."

"I don't need to move in. I can stay in Tokyo. I don't really want to meet your parents, anyway, niisan." Koushiko muttered.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Mimi spoke up suddenly. Koushiko looked over at her. "Well, my family owns a house and it's pretty big. We have a spare room or two. If Koushirou and Tai want you out of your current apartment, for reasons unexplained," she glared at them quickly, "then you can move in with me until your parents get into town."

"They aren't my parents," Koushiko protested, rather confusedly. "You'd really let me live with you?"

"Sure!" Mimi smiled.

"I thought you and Izumi-san are siblings. Doesn't that mean his parents are yours?" Saiwa asked softly, as if afraid her question might be heard, but too curious not to say it.

"I was adopted, but Koushiko-san hasn't been yet."

"If at all," Koushiko snapped.

"I think we're missing something." Takeru said.

"It's none of our business," Iori replied then sipped more of his tea.

"Why haven't you two made up yet?" Hikari demanded from Koushirou and Tai.

"Well… we have… sorta…" Tai hedged.

"I think moving in right now might be a little awkward. We've talked, but…" Koushirou and Tai looked at each other. "Now's not the time."

"Are saying that because of me?" Koushiko growled.

"Not necessarily," Koushirou answered.

"Yeah, right. Look, you guys already made up. It ain't going to hurt me any if you move back in and start with the lovey-dovey again. Geez."

"We both messed up, even without you getting into it, Koushiko," Tai told her.

"Whatever," Koushiko stabbed her blueberry tart viciously.

"I think we're missing a lot," Wallace whispered to Miyako. She nodded.

"Right… well, let's go get your stuff, Koushiko," Mimi suggested.

"We'll all help!" Daisuke jumped up, ready to go.

The rest agreed eagerly and they all got up to go.

&&&

Koushiko and Koushirou sat on the couch in his living room the next day. The afternoon was a sunny one and the living room was flooded with light. Yamato and Jyou had already left, but Koushirou decided to skip class and stay. Koushiko fiddled with a hole in her jeans, plucking jeans fibers nervously. Koushirou grabbed her hand.

"Don't make it worse, immouto-san."

"They're _my_ pants, niisan," She hissed back.

The front door slammed open and both redheads jumped.

"Koushirou, where is-" Izumi, Yoshiime stumbled to a halt as her eyes fell on Koushiko. Behind her, Tamaki hurried forward.

"You… you look just like twins," he whispered.

"K-Koushiko-san!" Yoshiime ran forward again and fell to her knees in front of Koushiko. "Is it really you? You look just like my sister. I can't believe it… it's like seeing a ghost," Yoshiime sobbed, tears running down her face. She reached up and cupped Koushiko's face. "Can you ever forgive us?"

"I… I don't know…" Koushiko's eyes were wide with shock.

"I blame myself," Tamaki said quietly. He walked more sedately across the room and sat next to Koushirou. "When I went to Hokkaido I was exhausted. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to get back to my wife as soon as I could. You see, Yoshiime at the time was pregnant."

Koushirou and Koushiko stared at Yoshiima, eyes wide, when Tamaki halted his narrative. She nodded slowly, her eyes sad.

"We had been trying for years to have a baby, and, finally, I was pregnant. When the call came saying my sister had died and her little babies were all alone in Hokkaido…" Yoshiime reached over and grasped both of the siblings' hands and squeezed. "I was so unbearably sad, but I knew that I would take care of you two and we'd be a family… all… all five of us. B-But…"

"A month after we went and picked you up, Koushirou… Yoshiime miscarried." Tamaki finished when Yoshiime paused.

"A m-month… that's when…" Koushiko stared up at Tamaki. He nodded.

"I just wanted to get home. The miscarriage was a very bad one, one that hurt Yoshiime very badly."

"It was already so hard for me to conceive… and then the miscarriage… it damaged me deeply. I ended up getting a… hysterectomy." Yoshiime closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She opened her brown eyes and smiled softly. "But I had you two. That's what kept me from sinking into despair. I had to protect you two and make sure you felt all the love I could possibly give, for my sister's sake as much as for your own sakes. I loved you both with every breath I had while I lay there in the hospital and I promised you two that no children in the world would be as happy as you." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "A-and then… Tamaki said you were dead, too Koushiko-san. It was like my poor little baby had died all over again. So much death and blood and despair. In the end… I was in psychiatric care for half a year. I barely functioned."

"This is all my fault, don't blame Yoshiime for any of this, Koushiko. I should've tried harder, paid more attention… I should have cared more. I didn't. I barely knew Yoshiiko and her husband and I had never met you. I wanted to be with my wife and I was reeling form the fact I'd never had a child of my own. I didn't care if you were dead or alive all those years ago. I think… I think I preferred the thought you were dead. Why should I have to care of children that weren't even mine, why should you live… if mine couldn't." Tamaki covered his face with a shaking hand. "I've never been so ashamed," he whispered.

Koushiko's hand tightened around Yoshiime's and Koushirou's. Then, she pulled away and stood. Yoshiime let out a small sound, but she bit her lip quickly.

Koushiko stood at stared up at Tamaki and then grabbed his wrist.

"Look at me," She whispered though her voice was firm. "Look what you did!" She hissed. "You left me to die, and I did. Koushiko Ameretsu died over and over again. Every day she was alone, every day she went to sleep unloved and unwanted. You killed me every day."

"Sorry isn't enough," Tamaki whispered. Koushiko shook her head and then stared up at him.

"But…" Her lips trembled. "Since you already killed me… maybe… you could love me now?"

"K-Koushiko… do you mean?" Yoshiime stood, her voice filling with hope.

"I want… to be alive. I want a family. I want this family. I know now why you left me. Maybe… maybe sorry will never be enough, but loving… loving me might be. I want that. I want to exist now. Will you accept me this time? As battered and used as I am? There's so much about me you don't know, so many mistakes that I've made. With all the baggage I come with, will you still accept me this time?"

"I will." Tamaki whispered.

Koushiko's lisp trembled, then she burst into sobs and launched herself at Tamaki's chest, her thin arms around his waist. Yoshiime stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her husband and niece both.

"We'll the family we were meant to be at last," Yoshiime whispered. She held out one arm to Koushirou and he smiled and stepped into the hug.

&&&

Tai and Koushirou stood in the airport a few days later, watching as a plane heading south.

"I can't believe it," Tai whispered.

"Hm?" Koushirou looked up at him.

"I can't believe, you know, Koushiko's whole story." Tai waved his arm through the air to indicate the _whole_ story.

"I'm just glad everything turned out all right. My father says there's a very good neurologist down in Edo. He's retired, but he'll be bale to help Koushiko find the right doctors and medications. She'll be going back to school, too, in the spring."

"Thank god she has a brain like yours underneath all the swearing and alcohol, or else it would take her forever to catch up," Tai muttered. Koushirou smiled slightly.

"As soon as she can, she said she wants to come back to Tokyo… and attend Todai with me," Koushirou murmured. Tai looked over at him out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?"

Koushirou nodded, then swallowed. "When she comes back…"

"We'll get to try it out all over again, the right way," Tai finished where Kosuhirou left off. Koushirou looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to introduce her to the Izzy I met thirteen years ago who I'll hopefully be living with." Tai broadly hinted. Koushirou cracked a smile, then still remained sober.

"Are you sure? I know… I know we talked about this… a while ago, but… she's just like me and… well, a girl-"

"Which means she _isn't_ you, Izzy. The Izzy I met is a boy. The Izzy I love is boy-well, you'll be eighteen soon, so man, I guess. Anyway. I'm not taking back what I said a thousand times. You're the one I want, Izzy, and you always will be." Tai cleared his throat and flushed slightly as he looked around the very public airport. "Now or never." He muttered as he dug into his pocket. Koushirou raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, just… shit, where is it-Oh, found it." Tai pulled a small velvet box out of the opposite pocket he started from and fumbled with it as Koushirou's eyes widened. Tai cleared his throat again. "I-Izzy… I… kinda did some talking with Yamato… and I realized… maybe you didn't think I was serious. And then… at the hospital… well, anyway. I wanted to prove it to you. I wanted to prove that no matter what, you're the one I'm going to spend my life with. I mean, if you accept me. Uh, I mean… I love you, Izzy, for forever it feels like, and it's going to be forever, I mean… geez, will you…" Tai opened the small box and a simple, gold band glittered in the silken folds. "It says our names on the inside. I didn't want it to be totally plain and, well, you're a dude, and dudes don't really like girly little diamonds engagement rings, you know. I know I wouldn't. I know we can't actually get married, but it's the thought right?" Tai stuttered to an end of his ramblings and began to sweat slightly when Koushirou still didn't answer. "Uh… Izzy… _will_ you marry me, or at least, wear this ring and live with me for the rest of our lives?" Tai asked.

Koushirou finally raised his dark eyes to Tai's, stunned. "D-Do you… mean it?"

"Well, yeah." Tai reached out with his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck, his blush heightening. "Like I said, I love you."

Koushirou's face broke into a smile and he threw his arms around Tai's neck. The box clattered to the floor, the gold ringing like a bell on the tile. Tai automatically wrapped his arms around Koushirou's waist and his whole body relaxed as Koushirou's lips met his. Suddenly, everything felt a lot better than it did a few minutes ago.

"This means yes?" Tai whispered when their lips parted.

"Definitely. Absolutely." Koushirou replied. They kissed a quick, hard kiss.

"That means I can move in again, right?" Tai begged, his puppy dogs eyes on. Koushirou laughed.

"All your stuff is still there, so why not?"

"Oh, shit, I dropped the ring!" Tai set Koushirou back on his feet and they turned.

They both blushed to their hair lines seeing the curious faces pointed towards them.

"Uh… k-konnichi w-wa…" Koushirou muttered. He bowed quickly, then Tai grabbed his hand and they booked it out of there.

Yes, Tai _did_ remember to grab the ring.

&&&

Kitty: YAY! That's the end! I'm going to post the epilogue soon. I'm actually about to write it now. Epilogues usually come out pretty fast for me, so I should have it sent to my Muse before the day is out. Oh, by the way. I'M IN CHINA!


	26. Chocolate Covered Epilogue

Kitty: Adult content ahead. I do not own Digimon. Enjoy the last installment, folks. =^.^=

Chocolate Covered

Chapter 26

Chocolate Covered Epilogue

"Yes, Miyako, I just got home." Koushirou sighed as he closed the car door. He shifted the small cell phone to his hand and stretched his neck. "What, again? I can't believe it! Congratulations!" Koushirou laughed. "Ken-san said that? I don't blame him. How are you guys going to manage three kids on your salaries? Ow! Not so loud! I'm not exactly _agreeing_ with him. I'm just saying he has a valid point. Mm. Okay, well, you tell me how that interview goes. Don't count your- All right, I won't finish that. I still think you should try for Pineapple. I'm sure I could find a good position for you. You say that every time, Miyako. Yes, I hear him just fine. He's as loud as you. I'll see you later, okay? Good bye, Miyako." Koushirou hit 'end' with a laugh. Conversations with Miyako, especially when she was home, were always entertaining. If he wasn't mistaken, little Sasuke had just gotten his nose broken by his older sister's, Miya's, right hook. He shouldn't have been reading her diary.

Of course, if she and Kosuke, Hikari and Daisuke's son, would just confess to dating, she probably wouldn't be teased as badly. Koushirou thought for a moment. _No, she'd be teased worse. No wonder they're keeping it a secret if they are dating. Miyako, Daisuke, _and_ Sasuke can be a handful._ Koushirou grinned. He reached into his pocket to find his key.

The door suddenly opened and Yamato stepped out. His usually perfect blonde hair was messy and his form-fitting jeans were grass-stained on the knees.

"Oh, Koushirou, you're back! How was China?" Yamato asked.

"It was great. Why are you always over here?" Koushirou laughed.

"Tai and me just went and played some soccer in the park. You know him, he pines when you're gone." Yamato smirked. "He's taking a shower, by the way. Sora kicked me out the house earlier, anyway, because Mimi came over to visit. I'm pretty sure they're planning a joint baby shower."

"When she's due again?" Koushirou asked.

"Which one?" Yamato laughed.

"Both," Koushirou decided. He stepped around Yamato and walked inside.

"Let's see… Sora's due in November and Mimi is due January. We're having another boy." Yamato tried to hide his smug pride. Koushirou smiled softly.

"How is it that you and Sora have been married longer, but Miyako and Ken have you beat?" Koushirou teased. Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Because Miyako breeds like a rabbit and Ken can't say no?"

Both burst into laughter.

"How's Takeru and Iori? Last I heard, they moved to America with Wallace."

"Yeah, they're still there. It looks like Wallace is actually going to be serious with Saiwa. Takeru says she and Iori have been talking about her moving out to Colorado for college. She flunked her college entrance exams here, remember? Takeru and Iori live in New York, now. Iori is a student at NYU, in psychology, and Takeru is writing novels. Apparently, they're a big hit with the teen crowd. Something about digital monsters or something." Yamato shrugged.

"Yes, Iori sent me an email about his transfer to NYU acceptance. You don't read your brother's work?" Koushirou raised an eyebrow. Yamato shrugged and leaned against the door behind him.

"Did you hear 'teen crowd'? It's for kids, not awesome astronauts with a degree in rocket science."

"That's not actually a subject, Yamato," Koushirou pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, but it sounds cool," Yamato quirked up one side of his mouth. Koushirou frowned suddenly as he hung his keys on one of the pegs set on a wooden plague behind the door. Yamato's smile dropped, too.

"You're thinking about Jyou-san, huh?" Yamato muttered.

"Yes. How is he? He still hasn't replied to my last email."

"He's still down in Okinawa. The divorce really hit him hard. He and Sasoru went to the beach for the summer."

"Is Jyou going to have full custody?" Koushirou asked.

"It looks like it. Mimi fought it for a while, but Sora convinced her it was for the best. Sasoru is taking it just as badly as Jyou and hates Michael a lot. Making him live here in Odaiba with her would just make him hate her, too."

"I still can't believe that relationship went south so quickly. And she and Micheal already live together." Koushirou bit his lip. "I don't mean to judge her, but Jyou is a very close friend of mine, even more so than Mimi. He came to me a lot last year." Koushirou whispered.

"Maybe he should've paid attention before then. You know what he was like that from the very beginning. He got better and went home more often when she was pregnant with Sasoru, but he always put the hospital first, Koushirou."

"I know." Koushirou sighed and then shook himself briskly. "You need to go home and I need to get dinner ready. I'm sure Taichi hasn't done anything, and I want to go to bed early tonight. I'm exhausted."

Yamato laughed. "It's your first night back. You really think he's going to let you sleep through it?"

He walked out the door, still laughing. Koushirou flipped the deadbolt, blushing fiercely. _I really wish Taichi weren't so obvious about the sexual side of our relationship. _

He dropped his briefcase by the sideboard and glanced at the large, wooden bowl full of mail. As he searched through them, he listened and caught the sound of running water. To his right was a small step with shoes lying in front of it and then a glossy wooden floor. The foyer smoothly became a hall with two rooms branching off of it. To the left was a large, sun-filled kitchen, to the right a plush-carpeted living with leather sofas and a few game consoles stacked on the entertainment center. A soccer jersey, grass-stained and muddy, lay over the back of the couch. Koushirou sighed as he noticed it and went to pick it up.

"Taichi! There's a hamper in the bathroom, why can't you wait a few minutes to undress there!?" Koushirou shouted down the hall.

"What?" Came Tai's witty reply.

Koushirou rolled his eyes and snatched up the jersey. He walked down the hall and up the stairs. The top floor was made up of Koushirou study and the master bedroom. The downstairs bathroom was larger than theirs, so Tai often showered there instead. Koushirou threw the dirty jersey in the second hamper set by the door and then pulled off his blazer. His tie joined the blazer in the closet and Koushirou fell onto the bed with a sigh and his legs still hanging over the side. The letters he had brought up with him slipped from his slack fingers. Koushiko's messy scrawl had written saying she and their parents were coming up to celebrate Koushiko's graduation and to move into a nice house on Odaiba. Koushiko was also getting ready to become a Todai student at the age of twenty-one. It had been fours years since she had moved down to Edo and began to finish up her basic education. She also had been adopted and prescribed on a powerful stimulant to keep her brain activity at normal levels. She said this new prescription was working well and the probation period had finally ended with no negative effects.

_P.S. Don't worry. I'm not coming after your hubby when I come back. I like 'em straight and not "married." Xp Love you Niisan._

Koushirou flinched as water dropped on his face. His eyes fluttered open to see a naked –for all intent and purposes, as he was only "wearing" a towel slung around his hips- Tai leaning over him. He frowned at the letters above Koushirou's head.

"She's finally a college student, then?" Tai asked as his honey-colored eyes traveled down to Koushirou's black gaze.

"Yes. She's going to be spending the rest of the summer looking for a good job and a decent apartment. Of course, mom doesn't like that. She doesn't think four years has been enough time."

"I'm not very surprised." Tai grinned his big, stupid grin that hadn't changed in the past twenty years.

Koushirou smiled softly and reached up to cup Tai's face.

"You left your jersey on the couch again."

"I was going to pick it up before you got home. You got home early." Tai protested, leaning down so their noses were barely a hair's breadth apart.

"Mm hm. You had no idea when I was coming home." Koushirou's hands slid over Tai's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember next time, promise."

"So you _did_ forget." Koushirou laughed. Tai laughed with him and then closed the distance.

And lost himself to the taste of chocolate-covered onigiri. His hands reached out and pushed the letters off the bed. After a lot of scrambling and startled gasps, Tai finally managed to pin his koishii to the bed, blessedly unclothed. His tan hands ran over Koushirou's skin, still pale and soft as silk. He drove his tongue into Koushirou's mouth, his mind reeling with the sweet taste. He groaned when Koushirou sucked hard on his tongue and trailed his hands down Tai's back.

"God, I missed you, Izzy. Why the hell did you go to China for two weeks?" Tai muttered as he trailed his lips down Koushirou's jaw to his throat.

Koushirou felt his pulse jump as Tai sucked at the skin where his throat curved into his shoulder.

"W-Work. Pineapple is opening a new line-" Koushirou gasped as Tai's fingers pressed into his hips, making him jerk. "B-Besides, when I leave town on business-" Another gasp as Tai licked his way down Koushirou's collarabone. "- you welcome me back so well."

Tai laughed against Koushirou's chest. "'Zat so?" Tai asked, moving his hand.

Koushirou rolled his eyes back and moaned as Tai wrapped his fingers around his member. His thumb ran over the top, making a shiver run down Koushirou's spine. Up and down, Tai's hand moved again and again changing the pace and pressure. He lightly bit Koushirou's nipples and sucked on Koushirou's skin as Koushirou panted heavily. His body bowed sharply when Tai's fingers pressed against his opening.

"I can't wait to get inside you, Izzy." Tai whispered in his ear. Koushirou whimpered slightly. Tai moved his hand away and reached for the nightstand.

He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a rather large tube sitting on top of a few books and a journal. He almost dropped it when he was pulled back. He fell back with a grunt, Koushirou hovering over him. His startled grin was kissed away and he felt Koushirou's hands travel down, down, down. His body jerked in response and he _did_ drop the tube so he could bury his fingers in Koushirou's thick, short, red hair. Koushirou moved his mouth away and trailed wet, hot kisses down his chest and stomach. Tai's fingers convulsed when Koushirou nipped at his hipbone. A low, throaty moan was ripped from him as Koushirou's tongue ran up the whole length of him and then took him into his mouth. Koushirou's hands wrapped around the base and one thumb rubbed the sensitive area just below his balls. Tai thrust upward, his breathing erratic and harsh.

"I-Izzy, if you d-don't stop…" Tai warned. Lights were beginning to explode behind his eyelids when suddenly the sucking, wet warmth of Izzy's mouth left him. He was as much relieved as he was disappointed.

"I couldn't help it. I missed you, too, Taichi." Koushirou grinned and then bit lightly at the curve of Tai's ear.

Koushirou reached over, grabbed the lube, and popped open the top with his thumbnail. He squeezed the liquid onto Tai's fingers and then dropped it on the covers. Koushirou gasped softly as Tai wet fingers slid up his inner thigh and then ran lightly over his opening. His shoulders shook as Tai pushed two fingers inside. It was getting steadily harder to hold himself up as those fingers pumped in and out, slowly stretching him wider. His body jerked, then hummed, as if plucked, as Tai pushed deep enough to hit the bundle of nerves there. His quiet cry rang through the room. He shifted to let Tai move out from underneath him and flinched slightly when Tai's lube-covered member began to push inside.

Tai's fingers dug into his hips to hold him and Koushirou felt Tai lean over. Koushirou shuddered as Tai kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you, Izzy." Tai whispered. Before Koushirou could answer, he cried out, almost a scream, as Tai thrust forward. Tears gathered at the corner at his eyes and he moved his hips with Tai's.

Within moments, both were panting heavily. Koushirou cried out again as Tai's hand reached and wrapped around him once more, pumping fast and squeezing almost enough to hurt. The pace slowed as Tai drew himself almost completely out and then slammed back inside, making Koushirou moan. Tai grunted softly and did it again, and again. He felt his climax peaking, white lights popping beneath his eyelids once more. He leaned over and bit the back of Koushirou's neck and rubbed the sensitive tip of Koushirou's penis with his thumb. He moved his hand around and then pressed against the area of skin Koushirou had found on him before, pressing hard as he thrust in. Koushirou cried out, his body arching just as Tai moaned against his neck and released deep into Koushirou. They both slumped to the bed, exhausted and spent.

"I'm going to have to change the covers…" Koushirou whispered, making sure he was curved around the mess. Tai spooned against his back and nuzzled his neck.

"Mm hm. Later." Tai ordered.

"Of course." Koushirou agreed.

A while later, Koushirou opened his eyes. His black eyes surveyed their large room. His eyes fell on the picture of Tai holding his nephew, Kosuke, on his shoulders and laughing happily. Koushirou's mouth turned down at the corners softly.

"Taichi?"

"Mm."

"Do you… do you feel like something is missing?" Koushirou whispered. He felt Tai tense against his back.

"W-What do you mean?" Koushirou heard a trace of fear in Tai's voice. He quickly rose up onto his elbow and turned his head to meet Tai's honey-eyed gaze.

"I'm not saying I'm unsatisfied, Taichi. I'm not any less in love with you today than I was yesterday, or the day before, or the year before, or decade before." Koushirou kissed Tai softly. Tai grinned when the kiss broke.

"Good. Cuz if you dumped me again I'd tie you up and run away to… Brazil, or something. I wouldn't let you out of our hut until I was sure you wouldn't try it yet _again_."

"I wish you would stop throwing that in my face. I only did it those times for your own good, you know." Koushirou sighed.

"Right." Tai replied wryly. "So what _are_ you going on about then? Did you lose something?"

"No." Koushirou shook his head. "I mean… with us. With us as a family, Taichi. I want… I want what Yamato has when he sees Renji hit a home run in little league and when Miyako and Miya go shopping."

"You want… You want a baby? B-but… we can't really…"

"We _can_, in a way. Women donate eggs-"

"You mean like a test tube baby or something!?" Tai yelped and sat up. "That's a little- geez. I always thought that was weird!" Tai ran a hand through his hair.

"You're saying you _don't_ want a child? A son to play soccer with or a little girl that you can be all "big daddy bear" over?" Koushirou raised his eyebrows. "I see how you are with your nephew."

Tai looked away, frowning softly. "Well, yeah. Of course I want kids. But… I just kinda ignored it cuz I thought it wouldn't happen."

"We could adopt, Taichi. There's thousands of children that need a good home. We could give them that."

Tai's mouth twisted up to one side, his brows lowering. Then, he smiled and drew Koushirou close, burying his face in Koushirou's hair.

"Yeah. That's a great idea, Izzy. But you're not yet twenty-three. Let's wait a couple years, then go and find us a kid, okay?"

Koushirou smiled. "That's a perfect idea. One I was going to suggest if you agreed to having a bigger family."

Tai's arms squeezed Koushirou tightly for a few seconds, enough to make Koushirou wheeze.

"Wow, us having kids! We're going to be the best dads ever!" Tai crowed. Koushirou laughed.

&&&

Koushiko squealed in happiness and then ran forward. Her suitcase fell with a loud clatter and she jumped up into Tai's open, waiting arms.

"Taichi-kun! I missed you! It's not the same being penpals, you know?"

"Yeah. I missed you, too. Even if you're a weirdo." He grinned and tweaked her nose. She stuck out her tongue and wriggled out of his embrace.

"Niisan!" They both hugged tightly. Tai shook his head, still amazed by their likeness. He walked over and hefted up Koushiko's suitcase.

"Hey Izumi-san, Izumi-san." He bowed to them both quickly.

"You can call us Tousan and Kaasan, darling," Yoshiime chided standing up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Tai." Tamaki reached out ahand and they shook briskly.

"Would you mind waiting a few more minutes? Jyou-san's plane just landed and I though we could all go to dinner together. Sasoru-kun wanted to go to that new pizza place that opened." Koushirou asked, pulling out his cell.

"Yes. I don't mind at all. Are you okay with that, love?" Yoshiime asked Koushiko. Koushiko nodded.

"I don't mind at all. I've been dying to meet Sasoru-kun. Mimi-san raves about him."

"He is quite a precocious three-year-old," Koushirou said. "I should be getting a call once they get to the baggage claim." His phone rang then and he wandered away from the group.

"I haven't seen anybody in four years! How exciting to be back. You know, I didn't think anybody would actually stay in contact with me while I was gone. I mean, I only knew everyone for a few days, but they all kept in touch and made sure I was all right." Koushiko smiled bemusedly.

"It's because underneath all that cussing and bad grammar, they saw a real sweet kid with a chip on her shoulder," Tamaki told her, hugging her around the shoulders. Koushiko grinned up at him. The two of them had really connected over the past four years.

"Hey, there they are!" Tai looked behind Tamaki and Koushiko and waved.

Koushiko moved out from under Tamaki's arm and turned, her long, red braid swinging around her shoulders and brushing the small of her back. Black eyes widened, startled, and blinked. For some reason, the tall, slender figure with bright blue hair and glasses made her heart stutter in her chest. Maybe it was the way he held the little blue-haired boy's hand and kept him close to his side. As Jyou neared, he slowed and halted, meeting the startled black gaze. His dark grey eyes took in the slight form wearing baggy jeans and thin, T-shirt that hugged her slim waist and enunciated the petite bust. He blinked owlishly behind his glasses.

"You're Koushiko, right?" he asked rather confusedly.

"Well, yeah. How many girls do you think are out there that look just like him?" Koushiko demanded, her tongue-tied state broken as she cocked her fist up on one hip.

"I guess that's true. I don't know if you recall, I'm Kido Jyou." He held out the hand that wasn't holding his son's. Koushiko's pulse jumped when their hands clasped.

"And this little man must be Sasoru, right?" Koushiko smiled down at Sasoru, dropping Jyou's hand as if it burned her.

Jyou stared down at his hand, glasses slipping down his nose. Then he looked back at his son and Koushiko.

"Yeah." Sasoru answered sullenly. He blinked, surprised, when Koushiko held out her hand.

"It's very good to meet you. I've heard great things about you."

Sasoru held out his own hand to shake. He wasn't used to people treating him like an adult. He was pretty small for his age, so most people, except for his dad, treated him like a baby. He slowly grinned up at Koushiko.

"That's cuz I'm a really good boy. I'm really smart, too. I can read already, and I'm only three." He boasted. Koushiko whistled.

"That's quite a feat. What's your favorite book so far?"

Sasoru frowned, his little mouth scrunching up. "I dunno yet. I haven't read a whole lot. But… I really like the book my daddy reads me. I don't know what it's called or what's he talking about, but I like it when he reads to me," Sasoru told her. Koushiko laughed.

"A book is always better when your daddy reads it, I bet. How about I give you some books and you can see if you like them?"

"Okay. I'd rather eat first, though," Sasoru decided. The whole group laughed then.

"Let's go get some pizza, then!" Tai exclaimed, hauling Koushiko's bag away.

Koushiko turned, pulling her hand away and about to follow Tai and Koushirou. She was tugged to a halt when Sasoru's hand refused to let go. She looked back down at him, and saw his little face blush.

"You can tell me about the books on the way, though," Sasoru mumbled.

Koushiko smiled. "Sure thing, buddy. Is that okay with you, Kido-san?"

"Y-Yeah. Any friend of Sasoru's is a friend of mine." Jyou grinned, surprised even further by Sasoru sudden acceptance of this stranger.

After explaining matters to the others, the Kidos and Koushiko walked to the car rental lot talking about books and happy endings.

&&&

Kitty: And there's the end. Yay! I hope everyone liked it. You're lucky. I managed to not only finish writing it before the day was out, I also was able to email it to my Muse. I switch up dorm rooms between chapters and my internet at my new place wasn't working! Luckily, my new friend, Sam, one of the few Americans that came on the trip, was able to get it working for me. Next time I should watch what he's doing so I can learn to fix my own gorramn internet, geez.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I can't believe it took two years to write it! AIYA!


End file.
